X-MEN : THE OMEGA
by LONGLIVE AUTHOR
Summary: Berlian itu ditemukan tapi bukan dibuat, berlian tidak bisa dihancurkan jadi semestinya Intan di musnahkan. Mutan kelas Omega telah di temukan!/ Perjalanan Haruno Sakura seorang mutan yang hebat sekaligus berbahaya dan juga perjuangan para mutan menyelamatkan Sakura untuk mencegah peperangan antara mutan dan manusia./ AU/ R&R/ CHAPTER 22 is UP! AND THE LAST IS EPILOGUE. DONE!
1. Sakura Haruno, seorang telepath

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

_Berlian itu ditemukan tapi bukan dibuat, berlian tidak bisa dihancurkan jadi semestinya Intan di musnahkan._

_Mutan kelas Omega telah di temukan!_

Dua pria itu berjalan melewati gelapnya malam, salah satunya mengenakan kursi roda. Komplek itu sunyi, keramaian hanya terlihat di ujung jalan. Disana ada sebuah _Pub_ yang agak ramai dengan lampu remang-remang.

"Apa sudah dekat?" tanya seorang pria bermasker itu.

"Sudah, dia ada disana. Aku bisa merasakannya," pria tua dengan kursi roda itu menunjuk _Pub_ yang berada di ujung jalan.

Mereka berjalan semakin dekat. Namun tiba-tiba seorang perempuan keluar dari sana. Ia mengencangkan mantelnya dan berjalan mejauh dari _Pub_ itu.

"Dia menyadari kehadiran kita, kita ikuti saja. Jangan membuatnya takut," bisik pria tua itu.

Mereka berjalan mengikuti perempuan itu. Mereka memasuki jalan sepi di pinggiran kota. Angin dingin berhembus, sesekali perempuan itu menoleh kebelakang. Ia semakin memepercepat jalannya saat ia mengetahui kalau kedua pria itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Tunggu Nona kami ingin berbicara denganmu!" teriak pria bermasker itu. Perempuan itu menoleh rambut merah mudanya terlihat pucat terkena sinar rembulan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya perempuan itu sinis.

"Tenanglah, kami hanya ingin membantumu," jawab pria bermasker.

"Aku tidak perlu bantuan kalian!" Perempuan itu mulai berbalik meninggalkan dua pria itu.

_'Kami benar-benar bisa membantumu, Sakura.' _

Sebuah suara berdengung di kepala gadis itu. Seketika langkahnya terhenti. Ia pun berbalik menatap si Pria tua .

_'Terimalah, ikutlah dengan kami. Hidupmu akan jauh lebih baik.'_ Suara itu berdengung lagi

_'Siapa kau?' _perempuan itu memandangi menerawang ke mata si Pria Tua.

'_Hiruzen Sarutobi dan dia Kakashi Hatake, kami sama sepertimu.'_

_'Kalian sama saja seperti yang lain! Hanya menginginkan kemampuanku. Aku tidak peduli siapa kalian!'_

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu berbalik kembali dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Profesor!" pria bernama Kakashi itu hendak berlari mengejar perempuan itu.

"Biarkan, cepat atau lambat kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi."

Pagi hari di _Konoha Gifted Youngster School_ terlihat cerah. Para murid memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Kebanyakan dari mereka berlalu lalang di koridor mencari kelas mereka. _Konoha Gifted Youngster_ adalah sekolah untuk anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan khusus atau yang bisa kita sebut dengan Mutan. Mutan adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kelainan genetik yang disebut dengan _gen –X. Gen-X_ inilah yang membuat orang-orang tertentu memiliki kemampuan khusus yang berbeda-beda. Sayangnya keberadaan mutan masih selalu diperdebatkan meskipun sudah ada perjanjian mengenai hak asasi dan perlindungan mutan secara resmi di pemerintahan. Seringkali para mutan dikucilkan dan tidak di terima dilingkungannya ia berada. Maka dari itu Profesor Hiruzen Sarutobi mendirikan _Konoha Gifted Youngster School_ untuk mutan. Agar anak-anak mutan bisa menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasa dan bergaul dengan mutan lain layaknya manusia normal.

Profesor Hiruzen Sarutobi adalah kepala sekolah dari _Konoha Gifted Youngster School_ sekaligus pemimpin dari organisasi _X-MEN_. Organisasi _X-MEN_ ini didirikan untuk mencegah peperangan antar mutan yang berselisih. _X-MEN_ terdiri dari mutan yang memiliki kemampun diatas rata-rata dan diantaranya adalah Kakashi Hatake, Maito Guy, Kurenai Yuuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, dan beberapa mutan lainnya.

Tok..tok..tok...

"Masuk!"

"Profesor kurasa anda harus melihat ini." Kakashi muncul dari balik pintu.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana, anak-anak maaf sepertinya kita akan melanjutkan ceritanya di pertemuan selanjutnya." Profesor Sarutobi meninggalkan kelasnya dan menyusul Kakashi.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" tanya Profesor Sarutobi.

"Kita menemukannya, Profesor!" Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terdapat sebuah layar besar didalamnya. Di dalam ruangan itu sudah ada beberapa orang.

"Dia di temukan oleh _Dewan Perlindungan Mutan_ dua hari yang lalu. Sekarang dia sedang di periksa lebih lanjut oleh pertugas," ujar Kakashi.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatap layar besar itu memperhatikan gambar yang ada di layar.

Disana ada seorang perempuan berambut merah muda, sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah ruangan yang mirip dengan ruangan interogasi. Ia duduk bertopang dagu pada sebuah meja. Di seberangnya ada seorang laki-laki dengan wajah sayu yang sedang menanyainya.

'Baiklah kita mulai, namaku Genma. Bisa aku tahu namamu dan darimana asalmu ?' kata Genma yang berada dalam layar.

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu hanya menatapnya malas.

'Kau sudah tahu namaku dan semua data-dataku, jangan basa-basi dengan menanyakan hal yang tidak penting. Kapan aku keluar dari sini?'

Pria bernama Genma itu hanya menatap perempuan merah muda itu.

'Baiklah Sakura Haruno, kau berada dalam perlindungan _Dewan Hak Asasi Mutan_. Kami berniat membantumu. Data yang kami dapatkan adalah bahwa kau sudah menjadi Tuna Wisma selama hampir lima tahun. Kau meniggalkan rumah saat kau berumur tiga belas tahun dan sekarang kami menawarkan bantuan kepadamu. Kau akan ditangani sepenuhnya oleh Dewan Perlindungan Mutan dari sekarang.' Jelas Genma.

'Apa jaminannya jika kalian benar-benar bisa melindungiku?' Sakura menatapnya tajam.

'Kami memberikan jaminan sepenuhnya.' Jawab Genma tegas.

'Aku tidak percaya!' Seketika Genma terpental kebelakang dari kursinya dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi di layar.

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, pandangannya menatap lurus pada kamera sehingga membuatnya seolah-olah sedang melihat kearah mereka semua. Tak lama kemudian layar menjadi buram tak karuan.

"Profesor?" gumam Kakashi.

"Tenang saja, kita akan segera bertemu dengannya!" Profesor Sarutobi menegaskan.

"Apa-apaan orang itu?" ketus seorang pemuda berambut raven.

"Tenang Sasuke, ini hanya tes biasa yang dilakukan mutan. Seperti kau tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini saja." Balas Kakashi tenang.

Memang benar, mereka seharusnya tidak aneh melihat pemandangan seperti barusan. Hanya saja pemuda bernama Sasuke itu merasa tidak enak saat melihat gadis itu. Tidak hanya dia, tapi semua anggota X-Men junior juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Dua jam kemudian sebuah mobil datang ke _X-mansion_. _Konoha Gifted Youngsters School _juga sering disebut sebagai X-mansion. Dua orang petugas dari _Dewan Perlindungan Mutan_ datang membawa seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tak lain adalah Sakura Haruno.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa menangkapnya?" tanya Kakashi yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Kami harus menembaknya denga cairan bius secara diam-diam, jujur itu adalah hal yang melelahkan," kata petugas itu.

"Apa tidak ada yang tau _tentang ini_?" tanya petugas yang lainnya.

"Hanya para anggota X-Men senior dan Profesor Sarutobi yang tahu soal ini. Para anggota X-Men junior hanya tahu kalau mereka adalah mutan biasa." Kakashi berbisik.

"Berhati-hatilah, dia masih _liar_," petugas itu memperingatkan.

Kakashi, Maito Guy, Kurenai Yuuhi, dan Asuma Sarutobi membawa Sakura ke sebuah labolatorium. Disana sudah ada Profesor Sarutobi yang menunggu.

"Akhirnya datang juga," gumam pria tua itu.

Seluruh pakaian sakura dilucuti dan menutupinya dengan sebuah selimut. Mereka menempelkan beberapa alat yang tersambung dengan sebuah komputer di bagian kelapa, dada, dan juga beberapa titik nadi. Layar komputer menunjukkan aktivitas otak Sakura dengan sebuah gambar visual yang rumit.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kurenai.

"Aku akan mencoba menenangkan dia saat ini." Jawab Profesor berambut panjang itu.

"Apa dia benar-benar orangnya?" tanya Guy.

"Ya, setelah sekian lama. Akhirnya aku bisa menemukannya. Bagaimanapun dia harus selalu berada di bawah pengawasan kita. Dia masih liar, tidak tahu seberapa besar kekuatannya. Aku harus melatihnya, sampai ia bisa mengontrol kekuatannya sendiri,"

"Apa benar dia seberbahaya itu?" Asuma angkat bicara.

"_Telekinesis_ dan _Psikometri_ yang mungkin lebih kuat daripada aku, jika dia mengamuk dia bisa membunuh setiap orang yang dia temui," kata Profesor Senju tajam.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu sedikit kaget karena yang mereka tahu kalau hanya Profesor Sarutobi lah yang memiliki kemampuan telekinesis tinggi diantara mutan yang ada. Profesor Sarutobi adalah mutan _kelas Alpha _yang disegani dan juga sangat hebat.

"Mutan kelas _Omega_ telah ditemukan, kalian harus waspada. Banyak yang mengincarnya dan itu adalah mutan-mutan kelas tinggi. Dengan membawanya kesini itu berarti kita telah mengundang bahaya." Profesor Sarutobi menatap serius.

"...dan satu lagi, jangan ada yang memberi tahu anggota X-Men junior. Hanya kita dan Dewan Perlindungan Mutan yang tahu tentang Sakura yang _sebenarnya."_

Di ruang keluarga X-Mansion anggota X-men junior sedang berkumpul. Bagi siswa yang tidak mempunyai rumah untuk tinggal mereka memang tinggal di asrama Konoha Gifted Youngsters School yang biasa disebut X-Mansion. Anggota X-Men junior terdiri dari siswa-siswa yang sudah terlatih dan memiliki kemampuan yang melebihi di atas rata-rata.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang kini tengah asik memakan semangkuk Mie instan. Dia meniup mienya pelan namun angin yang dikeluarkan tampak seperti dari kipas angin. Itu karena memang kemampuannya adalah mengendalikan angin.

"Hei , Naruto kalau kau membuat angin seperti itu, kau akan membuat mie mu tumpah!" Ujar pria berambut nanas yang biasa di panggil Shikamaru. Shikamaru sedang asik bermain catur di meja bersama Sai.

"Hei dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Sai.

"Ino ,Tenten, dan Hinata sedang ada di kamar, Neji di perpustakaan , Lee , Kiba,Chouji, dan Shino sedang ada diluar, Sasuke aku tidak tahu dimana," jawab Naruto yang masih meniup mienya.

"Dimana para guru? Aku tidak melihat satupun dari mereka sejak tadi." Ujar Sai lagi.

"Kau itu terlalu banyak tanya, kau seperti tidak tahu mereka saja." Shikamaru memindahkan bidaknya jengkel.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan diikuti dengan yang lain. Mereka semua masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang merasa makan malamnya terganggu.

"Profesor Sarutobi ingin membicarakan sesuatu," jawab Neji.

Setelah mereka semua duduk mereka mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang mau dibicarakan oleh Profesor Sarutobi. Tak lama kemudian Profesor Sarutobi datang . Kakashi mengekor di belakangnya namun yang sangat mengagetkan Kakashi berjalan beriringan dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah muda. Gadis itu memakai pakaian khas rumah sakit berwarna biru muda.

"Selamat malam semuanya." Sapa Profesor Sarutobi namun tidak ada satupun yang membalasnya. Mereka terlalu terkejut dengan kedatangan perempuan berambut merah muda itu. Tidak biasanya Profesor Sarutobi membawa orang baru ke dalam forum. Mereka yakin kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan oraganisasi X-Men. Namun yang aneh mereka belum pernah melihat gadis itu, yang berarti gadis itu adalah orang baru disini. Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah orang yang tadi siang mereka lihat mengamuk.

"Sakura duduklah. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka." Titah Profesor Sarutobi. Gadis bernama Sakura itu hanya menanggapi tanpa ekspresi seolah-olah tidak mempedulikan ucapan Profesor Sarutobi.

"Anak-anak mulai sekarang Sakura Haruno akan tinggal bersama kita dan akan bergabung dengan X-Men. Aku harap kalian bisa menerimanya dengan baik." Profesor Sarutobi menatap Sakura.

"Sakura, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka semua..." dan Profesorpun mengenalkan mereka semua dengan masing-masing kemampuannya.

"...dan satu lagi Sasuke Uchiha, dia bisa memanipulasi petir, api , dan juga hal yang sejenisnya. Dia juga mempunyai mata yang istimewa bernama Sharingan." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan intens tanpa mendapat balasan berarti dari Sakura.

"Jangan sungkan kepada mereka Sakura, anggap saja ini rumahmu," ujar Profesor Sarutobi. Sebenarnya semuanya menunggu respon dari Sakura, ia tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun sejak memasuki ruangan.

Pandangan Sakura berpendar keseluruh ruangan memperhatikan setiap wajah yang menatapnya. Suara-suara itu berdengung kembali dikepalanya.

_'Sombong sekali..'_

_'Siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa tidak berbahaya?'_

_'Dia kan yang tadi siang, apa aman kalau dia berada disini?'_

_'Kenapa ia sampai dibawa kemari? Kalau hanya mutan biasa kenapa harus bergabung dengan X-men? Apa yang Profesor sembunyikan?'_

_'Manis sih, tapi sepertinya kurang bersahabat.'_

Lalu pandangan Sakura beralih pada Profesor Sarutobi.

"Aku tahu bukan hanya aku yang mendengarnya." Ujar Sakura singkat pada Profesor Sarutobi. Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tampak terkejut dan bingung.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke jengkel. Semua orang mempertanyakan hal yang sama dalam benaknya.

"Jika kami boleh tahu Profesor, apa maksudnya semua ini dan apa kemampuannya? Aku sudah menebak tapi aku masih ragu." Shikamaru menatap Profesor Sarutobi meminta jawaban.

"Aku yakin kau sudah bisa menebaknya Shikamaru. Ya, dia mempunyai kemampuan Telekinesis."

Kalimat terakhir dari Profesor Sarutobi sukses membuat semua orang—kecuali Kakashi tentunya tercengang. Secara, yang mereka tahu tidak ada mutan yang mempunyai kemampuan telekinesis selain Profesor Sarutobi sebelumnya. Mereka juga menyadari itu berarti Sakura bisa tahu semua yang ada dipikiran mereka. Itu membuat kata-kata Sakura yang tadi menjadi jelas.

**A/N :maaf buat typo, saya meminjam alur ceritanya X-Men. Ya keluar dari zona nyaman deh ceritanya. Kritik saran dan juga segala komen silahkan. Karna saya juga tidak terlalu hapal dengan semua istilah dalam X-Men. Jika ada yang mau ditanyakan silahkan. R&amp;R pelase...**


	2. Konoha Gifted Youngster School

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

_Berlian itu ditemukan tapi bukan dibuat, berlian tidak bisa dihancurkan jadi semestinya Intan di musnahkan._

_Mutan kelas Omega telah di temukan!_

_Chapter 2_

Sakura tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Tempat ini begitu asing baginya. Meskipun semuanya tampak baik , ia tetap tidak bisa mempercayai mereka sepenuhnya. Selama lima tahun ini ia sudah bertemu dengan banyak orang dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa ia percaya.

Sakura diam di ruang tengah sambil menatap layar TV. Ia tidak tahu betul seberapa besar kekuatannya namun yang pasti ia tahu kalau kekuatannya sangat besar karena banyak orang yang mencoba menculiknya lima tahun belakangan ini. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa orang yang celaka karena dirinya.

"Tidak bisa tidur, eh?" terdengar sebuah suara dingin dari belakangnya. Sakura tidak menjawabnya.

"Apa kau tuli juga?" Tanya suara itu lagi. Tak lama si empunya menampakan diri. Dia pemuda yang bernama Sasuke. Dia membawa dua kaleng soda dan dia duduk disalah satu sofa. Dia melemparkan satu kaleng soda pada Sakura, namun kaleng soda itu berhenti beberapa senti sebelum mengenai wajah Sakura dan terjatuh.

Sakura tidak mengalihkan padangannya dari TV sama sekali dan dia juga tidak berbicara sama sekali.

"Tidak mau bicara, eh? lebih baik kau jangan sombong." Sasuke masih memancing Sakura agar berbicara. Sebenarnya tanpa Sakura berbicara atau menolehpun Sakura sudah tahu tujuan Sasuke hanya ingin menggodanya untuk bicara dan memancingnya agar marah.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya dan seketika chanel TV nya berpindah. Sakura masih tidak menghiraukan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mulai kesal dibuatnya. Dari awal melihat Sakura , Sasuke sudah merasa jengkel dan tidak menyukai Sakura. Ia tidak menyukainya karena Sakura sangat sombong. Entah kenapa Sasuke sejak pertama kali melihatnya langsung tidak suka padanya. Cara dia memandang, cara dia berbicara, bahkan cara dia diam pun Sasuke tidak suka. Sasuke sudah bertahun-tahu berada disini. Bertemu dengan banyak orang dan juga banyak mutan membuatnya bisa membaca ekspresi seseorang dengan mudah. Begitu juga dengan saat ini. Ia bisa dengan mudah membaca ekspresi Sakura, bahkan sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Ketika ia melihat Sakura dari layar monitor ia langsung bisa membaca ekspresinya.

Tatapannya yang dingin dan waspada seakan-akan sedang berhadapan dengan penjahat, cara bicara Sakura yang begitu angkuh, dan caranya diam seakan tidak ada orang lain disekelilingnya.

Sasuke semakin jengkel dan dia terus berbicara dalam benaknya sendiri, mungkin ia tidak sadar kalau Sakura bisa mendengarnya atau mungkin juga Sasuke sengaja. Sakura menyeringai di ujung bibirnya.

"Apa kau tidak suka dengan kehadiranku?" akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara. Air muka Sasuke berubah. Ia marah dan terkejut sekarang. Sakura menoleh padanya, menatapnya tanpa ekspresi menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar terbentuk sebuah listrik kecil terbentuk di tangan Sasuke. Tapi sebelum Sasuke bisa melakukan apapun sebuah kaleng soda melayang hampir menghantam wajahnya sebelum kaleng itu berhenti beberapa senti dari hidungnya. Sebuah suara pelan bahkan mungkin sebuah bisikan berdengung di kepalanya.

'Jika kau tidak suka dengan kehadiranku kau tidak perlu menganggapku, hanya itu yang perlu kau lakukan.'

Sasuke sadar betul kalau Sakura tidak menggerakkan bibirnya sedikitpun. Tapi dia yakin kalau barusan adalah suara Sakura. Sebuah seringaian terbentuk di bibir Sakura dan ia mendengus pelan sebelum ia melenggang meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Kaleng soda itupun terjatuh membuat bunyi berdentang di malam yang sunyi.

Keesokan harinya mereka semua sudah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk sarapan. Para anggota X-men hari ini akan melakukan latihan di ruangan simulasi. Hanya ada beberapa orang disana, ternyata beberapa orang lainnya lebih suka menghabiskan paginya di tempat lain. Di ruang makan hanya ada Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Sasuke dan Naruto –tentunya yang tidak pernah absen kalau urusan makan. Selain itu disana juga ada Guy Sensei dan murid kesayangannya Rock Lee yang sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"Yosh, selamat pagi!" Sapa Kakashi datang memasuki ruangan sambil mengapit surat kabar.

"Ah Kakashi Sensei, selalu dengan nada yang sama." Naruto merajuk malas mendengar sapaan membosankan gurunya itu.

Mata Kakashi berpendar keseluruh ruangan seolah mencari seseorang.

"Dimana Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya. Semuanya terlihat menegang mendengar pertanyaan itu, bahkan Chouji hampir tersedak.

"Entahlah aku tidak melihatnya, kamarnya saja aku tidak tahu." Tukas Ino.

"Hmmm...Mungkin dia masih dikamarnya. Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untuknya." Kakashi meletakkan surat kabarnya dan mengambil sepotong sandwich. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu melongo menatap punggung Kakashi yang sedang berjalan berjalan keluar. Bahkan dia tidak menyentuh satu makananpun. Pikiran manusia itu memang tidak bisa ditebak.

Kakashi berjalan menyusuri lorong mencari-cari sebuah kamar. Sedikit sulit berjalan pagi-pagi begini karena banyak murid-murid berlarian di koridor. Ia pun berhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang letaknya tak jauh dari sebuah jendela. Baru saja ia mau mengetuk pintunya seorang anak kecil dengan kacamata muncul menembus dari dinding.

"Kau mau bertemu dengannya?" tanya anak kecil itu menenteng tasnya yang penuh dengan buku.

"Ya, Udon," balas Kakashi.

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya disini, baru saja dia keluar," kata anak itu.

"Hmm..apa kau tahu kemana dia?" tanya Kakashi.

"Dia ada di balkon," jawab anak itu seraya menembus dinding dan hilang dari pandangan.

Kakashi berjalan ke sebuah balkon yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa tanaman belukar. Balkon itu langsung mengarah ke taman indah yang ada di depan sekolah itu. Sakura sedang berdiri disana memunggungi Kakashi, gadis itu memakai stelan _Longpants dress_ berwarna biru pastel.

"Pagi yang cerah, aku selalu suka pemandangan dari atas sini," Sapa Kakashi, dia berdiri di samping Sakura. Namun gadis itu hanya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa memperhatikannya.

"Aku membawakan Sandwich untukmu. Kurasa kau harus memakannya, dan aku tidak terima penolakan," paksa Kakashi menyodorkan sandwichnya. Sakura menoleh kepadanya dan menatap sandwich yang disodorkan padanya.

"Terima kasih." Sakura menerima Sandwich itu tapi sama sekali tak memakannya.

"Bagaimana malam mu? Apa tidurmmu nyenyak?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tak pernah lebih baik," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Syukurlah jika kau merasa nyaman."

Kakashi bisa melihat dari ujung matanya kalau Sakura sangat menikmati udara pagi seakan-akan dia tidak pernah merasakannya. Dia jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya bersama Profesor Sarutobi beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau jauh lebih tenang sekarang." Ujar Kakashi.

"Ya, kurasa begitu."

Sebenarnya Kakashi sedikit bingung karena respon singkat yang selalu di berikan Sakura.

"Peniru, eh?" Sakura bertanya.

'Ah, telekinesis.' Pikirnya. Kakashi langsung mengerti kemana arah pembicaran ini.

"Ya, aku seorang peniru."

"Bisakah kau meniruku?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba. Kakashi sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak," jawabnya mantap. "Tak ada sesuatu yang bisa kutiru darimu. Tak ada yang bisa kulihat untuk menirumu. Kau spesial Sakura."

"Tolong jangan menyebutku seperti itu, aku sama saja seperti yang lain. Aku tidak merasa istimewa." Mata hijaunya menerawang. Mereka terdiam agak lama dan Sakura masih mendiamkan makanannya. Kakashi menatap Sakura yang masih menikmati mentari paginya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati suasana seperti ini." Ujar Kakashi ikut merasakan atmosfer pagi yang tenang.

"Ya, jarang sekali aku menikmati pagi seindah ini. Kalaupun itu pernah mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu," ujarnya sambil sesekali menghirup napas panjang. " Apa kau tau rasanya hidup sebagai pelarian selama ini? Bersembunyi dari satu rumah ke rumah lain, satu kota ke kota lain? Sangat tidak mungkin untuk mendapatkan suasana sedamai ini dalam keadaan seperti itu."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, tapi mungkin aku bisa membayangkan hidup seperti itu. Pasti itu sangat berat untukmu." Balas Kakashi.

"Ya, sangat berat." Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hari ini, Profesor Sarutobi ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata Kakashi. Sakura menoleh memandang Kakashi, namun Kakashi hanya memandang ke arah taman. Sakura mengikuti pandangannya dan mendapati Profesor Sarutobi sedang menunggu di bawah. Terlihat jelas kalau Profesor Sarutobi sedang tersenyum kearah mereka.

Profesor Sarutobi bisa melihat Sakura berjalan mendekatinya. Sinar mentari pagi membuat rambutnya yang agak kusut itu berkilauan. Ia berjalan melewati para siswa yang sedang berlalu-lalang di taman sekolah.

"Selamat pagi Sakura, aku yakin kalau malam mu menyenangkan." Profesor Sarutobi memulai percakapan.

"Tidak kupungkiri itu." Balas Sakura.

"Kau masih belum memakan Sandwich mu Nona, kurasa Kakashi tidak akan suka kalau kau tidak menghargainya pemberiannya." Mereka berdua mulai berjalan mengitari taman. Sakura menurutinya dia mulai memakan sarapannya dan jujur ia merasa kalau makanan ini benar-benar sangat lezat.

"Aku tidak akan basa-basi Sakura, kau sudah tahu dengan kekuatanmu. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa kau dibawa kemari, benarkan?" Sakura terdiam mengiyakan. Mereka berjalan ringan di taman, sinar mentari menyinari kerutan-kerutan diwajahnya. Kursi rodanya berkilau tertimpa cahaya.

"Alasan sederhana. Kekuatanmu itu langka Sakura, banyak orang lain yang ingin memanfaatkanmu. Kami disini untuk membantumu agar kau terlindungi. Kami sudah mencarimu sejak lama, kami beruntung karena kami menemukan mu sebelum orang-orang itu. Mereka menginginkanmu untuk melakakukan hal-hal yang buruk. Terlebih lagi kau sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu secara alami." Sakura bisa mendengar desisan di kalimat terkhir meskipun wajah pria tua itu tampak tenang.

"Aku tahu itu, mereka mengincarku sejak lama. Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa mereka. Sebagian yang mangincarku adalah mutan dan sebagian lagi masih ada hubungannya dengan pemerintah..." Sakura menarik napas. Sekilas ia mengalihkannya pada bunga-bunga cantik yang tumbuh ditaman itu.

"..aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang mereka rencanakan dan apa yang kalian rencanakan. Hidupku sudah terlalu sulit untuk dijalani. Aku tidak peduli dengan perdebatan antara mutan dan para manusia itu dan apapun yang kalian lakukan untuk menyelamatkan mutan atau mencegah peperangan. Aku tidak ingin terlibat."

" Sudah saatnya kau tahu siapa yang sedang mengejarmu itu. Mereka adalah para _Brotherhood_ yang dipimpin oleh seorang mutan bernama Orochimaru. Mereka berusaha mendapatkanmu agar kau bisa bergabung dengan mereka." Jelas Profesor Sarutobi.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya singkat. Ia mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan ini.

"Tujuan mereka adalah menentang pemerintah mengenai kebijakan mutan. Mereka tidak puas dengan kebijakan yang mereka dapatkan."

"Bisakah kau tidak berbelit-belit?" Sakura mulai bosan dengan penuturan panjang dari Profesor Sarutobi.

"Singkatnya mereka ingin menguasai dunia dengan keberadaan para mutan. Mereka ingin memusnahkan umat manusia dan membuat manusia menjadi budak. Maka dari itu mereka menginginkan mu. Sakura, kau mempunyai kemampuan yang istimewa yang bisa menguntungkan mereka." Profesor Sarutobi menatap Sakura serius. Hening kemudian.

"...dan apa alasanku untuk percaya kalau kalian juga tidak mengambil keuntungan dariku jika aku berada di pihak kalian?" Mata hijau itu memicing seiring dengan tatapan dari mata gelap Profesor Sarutobi.

"Tajam dan sangat kritis. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya Profesor. Karena dari semua orang yang kutemui disini hanya kau yang tak bisa ku _baca_. Aku masih belum mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk mempercayaimu." Mata Sakura menerawang mencari sesuatu yang ada di kepala seorang Profesor Sarutobi.

"Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tidak kita ketahui Sakura." Sakura tahu kalau itu adalah penolakan secara halus. Profesor Sarutobi benar-benar menyembunyikan pikirannya dari Sakura dengan sangat baik. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha, ia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Gadis itu juga sadar betul siapa yang dihadapinya mereka berdua sama-sama mempunyai kemampuan Telekinesis itulah kenapa Sakura tidak bisa berharap banyak dari Profesor Senju. Malah seharusnya ia lebih berhati-hati, meskipun ucapannya sangat ramah dan meyakinkan.

_"Permata itu di temukan dan tidak bisa dibuat. Tapi nilainya akan lebih tinggi jika permata itu diasah sehingga memiliki bentuk yang indah."_

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Profesor Sarutobi. Ia hanya bisa menatapnya.

"Bersiapalah Sakura. Aku akan mengajarimu secara khusus dan aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan menolak." Profesor Sarutobi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

A/N : Thanks untuk reviews... Saya ingin mengingatkan kalau mungkin fic ini alurnya akan berbeda dengan cerita di X-Men. Di chapter-chapter awal akan lebih menjelaskan asal-usul ini dan itu. Jadi yang sabar ya. Keep Review, follow, and favourite it. :) Salam Author.


	3. Berbaur

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

* * *

"TEME DIBELAKANGMU!"

Sebuah kaki besi raksasa hampir saja menginjak Sasuke. Untung saja teriakan Naruto menyadarkannya sebelum kaki baja itu membuatnya rata dengan tanah.

"Sial!" Sasuke mengumpat keras saat ia menyadari kalau pikirannya sedang tidak fokus. Ia melihat sekeliling. Naruto sedang berusaha menghadang rakasasa besi dengan sebuah angin topan besar.

"Bantu aku!" Naruto berteriak entah kepada siapa. Segerombolan serangga datang dan menggerogoti tangan kanan robot raksasa itu hingga tak tersisa. Namun robot itu menembakan peluru dari tangan yang lainnya. Seketika tubuh Chouji menjadi raksasa dan menghalau semua peluru itu dengan perisai yang ada diperutnya.

Neji sedang berdiri di atas sebuah mobil dan memperhatikan robot setinggi lima belas meter dengan seksama. Terlihat garis-garis urat muncul di sekitar matanya dan Neji pun bisa melihat keseluruhan bagian dalam dari robot itu. Ia mencari titik kelemahan dari robot itu.

"Lee, potong kabel yang ada di lehernya!" Lee yang mengerti langsung berlari ke arah robot itu dan memanjat ke lehernya dengan cepat tanpa disadari oleh robot itu. Setelah sampai di pundak si robot pemuda dengan potongan rambut Bruce Lee itu menendang kabel yang ada pada leher si robot sampai putus.

"Lee!" Tenten melemparkan sebuah granat aktif dari bawah dan langsung di tangkap oleh Lee. Dia melemparkan granat itu ke dalam bagian tubuh robot itu dan ia melompat dari sana.

BOOM !

Terdengar suara ledakan, bagian dada dari robot itu meledak. Tapi ledakan itu tidak cukup besar. Alih-alih tumbang robot itu malah menyerang membabi buta.

"Kerusakan sistem, robotnya mengalami kerusakan sistem. Berbahaya! Berbahaya!" Shikamaru berteriak.

Disaat semua orang-orang menjauh dari robot yang mengamuk itu. Sasuke malah berlari kearah robot raksasa itu dan menghilang dari pandangan tertutupi oleh asap.

"Sasuke!" Semuanya berteriak panik. Suara gaduh itu berhenti hanya menyisakan asap tebal. Mereka semua menunggu apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah kepala besi melayang diudara dan terjatuh dengan suara berdebam keras di tanah. Sasuke muncul dari kepulan asap tebal dengan wajah malas.

"Selalu begitu, tidak sabaran." Tenten berbisik pada Neji.

"Simulasi selesai, kalian bisa beristirahat." Ujar Guru Guy. Seketika tempat mereka berlatih berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan bundar dengan dinding plasma perak. Tanah tempat mereka tadi bertarung kini berubah menjadi lantai perak mengkilat. Mereka semua keluar dari ruangan yang bertuliskan _RUANG SIMULASI X-MEN._

"Hei Teme, kenapa kau tidak fokus tadi? Kau hampir diinjak." Kata Naruto begitu mereka keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku tahu." Balas Sasuke malas.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Tidak biasanya." tanya Naruto lagi.

"Gadis itu, Haruno. Aku tidak suka padanya." Jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Ah, jadi karena itu. Itu tidak penting Teme. Bahkan aku tidak melihatnya dari pagi."

"Kau lihat caranya berbicara pada orang lain, aku juga tidak suka saat dia menatap orang lain. Rasanya aku ingin menyetrumnya."

"Dia mungkin tidak ramah. Mungkin kau harus lebih ramah padanya jadi dia bisa bersikap lebih baik. Ya mau bagaimana lagi ini kan keputusan Profesor Sarutobi untuk menerimanya bergabung dengan X-Men. Kita tidak tahu asal-usulnya." Jelas Naruto.

"Mungkin kau benar," Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa kalau Sasuke tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanya.

* * *

"Kita bisa mulai sekarang Sakura, bersiaplah!"

Di ruangan lain Profesor Sarutobi dan Kakashi sedang mencoba untuk melatih Sakura. Kakashi sedang berdiri di depan sebuah mesin dan bersiap untuk menekan sebuah tombol merah. Sedangkan Profesor Sarutobi sedang memperhatikannya di atas kursi rodanya. Sakura berdiri di tengah ruangan itu. Ia memakai pakaian seadanya. Hanya celana jeans sepatu dan sebuah jaket berwana putih.

"Kita mulai!" Kakashi menekan tombol merah itu. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pintu mobil muncul seperti hologram entah dari mana dan melayang kearah Sakura. Hampir saja pintu itu menghantamnya sebelum pintu itu berhenti beberapa senti dari tubuhnya dan mendarat dengan dentuman keras.

"Bagus!"kata Profesor Sarutobi. Kakashi menekan lagi tombol itu dan barang lain seperti lemari kayu kecil muncul dan hampir menghantamnya. Kali ini Sakura menghalaunya dan lemari itu terpental menjauh.

Tak lama kemudian benda-benda lain yang lebih besar bermunculan dan semakin lama semakin cepat sehingga harus membuat Sakura sesekali menghindar. Kini sebuah kursi kayu muncul dari arah kanannya dan Sakura berusaha menahan dengan tangan kanannya, lalu sebuah meja kecil datang dari sebelah kirinya, ia menghadangnya dengan tangan kirinya. Namun tak disangka sebuah guci melayang dari depan. Sakura menarik tangan kanannya dan menonjok guci itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Baru saja Sakura menurunkan tangannya sesuatu yang sangat keras menghantam punggungnya dan membuatnya langsung terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah bagus, tapi belum matang. Perhatianmu masih terbagi." Kata Profesor Sarutobi.

"Bisa kita mulai lagi?" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dengan terengah-engah. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan. Dia mulai kesal.

"Baiklah kita mulai lagi!" Kakashi kembali menekan tombol merah dan benda-benda itu kembali berterbangan ke arah Sakura. Kini gadis itu tidak hanya menghindari dan menghalaunya. Seringkai ia menonjok benda-benda itu hingga hancur dan penyok. Saat barang-barang itu melayang kearahnya semakin cepat Sakura terlihat semakin kesal. Ia terus menonjok dan menendang setiap benda yang terbang ke arahnya.

"Arrrggghhhhh!". Ia kesal dan marah. Ia berhenti, seluruh benda yang melayang kearahnya berubah menjadi abu sebelum sempat menyentuh tubuh Sakura. Kakashi terlihat kaget melihat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Begitu juga dengan Profesor Sarutobi meski ekspresinya terlihat tenang matanya memancarkan kekagetan yang sama.

"Kakashi, kurasa sudah cukup latihannya." Profesor Sarutobi mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkana agar Sakura duduk beristirahat. Dengan satu tekanan tombol semua barang-barang yang sudah memenuhi ruangan itu lenyap dan ruangan kembali bersih.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu hanya Hologram dengan teknologi tinggi sehingga saat menyetuh tubuhmu menjadi nyata. Itu biasa dipakai untuk latihan." Jelas Kakashi.

"Sakura, pertahananmu sudah sangat bagus. Kau hanya perlu menyempurnakannya lagi. Ada satu benda yang meleset dan mengenaimu tadi Sakura. Karena konsentrasimu masih kurang. Kurasa kau tidak terbiasa dengan serangan yang bertubi-tubi." Kata Profesor Sarutobi.

"Tidak, aku biasanya kabur." Jawab Sakura jujur. Ia memang memilih jalan aman dengan melarikan diri.

"Ini masih permulaan, kau masih harus banyak belajar." Balas Profesor Sarutobi.

"Kenapa aku harus belajar?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena, sejak kemarin kau resmi menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini. Kau tahu kan kalau sekolah adalah tempat belajar? Meskipun ini bukan sekolah biasa."

Sementara itu jauh di tempat lain. Seseorang sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Para mutan yang terpilih telah dipersiapkan Tuan." Seorang laki-laki berkacamata berdiri di hadapan seorang pria pucat dengan menunduk.

"Kapan kita akan menyerang?" tanya laki-laki berkacamata itu lagi.

"Secepatnya, Kabuto. Aku tidak mau melepaskan _gadis Omega_ itu." Mata ular sang Tuan berkilat tajam.

* * *

A/N : Terima kasih untuk segala apresiasinya. Saran selalu diterima. Jika ada yang mau bertanya silahkan. Keep review, favourite, and follow it :D salam Author.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

_chapter 4_

* * *

Hampir tiga minggu Sakura berada di X-Mansion. Ia mendapatkan pelatihan ini dan itu dari Profesor Sarutobi. Meski begitu Sakura masih enggan untuk berinteraksi dengan orang-orang. Ia lebih sering berbicara dengan Profesor Sarutobi dan Kakashi serta beberapa guru lainnya. Ia lebih suka menyendiri daripada bergaul dengan orang lain.

Malam itu Sakura berdiam diri diluar menghirup udara malam. Angin berhembus membelai pelan pipinya. Tak lama derap langkah kaki terdengar.

'Uchiha..' tanpa perlu berbalik ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri diam tepat di belakang Sakura. Ia tidak melakukan apapun atau berbicara apapun. Ia hanya berdiri diam dan memperhatikan Sakura dari belakang. Sakura merasa kalau ia harus melakukan sesuatu saat itu. Ia merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu. Maka Sakurapun berbalik dan menatap pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sasuke terlihat kaget saat melihat Sakura membungkukan badannya dan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku karena saat pertama kali berbicara aku sudah berlaku tidak sopan." Ujar Sakura.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Sasuke berusaha menata kembali ekspresinya.

"Karena aku sudah bersikap kurang ajar dengan melempar kaleng minuman padamu." Jawab Sakura. Sasuke tidak berbicara apapun. Ia hanya bingung harus bicara apa.

"Aku memang kasar tapi setidaknya aku masih mempunyai sopan santun. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Ujar Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Waktu makan malam telah tiba dan kali ini Sakura memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke ruang makan dan mencoba berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Ia memang tidak terbiasa dengan ini tapi ia harus mencobanya. Ia tidak bisa terus bersikap seakan-akan mereka adalah musuh. Sakura mengerti dengan keadaan dan situasinya sekarang ini. Ia berjalan ke ruang tengan X-Mansion, tempat dimana para murid yang lain berkumpul.

Saat Sakura masuk kedalam ruangan semua orang yang ada disana sontak langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sakura memperhatikan mereka semua. Sakura bisa tahu dengan jelas apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi ia tidak memikirkan hal itu. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa.

_"...ada baiknya kalau kita berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan . Itu akan membuat perasaan mereka lebih baik dan terbuka kepadamu..."_

Ia ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Profesor Sarutobi tentang hal itu ada benarnya, selama ini mereka mencoba menghindarinya karena mereka sadar kalau Sakura bisa mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran mereka dan itu memang membuat mereka tidak nyaman. Kali ini Sakura mencoba untuk mengikuti saran Profesor Sarutobi dan berusaha menutup pikirannya.

"Selamat malam." Sapa Sakura. Semuanya tertegun menatap Sakura yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" tanyanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura tersenyum. Semua orang di ruangan itu berpikiran sama. Kalau Sakura memang tampak lebih manis dan ramah jika dia tersenyum dibandingkan Sakura yang selalu menatap mereka waspada seperti musuh.

Semua kegiatan disana langsung berhenti, mereka tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa pada Sakura dan Sakurapun merasa aneh dan salah tingkah.

"Ou...Tentu Sakura-chan, kau kan juga bagian dari kami. Kau tidak perlu bertanya, masuk saja." Celetuk Naruto menyita seluruh perhatian. Namun orang-orang itu juga tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum mendengar itu. Naruto bangkit dari sofanya dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Ayo, oh ya kau sudah tahu kan namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Kalau mau menulis surat cinta nanti saja ya.." ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

"Kurasa Haruno-san tidak akan tertarik dengan orang sepertimu." Celetuk seorang pemuda berwajah pucat yang kini sedang main catur dengan Shikamaru.

"Apa-apaan kau Sai? Tau dari mana kau?" jerit Naruto sebal.

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, perempuan itu tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki yang pecicilan." Jawab Sai enteng.

"Memang buku apa sih yang kau baca?" tanya Naruto kesal, sedangkan Sai hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman tak jelas. "Pasti manusia bertopeng itu yang memberikannya."

Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum, bahkan ia menahan tawanya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan suasana sehangat ini. Meskipun itu pernah yang pasti sudah bertahun-tahun lalu sehingga ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya. Sebuah gurauan kecil seperti itu bisa membuat hatinya berdesir hangat.

"Haruno-san, ayo masuklah." Ajak seorang gadis berambut indigo yang diketahui bernama Hinata Hyuuga dan masih mempunyai hubungan darah dengan Neji Hyuuga.

"Sakura saja, tidak usah terlalu formal." Sakura berjalan menuju sofa, ia menenteng sebuah minuman kaleng. Hanya ada beberapa orang didalam ruangan itu.

"Hai, aku Ino." Ujar seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang panjang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai," Sakura menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Sakura-chan, sudah berminggu-minggu kau berada disini tapi kenapa kau baru mau mengobrol pada kami sekarang?" tanya Naruto tanpa dosa. Ino yang mendengar itu melemparkan pandangan galak pada Naruto takut-takut Sakura tersinggung dengan pertanyaan itu. Namun ternyata Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Yah, maaf. Aku agak sulit berbaur." Jawabnya santai.

"Jadi selama ini kau ngapain? Kau tidak pernah ikut kelas atau bersama kami?" tanya Ino.

"Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku membaca buku atau bersama Kakashi." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan manusia bertopeng itu, nanti sifat menyebalkannya menular." Tukas Naruto. Sakura tersenyum, jujur ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan semanusiawi ini.

"Kau ini jangan begitu, walaupun menyebalkan dia itu hebat tau." Balas Ino.

"Yeah, aku tidak peduli. Nah, jadi Sakura-chan kau ini sebenarnya darimana? Dan bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Naruto.

Hening agak lama. Sakura tidak tahu harus menjelaskan dari mana dan tanpa ia sadari kalau semua orang yang berada disana bahkan Sai dan Shikamaru yang sedang bermain catur mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana ya? Lima tahun yang lalu aku kabur dari rumah karena ada beberapa mutan yang mencariku," Ujar gadis itu ".. dan orang tuaku, soal itu.. aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka."

Naruto dan yang lain melongo mendengar penuturan Sakura, pembicaraan ini tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi dalam. Sedangkan Sakura kelihatannya tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Oh, maaf." Ujar Hinata buru-buru.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin memang seperti itulah nasib seorang mutan sepertiku." Balas Sakura.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan selama lima tahun terakhir?" tanya Ino. Sakura diam sesaat ketika diberi pertanyaan itu. Ia tampak berpikir mencari jawaban yang pas.

"Aku..hanya berkelana kesana dan kemari. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tunawisma." Balas Sakura. Jawaban itu sedikit aneh di telinga teman-temannya. Ya, mereka tahu kalau Sakura itu adalah tunawisma tapi jawaban itu terasa kosong. Naruto yang sedikit salah tingkah merasa lalu dia harus mencairkan suasana.

"Err...Sakura-chan, apa kau mau ramen? Akan ku buatkan ramen instan untuk mu."

"Tentu, terima kasih."

Keesokan harinya semua anggota X-Men diminta untuk berkumpul pagi-pagi sekali oleh Profesor Sarutobi. Mereka semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah dan bersiap untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Profesor Sarutobi bahkan Sakura pun ikut kali ini.

"Hari ini aku meminta kalian untuk berkumpul karena ada sebuah pengumuman penting." Ujar Profesor Sarutobi. Wajahnya tetap waspada meskipun terlihat tenang.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu mata-mata kita mendapatkan sebuah pergerakan dari Orochimaru dibeberapa titik dan aku akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok untuk menyelidiki pergerakan mereka." Kata Profesor Sarutobi. Lalu Profesor Sarutobi pun membagi mereka dalam beberapa kelompok dan menentukan titik dimana mereka akan melakukan penyelidikan.

"..dan yang terakhir. Adalah Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura. Aku ingin kali ini kau ikut," ujar Profesor Sarutobi menatap Sakura. _'Kau harus tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di dunia luar.' _Profesor Sarutobi berkomunikasi lewat telepati dan pesan itu langsung ditangkap oleh Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Kakashi, aku ingin kau pergi bersama mereka bertiga. Kalian berangkat nanti siang!"

"Baiklah." Kakashi mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian mereka semua meninggalkan ruangan Profesor Sarutobi untuk bersiap-siap. Tapi Sakura berdiam diri disana menunggu semuanya pergi. Ia ingin berbicara pada Profesor Sarutobi.

"Orochimaru? Jadi dia?" tanya Sakura setelah dia memastikan semua orang sudah pergi dari sana.

"Ya, dialah mutan yang patut diwaspadai sekarang. Dia mutan kelas tinggi. Kau harus sangat berhati-hati dengannya. Aku sengaja mengirim mu ke lapangan agar kau bisa melihat apa yang terjadi secara nyata, karena aku tahu selama ini kau hanya berlari dan sembunyi." Jawab Profesor Sarutobi. Sakura mencoba mencerna kata-kata Profesor Sarutobi.

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

"..dan Sakura, aku ingin kalau kau menutup jati dirimu yang sebenarnya saat ini. Aku khawatir mereka akan mudah menemukanmu. Jangan sampai mereka mengetahui kekuatanmu atau kau yang sebenarnya. Jika ada apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakan pada Kakashi. Dia akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Kata Profesor Sarutobi lagi.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Maka Sakurapun keluar dari ruangan Profesor Sarutobi. Dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya ia termenung. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Profesor Sarutobi. Profesor Sarutobi memang sengaja menutup pikirannya dari Sakura. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang asli, tapi apapun itu ia sangat yakin kalau semua itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Orochimaru ini.

'Orochimaru...' ia yakin kalau ia mungkin pernah mendengar nama ini sebelumnya. Mungkin bertahun-tahun lalu. Entah dari berita di televisi atau mungkin seseorang, entahah yang pasti ia pernah mendengarnya. Baru ia tersadar akan sesuatu saat Profesor Sarutobi tadi menjelaskan. Lima tahun terakhir ia diburu oleh banyak orang tanpa tahu siapa memburunya dan dengan tujuan apa. Apa dia begitu di inginkan sampai diburu oleh orang sebanyak itu selama bertahun-tahun, atau ia sebegitu berbahanya sampai harus ditangkap. Sampai sekarangpun ia belum bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Lalu ia juga tidak tahu sebenarnya sejauh manakah kekuatannya. Apakah sampai tahap sangat berbahaya atau tidak? Yang pasti ia sekarang harus melakukan sesuatu pada dirinya agar bisa menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Profesor Sarutobi.

Beberapa jam kemudian para X-Men sudah bersiap, semuanya sudah berangkat. Tinggal kelompok Kakashilah yang belum pergi karena menunggu Sakura yang sedari tadi belum keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sakura-chan mana sih?" gerutu Naruto.

"Dia sebentar lagi pasti datang." Jawab Kakashi yang masih asik membaca buku kesayangannya.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian seseorang datang.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Naruto saat orang itu datang. Serempak Kakashi dan Sasukepun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Mereka mendapati seorang perempuan berambut hitam berkacamata berjalan kearah mareka.

"Kau sudah siap Sakura?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya." Balas gadis itu mantap.

"Tunggu—ini ...ini Sakura-chan?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang salah dengan matanya.

"Ya, ini adalah Sakura Haruno." Kata Kakashi menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya pada kantung jaketnya.

"Kenapa dia berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti, lebih baik sekarang kita harus segera berangkat." Kakashi mengisyaratkan murid-muridnya untuk berjalan ke mobil.

"Ya ampun aku sangat tidak mengenalinya, seharusnya rambutmu berwana merah muda dan sekarang berubah jadi hitam. Apa kau mengecatnya..." dan begitulah, sayup-sayup suara Naruto menghilang dari X-Mansion seiring dengan langkah mereka yang kian menjauh.

Sementara itu Profesor Sarutobi sedang memperhatikan mereka meninggalkan bangunan itu dari dalam kantornya.

* * *

A/N : Terima kasih untuk segala apresiasinya. Saran selalu diterima. Jika ada yang mau bertanya silahkan. Saya ingatkan lagi kalau kemungkinan besar alurnya akan berbeda dengan review, favourite, and follow it :D salam Author.


	5. Penyerangan di Tengah kota

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

Chapter 5

* * *

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto mendapatkan tugas untuk menyelidiki perpustakaan Konoha dan sebuah pabrik kimia yang berada di tengah kota. Kali ini mereka memakai pakaian seperti masyarakat biasa dan tidak memakai seragam yang biasa diapakai oleh X-Men saat mendapatkan tugas karena ini adalah siang hari, selain itu juga banyak mutan _brotherhood_ yang berkeliaran tengah kota dan itu bisa membahayakan mereka jika para mutan itu tahu anggota X-Men berada ditengah kota.

"Apa tujuan kita?" tanya Sakura dalam perjalanan.

"Kita akan mencari tahu apa yang sedang dicari oleh Orochimaru, menurut informasi beberapa hari yang lalu anak buah Orochimaru datang ke perpustakaan Konoha dan pabrik kimia untuk mencari sesuatu." Jawab Kakashi sambil menyetir mobil berwarna hitam itu.

"Kurasa mereka sedang mencari bahan untuk percobaan mereka." Tambah Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Percobaan?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Ya, Orochimaru. Kurasa kau sudah saatnya mengetahui siapa orang itu. Dia sebenarnya adalah seorang mutan kelas tinggi, dia adalah mutan kelas _Beta_ sama seperti ku. Namun dia memiliki kemampuan medis dan juga kekuatan yang tinggi. Dia sering membuat eksperimen yang melibatkan manusia dan juga mutan. Dia melakukuan penelitian pada Gen-X dan penyelidikan terakhir kami menunjukan bahwa Orochimaru sudah bisa memasukan Gen-X pada manusia normal." Jelas Kakashi.

Mungkin bukan suatu hal yang baru bagi Sasuke dan Naruto karena mereka sudah lama bergabung dengan X-Men. Tapi ini benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Bukan kah itu sulit diterima oleh nalar manusia. Setahu Sakura Gen-X adalah bawaan lahir seseorang dan itu diturunkan dari Ayah. Itu berarti yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru sama saja dengan menyatukan gen manusia dan gen binatang.

"Apa itu mungkin? Bukankah itu sesuatu yang mustahil?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sayangnya dia berhasil melakukannya. Pertama kali dia melakukan percobaan pada dirinya sendiri dan dia berhasil melakukannya. Menurut data kami dia melakukan percobaan dengan menyatukan gen dirinya dengan gen mutan lain. Sehingga dia mempunyai kemampuan ganda." Jawab Kakashi.

"Dia gila." Komentar Sakura.

"...dan kudengar banyak percobaannya yang gagal sehingga banyak sekali mutan menyeramkan yang dia ciptakan dan juga tak sedikit bernasib mengenaskan. Dia memang gila." Sambung Naruto yang duduk di kursi depan bersama Kakashi.

"Tapi walaupun begitu, kita semua belum tahu apa tujuan Orochimaru yang sebenarnya. Maka disinilah kita untuk mencegah dan mencari tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang itu." Kata Kakashi.

Hening sejenak. Mereka sudah hampir setengah perjalanan saat Naruto kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh, ya Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau kau berdandan seperti itu? Kau tahu kan, aku sangat tidak mengenalimu tadi." Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berusaha menyamar, Profesor Sarutobi memperingatkanku sangat banyak mutan di luar sana dan kau sudah tahu kalau selama ini banyak sekali mutan yang mencoba untuk melukaiku. Kurasa tak ada salahnya menjaga diri." Jawab Sakura.

"Tapi kan kau sedang bersama kami, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Naruto enteng. Sedangkan dalam hati Sakura dia tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan saran dari Profesor Sarutobi. Mungkin para anggota X-Men sudah terbiasa dengan mutan-mutan berbahaya yang berada di sekitar mereka. Tapi mereka tidak tahu mutan seperti apa yang pernah Sakura temui, beberapa kali ia hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Belum lagi peringatan Profesor Sarutobi tentang Orochimaru yang sedang mengincarnya.

"Ya, hanya berjaga-jaga." Kata Sakura.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka sampai di tengah kota. Mereka kini sedang berada di daerah yang sangat padat karena memang daerah ini adalah kawasan pelajar. Kebetulan pabrik kimia dan perpustakaan Konoha tidak terlalu jauh sehingga memudahkan mereka agar tidak berpisah terlalu jauh. Pabrik itu dan perpustakaan hanya terpaut beberapa blok saja. Mereka berhenti di depan pabrik kimia Konoha.

"Aku dan Naruto akan masuk kedalam pabrik Kimia, dan aku minta kalian berdua untuk pergi ke Perpustakaan Konoha. Jika ada apapun langsung beritahu aku." Kata Kakashi sebelum mereka keluar dari mobil. Mereka sengaja tidak memakai earphone untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Alasan pertama adalah terlalu mencurigakan bila warga biasa melihat mereka sedang berkomunikasi lewat earphone, karena beberapa bulan terakhir pertikaian anatara mutan dan warga biasa sedang memanas gara-gara kebijakan yang dikeluarkan pemerintah mengenai Hak Asasi Mutan. Selain itu juga terlalu berbahaya jika ada mutan lain yang melihat dan mendengar mereka berkomunikasi lewat earphone dan akan memicu penyerangan ditengah kota. Jadi mereka menggunakan jam tangan yang terhubung satu sama lain, dan akan memberikan sinyal bahanya jika salah seorang dari mereka mengaktifkan sensornya.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan dengan Sasuke. Seharusnya denganku saja. Aku tidak mau denganmu." Naruto merengut kesal.

"Tidak, kau selalu ceroboh. Ayo kita keluar sekarang." Kakashi menarik lengan Naruto dan bergegas masuk kedalam pabrik Kimia itu. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Sasuke yang mulai berjalan kaki ke perpustakaan Konoha. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk mencapai perpustakaan. Sakura menoleh kebelakang, Naruto dan Kakashi sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Setelah itu ia kembali berbalik. Ia melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang disisinya. Ia sudah tidak memikirkan lagi tentang kejadian tidak mengenakan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Toh Sakura sudah minta maaf jadi ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka memandangi mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Sakura bisa menangkap pembicaraan itu. Ternyata mereka sedang mengagumi Sasuke. Sakura akui kalau Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang mempesona, wajar jika orang-orang disekeliling mereka memperhatikannya. Namun entah kenapa setiap kali Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke yang selalu datar ia merasa aneh. Meskipun ia bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Wajahnya yang selalu datar itu seolah tidak menyiratkan pikiran apapun. Dia sangat ahli dalam menata ekspresinya. Matanya selalu memancarkan aura dingin. Tak perlu cenayang untuk mengetahui hal itu, bahkan orang biasapun bisa merasakannya. Tapi entah kenapa, Sakura tahu jauh di dalam diri Sasuke yang paling dalam, dia adalah orang yang baik.

Mereka masih agak jauh dari perpustakaan Konoha saat tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan hal yang aneh. Dia melihat semua orang yang sedang berjalan disekelilingnya. Pelajar, mahasiswa, karyawan , dan orang-orang lainnya yang sedang berjalan di sekitar mereka. Sakura baru saja meyadari sesuatu. Ia bisa merasakan dua aura yang berbeda dengan orang-orang disekeliling mereka. Ia bisa merasakan aura mutan dan orang biasa. Tiba-tiba saja ia bisa membedakan yang mana mutan dan yang mana orang biasa. Lalu ia ingat dengan perkataan Profesor Sarutobi.

_"Selama ini kau selalu menghindar dan terus bersembunyi, kemampuanmu terus berkembang secara alamiah selama ini dan bukan berarti kau tidak akan menemukan hal yang baru nanti.'_

Ia mengerti dengan perkataan itu, ternyata seperti itu rupanya. Tanpa ia sadari selama ini ia bisa merasakan keberadaan mutan lain. Ada beberapa mutan kelas rendah yang sedang berkeliaran di jalanan kota, sepertinya mereka hanya sedang mencoba berbaur. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehadiran dua mutan yang sepertinya kelas menengah di belakang mereka. Ini berbeda dengan yang lain, ia merasakan aura jahat pada dua mutan ini. Sakura tidak berani menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku merasa ada..."

"Diamlah!" baru saja Sakura mau berbicara tiba-tiba Sasuke merangkul pinggangnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura.

"Aku tahu, ada dua mutan Brotherhood di belakang kita. Jangan sampai mereka menyadari kita." Bisik Sasuke. Sakura yang masih kaget dengan perlakuan spontan Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Mereka masih terus berjalan dengan keadaan seperti itu. Sakura melirik jendela toko di seberang jalan dan bisa melihat kalau dua mutan itu sedang berjalan tak jauh dibelakang mereka. Mereka memakai pakaian seperti seorang mahasiswa biasa. Mereka berperilaku seperti orang biasa tapi terlihat kalau pandangan mereka waspada dan terus memperhatikan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya juga sadar kalau dua mutan itu sedang memperhatikan mereka. Sepertinya kedua mutan itu mulai curiga dengan mereka.

"Aku sangat senang kau sudah kembali ke Konoha." Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium puncak kepalanya dan membuat Sakura kaget bukan kepalang. Hampir saja ia melompat kalau tidak ingat Sasuke sedang berakting.

"Aku sangat senang karena kau akan kuliah di Konoha, kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu." Ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya berteriak iri pada Sakura, Sasuke mengencangkan rangkulannya dipinggang Sakura.

"Ya, aku juga sangat senang, untung saja ayahku membawaku pulang kemari sehingga aku bisa satu universitas denganmu." Sakura membalas senyuman Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya membalas lawan main aktingnya.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di perpustakaan Konoha. Lalu mereka berduapun masuk kedalamnya masih dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ternyata dua mutan itu masih mengikuti mereka berdua. Tampaknya mereka memang sudah mencurigai Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura menghampiri sebuah meja untuk mengisi daftar hadir.

"Mereka masih ada." Bisik Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Aku tahu." Balas Sakura.

Saat Sakura memegang pulpen hendak mengisi daftar hadir, tiba-tiba saja sekelebat memori terlintas masuk kedalam kepalanya seperti Deja Vu. Sebuah memori tentang beberapa hari yang lalu. Seorang pria berkacamata yang datang kemari dan mengisi namanya di daftar hadir yang sekarang sedang Sakura pegang. Sakura bisa melihat jelas kalau pria itu menuliskan namanya.

**_Kabuto Yakushi_**

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke menyadarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum. Lalu dia menuliskan sebuah nama samaran di daftar pengunjung. _Rizzumi Mei_. Sakura sengaja menuliskan nama samaran. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, dia menuliskan nama samaran. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat ingin sekali membuka nama itu, tapi di belakang mereka ada dua mutan yang sedang mengikuti mereka jadi mereka tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun saat ini.

"Jadi mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja melihat-lihat buku." Jawab Sasuke. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan kedalam memasuki salah satu celah rak-rak buku.

"Situasi kita sulit sekarang." Bisik Sasuke.

"Aku rasa aku menemukan sesuatu." Balas Sakura. Lalu Sakura berjalan melewati rak-rak itu diikuti dengan Sasuke di belakangnya. Kelebatan memori itu datang lagi. Ia bisa melihat jelas pria berkacamata bernama Kabuto Yakushi tadi sedang berjalan di jalan yang sama dengan yang Sakura lewati saat ini. Sepertinya Kabuto sedang mencari sesuatu. Dia terus berjalan sampai pada akhirnya dia berhenti di sebuah rak besar ditutupi oleh kaca. Berbeda dengan rak lain sepertinya ini adalah rak buku yang berisi buku-buku referensi. Tak jauh dari rak buku itu ada seorang petugas yang berjaga.

Tampak Kabuto sedang meminta izin pada sang petugas untuk melihat beberapa buku referensi. Jemari Kabuto menyusuri buku-buku tebal yang sepertinya itu adalah buku referensi untuk dosen atau mahasiswa kedokteran. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Sakura. Jemari lentiknya mengikuti Kabuto yang berada dalam memorinya. Sampai akhirnya Kabuto berhenti disalah satu buku tebal.

"Permisi, boleh aku melihat buku ini?" Sakura meminta izin pada sang petugas.

"Tentu, tapi kau tidak bisa membawa buku ini kecuali ada izin khusus." Kata petugas laki-laki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar." Kata Sakura. Sang petugas membuka lemari kaca itu dan Sakura pun segera menarik buku tebal berwarna hijau itu. Namun saat ia memandang kearah kaca ia bisa melihat kalau kedua mutan itu masih membuntuti mereka.

"Kurasa aku akan mengambil jurusan Kedokteran nanti." Kata Sakura keras-keras agar kedua mutan dibelakang mereka bisa mendengarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan—apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

Sakura memang bisa merasakannya. Dia bisa merasakan kalau memang buku inilah yang dicari orang bernama Kabuto itu. Lalu tak lama kemudian Sakura membuka sebuah halaman dengan judul 'BIOKINESIS'. Sakura menunjuk tulisan itu. Tak perlu telepati untuk memberitahu Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengangguk. Setelah itu Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura untuk segera pergi dari sana.

Sadar akan kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura kedua mutan yang ada dibelakang mereka juga ikut bergerak. Dengan segara Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari perpustakaan dan berlari menuju pabrik kimia untuk menemui Naruto dan Kakashi. Tidak butuh waktu lama, dalam waktu tiga menit mereka sudah hampir sampai tapi Sakura merasakan kalau kedua mutan itu juga semakin mendekat pada mereka. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi ia ingat akan janjinya pada Profesor Sarutobi untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatannya di depan umum dan dengan terpaksa Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

'Cepat! Jangan sampai kita kehilangan gadis itu!' Kata salah seorang mutan yang mengejar mereka. Sakura sadar kalau saat itu dialah yang sedang diincar. Sakura sangat ingin menyerang mereka tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Terlalu berisiko.

"Cepat!" Teriak Sasuke. Mereka hampir sampai. Namun saat itu tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan bahunya seperti tersayat sesuatu yang sangat tajam. Perih, dan dia merasakan kalau darah yang sangat banyak merembes menembus pakaiannya. Dalam hitungan detik pandangan Sakura menjadi kabur dan tubuhnya melemah. Sasuke yang sadar akan hal itu langsung memegangi Sakura dan tetap membawanya berlari. Mobil mereka sudah didepan tinggal sebentar lagi mereka sampai. Pandangan Sakura sudah gelap ketika Sasuke melemparnya kedalam mobil dan dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri.


	6. Jendela masa lalu

Disclamire

Nor Even Wish

Masashi Kishimoto-Sama

Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

Chapter 6

* * *

Sakura terbangun di kamar rumah sakit X-Mansion. Ruangan itu serba putih dan berbau steril. Kamar itu sedikit gelap, sengaja hanya lampu meja yang dinyalakan. Sakura menatap kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul satu pagi. Bahunya terasa sakit luar biasa, perih dan panas. Lukanya sudah dibalut dengan rapi. Mau tak mau kepalanya memutar kembali kejadian terakhir sebelum ia pingsan. Sakura tidak habis pikir, bahkan saat ia bersama mutan lain dan juga menyamar tetap saja ada yang memburunya. Ia benar-benar diburu. Sakura tidak tahu saat ini kepalanya dihargai berapa sampai-sampai ketika dia sudah menyamar sedemikian rupa masih ada yang mengejarnya. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada yang lainnya dan bagaimana dengan kedua mutan itu. Sementara kepalanya dipenuhi oleh banyak pertanyaan, tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari luar kamarnya.

"Aku akan memeriksanya." Kata sebuah suara yang dikenal sebagai Kakashi.

"Untunglah Sasuke tahu apa yang Sakura maksud sehingga dia dapat menyampaikan laporannya." Ujar sebuah suara perempuan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

"Baik, hanya saja lengannya terluka cukup dalam. Racun yang menyebar membuat tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Naruto juga mendapatkan beberapa jahitan di lengannya tapi tidak parah." Balas suara perempuan itu.

"Baiklah aku masuk dulu." Kata Kakashi.

Lalu tak lama kemudian Kakashipun masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Dia sedikit kaget saat melihat Sakura sudah sadarkan diri dan sudah duduk di ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sakura?" tanya Kakashi yang duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura.

"Sakit." Jawab Sakura singkat. Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya dan berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, meskipun lukamu cukup parah tapi akan segera sembuh dalam waktu beberapa minggu." Ujar Kakashi. Hening kemudian. Kakashi memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang tampak berantakan dan kesakitan.

"Berbaringlah Sakura, lukamu masih parah." Titah Kakashi pelan. Namun tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Sakura. Tampak jelas sekali kalau Sakura sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa mereka mengenaliku?" tanya Sakura berpikir. "Aku yakin kalau seharusnya penyamaranku berhasil, bahkan aku sudah berakting dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengenaliku dan menyerangku?"

Kakashi tahu betul kalau sekarang pikiran Sakura sedang kalut. Sakura pastilah merasa bersalah dengankejadian ini, dan itu terlihat sangat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Mata hijau Sakura yang hampir meredup itu tak sengaja melihat tangan Kakashi yang dibalut perban. Seketika perasaan bersalah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya seperti virus.

"Maaf." Ujar Sakura dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Sakura, jika kami yang terluka kami yakin kalau kau akan melakukan hal yang sama." Balas Kakashi. Suara beratnya sangat menenangkan.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti, apa yang mereka inginkan dariku? Jika mereka menginginkan kekuatanku, ambil saja. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan." Otak Sakura berpikir keras mengenai hal itu sampai-sampai membuatnya menjadi terlihat linglung.

"Sayangnya tidak sesederhana itu Sakura." Ujar Kakashi masih berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Meskipun tak lebih dari dua bulan mereka baru saking mengenal, Kakashi tahu walaupun dari luar Sakura tampak tenang tapi kini pikirannya sedang berkecamuk liar didalam kepalanya. Bola mata Sakura bergulir kesana kemari mencari jawaban. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura sudah mengalami hidup yang berat dengan menajadi incaran banyak mutan jahat selama lima tahun terakhir. Mungkin saja ia mengalami tekanan psikis.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya." Ujar Sakura, tiba-tiba benda-benda diruangan itu bergerak-gerak dengan sendirinya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Kakashi yang kini mulai sedikit khawatir, dia cemas kalau Sakura tiba-tiba kehilangan kendali.

"Ini salah, tidak seharusnya aku berada disini. Aku bisa membahayakan semuanya." Jawab Sakura menoleh pada Kakashi.

"Whoa, tunggu dulu Sakura. Tidak seperti itu. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, kami semua tidak ada yang keberatan dengan keberadaanmu disini dan melindungimu itu adalah kewajiban kami—tidak, bahkan tidak hanya kau tapi kita semua saling melindungi disini. Jadi kau tidak perlu berpikiran seperti itu." Jelas Kakashi dan kini mulai memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam jemari Sakura. Ia mencoba meyakinkan Sakura lewat genggamannya.

"Selama ini aku hanya berjalan sendiri, memikirkan diriku sendiri dan saat ini kalian bersamaku sehingga membahayakan nyawa kalian. Ini menjadi beban untuk ku. Aku menyeret kalian semua kedalam bahaya.—Ya Tuhan, penderitaan macam apa lagi ini." Keluh Sakura. Wajanya sudah sangat berantakan. Air mata sudah menggenang disudut matanya, namun gadis itu belum menangis. Dia masih bisa menahannya.

"Jangan berpikiran kalau hanya kau yang pernah menderita? Kita semua disini juga mungkin pernah merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Lebih baik jika kau menghadapinya bersama dan membaginya dengan orang lain." Tukas Kakashi. Pria itu bisa merasakan kalau genggaman Sakura semakin kuat.

"Tapi kalian tidak tahu seperti apa penderitaanku selama ini. Tolong jangan tambah lagi bebanku dengan menolong orang sepertiku." Kata Sakura lirih.

"Tidak bijak jika kau membandingkan penderitaanmu dengan penderitaan orang lain." Ucap Kakashi.

Hening lagi. Sakura menunduk lemah, namun ia masih menggenggam tangan Kakashi. Tiba-tiba semua benda diruangan itu berhenti bergerak. Pria itu bisa merasakan kalau genggaman Sakura benar-benar kuat sekaligus rapuh disaat yang bersamaan. Seolah Sakura sedang mencari kekuatan dalam genggaman itu. Sedang mencari topangan agar dia bisa berdiri lebih lama.

"Mau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Sakura menegadah menatap Kakashi.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu, kurasa kau bisa dipercaya." Kata Sakura. Sebenarnya Kakashi tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan Sakura namun saat ia hendak bertanya lagi, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya kabur. Jiwanya terasa melayang dan tiba-tiba dadanya sedikit sesak. Sekelebat kenangan bukan miliknya muncul dikepalanya seperti memutar potongan-potongan film rusak.

Ya, Sakura sedang menunjukan kenangannya pada Kakashi melalui telepati.

Pertama-tama Kakashi melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda sedang duduk ditaman sambil memandangi sebuah bunga kecil yang layu didalam pot. Mungkin berumur enam tahun. Ia memperhatikan bunga itu begitu antusias seakan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah. Lalu dia menyentuh salah satu kelopak bunganya dan seketika bunga itu mekar kembali seperti bunga yang baru mekar di hari pertama musim semi. Gadis kecil itu tampak terkejut dan sangat senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Ibu...Ibu lihat aku membuat bunganya mekar lagi." Teriaknya. Itu adalah pengalaman pertama Sakura ketika mengetahui kekuatannya.

Lalu kenangan itu berubah tiba-tiba, dan menampakkan sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang menghabiskan makan malam mereka dengan hangat. Terlihat seorang gadis berumur dua belas tahun berambut merah muda sedang tertawa lebar ketika mendengar lelucon dari ayahnya, namun tiba-tiba segerombolan orang masuk kedalam rumah dan menghancurkan semua barang yang ada. Mereka mengobrak-abrik rumah itu.

Sang ibu langsung membawa Sakura keluar lewat pintu belakang.

"Pergi Nak, pergilah Sakura!" Ujar Ibunya yang terus mendorong punggung Sakura untuk segera pergi.

"Tapi, Bu..." Sakura yang tidak mengerti apapun memberontak tidak mau pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Sementara itu terdengar suara teriakan Ayahnya yang sedang menahan segerombolan orang itu.

"Pergi Sakura!" bentak sang Ibu, namun Sakura malah menangis dan tetap tidak mau pergi. Saat itu terdengar ledakan besar dari dalam rumah. Api begitu cepat menyebar sehingga dalam hitungan detik api sudak melalap setengah bagian rumah. Jelas itu bukanlah api yang disebabkan oleh ledakan gas.

"Ayah..." Teriak Sakura yang sudah dibanjiri airmata. Namun suara Ayahnya tidak lagi terdengar. Terdengar beberapa langkah kaki mendekati mereka.

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura pergilah! Pergilah, Ayah dan Ibu sangat menyayangimu. Selamatkan dirimu, menjadi kuatlah! Pergilah!" Ibunya Sakura mendorong Sakura kuat-kuat sehingga Sakura terhuyung jauh ke semak-semak.

"PERGI!" terdengar raungan ibunya sebelum sakura melihat beberapa orang menarik ibunya kedalam rumah.

Sementara itu Sakura kecil berlari sekuat tenaga, tanpa peduli kemana tujuannya. Saat ini yang paling penting adalah berlari sejauh mungkin.

Lalu kenangan itu berganti, Sakura kecil terlihat lebih besar sekarang. Dia tampak sedang tertidur di sebuah gang kecil beralaskan selembar kardus dan dia terlihat lusuh tak ada bedanya dengan gelandangan. Dia memakai pakaian kotor dan compang-camping. Lalu kenangan itu berubah lagi. Tampak Sakura sedang dikejar-kejar segerombolan mutan yang melemparinya dengan botol-botol minuman. Ia bersembunyi di balik pohon besar namun ia ditemukan oleh seorang pria tinggi besar menyeramkan yang langsung menggusur Sakura ke suatu tempat.

"Tolong!" Jerit Sakura, namun malang tak ada yang mempedulikanya. Mungkin orang-orang itu takut kerena mengetahui kalau pria tinggi besar itu adalah seorang mutan.

Sakura memberontak terus menerus, tidak peduli sekuat apa pria itu mencengkramnya Sakura tetap memberontak. Mungkin karena merepotkan, pria itu membantingnya ke tanah. Membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan. Napasnya memburu karena takut sekaligus kesakitan.

"Merepotkan! Kepalamu itu mahal kau tahu? Jangan menyusahakanku!" Bentak pria itu. Saat Pria itu hendak menyentuhnya lagi. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu terpental jauh sekali sampai ia menabrak tiang dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Sakura yang membuat pria itu terpental dengan kemampuannya.

Kenangan itu terus bergantian, Sakura terus berjalan tanpa arah layaknya gelandangan yang tidak punya tujuan hidup, beberapa kali dia dikejar oleh segerombolan orang, melarikan diri, dan dikejar lagi. Terus seperti itu bahkan ia hampir kehilangan nyawanya saat tenggelam di danau yang membeku di puncak musim dingin. Andai saja dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan mutannya. Mungkin dia sudah mati saat itu juga.

Selain itu, semakin lama Sakura semakin menyadari kekuatannya dan mulai bisa mengendalikannya secara alami. Ia mulai bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya untuk membantunya kabur dari para pemburu yang mengejarnya. Tak jarang ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menipu orang lain hanya untuk sekedar untuk mendapatkan makanan, pakaian, dan tempat tinggal sementara. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang dia tipu dengan memanipulasi pikirannya.

Sampai pada kenangan terakhir yang Kakashi lihat adalah ketika ia dan Profesor Sarutobi mengikutinya dipinggiran kota si sebuah pub beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tak lama kemudian Kakashi kembali sadar dan semuanya kembali normal. Sakura masih menggenggam jemari Kakashi. Wajahnya masih datar tak berkespresi.

Gadis itu hanya memperhatikan jam dinding yang terus berdetak. Ia tidak menangis.  
Entah kenapa rasa iba dan sesak tiba-tiba saja menjalar di dada Kakashi. Ia sudah pernah melalui begitu banyak kejadian dan juga kenangan yang memilukan. Tapi ia merasa sangat kasihan sekali pada Sakura. Ya, memang tidak bijak membanding-bandingkan penderitaan sendiri dengan orang lain dan Kakashi juga tahu kalau Sakura bukanlah satu-satunya yang mempunyai kenangan begitu buruk dan menyedihkan. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, dan beberapa orang lainnya juga kehilangan orang tua mereka dan kehidupan mereka juga telah direnggut secara paksa.

Tapi melihat apa yang Sakura alami, Kakashi bisa merasakan kalau hidup seperti itu sangatlah berat. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia bisa bertahan jika berada dalam posisi Sakura.  
Sekilas Kakashi menatap tangan Sakura yang menggenggam jemarinya. Kakashi berani bertaruh kalau Kakashi adalah orang pertama yang digenggam tangannya seperti ini setelah lima tahun oleh Sakura. Genggaman itu tak mengendur sama sekali bahkan terasa semakin kencang. Naruto dan Sasuke mempunyai tujuan yang kuat untuk terus bertahan hidup. Tapi ketika melihat kenangan Sakura barusan, dia merasa hidupnya terlalu keras untuk seorang gadis yang hanya bergantung pada harapan Ibunya. Tak tahu tujuan, tak tahu arah, dan tak mempunyai apapun. Kakashi berpikir hidup macam apa itu?

"Bagaimana kalian bisa menambah beban ku lagi?" tanya Sakura sayup-sayup

"Tidak masalah jika ini hanya tentang diriku sendiri, tapi jika sudah membahayakan orang lain. Rasanya aku sudah melakukan kejahatan." ujarnya lagi. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ya, hanya setetes. Kakashi tidak merasa aneh jika hati Sakura mungkin sudah membatu saking muaknya dengan hidupnya sendiri.

"Mulai sekarang cobalah untuk mempercayai seseorang." Ujar Kakashi lembut namun tegas di setiap katanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi menarik Sakura perlahan kedalam pelukannya. Baru kali ini ia merasa sekasihan ini pada seseorang. Sakura tidak menolak, bahkan Sakura membalas pelukannya. Pelukan yang haus akan kasih sayang dan kehangatan. Seakan Sakura ingin menunjukan pada Kakashi betapa rapuhnya dirinya dan Kakashi menangkap itu.

* * *

**HEADLINE TODAY**

** PENYERANGAN OLEH MUTAN TERJADI LAGI**

**37Street NorthWest Konoha Kantor Dewan Perlindungan Mutan, 09.30 a.m**

Seorang pria memasuki memasuki kanto Dewan Perlindungan Mutan dnegan langkah tegas.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Danzou, Tuan Bee sudah menunggumu." Ujar seorang pria yang menyambutnya di pintu masuk.

"Bawa aku padanya."

"Baik."

Lalu mereka berdua menaiki sebuah lift yang menuju lantai lima gedung pencakar langit itu. Tak lama bel berdentang dan pintu lift terbuka. Mereka memasuki lantai dimana hanya ada sedikit orang disana. Ruangan itu sangat nyaman dan jendelanya mengarah langsung ke kota. Ada beberapa orang penjaga disana dan juga seorang sekretaris.

Sekilas petugas yang bersama dengan seseorang bernama Danzou itu memperlihatkan tanda pengenalnya. Sang sekretaris mengangguk dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Bee, maaf aku sedikit terlambat. Banyak yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini." Ujar Pria tua bernama Danzou itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kurasa tidak ada salahnya untuk terlambat di kantor sendiri. Pemandangan Konoha sangat indah jika dilihat dari sini." Seorang pria tinggi besar berkacamata berambut putih mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan berjan ke arah Danzou, lalu mereka berjabat tangan.

"Silahkan duduk. Maaf karena aku dengan mendadak memanggilmu ke Konoha, tapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Danzou sambil menuangkan teh hangat pada cangkir.

"Ya, ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai perwakilan dewan mutan dari Kumogakure. Lagipula aku memakai penerbangan pagi jadi aku datang lebih awal," tanpa basa-basi Bee menyeruput teh yang diberikan Danzou, " jadi kau mau membicarakan tentang apa?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang usulanku beberapa minggu yang lalu." Jawab Danzou tenang.

Mendengar jawaban dari Danzou, Bee sedikit terdiam. Dia berhenti menyesap tehnya dan memandang Danzou dengan serius.  
"Apa kau masih berniat untuk membuat rencana itu?" tanya Bee.

"Ya, tentu saja. Sudah kubilang rencana ku itu bisa menjadi peluang yang besar dan menguntungkan. Aku membutuhkan banyak persetujuan dan dan salah satunya adalah darimu, kau mempunyai pengaruh besar untuk rencanaku itu." Jawab Danzou berusaha meyakinkan.

"Sudah kubilang Danzou, rencanamu akan sia-sia saja. Profesor Sarutobi tidak akan menyetujui rencanamu itu dan lagi pula aku tidak mau merusak hubungan baik ku dengan Profesor Sarutobi." Balas Bee tak kalah serius.

"Profesor Sarutobi akan setuju bila aku mendapat persetujuan dari semua pihak. Profesor Sarutobi tidak akan menolak." Kata Danzou.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau Profesor Sarutobi akan membiarkan murid-muridnya di manfaatkan seperti itu. Lagi pula kita masih belum mendapatkan laporan apapun tentang Sakura Haruno dari Profesor Sarutobi." 

* * *

A/N : Terima Kasih semuanya yang udah review, fav, &amp; follow. Ya, ini buat yang minta update kilat.

1\. Perkembangan ceritanya kedepan mungkin akan sedikit tidak terduga karena saya sedang dalam situasi ujian saat ini, tapi saya usahakan buat update kilat.

2\. Lalu untuk chapter-chapter depan mungkin akan sedikit susah dipahami karena banyak istilah dan mungkin adegan sains yang susah di mengerti, jadi ber-imajinasilah sesuka kalian dan seliar mungkin.

3\. Saya ingin memberikan kesan yang sama seperti pada Canon, (ex : Kakashi yang hangat dan pengertian, Sasuke yang masih dingin, Naruto yang ceria, dan Sakura yang cerewet.) Biar ga terkesan terlalu jauh dari suasana canon.

4\. Jangan marah kalau saya bikin narasi yang terkesan absurd biar ada unsur surprisenya nanti.

5\. kalau sulit membayangkanya, bayangkanlah ini sebuah film dan bayangkan apa yang kamu inginkan. Gunakan imajinasimu seliar mungkin.

So, keep fav, review, &amp; follow, thanks...Salam Author :)


	7. BIOKINESIS

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

Chapter 7

* * *

Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu. Banyak orang yang menjenguk Sakura. Pagi itu hari kedelapan ia berada dirumah sakit dan Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dikurung terus-menerus didalam kamarnya. Maka iapun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan setelah mempengaruhi seorang perawat untuk membiarkannya pergi. Bagaimanapun Sakura pintar dalam hal memanipulasi orang.

Tanpa peduli, Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit dan masih mengenakan pakaian pasien. Wajahnya masih pucat akibat efek racun yang didapatnya seminggu yang lalu. Sakura ingin tahu dimana yang lainnya. Dia mendapat kabar kalau Naruto dan Sasuke juga masih dirawat karena lukanya lumayan parah. Maka Sakurapun mencari kamar Naruto terlebih dulu. Tak sulit mencari tahunya dengan kemampuan yang Sakura miliki. Dia mendatangi sebuah kamar yang berada di sayap lain rumah Sakit dan tak lama menemukan kamarnya Naruto.

"Selamat pagi."

"Sakura-chan?" Tampak Naruto sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Tidak hanya itu. Ada Kakashi dan Hinata disana.

"Sakura, kenapa kau kemari? Lukamu belum pulih." Omel Kakashi.

"Aku memang sakit, tapi aku tidak sekarat." Sakura berjalan mendekati ranjang Naruto.

"Apa kabar Sakura?" sapa Hinata.

"Baik." Balas Sakura tersenyum. "Tapi bahumu masih..." ujar Hinata.

Sakura menoleh melihat bahu kirinya yang masih membiru. "Jangan khawatir."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa sebentar lagi juga aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit." Jawab Naruto masih dengan senyum riangnya. Melihat itu Sakura tersenyum, senyuman itu senyuman yang menenangkan orang-orang yang berada disekelilingnya dan saat itu juga Sakura tahu kalau Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan telah menolongnya sampai terluka seperti itu.

"Aku minta maaf, karena ku kau sampai terluka." Ujar Sakura penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Jangan dipikirkan Sakura-chan, ini hanya luka kecil." Jawab Naruto masih dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sakura memperhatikan bagian lengan Naruto yang dibalut perban.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Sakura absurd. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melongo tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Tanpa menunggu jawaban jemari Sakura bergerak menyentuh lengan Naruto yang terluka. Sakura tahu dan dia sudah sadar dengan kemampuan _Psikometri_-nya. Tepat ketika jemari Sakura menyentuh balutan perban Naruto kilas balik ketika penyerangan itu terjadi terpapar jelas dibenaknya.

Ketika Sakura jatuh pingsan, salah satu dari mereka melemparkan sesuatu benda tajam berkilat berwarna keemasan pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Penyerangan itu membuat semua orang yang berada dijalanan kota saat itu menjadi panik. Sebelum kedua mutan itu menyerang mereka lagi. Kakashi sudah membuka mata kirinya yang selama ini dia tutupi dan seketika tampaklah bola mata semerah darah sedang memandangi kedua mutan itu. Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi menyerang balik mereka menggunakan senjata yang sama, yaitu benda tajam berwarna keemasan yang tadi di lemparkan mutan itu. Tentu saja, tidak aneh bagi Sakura. Kakashi seorang peniru dan dia menirukan kemampuan yang dimiliki mutan jahat itu.

Sakura menjauhkan jarinya dari luka Naruto. Semua orang diruangan itu kini tengah menatapnya.

"Benda apa itu? Benda apa yang melukai kami?" tanya Sakura pada Kakashi.

"Itu jaring labah-labah," jawab Kakashi yang mendapatkan respon tidak mengerti dari Sakura. " Itu adalah jaring labah-labah yang mengkristal dan beracun. Itulah yang membuat kalian terluka dan kalian terkena racun dari jaring itu yang membuat badan kalian menjadi lumpuh." Jelas Kakashi.

"Ou, untunglah kalian memiliki dokter yang hebat ." puji Sakura.

"Jangan khawatirkan kami Sakura-chan. Kami itu kuat tahu." Ujar Naruto.

"Ya, aku bisa lihat dari staminamu yang tidak pernah turun itu," balas Sakura. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak memasang wajah berpikir. "Saat penyerangan itu terjadi kita berada dikeramaian kota pasti menimbulkan keributan, kan? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kakashi tampak menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawabnya. Ia tampak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Yah, pemberitaan mengatakan kalau para mutan berulah lagi dan mereka menganggap kejadian waktu itu mengganggu ketenangan umum karena kita membuat mereka menjadi panik." Jawab Kakashi.

Tentu saja, Sakura tahu itu dan satu hal yang pasti yaitu berarti kejadian kemarin telah membuat para mutan semakin buruk dimata pemerintah dan masyarakat dan Sakura rasa itu adalah hal yang sangat kacau.

"Tapi tenanglah, tidak perlu di khawatirkan. Kita akan bisa mengatasi itu." Lanjut Kakashi tenang. Terlihat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Setenang apapun dan sepintar apapun Kakashi menyembunyikan segala ekspresinya bahkan dibalik maskernya sekalipun tapi Sakura tahu kalau Kakashi sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Sakura melenggang dari ruangan itu dan hendak mencari ruangan Sasuke. Ia merasa harus melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke. Yaitu meminta maaf. Selain itu ia merasa harus ada sesuatu yang ia bicarakan dengan Sasuke meskipun dia belum tahu itu apa.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan kamar Sasuke. Ketika Sakura berada di ambang pintu ia mendengar suara perempuan didalamnya. Kemungkinan itu adalah suara Ino. Sakura mengetuk pintunya dan masuk tanpa menunggu lama.

"Selamat pagi, maaf mengganggu kalian." Sapa Sakura. Sasuke tampak terduduk di ranjangnya sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal sedangkan Ino sedang membawa semangkuk sup. Sepertinya Ino sedang berusaha untuk menyuapi Sasuke namun tidak berhasil karena tadi terdengar suara berisik. Entah kenapa tapi Sakura merasa kalau Sasuke sangat lega sekali karena dia datang ke kamarnya. Rupanya Sasuke merasa tertolong karena sekarang Ino tidak memakasanya untuk makan lagi walaupun wajahnya tetap datar.

"Bagaimana lukamu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia baik, sebentar lagi dia juga akan sembuh." Alih-alih Sasuke, malah Ino yang menjawab. Sepertinya Ino marah karena Sakura telah mengganggu mereka berdua dengan kedatangannya.

"Syukurlah." Sakura berjalan mendekati ranjang Sasuke. Ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sasuke, Sakura pikir sepertinya ada yang ingin Sasuke bicarakan dengannya.

"Ino, maaf tapi bisakah aku berbicara dengan Sasuke...hanya kami berdua." Pinta Sakura sesopan mungkin. Ino menatapnya sinis sekilas dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura sedikit kaget melihat cara Ino meresponnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bersikap sinis padanya, tapi saat ini Sakura tidak mau memikirkan itu. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih saja membaca buku tebal itu. Sekilas gadis itu menatap sebuah bunga mawar yang hampir layu. Sakura menyentuh kelopak bunga itu dan seketika bunga itu menjadi cantik kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Ini dari dia, ya? Kurasa dia menyukaimu," gumam Sakura tanpa tanggapan yang berarti dari Sasuke. "Dengar, aku minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi dan terima kasih karena sudah berusaha melindungiku." Sasuke menoleh.

"Hn, jangan pikirkan itu." Balas Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum dan sangat lega sekali. Dia yakin kalau sekarang hubungannya dengan Sasuke kini jauh lebih baik. "Lebih baik kau lihat ini!" Sasuke menyodorkan buku tebal yang dia pegang sedari tadi.

Sakura memperhatikan buku itu dengan seksama, ternyata itu adalah buku yang mereka cari saat diperpustakaan seminggu yang lalu.

"Profesor Sarutobi sengaja meminjam buku ini. Dia ingin kau membacanya."

Sakura membuka halaman yang dibaca Sasuke tadi. 'BIOKINESIS'. Sakura membacanya dengan teliti.

_'__...Biokinesis: Sebuah reaksi mengendalikan struktur biologis. Biokinesis bisa menghasilkan energi biomolekuler yang akan mempengaruhi bahan organik, sehingga sangat mungkin untuk menyembuhkan kerusakan fisik, perbaikan fungsi serebral, dan mengubah komposisi molekul sendiri dengan cara tertentu ... '_

_'__...Biokinesis juga sering disebut dengan 'manipulasi genom' dan tak jarang digunakan untuk menciptakan hewan dan tumbuhan hybrid atau penyembuhan berbagai macam binatang. Belum ada penelitian lebih lanjut tentang penggunaan terhadap manusia.."_

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura selesai membacanya. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya yang sedang membaca.

"Dia gila! Kurasa dia akan melakukan sesuatu dengan ini." Kata Sakura.

"Ya, kita semua tahu itu dan menurut pelacakan terakhir mereka sedang mencari seorang mutan. Kami belum tahu siapa mutan yang dia cari." Ujar Sasuke tampak berpikir.

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Orochimaru sedang mencari seorang mutan? Sakura tahu persis kalau mutan yang dicari oleh Orochimari adalah dia. Apa mungkin berita itu belum sampai ke telinga Sasuke dan anggota X-Men yang lain atau memang sengaja disembunyikan. Lalu tentang Biokinesis, apa ada hubungannya dengan Sakura? Apa Orochimaru akan melakukan sesuatu padanya sehingga mengincar Sakura selama bertahun-tahun. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang harus dia cari tahu.

"Kau sudah memberitahu mereka tentang ini, kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, dan mereka kini lebih sering mengadakan rapat tanpa kami. Sepertinya ini benar-benar hal yang serius." Jawab Sasuke.

Tentu saja serius—rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"...dan apa spekulasi mu?" tanya Sakura.

"Siapapun mutan itu dia pasti berguna untuk percobaannya." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura bingung apa yang harus dia bicarakan sekarang. Informasi dari Sasuke benar-benar membuat pikirannya tak karuan sekarang, dan sekarang Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Maka dari itu Sakurapun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu dan bolehkah aku meminjam ini?" tanya Sakura seraya berdiri.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih dan semoga lekas sembuh." Ujar Sakura sebelum ia keluar dari kamarnya.

Sehari berlalu. Hari ini Sakura sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Semalaman dia terus memahami isi dari keterangan tentang Biokinesis. Saat ini yang paling ingin ia lakukan adalah berbicara dengan Profesor Sarutobi. Jadi diapun pergi ke ruangan Profesor Sarutobi.

"Masuklah Sakura."

"Ou, Profesor maaf mengganggu." Kata Sakura buru-buru, ia ingin segeera bertanya ini dan itu.

"Bagaimana lukamu? Sudah sembuh?" tanya Profesor Sarutobi tenang sambil meminum kopinya.

"Ya,daripada itu aku ingin menanyakan tentang..."

"Orochimaru?" potong Profesor Sarutobi.

"Ya, Apa benar kalau dia sedang mengembangkan percobaan Biokinesis? Aku sudah membaca semua tentang Biokinesis. Apa itu benar?" tanya Sakura segera.

"Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebenarannya darimu. Memang itu adanya. Informasi yang kami cari selama ini memang menunjukan kearah sana dan informasi yang kau temukan sudah memperjelas itu semua." Jawab Profesor Sarutobi

"...dan satu pertanyaan lagi, apa benar percobaan ini ada hubungannya denganku? Dia mencariku selama ini." Sakura mempertegas pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan ya atau tidak, karena kita belum mempunyai informasi sampai kesana. Kemungkinan itu selalu ada." Jawab Profesor Sarutobi kalem.

Meskipun sedikit ambigu ini sudah cukup jelas sekarang. Sakura harus selalu siap dengan risiko terburuk yang akan dia hadapi.

"Sakura, aku sarankan kalau kau membaca semua isi buku itu. Jika kau menemukan sesuatu bicaralah denganku kapan saja." Kata Profesor Sarutobi.

"Baiklah. Tapi satu hal lagi, aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka karena ku lagi. Akan kupastikan kalau kemarin adalah yang terakhir." Ucap Sakura penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Maka dari itu langkah pertamanya adalah membaca buku itu." Kata Profesor Sarutobi lagi.

Sakura keluar dari ruangan Profrsor Sarutobi saat berpapasan dengan Kakashi. Kakashi sedikit heran karena Sakura baru saja keluar dari ruangannya Profesor Sarutobi.

"Oh, Sakura kau dari dalam?," tanya Kakashi yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Sakura. " baiklah, yang lain sedang di ruang keluarga sepertinya mereka memang sedang berkumpul. Ku sarankan agar kau ikut kesana juga." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Err—sepertinya aku mempunyai hal yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Oh ayolah, tidak biasanya mereka berkumpul dalam satu ruangan seperti itu. Lebih baik kau sekarang ikut denganku kesana." Tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi mendorong Sakura dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga. Sepertinya Sakura harus menunda membaca bukunya.

Begitu ia dan Kakashi memasuki ruang keluarga, semuanya langsung menoleh kearah mereka. Mereka semua benar-benar sedang berkumpul diruangan itu, bahkan ada beberapa orang guru yang sedang duduk manis di meja bar. Ruangan itu memang cukup luas untuk mereka semua. Mereka sedang duduk di sofa.

"Akhirnya Sakura-chan datang juga. Aku tidak melihatmu dari pagi. Kemarilah!" Ajak Naruto. Jujur Sakura masih canggung berkumpul dengan orang banyak seperti ini, terlebih lagi semua anggota X-Men Junior ada disana. Sakura pun duduk di sofa disebelah Sai sementara Kakashi kini berdiri dihadapan mereka semua.

"Aku akan memberikan sebuah pengumuman untuk kalian semua. Latihan untuk seluruh anggota X-Men akan ditingkatkan menjadi tiga kali seminggu dan ini adalah perintah langsung dari Profesor Sarutobi." Ujar Kakashi.

"Yosh, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk latihan lagi." Teriak Naruto kegirangan.

"Dia itu bukannya baru sembuh ya?" bisik Shikamaru.

"Ya, tapi ini memang harus dilakukan karena keadaannya yang sudah berubah sekarang dan ini juga berlaku untukmu. Mulai sekarang kau akan ikut latihan bersama mereka." Ujar Kakashi.

"Baiklah, karena kita semua sudah berada disini. Bagaimana kalau kita santai sebentar." Kata Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau mau menunjukan kekuatanmu yang lain? Kami semua belum terlalu mengenalmu kan dan tidak mungkin kalau kemampuanmu membaca pikiran saja." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Masa tidak mengerti sih? Ayo tunjukan kemampuanmu yang lain? Anggap saja ini perkenalan resmi untuk mu." Paksa Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji pada Profesor Sarutobi untuk menjadi anak baik." Balas Sakura.

Ya, memang benar kalau yang dikatakan Sakura itu benar tapi mereka semua tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran mereka.

"Hanya sekali saja, aku yakin Profesor tidak akan marah. Kau tidak berniat untuk mencelakai kami kan?" Ujar Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak," Sakura menghela napasnya. " Baiklah. Akan kulakukan , tapi jangan memaksaku untuk melakukan ini lagi." Kata Sakura. Naruto tersenyum puas.

Sekilas Sakura menatap mereka semua yang penasaran. Bahkan jenius seperti, Sasuke, Neji, dan, Shikamarupun penasaran. Maka Sakurapun mulai mengangkat lengannya, tapi baru saja Sakura mengangkat lengannya tiba-tiba saja ambruk dari sofa dan tergeletak dilantai.

"Uhuk...Uhuk!" Sakura terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah dari mulut, hidung, dan telinganya. dan badannya seketika kejang-kejang. Semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu panik tak terkecuali para guru.

"Sakura..?!"

"Ada apa?"

"Sakura? Ada apa? Cepat angkat dia." Teriak seseorang diantara mereka.

Sakura tergeletak di lantai seperti orang sekarat. Seolah dia telah diberi racun yang sangat mematikan. Namun alangkah kagetnya mereka semua saat detik berikutnya mereka sadar kalau Sakura telah menghilang dari tempatnya terbaring.

"Ada apa?" tanya sebuah suara. Semua orang menoleh pada sumber suara. Ternyata Sakura sedang duduk manis di sofa seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, dia terlihat sehat dan sedang tersenyum manis sekarang.

"Tapi kau tadi..." ujar Naruto yang tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Bagaimana mungkin..." bahkan nalar jenius Neji pun terusik dengan kejadian barusan.

"Kalian memintaku untuk menunjukan kemampuanku kan? Ya, aku tunjukan." Kata Sakura kalian. "Aku memanipulasi pikiran kalian."

Semua orang yang berada disana benar-benar dibuat tidak bisa bicara. Detik sebelumnya mereka panik setengah mati kerena tiba-tiba saja Sakura sekarat dan sekarang mereka dibuat tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku pikir kau benar-benar akan mati." Kata Sai tanpa dosa.

* * *

A/N : Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fic ini:D Saya akan update kilat dan mungkin ini dua chapter sealigus karena saya tidak janji akan update cepat beberapa waktu kedepan. Well untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan, alur kedepannya mungkin akan ada beberapa yang sama dan berbeda dengan film X-Men aslinya. Tentang Death Chara, itu kejutan deh. Kita liat aja, dan untuk Pairing juga saya sedang menyiapkan sesuatu buat mereka, jadi tunggu aja. Keep follows, review, and fav...oke.


	8. Dua kesadaran

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

_Chapter 8 _

* * *

Maka keesokan harinya latihan pun dimulai secara rutin. Kini mereka tidak hanya berlatih di dalam ruang simulasi, tapi mereka juga memakai halaman belakang sekolah yang luas, karena Naruto selalu protes kalau dia bosan latihan di ruang simulasi. Akibat dari sesi latihan yang ditingkatkan ini mereka jadi lebih sering bertemu. Setiap pagi kini mereka selau berolah raga bersama mengitari halaman X-Mansion yang luas. Sakura sangat menyukai hal ini tapi dia juga membencinya di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ayo...Sakura !" teriak Sai pada hari ketiga mereka berolah raga bersama. Yang paling semangat adalah Naruto. Dia berlari membabi buta seperti orang yang dikejar polisi. Sedangkan Sakura, dia sangat malas berlari, dia tidak suka berlari.

"Ayolah, semangat Sakura-chan!" Teriak Naruto diputarannya yang ketiga.

"Dia berlari seperti setan!" Ujar Chouji yang sedang asyik makan snack.

"Yeah! Berikan aku itu." Sakura merebut snack milik Chouji.

###

Sesekali Sakura bisa melihat kalau sedang Naruto menantang Sasuke untuk berlomba mengitari X-Mansion, dan dia tak habis pikir kalau Sasuke menerima tantangannya itu.

"Aku pikir Sasuke tidak akan tahan dengan Naruto." Kata Sakura.

"Yang benar saja, mereka itu bersahabat dari kecil. Jangan heran kalau mereka sering bertengkar karena itu cara mereka menunjukan...—mungkin kasih sayang." Jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Ou, persahabatan yang menyilaukan." Balas Sakura.

Untuk beberapa kali latihan Sakura sengaja tidak mengikutinya tapi hanya memperhatikan mereka dari pinggir. Sementara itu Kakashi berada disampingnya untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura kerena disini Sakura lah yang paling awam dengan kekuatan mereka semua. Jadi Sakura sering berdiri diam bersama Kakashi dan mendengarkan penjelasan ini itu dari Kakashi.

Hari itu mereka semua mengadakan duel satu lawan satu.

"Neji memiliki bola mata yang bernama Byakugan. Mata itu bisa melihat berkilo-kilo meter menembus benda padat dan juga bisa melihat semua jaringan yang ada dalam tubuh manusia, begitu juga dengan Hinata karena mereka memang mempunyai Gen yang sama." Jelas Kakashi ketika mereka sedang memperhatikan Neji sedang bertarung dengan Hinata.

"Tapi dari yang kulihat Neji lebih cekatan daripada Hinata, padahal mereka mempunyai kemampuan yang sama." Komentar Sakura.

"Itu karena Neji mampu mengembangkan kekuatannya dan itulah yang membuatnya lebih hebat daripada Hinata. Selain itu dia adalah petarung jarak dekat dia bisa menghentikan organ-organ vital dengan mudah dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Kecepatannya tidak bisa dilihat oleh kasat mata."

Setelah itu mereka melihat pertarungan Shikamaru dan Shino.

"Shikamaru mempunyai kemampuan untuk memanipulasi bayangan. Dia juga telah mengembangkan kemampuannya itu dengan sangat baik. IQ nya diatas dua ratus dan dia adalah ahli strategi yang sangat luar biasa. Tapi kelemahannya adalah dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya jika tidak ada bayangan dan kemampuannya ada batas waktunya. Lalu Shino kemampuannya adalah mengendalikan serangga. Itu bisa sangat mematikan apalagi jika dia bertarung di alam terbuka, dia bisa mengendalikan ratusan ribu serangga. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu dalam ruang terisolasi tanpa membawa serangga dari luar."

"Baiklah, yang pertama aku tidak akan pernah main catur dengan Shikamaru karena aku pasti akan kalah dan yang kedua aku suka pada kacamata Shino. Itu membuatnya menjadi lebih misterius...ha..ha.." Sakura nyengir dan dibalas oleh tatapan sebal dari Kakashi.

"Oke, bisa kita lanjut." Sakura tersenyum.

Peretarungan selanjutnya adalah pertarungan Rock Lee dan Sai.

"Monter macam apa itu?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat seekor Harimau berkepala tiga muncul begitu saja dia arena pertarungan.

"Itu adalah monster yang dibuat oleh Sai. Dia bisa menghidupkan sebuah gambar dan membuatnya menjadi nyata lalu dia menggunakan gambarannya itu menjadi senjata untuk melawan musuh, tapi kelemahannya adalah dia membutuhkan media untuk membuat gambarnya. Sedangkan Rock Lee dia bisa lebih cepat dari Neji dan siapapun yang ada disini. Dia mampu menahan beban yang berat. Apa kau lihat sepatunya?" Sakura mengangguk " sepatu itu dimodifikasi untuk latihannya. Sepatu itu ditambah sebuah beban yang berat, mungkin beberapa kilogram. Yang pasti kau tidak akan bisa berjalan jika menggunakan sepatu itu. Jadi kau bisa kau bayangkan secepat apa dia jika melepaskan sepatunya?"

Sakura dibuat melongo dengan penjelasan dari Kakashi.

"Rambutnya Lee sangat—Kau tahu? Mirip dengan Bruce Lee dan ... ya ampun aku tidak bisa berkomentar apapun."

Mereka beralih ke pertarungan selanjutnya, yaitu pertarungan antara Chouji dan Kiba.

"Baiklah, untuk Kiba dia bisa berbicara dengan binatang dan bisa berubah menjadi anjing. Dia bersahabat dengan baik anjingnya, namanya Akamaru. Dia bisa menjadi mata-mata dan alat pencari jejak yang hebat. Lalu Chouji dia mempunyai kemampuan untuk memperbesar anggota tubuhnya dan dia juga bisa menjadi raksasa dalam waktu sekejap."

Lalu kemudian pertarungan Tenten dan Ino.

"Tenten mempunyai kemampuan Technopath dia adalah ahli senjata kita. Dia bisa memainkan senjata apapun dengan sangat lihai bahkan senjata yang belum pernah dia pegang. Dia bisa memperbaiki segala jenis senjata. Lalu Ino dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menstransfer jiwa. Dia bisa mengendalikan penuh sebuah materi hidup seperti manusia dan binatang, tapi kelemahannya adalah saat dia mentransfer jiwa tubuhya tidak sadarkan diri. Maka dari itu dia harus selalu mempunyai partner."

Sampailah mereka pada pertarungan terakhir. Yaitu pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke. Pertarungan mereka begitu sengit sehingga membuat arena pertarungan menjadi berantakan.

"Apa kau yakin mereka tidak akan apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir karena mereka menyerang dengan niat membunuh satu sama lain.

"Jangan khawatir, tidak ada yang lebih mengerti Sasuke selain Naruto dan juga sebaliknya." Jawab Kakashi.

"Apa mereka sungguh sedekat itu?" tanya Sakura, "Maksudku—mereka tidak..."

"Tentu saja tidak, mereka memang sudah seperti saudara sejak kecil ya rasa senasib sepenanggungan kurasa." Ujar Kakashi tegas.

"Naruto bisa memanipulasi udara, dia bisa membuat sebuah pusaran angin yang besar atau pusaran angin kecil dengan daya tekanan yang besar. Dia telah mengembangkan kemampuannya dengan sangat pesat. Tidak hanya itu dia bisa melipat gandakan kekuatannya berkali-kali lipat. Lalu dia mempunyai gen yang langka hanya ada beberapa di seuruh dunia. Dia itu unik, dia mempunyai kepribadian ganda." Jelas Kakashi.

"Kepribadian? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, semacam bipolar, dia mempunyai dua kesadaran. Satu sisi kita bisa melihat Naruto yang sekarang dan yang lainnya adalah Naruto yang tidak bisa dikendalikan, kami menyebutnya Kyuubi. Profesor Sarutobi menekan Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto agar membuat Kyuubi tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh Naruto. Kyuubi akan bereaksi saat Naruto dalam keadaan marah, sedih, atau kecewa. Kyuubi akan bereaksi saat emosinya tidak stabil dan itu akan membuatnya tidak terkendali dan saat itu terjadi kita tidak tahu apakah itu Naruto atau Kyuubi yang sedang mengendalikan tubuhnya—dan Sakura ku harap kau tidak menceritakan ini pada orang lain."

"Ya, tidak masalah. Tapi apa dia pernah hilang kendali sebelumnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Beberapa kali, tapi untunglah itu bisa diatasi." Mereka terdiam sejenak dan memperhatikan pertarungannya lagi.

"Lalu jika berbicara tentang Sasuke. Bisa dibilang kalau kemampuannya setara dengan Naruto. Dia bisa memanipulasi api dan listrik. Dia juga bisa memperbesar daya serangnya berkali-kali lipat seperti Naruto. Lalu satu lagi yang istimewa dari Uchiha ini. Dia memiliki mata yang spesial bernama Sharingan," Sakura memperhatikan kedua mata Sasuke yang sudah berubah warna menjadi semerah darah. "Mata itu memang tidak bisa melihat menembus dinding seperti yang dimiliki Neji tapi mata itu bisa melihat gerakan cepat dan juga bisa membuat sebuah ilusi dan juga bisa dipakai menyerang." Ujar Kakashi.

"Ilusi? Maksudmu memanipulasi pikiran, seperti yang kulakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya kira-kira begitu, tapi bedanya dia hanya bisa melakukan itu jika dia mengaktifkan Sharingan. Tanpa mata itu dia tidak bisa, dan mata itu bisa di ganti, jika mata itu diambil dan yang mengambilnya mencangkokan mata itu pada dirinya sendiri maka kemampuan mata itu akan di miliki oleh pemilik yang baru."

"Aku tidak tahu hal itu bisa dilakukan." Kata Sakura.

"Ya, kekuatan dari tubuh manusia. Tapi kau tidak perlu cemas, Sasuke belum sampai ke tahap itu. Dia masih mengembangkannya tapi dia belum sempurna. Karena itu dia sangat ingin mengalahkan seseorang—kakaknya."

"Kakaknya?"

"Ya, ceritanya panjang. Aku tidak perlu menceritakannya sekarang. Lihat pertarungannya sudah selesai." Ujar Kakashi. Sakura tahu Kakashi sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kakashi dan Sakura turun ke arena latihan dan terlihat murid yang lain sedang beristirahat karena kelelahan. Apalagi Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah babak belur.

"Bagaimana? Latihannya menyenangkan?" tanya Kakashi tersenyum inosen.

"Kau menyiksa kami." Ketus Naruto.

"Ya, kurasa kau memang benar-benar menyiksa mereka." Tambah Sakura yang berdiri disebelah Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau masih disini Sakura? Pergilah kesana sekarang giliranmu." Kata Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Aku kan tidak ikut pertarungan ini?" ujar Sakura kaget.

"Ya, dan sekarang kau ikut. Pergilah ketengah arena." Titah Kakashi.

Sakura menatap Kakashi tajam dan sebal. Tapi Sakura menuruti perintah Kakashi. Diapun kini berdiri disalah satu sisi arena.

"Baiklah, sekarang dimana lawanku?" teriak Sakura.

Kakashi berjalan ke sisilain arena pertarungan.

"Lawanmu disini." Kakashi memasang posisi siap bertarung dan membuka mata kirinya yang selama ini dia tutup. Seketika tampak bola mata merah yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Sasuke. Sedangkan disisi lain Sakura ternganga tidak percaya.

"Apa kau berniat membunuhku? Dan—hey kau tidak bilang kau juga punya mata itu!" teriak Sakura sebal.

"Apa jadinya kalau aku memberitahu kemampuanku pada lawanku?" ujar Kakashi tersenyum tanpa dosa. Maka apa boleh buat, Sakura menegakan badannya dan berteriak pada Kakashi dengan nada menantang.

"Baiklah! Apalagi yang kau tunggu?!" Sakura mengacungkan tangannya menantang.

"Whoa, aku tidak tahu ternyata kau pemarah juga." Komentar Kakashi.

"Yeah, banyak yang kau tidak tahu tentang aku. Sekarang ayo mulai."

Tak lama sebuah kilatan putih menyerag Sakura entah dari mana. Hampir saja kilatan itu mengenai wajah Sakura dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Apa kau gila? Apa kau benar-benar berniat untuk membunuhku?" Teriak Sakura.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, sekarang lawan aku atau lebih baik kau lari saja." Kakashi berbicara seolah itu adalah pembicaraan yang enteng.

Sekali lagi Kakashi memunculkan sebuah kilatan putih dari tangannya dan melemparkannya pada Sakura. Untung gadis itu bisa menghindarinya, kilatan itu membuat ledakan yang sangat keras memekakkan telinga, itu adalah listrik yang mempunyai daya Volt sama dengan petir. Sakura sadar dia harus segera bertindak, Kakashi sedang tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya. Maka Sakurapun memegang pelipisnya dan berusaha untuk mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran Kakashi, namun Kakashi terus menyerangnya sehingga menyebabkan Sakura tidak bisa berkonsenterasi.

"Pelajaran pertama adalah bertahan, Sakura! Mana pertahananmu, sejak tadi kau hanya menghindar!" Manusia berambut perak itu berteriak dari ujung arena. Ya, Sakura harus bertahan. Lalu gadis itu menutup matanya. Mencoba merasakan kekuatannya. Saat Sakura membuka matanya kilatan itu datang lagi, kali ini Sakura tidak menghindar namun dia mengangkat tangannya dan berkonsentrasi penuh dan berhasil. Kilatan petir itu tidak mengenainya akan tetapi terbelah menjadi dua dan melewati dirinya. Sakura menyeringai senang.

"Bagus, yang kedua adalah menyerang. Sekarang kita lihat bagaimana caramu menyerang?" Semakin lama kata-kata Kakashi semakin meremehkan seakan Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan itu membuat Sakura marah.

"Ayo Sakura? Hanya segitu kekuatanmu?" Ujarnya lagi.

Sakura tidak tahan, dia terbawa emosi. Maka Sakurapun berlari ke arah Kakashi dia bisa dengan mudah menahan semua serangan petir dari Kakashi hanya dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya. Dia masih terus berlari dan tidak ada lagi Sakura yang ramah , wajahnya menjadi dingin dan penuh amarah seperti pertama kali ia dibawa kesini.

Sakura mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada Kakashi dan jemarinya seakan menggenggam Kakashi. Di saat yang bersamaan tubuh Kakashi terangkat dari lantai beton itu. Dia terangkat beberapa meter dari tanah seiring dengan tangan Sakura yang terus terangkat lalu tak lama kemudian Sakura membanting tangan kanannya yang membuat Kakashi terjatuh ke tanah dengan bunyi berdebam keras.

"Ugh.." Kakashi sedikit mengerang tapi dia mampu berdiri kembali. Pekik kaget dari sisi arena terdengar. Anggota X-Men yang lain memperhatikan pertarungan itu dengan serius.

Kakashi kembali melayangkan petir pada Sakura namun tak diduga Sakura menerima serangan itu, menahannya, lalu melemparkannya kembali pada Kakashi. Dengan terpaksa Kakashi harus menghindarinya. Sepertinya bahu dan kaki Kakashi terkilir akibat dijatuhkan dari ketinggian tadi membuat Kakashi tidak bisa berdiri. Lalu Sakura berjalan kembali ke arah Kakashi. Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya, dia menutup matanya mencoba berkonsentrasi, dan setelah sepersekian detik semua kaca yang ada di ruangan itu pecah dengan bunyi yang sangat kencang.

Tapi tidak sampai situ. Pecahan-pecahan kaca itu melayang diketinggian beberapa meter dan mengarah pada Kakashi. Ribuan pecahan kaca itu mengarah pada Kakashi dan siap meluncur kapanpun ketika Sakura mengarahkan tangannya. Sementara itu anggota X-Men yang lain sudah panik. Naruto hendak berlari ke tengah-tengah arena namun di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Ini pertarungan mereka." Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat Sakura. Dia juga berharap kalau Sakura tidak benar-benar mau menyerang Kakashi.

_'__Sakura, cukup!'_

Seolah baru tersadar, Sakura menegadah ke langit-langit dan menatap ribuan kaca yang melayang dan mengarah pada Kakashi.

"Ya...ampun." Sakura menurunkan tangannya seketika ribuan pecahan kaca itu terjatuh namun pecahan-pecahan itu berubah menjadi debu sebelum mereka menyentuh tanah.

"Ya, ampun. Maafkan aku, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku.." Sakura berlari kearah Kakashi dia tampak sangat menyesal bukan main.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Kakashi tersenyum tulus.

"Kemari biar kubantu." Dengan cekatan Naruto dan Lee membantu Kakashi berdiri dan membopongnya menuju rumah sakit.

"Oh tidak, apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Dia menyentuh kepalanya pening.

"Sakura, hidungmu berdarah.." gumam Chouji.

"Apa?" Sakura menyentuh hidungnya dan benar saja hidungnya memang mengeluarkan darah. Lalu tak lama kemudian dia jatuh pingsan.

"Sakura?" semuanya berteriak panik.

"Sudah, biar aku yang membawanya." Sasuke meraih tubuh mungil Sakura dan dengan sekali tarikan Sasuke sudah bisa mengangkat Sakura dengan mudah. Lalu ia menyusul Kakashi, Naruto, dan Chouji.

"Ya, ampun aku tidak percaya kalau Sasuke melakukan itu." Celetuk Rock Lee.

Setengah jam kemudian Sakura terbangun dirumah sakit untuk kedua kalinya. Sakura mencoba mengingat kembali kenapa dia bisa sampai pingsan karena sampai saat ini dia masih merasakan pening dikepalanya.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya seseorang. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Kakashi yang sedang duduk di ranjang yang lain.

"Ya, ampun. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ranjang Kakashi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau malah balik bertanya." Ujar Kakashi tersenyum.

"Berhentilah mengerecoki ku! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Haha..baiklah..baiklah. Aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit terkilir di bahu dan pergelangan kaki." Jawab Kakashi. Seketika itu Sakura bernapas lega.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi!" ujar Sakura dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Jangan...kubilang jangan ya, jangan!" tegas Sakura.

"Ya, tapi kau tidak memberitahuku kenapa?" tanya Kakashi lagi dengan nada sedikit mempermainkan. Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Itu berbahaya, aku tidak mau siapapun disini melakukan itu lagi. Kurasa lebih baik aku tidak ikut latihan bersama kalian." Ujar Sakura.

"Kau mulai lagi Sakura," kata Kakashi.

"Aku tidak mulai, tapi aku tidak mau ada yang terluka karena aku, dan sekarang lihat kenyataannya kau terluka karena aku. Aku sudah pernah hampir...membunuh seseorang," ujar Sakura dengan terpaksa "dan sekarang aku hampir membunuhmu."

"Tapi..."

"Kau tidak mengerti, kau tidak tahu aku. Dalam keaadaan seperti itu aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri, aku bisa membunuh siapapun dalam keadaan seperti itu—tunggu apa kau sengaja membuatku marah? " Ujar Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Ya, aku memang sengaja. Aku ingin melihat sejauh kemampuanmu secara langsung." Jawab Kakashi jujur.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Sakura terdengar sangat serius.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, akan kuturuti. Tapi ingat Sakura kalau konsenterasi yang sempurna adalah diantara kemarahan dan ketenangan." Pria itu menghela napas. " Lalu apa yang menyebabkanmu pingsan? Kau datang begitu aku sampai disini. Sasuke membawamu kemari." Jelas Kakashi.

Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum pingsan.

"Entahlah, kepalaku tiba-tiba saja sangat berat dan sangat sakit dan hidungku berdarah, lalu aku pingsan." Jawab Sakura.

Kini Kakashi juga tampak berpikir.

"Kurasa kau harus berbicara pada Profesor Sarutobi." Saran Kakashi.

"Akan kupertimbangkan, tapi sebelum itu biar ku tebus kesalahanku dulu." Tangan Sakura mendekati pergelangan kaki kanan Kakashi.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Kakashi, wajahnya tampak sedikit ngeri.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah pernah melakukan ini beberapa kali pada diriku sendiri. Rasanya mungkin akan sedikit sakit," Tangan Sakura melayang beberapa senti dari pergelangan Kakashi. "Tulangnya bergeser."

"Tungg..."

Krak!

"Ugh.."

Kakashi meringis kesakitan, sesuatu terdengar berkeretak seperti bunyi tulang saat Sakura menggerakan jemarinya.

"Nah, sekarang sudah beres mungkin akan lebih baik setelah satu jam. Percayalah itu sangat manjur." Ujar Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku memperbaiki tulangmu, aku menggesernya lagi. Mana bahumu biar ku betulkan." Tawar Sakura.

"Ah...T-tidak perlu. Bahuku tidak begitu sakit. Lebih baik kau berkonsultasi dengan Profesor Sarutobi."

"Ya, Kau benar."

Tak lama kemudan Sakura meninggalkan rumah sakit dan hendak menemui Profesor Saruto, begitu ia sampai Sakura langsung mengetuk pintu ruangan Sang Profesor.

"Profesor, permisi bolehkah aku bicara dengan mu?" Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Profesor apa kau didalam?" Masih tidak ada yang menjawab. Sakura sedikit heran. Tidak biasanya Profesor Sarutobi seperti ini. Sakura menyentuh permukaan pintu dan menutup matanya sejenak mencoba merasakan keberadaan Profesor Saruto. Setelah beberapa detik Sakura kembali mebuka matanya.

"Profesor aku tahu kau didalam. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Masih tidak ada jawaban. Sakura merasa kalau Profesor sedang tidak mau berbicara dengannya.

'ada apa?' pikir Sakura dalam hati. Sakura berkonsentrasi mencoba memasuku pikiran Profesor Sarutobi, tapi seperti sebelumnya tidak bisa Profesor Sarutobi selalu menutup pikirannya dari Sakura. Semakin Sakura mencoba semakin berat rasanya. Semakin Sakura mencoba menembus pikiran Profesor Sarutobi kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang lagi nanti."

* * *

Technopath : seseorang yang bisa mengendalikan barang-barang elektronik ( memperbaiki, mempelajari, dan membuat)

Psikometri : Menatap kilas balik ( masa lalu) suatu benda/ materi.


	9. Kemampuan ganda?

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

* * *

Malam itu Sakura berpikir keras, memikirkan kias balik apa yang terjadi pada dirinya selama beberapa bulan ini. Saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Profesor Sarutobi, lalu saat dia mulai tinggal di X-Mansion lalu, penyerangan itu.

"Sigh..." Sakura membuang napas berat. Tak sengaja dia melihat buku yang ia pinjam dari Sasuke. Sakura mengambil buku itu dan mulai membacanya. Latihan beberapa minggu ini sangat menguras waktu dan tenaga sampai-sampai Sakura tidak sempat menyelesaikan membaca buku ini.

Malam itu Sakura tidak tidur, dia terus membaca buku itu dan memahaminya baik-baik. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tiga pagi dan dia masih membaca buku itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" bisik Sakura dalam kesunyian. Sakura mulai membolak-balik halaman itu lagi.

_'__Psikokinesis atau yang disebut dengan pengendalian suatu material dengan menggunakan kemampuan psikis.'_

_'__Penelitian ini telah di lakukan oleh banyak ilmuwan selama berabad-abad dan kali ini bisa dipastikan bahwa fenomena itu adalah benar'_

_'__Kemampuan telekinesis atau Psikokinesis ini sangatlah banyak. Saat ini, kemampuan ini sudah dikenali dan dikelompokkan menjadi 80 jenis. Akan tetapi, ada beberapa macam saja jenis telekinesis yang sangat terkenal, bahkan diantaranya dilaporkan pernah dipraktekkan dan dikuasai oleh orang-orang tertentu.'_

_'__Hydrokinesis...Myokinesis...Hypnokinesis...Zoakinesis...Illusionarrykinesis...'_

_'__...setiap orang biasanya akan memiliki salah satu dari kemampuan Psikokinesis tersebut secara berbeda-beda dan juga karakter yang berbeda."_

"Ini aneh.." guman Sakura masih membaca sebuah bab yang berisi macam-macam kemampuan Psikokinesis. Bab itu berisi macam-macam kemampuan yang berhubungan dengan Psokokinesis seperti, segala fakta, hipotesis, kemungkinan-kemungkinan dan pembagian kemampuan psikokinesis.

Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan kata-kata Profesor Sarutobi.

_"__Permata itu di temukan dan tidak bisa dibuat. Tapi nilainya akan lebih tinggi jika permata itu diasah sehingga memiliki bentuk yang indah."_

"Diasah?" gumam -tiba saja Sakura merasa diberi tahu. Apa mungkin Profesor Sarutobi ingin kalau Sakura mengasah sendiri kemampuannya? Sakura mencoba mencari jawaban lain tapi tak ada yang lebih logis dari ini.

_"__...Terlebih lagi kau sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu secara alami."_

Sepertinya memang begitu adanya. Sakura harus mengasah kemampuannya sendiri. Lalu Sakurapun menutup buku yang dia baca. Ia keluar dari kamarnya, melangkah di koridor gelap yang sunyi menuju pintu keluar. Dia tidak tahan untuk mencoba hal ini. Dia merasa benar-benar sudah diberi pelajaran. Sakura membuka pintu masuk X-Mansion yang langsung menuju taman. Ternyata sedang hujan lumayan deras tapi tidak ada petir menyambar dilangit. Entah kenapa hujan itu tidak mengurungkan niat Sakura justru ia malah semakin bersemangat. Tanpa menunggu lama Sakura berlari ke taman tanpa alas kaki. Rambut dan piyama tidurnya langsung basah kuyup diguyur hujan.

Dingin, sangat dingin sekali. Air hujan itu menusuk setiap inci tubuhnya. Tapi itu adalah air yang paling segar yang pernah menyetuh tubuhnya. Tidak pernah ia merasa sebergairah ini. Sakura berjalan menuju air mancur yang berada di tengah-tengah taman. Gemerincik air dari kolam berpadu dengan air hujan.

Sakura mengarahkan tangannya pada kolam itu. Sakura berkonsenterasi mencoba untuk mengendalikan air yang ada di kolam itu. Kolam itu lumayan besar. Sakura terus berusaha mengangkat seluruh debit air yang ada di kolam itu sampai tangannya bergetar tak karuan. Pening itu mulai terasa lagi. Kepalanya sakit sama seperti saat setelah dia mengalahkan Kakashi dalam duel. Semakin dia berusaha mengangkat mengendalikan airnya semakin sakit kepalanya. Sampai pada batasnya Sakura menurunkan lengannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat pada kata-kata Kakashi saat dirumah Sakit.

_"__...konsenterasi yang sempurna adalah diantara kemarahan dan ketenangan."_

Sakura menutup matanya. Merasakan setiap tetes hujan yang menyentuh kulitnya . Mendengar setiap gemericik hujan. Merasakan dinginnya udara yang sangat dingin sekaligus menyegarkan tubuhnya seperti hujan dipandang rumput yang tandus. Mencoba mencari kedamaian, mencari ketenangan. Memutar setiap kilas balik yang telah dialaminya. Ya dia sangat kesal, dan merasa sangat menyedihkan dengan apa yang terjadi lima tahun terakhir. Mungkin jika dia adalah orang lain dia sudah menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri ditangkap oleh mutan jahat yang memburunya. Tapi disamping itu dia sangat bersyukur karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi orang yang baik meskipun hatinya sudah hampir mati karena muak dengan hidupnya sendiri.

Ia bersyukur karena dipertemukan dengan orang-orang ini. Orang-orang yang mengerti penderitaannya. Semua perasaan itu bercampur aduk dan berada di pikirannya saat ini. Saat itulah dia membuka matanya dan sekali lagi mengarahkan tangannya pada kolam, berkonsenterasi pada air yang ada di dalam kolam itu. Dengan segenap kekuatannya dia mencoba mengangkat air yang berada dikolam itu.

Detik berikutnya seluruh debit air yang ada dikolam itu naik seakan melawan gravitasi. Tapi tidak hanya itu, air hujan yang menetes juga tertahan membentuk payung tranparan dalam radius tertentu. Seluruh air dikolam terangkat dan membentung sebuah bola air raksasa yang melayang beberapa meter.

"Oh...ini benar-benar hebat." Teriak Sakura kegirangan. Tangannya sedikit bergetar menahan beban yang begitu besar dan kepalanya pening hebat, tapi kali ini Sakura tidak mau menyerah dia menahannya sekuat tenaga. Bola air raksasa itu masih melayang dan kini terbang rendah hampir menyentuh tanah. Perlahan Sakura mendekati bola air itu dan menyentuhnya. Sakura menutup matanya dan perlahan dari tangan Sakura lama-lama merambat menjedi es. Bola air raksasa itu membeku dan mulai memadat. Dalam hitungan detik bola air itu sudah menjadi bola es raksasa seutuhnya dan terjatuh ke tanah. Sakura menarik tangannya dan melepaskan koneksinya.

Sakura tersenyum, matanya berbinar gembira.

* * *

"Sakura-chan...Sakura-chan?" Seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura dan membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Keras, dingin, dan seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Rambut dan tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Sakura-chan sedang apa kau tidur disini? Sedang apa kau tidur dilantai?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang sedang membantunya bangun. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya menggigil. Sakura terbangun di koridor, rupanya dia pingsan lagi semalam.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto hendak membantunya namun Sakura menolak.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa."

"Apa kau yakin Sakura-chan? Ya ampun, bagaimana kau bisa basah kuyup begini?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Percayalah. Aku bisa sendiri." Sakura meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bingung.

Pagi itu Naruto menemukan Sakura tergeletak di koridor X-Mansion dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Otomatis itu membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya. Tak lama kemudian Kakashi dan Naruto datang kekamar Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi tampak cemas.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit flu." Jawab Sakura dan memang terlihat hidungnya sedikit memerah.

"Apa kau hujan-hujanan kemarin malam?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, kalau soal itu, aku hanya sedikit berlatih." Kata Sakura sedikit salah tingkah.

Dan tak lama kemudian Sakura sudah berada diruang keluarga dengan beberapa orang disana sedang mewawancarainya tentang bgaimana dia bisa pingsan di koridor dan...

"Bagaimana ada bola es raksasa ditaman? Lalu kemana air yang ada dikolam?" tanya Rock Lee.

"Apa kau bisa jelaskan itu?" tanya Neji yang sudah duduk melipat tangannya di dada. Sepertinya sesi wawancara ini menjadi sesi introgasi.

"Ya, kurasa..." Sakura mencoba menjawab.

"Bagaimana bisa ada bongkahan es besar disana?" tanya Kiba.

"Ya, aku sedang..."

"Bukankah kau seorang telepati ?" tanya Chouji.

"Ya, tadinya aku..."

"Apa kau yang membuat itu?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya ampun, ada apa dengan kalian semua? Oke, memang aku yang melakukan itu. Aku membuat sebongkah bola es raksasa dari air kolam dan aku tidak tahu kalau es itu mencair lebih lama dari yang kuperkirakan, dan berhentilah menanyaiku seolah aku adalah penjahat." Kata Sakura tidak sabar.

Alih-alih ada yang bertanya, semuanya malah menatap Sakura tak mengerti. Sepertinya Sakura berbicara terlalu cepat. Sakura memutar bola matanya dan menghembuskan napasnya malas.

"Ya, aku yang membuat bola es raksasa itu tadi malam," Sakura menatap bola es yang sedang di kerubungi murid-murid lewat jendela. "Aku minta maaf kalau itu mengganggu kalian, kalau perlu aku bisa mengisi kolamnya kembali. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu."

"Tunggu, bagaimana bisa? Kau seorang telekinesis, bagaimana bisa kau membuat es itu. Seharusnya itu diluar kemampuan mu." Tanya Neji serius.

Bahkan sebenarnya Sakurapun sedang mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Neji itu. Dia masih ragu dengan apa yang dia baca tadi malam tentang kemampuan Psikokinesis. Maka dari itu dia mencobanya. Disaat-saat seperti ini dia hanya ingin berbicara panjang lebar dengan Profesor Sarutobi. Karena hanya dia yang bisa membantunya.

"Itu spontan, kemarin malam aku berlatih sendirian diluar dan aku tidak sengaja membuat itu. Jadi apa kalian masih mau menuduhku yang macam-macam?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya ampun, itu luar biasa. Kau mempunyai kemampuan ganda." Teriak Lee kegirangan.

"Ya, itu hebat Sakura." Tenten menyetujui.

"Apa itu mungkin?" tanya Sakura tak yakin.

"Ya, seorang mutan bisa mempunyai sampai dua kemampuan dan kau mempunyai itu." Jawab Sakura.

"Ya, mungkin saja." Sakura tersenyum dengan terpaksa dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan hal itu.

"Kau istimewa Sakura." Ujar Naruto. Sakura menggosok hidungnya yang berair.

"Jangan seperti itu. Setiap orang itu istimewa, aku tidak peduli apakah dia mutan dan manusia. Kita semua sama jadi tidak perlu membanding-bandingkan.—Hey aku tidak bisa melihat menenbus dinding seperti Neji dan Hinata, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang senjata, aku tidak sehebat Rock Lee, aku tidak bisa membuat sebuah Tornado seperti kau Naruto, dan aku tidak bisa meniru apapun seperti Kakashi. Lihat kan? Tidak ada yang istimewa."

"Tapi, kau bisa melihat kedalam hati orang lain, setidaknya kau bisa membaca pikiran orang lain." Tukas Naruto.

"Tapi itu tidak baik Naruto, aku sadar betul itu. Apa kau mau kalau aku terus membaca pikiranmu?," Sakura terdiam sejenak. " setiap orang mempunyai privasi masing-masing dan sebenarnya tidak perlu cenayang untuk bisa melihat hati seseorang." Semuanya hening.

"Yosh, sekarang kita sudah tahu siapa yang membuat bola es raksasa itu, dan kusarankan jangan berdebat dengan gadis ini." Kata Kakashi yang langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari Sakura.

Sakura mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan langsung memakannya.

"Ups, sudah pukul sepuluh. Aku harus pergi ke kantor Dewan Perlindungan Mutan ada beberapa hal yang harus ku urus." Kata Kakashi meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara itu Sakura terus bersin-bersin.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku tidak enak badan. Aku mau istirahat dulu." Kata Sakura, diapun bergegas keluar dari ruangan dan berjaladn menuju kamarnya.

Saat ditengah jalan dia tidak sengaja menemukan Kakashi sedang berbicara dengan Asuma di salah satu sudut koridor di dekat bordes.

"..untuk apa?" tanya Asuma.

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini Profesor Sarutobi tidak bisa ditemui, jadi aku menggantikannya untuk pergi ke Kantor Dewan hari ini. Seharusnya Profesor Sarutobi yang datang." Jawab Kakashi.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Profesor?" tanya Asuma menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Sepertinya pikirannya sedang terganggu saat ini. Kurasa dia sudah mengetahuinya jauh-jauh hari dan kurasa Profesor juga sengaja menghindari pertemuan ini." Jawab Kakashi.

"Tentang apa? Apa yang akan dibahas?" tanya Asuma semakin penasaran.

"Dewan akan membicarakan tentang _Phoenix project_, mereka akan membicarakan tentang Haruno Sakura."

* * *

**A/N : hydrokinesis ; pengendalian air**

**Hypnokinesis : mengendalikan/ memanipulasi pikiran**

**illussionarrykinesis : membuat sebuah ilusi**

**zoakinesis: kemampuan berbicara dengan binatang**

**Sepertinya buat pairing Sasusaku tunggu aja, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat B-). Chapter depan kita bakal bertemu Gaara :) dan karakter lainnya. Doain ya, author besok minggu ini mau ujian, update segini aja udah _uyuhan_. Well, keep fav, follow, and review. Salam Author.**


	10. Perebutan

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

* * *

Tubuh Sakura menegang saat mendengar namanya disebut. Dia tahu persis apa itu Dewan Perlindungan Mutan. Orang-orang dari sanalah yang membawanya kemari. Ada apa sampai mereka mau membicarakan tentangnya? Apa itu Phoenix Project? Lalu kenapa Profesor Sarutobi tidak mau datang kesana?

Kepala Sakura langsung pening dengan segala pertanyaan yang muncul begitu saja di kepalanya. Sakura tahu dan sudah merasakannya sejak lama kalau ada sesuatu yang Profesor Sarutobi sembunyikan. Itulah kenapa Profesor selalu menutup pikirannya dari Sakura, kenapa profesor Sarutobi tidak ingin bertemu dengannya beberapa hari ini. Sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh Sakura atau siapapun.

Sakura melihat Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari X-Mansion. Sakura bisa melihat kalau Kakashi pergi dengan mobilnya. Dia berdiri di depan X-Mansion melihat kepergian Kakashi. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah keluar dari gerbang Konoha Gifted Youngster School.

_'__Profesor, maafkan aku, tapi aku harus tahu tentang ini dengan cara apapun, karena kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku,'_

Dan begitulah Sakura pergi dari X-Mansion. Tak sulit bagi Sakura untuk mengikuti Kakashi dengan kemampuan psikometrinya, belum lagi Sakura memang ingat betul dengan gedung tinggi itu. Dia tidak akan pernah lupa saat pertama kali dia di bawa ke Kantor Dewan Perlindungan Mutan.

Setengah jam kemudian Sakura sampai disana. Dia menaiki taksi dan memanipulasi pikiran sang sopir. Sampailah dia di sebuah gedung bertingkat bertuliskan **DEWAN PERLINDUNGAN MUTAN.**

Sakura pun masuk kedalam gedung itu.

"Nona, maaf apa anda mempunya izin untuk masuk?" seorang petugas keamanan mencoba menghentikan Sakura saat baru memasuki pintu.

"Ya, aku punya izin dan kau akan mengizinkan ku masuk kan?" ujar Sakura, tampak matanya berkilat cepat dan seolah terhipnotis si petugas menjawab.

"Tentu, Nona. Silahkan masuk."

Sakura semakin hebat mengendalikan kemampuannya. Banyak orang berlalu lalang dan tidak ada yang memperhatikan Sakura sama sekali. Karena memang Sakura yang membuatnya. Orang-orang hanya melihatnya seperti pegawai biasa.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak tahu kemana Kakashi pergi jadi dia bertanya pada salah seorang pegawai.

"Maaf, apa hari ini ada pertemuan penting kan? Aku tidak bisa menemukan ruangannya, bisa kau beritahu aku?" tanya Sakura.

"Ou, ruangannya ada di lantai lima di ruangan K-S 17." Jawab wanita berstelan rapi itu.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura bergegas pergi ke lantai lima disana dia menemukan Kakashi sedang berbincang serius dengan seorang pria tinggi besar.

"...Danzou sepertinya sangat berantusias untuk mengusulkan hal ini." Ujar pria tinggi besar itu.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kau tahu Nak, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, aku tidak mau hubungan baik ku dengan Profesor Sarutobi sampai terganggu. Aku sangat mengenal Profesor Sarutobi, dia tidak akan mau mengorbankan muridnya begitu saja." Ujar Pria itu.

"Jadi seperti itu rupanya..." Kakashi mengusap dagunya namun pandangannya tetap serius. "Jadi ini alasan Profesor Sarutobi mengirimku, dia memang ingin menghindarinya."

Tak lama kemudian orang-orang itu memasuki sebuah ruangan meeting. Semua wajah itu bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Tak lama kemuadian setelah mereka semua orang masuk seorang pria dengan bekas luka di dagunya datang dan hendak memasuki ruang pertemuan. Sakura kenal jelas pria itu. Wajah dingin dan mata datarnya tidak mungkin Sakura lupakan. Pria itu bernama Danzou dan dialah orang yang menangkap Sakura dan membawanya ke kantor Dewan Perlindungan Mutan tempo hari. Dia menembaki Sakura dengan peluru bius.

Sementara itu begitu pintu ditutup Sakura berdiri dibalik pintu dan menyentuh permukaan pintunya. Berkonsentrasi, mendengarkan, dan mencerna apa yang mereka bicarakan di dalam.

Lalu tak lama setelah itu pertemuanpun dimulai. Tanpa basa-basi orang bernama Danzou itupun membuka rapat.

"...seperti yang sudah ku ingatkan bahwa hari ini kita akan membicarakan tentang Phoenix project." Katanya. Ruangan itu hening. Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Seperti yang kita tahu kalau beberapa bulan yang lalu kita telah menemukan Haruno Sakura," hati Sakura mencelos ketika mendengar namanya disebut.

"Aku sudah membuat berita acara dan mengirimkannya pada semua anggota Dewan perwakilan mutan dari masing-masing negara aliansi, aku yakin kalian semua sudah mengetahui isi dari berita acara tersebut. Maka dari itu aku mengumpulkan semua perwakilan untuk mendiskusikan hal ini."

Hening kemudian. Tidak ada yang berbicara satupun. Aura ketegangan sangat kental menguar dari dalam ruangan.

"Biar ku perjelas." Danzou berdeham. "Seperti yang kita tahu, Brotherhood yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru sudah menunjukan pergerakannya secara terang-terangan belakangan ini dan bahkan menjadi Headline surat kabar beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan mereka bermaksud untuk mencari Haruno Sakura untuk menjadikannya bahan percobaannya.

"...dan saudara-saudara percobaan itu adalah percobaan BIOKINESIS. Ya, kita sudah mendapatkan kabarnya dari X-Men, bukan begitu Kakashi?" ujar Danzou. Kakashi tidak menjawabnya. Masih keheningan yang terdengar.

"Prediksi kami, kalau Orochimaru akan menyatukan dirinya sendiri dengan Sakura Haruno."

Tepat seketika itu tubuh Sakura menjadi lemas, dia merasa tertohok begitu keras sampai keringatnya bercucuran saat itu juga. Dugaannya selama ini benar. Sementara itu terdengar riuh rendah bingung, dan heran dari dalam ruangan.

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan mengumpulkan kami semua disini?" terdengar suara Kakashi bergema, suaranya sedikit parau.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki.

"Aku mempunyai sebuah solusi yang jauh lebih baik dan akan sangat efektif untuk kelangsungan hidup seluruh mutan." Ujar Danzou, suara terdengar sangat yakin dan sangat berambisi.

"Kenapa kita tidak memanfaatkan yang ada Kakashi? Lebih baik mencegah dari pada mengobati. Kita akan menjadikan Sakura sebagai senjata untuk melawan Brotherhood dan mereka yang menentang dewan." Ujar suara berat pria paruh baya itu.

Suara riuh rendah makin terdengar jelas dari dalam. Masing-masing mengutarakan pendapatnya sendiri. Sedangkan Sakura hampir tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Ternyata selama ini? Apa gunanya? Semua pelatihan ini dan sikap mereka pada Sakura? Apa hanya rekayasa belaka untuk menjadikannya sebagai senjata negara? Ia menepis seluruh pemikiran itu meski sangat sulit, ia tidak mau pikiran negatif itu begitu saja mempengaruhi kepalanya. Sakura yakin kalau tidak ada yang berniat seperti itu padanya. Sakura bisa merasakan itu, hanya satu yang ia tidak yakin. Itu adalah profesor Sarutobi. Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya dan tidak tahu apa tujuannya.

_Brakk!_

"Apa maksudmu dengan menjadikannya dengan _senjata_ Danzou? Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Sakura dan kau tidak berhak untuk melakukan itu sama sekali." Kakashi berteriak, sepertinya ia menggebrak meja.

"Oh ya, Kakashi. Aku memang tidak mempunyai hak untuk itu tapi Dewan Perwakilan Mutan berhak melakukannya." Jawab Danzou tenang. " Kami berhak melakukan itu, dan jangan kau kira kami tidak tahu, Kakashi. Aku sangat kagum karena Profesor Sarutobi dan kalian para anggota X-Men bisa menyembunyikan hal yang begitu besar dari dewan."

"Kami tahu kalau kalian telah menemukan mutan kelas _Omega_, dan itu adalah Haruno Sakura."

Sakura hampir saja tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Emosi dan juga pikiran negatif telah memenuhi kepalanya. Tentang apa dan mengapa ini terjadi.

"Ini adalah peluang besar Kakashi, kita bisa menggunakan Sakura demi kebaikan seluruh mutan." Ujar Danzou.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa persetujuan dari Profesor Sarutobi." Tukas Kakashi.

"Ya, aku bisa lihat itu, sayang sekali terkadang pikiran Profesor Sarutobi tidak sejalan dengan Dewan. Kurasa itulah kenapa dia tidak mau datang hari ini dan mengirimkan orang sepertimu. Dia berusaha menghindar, huh?" tanya Danzou.

"Dengar Kakashi, hanya Profesor Sarutobi yang mampu mengendalikan Sakura Haruno dan dia tidak bisa mengelak akan tanggung jawabnya kepada dewan. Lebih baik mengorbankan satu mutan untuk kebaikan semuanya."

Lima belas menit kemudian rapat selesai dan semua anggota dewan keluar dari ruangan rapat dengan wajah lelah. Tentu saja mereka sudah melewati rapat yang sangat menegangkan. Kakashi tidak berbicara dengan siapapun lagi setelah itu, dia pergi dari kantor Dewan dengan terburu-buru. Sementara itu Sakura masih terdiam dia sudut koridor remang-remang yang sepi. Dia harus menguasai dirinya, karena saat ini emosinya sedang tidak stabil. Sakura sadar benar itu, karena Profesor Sarutobi sudah mengingatkannya berkali-kali untuk mengontrol emosinya. Barang-barang disekitar Sakura mulai bergetar tak beraturan diluar kendali Sakura.

_'__Tenanglah Sakura, tenanglah..' _

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya dan perasaan campur aduk didadanya. Tapi dia harus segera kembali ke mansion sebelum ada yang menyadari kepergiannya. Baru saja dia mau melangkah dari tempat itu. Sakura bertubrukan dengan seorang.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja..." Sakura mau melangkah pergi namun orang yang ditabraknya itu menahan lengannya.

"Aku pernah melihatmu." Kata pemuda itu. Sakura menegadah. Pemuda itu lebih tinggi darinya. Dia memiliki rambut merah dan sebuah tato di dahinya. Kedua pasang mata hijau itu bertemu. Lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya itu begitu familiar. Seolah tidak ada yang memiliki mata itu selain orang ini.

Mungkin Sakura mengingatnya, dia mungkin pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Maaf, mungkin anda salah orang." Ujar Sakura mencoba melepaskan genggaman pemuda itu.

"Aku ingat mata hijau ini." Ujar pemuda itu.

"Maaf tapi anda sepertinya salah orang." Sakura melepaskan tangannya dengan paksa dan berlalu pergi.

**Di tempat tersembunyi yang cukup jauh dari keramaian**

Seorang laki-laki muncul dari permukaan lantai begitu saja. Separuh wajah pria itu terlihat biasa saja dan setengahnya lagi berwarna hitam pekat. Kedua iris matanya berwana kuning cerah.

"Bagaimana Zetsu?" tanya suara laki-laki dalam kegelapan ruangan yang temaram.

Pria yang di panggil Zetsu itu berjalan pada sumber suara. Sekumpulan orang berjubah hitam dengan corak awan merah sedang duduk disana.

"Sepertinya ini akan rumit, Pain." Jawab Zetsu. Pria dengan banyak tindik diwajahnya itu berdiri dari kursi berdebu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Pain tenang.

"_Yare...yare..._Aku mengerti. Makin banyak saja yang mengincar gadis _Omega_ itu." Ujar pria dengan rambut pira berkuncir. Dia tampak sedang memainkan tanah liat berwarna putih.

"Ya, Deidara benar. Sekarang Dewan berencana untuk menjadikan Haruno senjata untuk mutan yang menentang Dewan. Mereka berusaha mengendalikannya. Tapi sepertinya Profesor Sarutobi tidak setuju dengan itu. Dia tidak datang dalam pertemuan dan mengirim Kakashi Hatake, si mutan peniru itu." Jelas Zetsu.

"Hmm...Jadi ada empat pihak ya? Dewan, Brotherhood, X-Men, dan kita. Setelah keluar dari Akatsuki dia membangun Brotherhood dan ingin memiliki gadis Omega itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Cih, seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak lama." Ujar Pain.

Mereka semua memperhatikan Pain dan menunggunya.

"Zetsu, terus awasi mereka pastikan jangan sampai ada yang menyadari keberadaanmu." Ujar Pain.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyadari keberadaanku, bahkan Profesor Sarutobi sekalipun." Jawab Zetsu bangga.

"Aku tahu tentang keistimewaanmu itu, tapi kau ingat sekarang kau tidak berhadapan dengan Profesor Sarutobi saja, tapi kau berhadapan dengan mutan kelas Omega yang potensinya tak terbatas. Sisanya serahkan pada Itachi."

Semua mata tertuju pada pria berambut panjang yang diikat rendah.

"Serahkan padaku, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak melihat adikku Sasuke."

**Di Markas Brotherhood**

"Penyatuan selesai. Tuan Orochimaru sekarang kemampuan Telepati sudah disatukan denganmu."

"Bagus Kabuto."

Bersamaan dengan itu seorang pria kurus dan pucat terjatuh dari kursinya. Matanya kosong dan kulitnya kusam. Wajahnya belum terlalu tua tapi seluruh tubuhnya keriput seperti pria tua.

"Sekarang orang itu tidak berguna, buang saja dia!" titah Orochimaru "Beruntung kita punya dia, jadi kita bisa melacak Haruno."

"Sekarang kemampuannya sudah serap olehmu Tuan, tapi aku sarankan agar Tuan berhati-hati untuk mengendalikan kemampuan telekinesisnya, karena itu masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh baru Tuan." Ujar Kabuto.

"Aku senang dengan kemampuanmu memanipulasi fungsi organ tubuh manusia, itu sangat berguna dan kau sudah menguasai Biokinesis sekarang. Kau memang sangat berguna untuk ku Kabuto."

"Terima kasih Tuan. Sekarang sudah saatnya."

"Ya, kau benar Kabuto, sudah lama aku menunggu saat ini. Siapkan semuanya." Ujar Orochimaru.

"Baik Tuan."

Pria berkacamata itu berjalan menuju sebuah mesin. Disana terlihat beberapa tombol dengan sebuah plasma yang harus diisi dengan password. Kabuto menekan beberapa digit angka. Dengan seketika pintu-pintu besi disekeliling ruangan luas itu terbuka, dan ratusan mutan tinggi besar dan bertampang aneh muncul. Orochimaru berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka.

_"__Brotherhood... sekarang saatnya kita mencapai kesetaraan. Kita akan menyerang !"_

* * *

**_A/N : Maaf karena updatenya lama :) Keep follow, review and fav guys.._**


	11. THE OMEGA

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

* * *

Sakura telah sampai di X mansion, dia seperti orang linglung tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Setiap dia lewat benda-benda di sekelilingnya bergetar.

"Sakura-chan, kau dari man..."

Bahkan dia tidak menggubris siapapun.

Sakura berhenti di pintu ruangan Profesor Sarutobi. Pintu itu masih sama baginya, mengkilat, kokoh dan tak tertembus. Seperti pikiran Profesor Sarutobi yang tidak bisa dia ketahui.

"Profesor Sarutobi, aku tahu semuanya. Buka pintunya jika kau tidak mau aku menghancurkannya." Ujar Sakura, dia sudah malas berteriak-teriak di depan ruangan itu lagi.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama kenop pintu itu bergerak dan berputar. Pintu itu terbuka. Ruangan bergaya klasik itu begitu hangat. Jendela mewah itu terbuka lebar sehingga angin sepoi bisa masuk menggoyangkan helaian rambut Sakura.

Terlihat Profesor Sarutobi duduk di salah satu sisi ruangan dengan beberapa cangkir teh disana. Rupanya tidak hanya ada Profesor Sarutobi disana, tapi Kakashi juga berada disana duduk di salah satu sofa panjang. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan. Tanpa di perintah pintunya menutup sendiri.

"Duduklah Sakura, aku sudah menantimu." Ujar Profesor Sarutobi. Sakura menuruti apa kata sang Profesor. Dia duduk disalah satu sofa tak jauh dari Kakashi. Pria berambut perak itu memperhatikan Sakura dengan awas. Sepertinya Profesor Sarutobi sudah bilang pada Kakashi kalau Sakura telah mengikutinya ke Kantor Dewan.

Benda-benda di sekeliling Sakura mulai bergetar lagi. Sakura sudah mengontrol emosinya sedemikian rupa namun tetap saja. Kemampuannya terlalu kuat. Cangkir-cangkir dan rak-rak buku mulai berderak tak beraturan.

Secangkir teh hangat terbang ke arah Sakura.

"Minumlah Sakura, itu akan membuatmu menjadi lebih baik." Ujar Profesor Sarutobi hangat. Suaranya begitu lembut seolah berbicara pada cucunya sendiri.

Sakura memandangi cangkirnya tanpa ekspresi dia tidak meminumnya.

"Cukup basa-basinya kau tahu apa tujuanku kemari." Kata Sakura.

"Oh ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak mau perbincangan kita ini menjadi perbincangan yang menegangkan." ujar Profesor Sarutobi.

"Sakura tenangkan dirimu, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Kakashi angkat bicara. Ia memperhatikan benda-benda yang bergetar disekeliling mereka.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, kalian telah menyembunyikan hal begitu besar dariku."Suara Sakura agak meninggi.

"Bukan seperti..."

"Cukup Kakashi, ini adalah urusanku dan Sakura. Aku ingin kau diam dan menyimak kata-kataku." Potong Profesor Sarutobi.

Sakura masih enunggu penjelasan dari Profesor Sarutobi. Berbanding terbalik wajahnya Profesor Sarutobi yang sangat tenang.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu Sakura, asalkan kau membuat semua barang-barangku dan benda-benda diluar sana berhenti bergerak." Ujar Profesor Sarutobi. Ternyata tidak hanya barang-barang yang berada di ruangan Profesor Sarutobi yang bergerak-gerak namun benda-benda yang berada diluar ruangan juga ikut bergetar bahkan air kolam di taman terangkat melawan gravitasi bumi.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Meski sulit dia harus menahannya sebisa mungkin. Untuk spersekian detik matanya berkilat lalu semua barang-barang serta benda-benda yang berada diluar terjatuh dan berhenti bergerak.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura, jadi aku mohon untuk tidak memotong pembicaraanku." Kata Profesor Sarutobi.

Hening kemudian, Sakura dan Kakashi sudah siapa dengan semua penjelasan yang akan diberikan oleh Profesor Sarutobi.

"Sakura, kesalahan terbesarmu adalah tidak mengenal dirimu sendiri," ujar Profesor Sarutobi.

"Ada alasan kenapa pada malam itu rumahmu diserang dan kedua orang tuamu dibunuh. Ada alasan kenapa selama lima tahun terakhir kau dicari oleh semua mutan, dan ada alasan kenapa malam itu aku menemuimu," Profesor Sarutobi menghela napas. " Semua itu tidak terjadi secara kebetulan."

"Belasan tahun yang lalu, aku dan semua mutan yang bisa merasakan hawa mutan yang lain mengetahui kalau delapan belas tahun yang lalu saat dini hari seorang mutan lahir kedunia ini, dan mutan itu adalah kau Sakura. Hanya satu banding satu milyar yang mempunyai anugerah sepertimu,"

"Dan di hari pertama kau menyadari kemampuan psikokinesismu, dihari itulah mutan-mutan yang mempunyai niat jahat mencarimu. Kau adalah mutan kelas _Omega,_" Sakura mencoba untuk mencerna penjelasan Profesor Sarutobi dengan susah payah. "Akan ku jelaskan lebih rinci lagi, setiap mutan memiliki kemapuan yang berbeda-beda dan mutan-mutan itu di bagi menurut tingkatan kemampuan mereka, karena pada dasarnya mutan itu sama. Kemampuan para mutan tercipta karena adanya gen-X di dalam tubuh mereka sehingga memungkinkan kita mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengendalikan suatu materi tertentu."

"Aku adalah mutan dengan kelas _Alpha_, selama ini tidak ada yang melebihi kelas Alpha oleh karena itu para Mutan kelas Alpha disebut juga _'First class'_. Mutan kelas Alpha hanya ada ada sepuluh persen dari semua mutan di seluruh dunia, semua mutan kelas Alpha mempunyai kemampuan yang tinggi. Yang kedua adalah kelas Beta, dan salah satu contohnya Kakashi adalah mutan kelas Beta dan hampir semua anggota X-Men adalah kelas Beta. Setelah itu adalah Gamma, Delta, dan Epilson. Itu semua adalah klasifikasi mutan," jelas Profesor Sarutobi.

"Lalu apa kau tahu dimana tempatmu Sakura?," tanya Profesor Sarutobi. Sakura tak bergeming. "Kau adalah _Omega_, tingkatan paling tinggi dalam klasifikasi mutan. Kelas Omega adalah klasifikasi paling langka."

Sakura hampir menduganya tapi ia tidak mengira kalau dia sekuat itu, bahkan dia tidak percaya sama sekali. Satu pernyataan dari Profesor Sarutobi yang selalu ia nantikan ternyata telah menamparnya begitu keras.

"Profesor apa tidak..."

"Tidak Kakashi, Sakura harus mengetahui semuanya aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahanku di masa lalu. Sakura harus tahu siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya." Kata Profesor Sarutobi tenang namun tetap tegas.

"Sakura, kelas Omega adalah mutan yang mampu mengontrol semua materi dan energi sehingga potensinya tak terbatas. Itulah alasan semua orang memperebutkanmu, dan alasan kenapa aku mencarimu selama bertahun-tahun. Untuk menyelamatkanmu dari mereka semua. Percayalah Sakura kali ini aku tidak akan menutup pikiranku lagi, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk itu. Mereka menginginkanmu untuk kepentingan mereka masing-masing." Kata Profesor Sarutobi panjang lebar.

Ya, Sakura tidak menyangkal itu. Profesor Sarutobi jujur disetiap kalimatnya.

"Lalu apa benar kau mengendalikanku? Apa benar kau mengontrol pikiranku?" tanya Sakura parau.

Profesor Sarutobi terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ya, Sakura aku selama ini telah mengendalikan pikiranmu. Ada satu yang harus kau ketahui, kau memiliki dua kesadaran yang berbeda. Yang satu adalah Sakura yang ku kenal selama ini dan Sakura yang bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri. Sementara yang lain adalah Sakura yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, dirimu yang lain adalah mahluk ganas yang sedang menunggu untuk lepas dari kerangkeng dan siap mengamuk kapan saja dan mahluk itulah yang disebut dengan Phoenix," Sakura tidak mampu berkata-kata saat ini.

"Maka dari itu mereka membuat Phoenix project, mereka berencana untuk mengendalikan alam bawah sadarmu dan menjadikanmu senjata negara. Memang benar aku yang memisahkan dan memblokir alam sadar dan alam bawah sadarmu saat pertama kali kau dibawa kemari, tapi mereka salah jika mereka pikir aku bisa mengendalikanmu sepenuhnya. Aku hanya bisa melakukan sampai sana, tidak lebih. Potensimu terlalu kuat, jadi aku menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau kau adalah mutan kelas Omega dari Dewan."

Tanpa aba-aba semua benda yang ada di ruangan itu bergerak, tidak hanya di ruangan itu semua benda yang berada di X-Mansion tiba-tiba saja hilang kendali. Sakura mulai kehilangan kontrol atas emosinya sendiri. Dia belum siap dengan segala pernyataan ini.

"Profesor..." panggil Kakashi panik.

Profesor Sarutobi menatap mata hijau Sakura yang lama-lama mulai menghitam, mencoba meyakinnya dan menyadarkannya kembali.

_'__Sakura tenangkan dirimu, tetaplah bersama kami. Jangan sampai kau dikendalikan oleh Phoenix!'_

_'__Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?'_

_'__Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai kau siap mendengar semuanya.'_

Bukannya berhenti semua benda-benda di seluruh X-Mansion semakin bergerak tak beraturan membuat semua orang panik.

_'__Dengarkan aku Sakura, seseorang ditentukan benar atau salah bukan darimana dia berasal atau masa lalunya tapi apa yang pilihannya dan apa yang dia perjuangkan, tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri Sakura! Apa yang kau pilih? Apa yang selama ini kau perjuangkan? Apa yang kau cintai dan apa yang kau banggakan?_'

Sakura mulai mendapatkan fokusnya kembali dan semua barang mulai melambat meski masih bergerak-gerak lemah.

_'__Apa yang membuatmu bertahan Sakura? Ini bukan tentang siapa dirimu dan darimana asal mu, tapi ini tentang apa yang kau pilih?'_

Seketika itu semua benda yang bergerak kini berhenti.

"Pilihan?" tanya Sakura lemah.

"Ya pilihan Sakura, apa yang kau pilih? Menjadi Sakura? Atau menjadi Phoenix?" kata Profesor Sarutobi.

"Aku tahu ini sangat berat untukmu mengetahui kenyatannya, tapi kau harus tahu siapa kau yang sebenarnya."

"Kau adalah Mutan kelas Omega kedua yang aku lihat setelah Madara Uchiha." Ucap Profesor Sarutobi.

"Uchiha?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, dia adalah kakek buyut Sasuke Uchiha, Mutan kelas Omega mempunyai kemampuan yang lebih dari Mutan manapun didunia ini. Namun sayang Uchiha Madara mati ketika dia masih sangat muda. Dia mati ditangan dirinya sendiri. Kau harus menyadari sebarapa besar kekuatanmu, Sakura?" Kata Profesor Sarutobi.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Sakura pasrah.

"Kau harus sangat berhati-hati, bukan hanya Orochimaru dan Dewan yang sedang mengincarmu tapi juga Akatsuki." Ujar Profesor Sarutobi.

"Siapa itu Akatsuki?"

"Mereka juga adalah kumpulan mutan yang sedang mengincar mutan-mutan kelas-kelas tinggi untuk dikendalikan. Mereka menyadari kemampuan Psikokinesismu. Seharusnya kau menyadarinya saat kau membaca buku yang ku berikan." Kata Profesor Sarutobi. Dia menggerakkan kursi rodanya dan mengambil sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna hijau yang ternyata itu adalah buku yang Sakura dapatkan dari perpustakaan Konoha.

"Ini adalah bahan Thesisku saat mendapatkan gelar Profeesor. Akulah yang menyusun buku ini dan sudah melakukan riset yang sangat lama. Seharusnya kau menyadarinya kalau kemampuan psikokinesismu itu mencakup seluruh kemampuan mutan. Apa kau tidak bertanya-tanya kenapa kau bisa mengubah air menjadi es sementara kau adalah seorang telepath?"

Ya, Sakura ingat, dan dia memang bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa melakukan. Tenten bilang kalau dia memiliki kemampuan ganda tapi Sakura tidak yakin kalau itu adalah penjelasan yang tepat.

"Itu karena kau memiliki tiap-tiap dari semua jenis kemampuan Psikokinesis. Itulah kemampuan dari Mutan kelas Omega." Sambung Profesor Sarutobi.

Penjelasan itu menunjukan berarti dia bisa memanipulasi segala jenis material hidup atau mati.

"Pasti ada kelemahannyakan? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Hening, Kakashipun menunggu jawaban dari Profesor Sarutobi.

"Semakin kau menggunakannya, psikismu akan semakin terganggu, tubuhmu akan semakin rusak, dan jika kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya kau akan membahayakan semua orang, tidak hanya orang-orang yang kau sayangi tapi...juga semua orang."

"Aku berharap banyak darimu Sakura. Maafkan aku karena aku sudah menyembunyikan banyak hal darimu tapi, ini demi kebaikanmu." Kata Profesor Sarutobi.

Hening, masing-masing dari mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan, ini adalah keadaan yang sangat rumit. Rasanya hati Sakura membeku tiba-tiba, dia lumpuh seketika dan rasanya tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan Orochimaru dan juga Uchiha Itachi dari Akatsuki, mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat berbahaya." Kata Profesor Sarutobi.

"Aku tahu," ujar Sakura menghela napas berat. "maaf karena aku bersikap kasar, aku tidak tahu soal ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Jangan membebani dirimu sendiri Sakura, dunia belum kiamat. Kau hanya perlu lebih kuat lagi." Kata Kakashi menyemangati.

"Aku tahu."

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan melenggang pergi dari ruangan itu dengan lemah.

Rasa lelah terpatri jelas di wajah sang Profesor, kerutan di wajahnya terlihat menegang seakan dia sudah melakukan hal yang sangat melelahkan. Sang Profesor menghela napas sejenak lalu menyandarkan punggungnya lemah.

"Aku sangat kasihan padanya, kekuatan semesta terkurung di dalam tubuh rapuhnya." Ujar Profesor Sarutobi.

"Apa mungkin Sakura bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya sendiri?" tanya Kakashi.

"Semuanya tergantung pada Sakura sendiri, kalau dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya sendiri dia akan berakhir seperti Madara Uchiha."

Dua pria itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk ku Kakashi, karena tidak selamanya aku berada disini." Ujar sang Profesor tiba-tiba

"Apa maksudmu Profesor?"

* * *

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dan udara dingin sudah begitu menusuk tulang, entah berapa lama Sakura berdiam diri di taman belakang sendirian. Kulitnya sudah dingin dan dia masih tidak mau beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Halaman itu begitu sepi sehingga suara anginpun terdengar jelas. Sakura masih terus mengumpat dalam diamnya.

"Sial..."

"Sial..."

"Sial..."

Rerumputan dan beberapa tanaman lainnya bergoyang-goyang, bukan karena angin yang begitu kencang sehingga menggerakan rerumputan, tapi karena Sakura yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Srek...

Seseorang datang.

"Disini rupanya." Ujar suara dingin itu. _Sasuke Uchiha_.

"Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun." Kata Sakura.

"Memangnya kau siapa menyuruhku seperti itu." Balas Sasuke. Sakura membuang napas malas, dia tahu kalau pembicaraan ini tak akan ada habisnya. Sakura tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke selalu muncul dihadapannya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah bangku taman yang diduduki Sakura dan ikut duduk disana. Dia duduk tanpa ada beban seolah hanya datang untuk menikmati pemandangan saat matahri tenggelam.

"Umpatanmu begitu keras sehingga begitu mengganggu." Kata Sasuke. Hati Sakura sedikit mencelos, dia bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan Sasuke berdiri disana.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Tidak ada yang istimewa darimu," katanya Sasuke mendengus " yang kulihat hanya perempuan yang sedang mengumpat tentang betapa menyedihkan hidupnya."

Sakura benar-benar tersindir atas perkataanya tapi apa daya semua yang dikatakannya itu benar.

"Kau sama saja seperti yang lainnya, cerewet, cengeng, keras kepala..."

"Hentikan Sasuke." Potong Sakura.

"pemarah,sombong, sama sekali tidak ada yang istimewa, bahkan kau terlalu naif untuk menangis."

"Cukup Sasuke!" teriak Sakura marah.

"Cih, atau apa? Melemparkan sesuatu padaku? Atau mau menyerangku seperti kau menyerang Kakashi?" balas Sasuke.

"Apa maumu? Sasuke! Dengarkan aku, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku ! Aku tidak peduli kalau aku tidak istimewa, karena aku sama sekali TIDAK INGIN SEPERTI INI!" Jerit Sakura sudah tidak tahan.

"Hal yang paling aku inginkan adalah menjadi orang biasa tanpa keistimewaan apapun, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang kaya, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang penting, yang aku inginkan hanya menjadi gadis biasa, bersekolah, mempunyai teman, menghabiskan masa remajaku, pelukan, ciuman. Aku menginginkan semua itu!" teriak Sakura, matanya memancarkan berbagai emosi yang kompleks. Sedih, marah, takut, tertekan.

"Aku ingin ada orang yang memarahiku ketika aku salah, aku ingin ada memelukku ketika aku sedih, aku ingin melanggar peraturan, aku selalu memimpikan itu Sasuke. Setiap malam aku selalu bertanya apakah aku akan mengalami kehidupan seperti itu suatu saat nanti?" tanya Sakura lemah. "tapi nyatanya apa? AKU ADALAH SEORANG MUTAN YANG DIINCAR OLEH SEMUA ORANG ! Semuanya hanya menganggapku sebagai senjata, aku hanya mahluk berbahaya, AKU ADALAH MUTAN OMEGA ! HA HA!" Sakura berdiri didepan Sasuke. Sakura tertawa sedih seolah yang ia ucapkan barusan hanya guyonan belaka, dia tidak tahan dengan semuanya dan menumpahkan segala emosinya pada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah muak hidup seperti ini, bergantung pada setitik harapan. Aku sudah lelah berpura-pura kuat." Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang rasanya sudah mau pecah.

"Sial !" umpatnya. Sakura berhasil menyembunyikan airmatanya dari Sasuke dengan helaian rambut kusutnya. Dia sudah tidak peduli apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentangnya. Dia hanya ingin meledak sejadi-jadinya. Sakura tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa, ia tidak tahu harus takut pada siapa, ia tidak tahu harus menopang pada siapa. Ia merasa hidup sebagai selongsong kosong.

Tak lama kemudia Sakura merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh lengannya dan menariknya pada sebuah pelukan. Detik kemudian dia sadar kalau Sasuke sedang memeluknya. Hangat dan menenangkan. Tanpa disadari Sakura membalas pelukan itu dengan erat, logikanya berjalan tapi otaknya tidak mau berpikir apapun saat ini. Dia membutuhkannya.

"Hidup kita memang tidak mudah, tapi terus mengeluh tidak mengubah apapun." Ujar Sasuke dingin dan begitu hangat disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kalau kau terus seperti ini berarti kau hanya orang tolol dan tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan apapun." Sakura terisak dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku kira kau adalah salah satu yang paling kuat, ternyata kau cuma perempuan biasa." Kata Sasuke, pemuda dingin itu mengelus lembut punggung Sakura, mencoba menenangkannya. Sementara itu Sakura juga menatap kilas balik masa lalu Sasuke dengan mudahnya. Sakura melihat kalau seluruh keluarga Sasuke juga dibunuh saat dia berumur tujuh tahun. Sakura bisa melihat kalau ternyata yang membantai seluruh keluarganya Sasuke adalah kakaknya sendiri. Uchiha Itachi.

Sekarang Sakura bisa mengerti kenapa Sasuke bisa sekuat ini, dia mengerti kalau bahkan Sasuke pernah berada diposisinya. Muak dengan hidupnya sendiri, tapi Sasuke bertahan, dia bisa jauh lebih kuat.

"Aku merasa sangat kecil," isak Sakura "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus takut pada orang lain atau pada diriku sendiri? Bahkan saat aku tidak melakukan apapun aku berbahaya untuk kalian semua."

"Jangan menyerah pada dirimu sendiri, jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri." Ucap Sasuke.

Beberapa menit berlalu langit sudah gelap, Sasuke sengaja membiarkan Sakura menumpahkan semua emosinya. Membiarkan bahunya basah oleh air mata Sakura. Menjadi penopangnya disaat Sakura hampir ambruk.

"Sakura lihat aku!" Kata Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau memang tidak istimewa, tapi jadilah kuat! Jangan biarkan kekuatanmu mengendalikanmu!"

"Bagaimana jika tidak bisa?" tanya Sakura lirih, sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Berjanjilah untuk menyelamatkanku jika itu terjadi," kata Sakura "..._sekalipun harus mengambil nyawaku." _

Hati Sasuke mencelos, apa maksudnyaitu?

"Tenangkan dirimu!" Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Seketika itu dia merasa hampa, kehangatan itu datang dan hilang dengan sekejap. Sekarang perasaannya jauh lebih baik. Sasuke benar-benar datang disaat yang tepat. Meski kata-katanya dingin dan tajam tapi itu sangat membantu Sakura. Membuatnya berpikir jernih. Matanya yang kelam itu begitu meyakinkan seolah berkata 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja'.

"Kenapa sulit sekali _membaca_ dirimu Sasuke?"

* * *

A/N : Ini chapter yang lumayang panjang guys, but makasih buat apresiasinya. Kayaknya fans Sasusaku udah ga sabar jadi dikeluarin sekarang aja, disini saya ingin memberikan kesan yang tetep cool buat Sasuke. Dia bisa meyakinkan Sakura dengan caranya sendiri. kedekatan mereka itu lebih dari sekedar hubungan fisik, ya saya menilai Sasuke seperti itu sih. So thanks, mungkin jika ada saran untuk chapter depan silahkan di post, dan saya mungkin akan update seminggu sekali atau dua minggu sekali, jadi keep review, follow, and fav :) salam Author.


	12. Pertempuran

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

* * *

Chapter 12

_'__Sakura...'_

_'__Sakura...'_

_'__Siapa itu? Siapa?'_

_'__Sakura...'_

_'__Siapa itu? Siapa kau?'_

_'__Sakura...'_

_'__SAKURA..!'_

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Siapa?" gumam Sakura. Gadis itu tahu kalau yang barusan bukan sekedar mimpi biasa tapi memang ada yang sedang mempermainkannya. Gadis itu menutup matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi kalau-kalau ada sesutau yang salah.

Tik...tik...tik...

Sakura merasa ada hawa mutan lain yang tidak dia kenal disini. Namun tak ada siapapun diruangan itu. Dia merasakan hawa mutan dengan kelas yang tinggi. Sangat tipis, hampir tidak terasa tapi ada, Sakura yakin sekali ada mutan lain disini, disuatu tempat di X mansion. Maka iapun bergegas turun dari tempat tidur. Dengan perlahan dia meninggalkan kamarnya. Perasaannya tidak enak, dia tahu ada kalau orang itu bukanlah mutan sembarangan.

Sakura berjalan di koridor X mansion yang sepi. Dia terus berjalan, dan memang sepertinya mutan itu menuntunnya ke suatu tempat.

"Siapa kau? Aku tahu kau berada disini! Keluar!" ujar Sakura tegas. Tidak ada jawaban, Sakura terus berjalan hingga ia sampai di satu koridor yang belum pernah ia datangai seblumnya. Koridor itu tidak seperti koridor biasanya. Tak ada perabot disana dan koridor itu hanya satu arah. Tepat diujungnya terdapat sebuah pintu besi bundar yang kokoh. Sakura mendekati pintu itu dan merabanya, dia belum pernah melihat pintu ini sebelumnya. Kalau dia tebak mungkin ini adalah ruangan yang dipakai oleh Profesor Sarutobi tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam sana. Jemari Sakura menyentuh permukaan pintu.

_'__Sakura...'_

_Deg!_

Ada seseorang didalam, Sakura tahu itu. Ada orang yang sengaja menuntunnya kemari. Sakura mengarahkan tangannya ke permukaan pintu. Tanpa perlu usaha yang berarti pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Sakura berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan itu siap untuk menyerang, tapi alangkah herannya dia karena tidak ada siapapun disana.

Ruangan itu terkesan sangat aneh, karena ruangan itu berbentuk bundar atau lebih tepatnya Sakura merasa kalau dia sedang berada di dalam sebuah dalam bola raksasa, dindingnya terbuat dari plasma perak seperti di ruang simulasi latihan, pintu besi itu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Ia berdiri di atas sebuah lantai yang menggantung dari pintu masuk sampai tepat ke tengah ruangan itu. Sakura memajukan kakinya selangkah ruangan itu berubah menjadi terang benderang. Gadis semakin merasa dengan ruangan ini, dia tidak tahu sama sekali ruangan apa ini.

Sakura menutup matanya, dia masih merasakan hawa mutan itu. Tapi sangat tipis, namun disaat yang bersamaan juga begitu dekat. Sakura harus selalu waspada bisa saja mutan itu menyerang tiba-tiba. Tepat ditengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja kecil dan ada sebuah benda. Sakura mendekati benda itu, terlihat benda itu seperti sebuah helm yang tidak biasa. Ada beberapa kabel yang tersambung disana. Sakura yakin kalau benda ini dipakai oleh Profesor Sarutobi.

Sakura sedikit tidak mengerti, sedari tadi dia mendengar namanya dipanggil terus menerus. Dia dituntun kemari seolah ingin menunjukan ruangan ini, benda ini. Dengan ragu Sakura mengambil benda itu dan memasangkannya sendiri ke kepalanya. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi begitu benda itu menyentuh kepalanya tiba-tiba saja kepalanya serasa berputar cepat.

Semuanya menjadi samar dan ruangan plasma itu berubah menjadi sebuah pusaran ruang dan waktu. Sakura merasa kalau dia sedang berada ditengah tengah galaksi dengan ribuan bintang disekelilingnya. Bintang-bintang itu berwarna merah dan putih. Tunggu—mereka bukanlah kumpulan bintang, tapi mereka adalah manusia. Yang putih adalah orang biasa dan yang merah adalah mutan. Semua bergerak cepat seperti ia sedang menonton film dari sebuah layar besar.

Sakura bisa melihatnya, ia bisa melihat orang-orang atau tepatnya seluruh manusia di bumi ini sedang melakukan aktifitas mereka. Sepertinya alat ini semaca _transmitter_ yang menghubungkan Sakura dengan seluruh manusia di muka bumi ini. Ia melihatnya dengan jelas, seorang anak kecil yang sedang belajar, seorang pria dewasa yang sedang minum di bar, bahkan dia melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ini adalah alat yang menghubungkan pikiran Sakura dengan semua orang.

Namun tak lama kemudian dia melihat wajah seseorang, wajah pucat dengan senyum yang menyeramkan. Rambutnya panjang dan pupil matanya hanya membentuk garis seperti ular. Ekspresinya menunjukan dia sangat bahagia sekali, Sakura melihat kalau dia sedang memimpin sekelompok besar mutan menuju suatu tempat. Orang itu adalah Orochimaru, dialah Orochimaru dan dia sedang memimpin sekelompok mutan itu menuju . . . X mansion?

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Ini tidak mungkin!

_'__Aku datang, Dear...'_

Suara itu, tidak mungkin. Dia mendengar Orochimaru berbicara padanya. Ini tidak beres. Sakura segera melepaskan benda itu dan berlari keluar dari ruangan. Begitu pintu terbuka dia menemukan Profesor Sarutobi berada di depan ruangan itu.

"Profesor...dia datang!" Ujar Sakura dengan wajah panik.

"Aku tahu, kita harus membangunkan yang lain dan membawa mereka pergi dari sini." Balas Profesor.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan memfokuskan pikirannya pada semua orang yang sedang terlelap di kamar mereka masing-masing.

_'__Bangun ! Semuanya bangun, Orochimaru telah menyerang kita, dia menuju kemari...BANGUN !'_

Tap...tap...tap

Seketika itu terdengar suara seseorang berlari. Kakashilah yang pertama datang dan menyadari panggilan Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kita akan diserang, evakuasi semua murid!" titah Profesor Sarutobi. Kakashi sebenarnya sedikit bingung tapi melihat dua mutan didepannya dengan wajah seserius itu Kakashi tahu ini bukanlah main-main atau simulasi belaka. Maka Kakashi segera berlari dan terlihat dalam sekejap muncul Kakashi-Kakashi yang lain dan menyebar ke seluruh X mansion.

"Kita harus melindungi X mansion Profesor !"

Tanpa menunggu lama Sakura dan Profesor Sarutobi bergegas menyusuri koridor hendak menuju halaman depan X mansion.

DUARRRR!

Terdengar suara ledakan di halaman depan. Sesampainya mereka di halaman depan mereka langsung di sambut oleh sekelompok mutan.

"Aku pulang." Ujar pemimpin mereka.

Dia adalah Orochimaru, pria itu benar-benar persis dengan yang Sakura lihat. Matanya begitu menyeramkan, wajahnya yang pucat dan senyumnya yang licik. Ia rasa cukup membuat seseorang untuk pingsan karena ketakutan. Aura jahatnya begitu kentara.

Tak lama kemudian yang lainnya mulai berdatangan.

"Dia benar-benar datang..." kata Kakashi dengan nada tertahan.

"Orochimaru, brengsek!" teriak Naruto masih mengenakan kaus tidurnya.

"Semuanya sudah aman?" tanya Profesor Sarutobi.

"Ya, Tenten dan Ino sedang mengevakuasi semuanya." Jawab Neji.

Pandangan mereka tidak lepas dari gerombolan mutan garang di depan mereka, terutama Sakura dan Profesor Sarutobi. Mereka harus sangat berhati-hati pada Orochimaru yang sekarang mempunyai kemampuan telekinesis dan bisa menyerang siapa saja sekarang oleh karena itu Sakura dan Profesor Sarutobi harus selalu melindungi mereka semua.

"Senang rasanya kembali ke rumah, bagaimana kabarmu...guru Sarutobi?" ujar mulut dingin Orochimaru.

Beberapa orang dari mereka terkejut mendengar Orochimaru memanggil Profesor Sarutobi dengan sebutan guru.

"Untuk apa kau kembali Orochimaru?" tanya Profesor Sarutobi.

" Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Profesor, untuk apa kau bertanya lagi?" kata Orochomaru "Aku kemari untuk mengambil apa yang ku inginkan." Matanya melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Sayang sekali, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kau bawa disini, lebih baik kau pergi saja!" bentak Sakura.

"Sepertinya lidahmu lebih tajam daripada kekuatanmu, bocah!"

Mereka saling bertatapan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Sudah kuduga, aku harus memakai cara kekerasan...KABUTO!"

Seketika semua mutan itu mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam X-Mansion. Mereka sengaja agar memisahkan para X-Men agar Orochimaru bisa mendapatkan Sakura.

Kabuto melesat ke arah Kakashi dan terjadi pertarungan sengit diantara mereka, Kabuto adalah mutan kelas Alpha yang lebih tinggi dari Kakashi, belum lagi dia juga salah satu percobaan terbaik Orochimaru. Terlihat Kakashi sedikit kerepotan melawan Kabuto.

Sementara itu seorang pria tinggi besar memunculkan tulang dari punggungnya yang tampak seperti tulang belakang yang panjang dan dia menjadikannya sebagai pedang. Pria berambut putih itu mengarahkan pedangnya pada Lee dan juga Naruto.

"BRENGSEK KALIAN !" Teriak Naruto marah.

Disisi lain Sasuke sedang berusaha untuk mengalahkan tiga mutan yang menyerangnya secara bersamaan, salah satunya berbadan besar seperti beruang.

"JANGAN SAMPAI MEREKA MASUK!" teriak Sasuke.

Neji yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke dengan segera berlari ke depan bangunan dan mengulurkan tangannya. Seketika itu sebuah perisai seperti benteng tembus pandang menghalangi semua mutan itu masuk. Mereka akan kesakitan saat menyentuh perisai yang dibuat Neji. Namun jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, selang beberapa menit perisai itu melemah. Sebagian dari mereka ternyata memiliki kekuatan yang begitu besar sehingga mereka berusaha menghancurkan perisai itu.

"Sakura, bantu Neji." Kata Profesor Sarutobi. Ya, Sakura bisa melihat perisai itu mulai retak tapi dia merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan Profesor Sarutobi sendirian dia mempunyai perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Tapi, Prof.."

"Pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa."

Sakura pun beranjak ke tempat Neji berada. Neji menatapnya seolah berkata 'Aku butuh bantuan'. Sakura mengangguk. Dia mengangkat tangannya matanya berkilat keemasan dan seketika itu mereka yang menyentuh perisainya hancur begitu saja menjadi abu. Banyak mutan dari pihak Orochimaru yang mati.

"Kau datang disaat yang tepat!" Ujar Neji penuh arti.  
"Tetap waspada!" kata Sakura.

Di pihak lain, Profesor Sarutobi dan Orochimaru masih berhadapan sementara mutan-mutan itu menyerang.

Profesor Sarutobi mencoba memasuki pikiran Orochimaru, seharusnya tidak ada yang bisa menutup pikirannya dari Profesor Sarutobi. Tapi ternyata pikiran Orochimaru tidak bisa ditembus.

"Tidak bisa Profesor, aku mempunyai orang-orang yang melindungiku. Kemapuan kita setara sekarang." Ejeknya.

Ternyata tepat disamping Orochimaru ada seorang laki-laku yang melindungi Orochimaru dari Profesor Sarutobi. Dia memblokir pikiran Profesor Sarutobi sehingga tidak bisa mempengaruhi Orochimaru.

"Kenapa Profesor? Kau ingin menyerang muridmu sendiri?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Kau salah jika mau memanfaatkan Sakura, tubuhmu akan hancur jika mencoba untuk memakainya jadi lebih baik kau jangan main-main Orochimaru!" Ujar Profesor Sarutobi tegas.

"Ha..ha..ha...Profesor, kau masih menganggapku bocah kecil yang kehilangan orang tuanya." Balas Orochimaru.

Sekali lagi Profesor Sarutobi mencoba untuk memasuki pikiran Orochimaru namun ternyata perisai dari mutan yang melindungi Orochimaru jauh lebih kuat. Profesor Sarutobi tahu itu sia-sia, jadi dia mengarahkan ekor matanya pada sebuah pot besar disalah satu sudut halaman yang sekarang sudah porak poranda. Seketika pot besar itu melesat cepat menuju Orochimaru. Benar dugaan Profesor Sarutobi perisai itu memang melindungi Orochimaru dari pikiran Profesor Sarutobi tapi tidak bisa melindunginya dari benda padat. Pot besar itu tepat mengenai laki-laki yang melindungi Orochimaru.

Tapi sayangnya sebelum Profesor Sarutobi masuk kedalam pikiran Orochimaru, mantan muridnya itu sudah mendahuluinya.

_"__Profesor, aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu lagi."_

Tiba-tiba sosok Orochimaru berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki kecil berwajah pucat yang tampan. Anak kecil itu berwajah polos dan berwibawa disaat yang bersamaan. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung menyukainya.

"Orochimaru?" gumam Profesor Sarutobi sangat pelan, dia hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

_"__Ya, ini aku. Apa Profesor lupa denganku? Aku murid kesayanganmu."_ Katanya.

Ya, Orochimaru sedang memanipulasi pikirannya, dia berubah menjadi Orochimaru kecil ketika dia masih murid Profesor Sarutobi. Profesor Sarutobi sadar betul akan hal itu. Dia sekarang berusaha untuk menutup pikirannya dari Orochimaru.

Lalu tak lama kemudia sosok itu menjadi tiga orang, Orochimaru, seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih dengan garis merah melintang di kedua sisi wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar, dan satu lagi seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang yang berseri-seri. Mereka bertiga sedang tertawa lepas tanpa beban.

"Tidak..." bisik Profesor Sarutobi.

Profesor Sarutobi mencoba menepis pengaruh dari Orochimaru.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kenangan berputar di kepala pria tua itu. Orochimaru kecil telah menjadi Orochimaru dewasa. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah ruangan.

_"__Apa kau gila Orochimaru? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" teriak seorang pemuda tinggi besar berambut putih._

_"__Kau tidak mengerti apapun Jiraiya!" balas Orochimaru dingin._

_"__Tidak tahu! Kau selalu menjawab seperti itu. Apa kau tahu yang kau lakukan ini salah?! Apa kau pikir dengan membuat eksperimen seperti itu kau akan dipandang oleh dewan?!, kau akan membuat kekacauan dimana-mana." Balas Jiraiya._

_"__Tsunade?" Orochimaru meminta dukungan._

_"__Tidak sesederhana itu, yang kau lakukan menyimpang." Balas Tsunade tanpa menatap wajah rekannya itu._

_"__Profesor?" ia beralih pada Profesor Sarutobi._

_Sang Profesor hanya menatap langit malam, tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun dari pertanyaan Orochimaru._

_"__Cih!" Ia mendecih kesal._

_"__Sudah kuduga kejeniusanku tidak pernah dihargai disini. Kalian menggap semua yang aku lakukan itu salah!" teriak Orochimaru._

_"__Orochimaru, aku memang pernah mengatakan kalau kau adalah yang paling istimewa, tapi kau salah dalam mengartikan keistimewaan mu. Yang kau lakukan itu tidak seharusnya dilakukan. Semua eksperimen mu akan menimbulkan kekacauan yang besar dikemudian hari." Jelas Profesor Sarutobi._

_Mereka terdiam, pemuda berwajah pucat itu sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa disana dan sebuah luka karena tidak sejalan dengan yang lainnya. Tapi dia yakin yang dia lakukan adal sebuah awal dari revolusi mutan._

_"__Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan berdiri sendiri! Aku bukan muridmu lagi, dan kau tidak bisa menahanku." Orochimaru pergi dari ruangan itu._

_"__Orochimaru!" teriak Jiraiya._

_"__Biarkan...biarkan dia memilih jalannya sendiri." Ucap Profesor Sarutobi._

Kenangan itu berhenti dan Profesor Sarutobi mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, dan yang ia lihat di hadapannya adalah Orochimaru dewasa yang setelah sekian tahun tak pernah dia lihat.

"Aku kembali untuk membuktikan semua perkataanku." Ujar Orochimaru. Profesor Sarutobi menghela napas lelah.

"Aku hanya seorang orang tua yang sudah sangat lelah dan aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang besar dengan membiarkanmu pergi, karena tidak memberitahumu dan menghargai semua hasil kerja keras mu." Kata Profesor Sarutobi, kerutan diwajahnya sangat terlihat jelas menandakan sesudah begitu banyak yang ia lalui.

Matanya yang tegas terlihat sangat lelah, sehebat apapun Profesor Sarutobi, dia tetaplah pria tua. Merindukan ketiga muridnya, mengharapkan kehidupan yang tenang. Dia sudah terlalu lelah.

"Lelah Profesor? Sudah seharusnya kau berisrtirahat. Kau hanya perlu menyerahkan Sakura padaku dan aku tidak akan pernah menganggumu atau muncul dihadapanmu lagi."

Orochimaru mengangkat tangan kirinya dan sebuah pusaran angin besar terbentuk di sekitar mereka. Bukan sebuah pusaran angin biasa tapi begitu pusaran angin itu mendekati Profesor Sarutobi, angin itu menyayat tangannya.

"PROFESOR !"

Sakura muncul tepat pada waktunya, sebuah sayatan besar melintang menganga di tangan kanannya.

"Ugh!"

"Brengsek kau Orochimaru!" teriak Sakura.

"Kebetulan kau datang padaku, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot menangkapmu." Ujar Orochimaru.

"Profesor, ada apa denganmu? Profesor!" jerit Sakura.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku." Kata Orochimaru.

Mata Sakura dan mata ular Orochimaru bertemu dan seketika itu sebuah suara melengking dikepalanya. Sakit luar biasa sampai Sakura tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"ARRGGGHHHHH!" teriak Sakura.

"Hanya perlu membuatmu tidur Sakura." Gumam Orochimaru.

"ARRGGGHHHHH! HENTIKAN!"

Sakura ingin memecahkan kepalanya saat itu juga. Semua kenangan pahit yang terjadi selama hidupnya kembali berputar dikepalanya. Rasa takut saat melihat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh dan rasa takut saat terombang-ambing di jalanan entah berantah itu kembali. Dia merasa kembali menjadi gadis kecil seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Dia takut sekali, sampai tubuhnya lemas.

Sakura mendengar suara teriakan dimana-mana. Sakura melihat temannya berdiri mengelilinginya.

_'__Ini semua salahmu!' kata Naruto_

_'__Tak seharusnya kau berada disini!' kata Neji._

_'__Kau adalah biang masalah!' ujar Ino._

_'__Tak ada tempat untukmu disini!' ucap Sasuke_

"Tidak...tidak..."

Sakura terus berguman sambil terus berusaha mengendalikan pikirannya, sementara darah terus mengalir dari lukanya. Hampir ia mendapatkan fokusnya, sebuah pisau tak kasat mata menyayat beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Membuat Sakura berteriak.

"Masih belum menyerah juga?" ujar Orochimaru, bibirnya menyeringai puas.

Sasuke yang menyadari kalau Sakura sedang diserang langsung berlari ke arahnya. Sebuah bola api besar muncul di tangannya dan melemparkannya pada Orochimaru. Membuatnya kehilangan kontak mata dengan Sakura.

Teriakan Sakura berhenti dan Sasuke berusaha mencapai Sakura dan Profesor Sarutobi. Tapi tubuhnya terhempas ketika hampir meraih tangan Sakura. Dia terlempar jauh. Orochimaru tidak membiarkan siapapun mendekati Sakura.

"Amatir!" komentarnya "Kekuatan semesta yang dikurung di dalam tubuh rapuh! Sungguh ironi.."

Orochimaru mengangkat tangannya lagi hendak mengambil Sakura yang masih gemetaran. Namun mata tegas Profesor Sarutobi berkilat dan perisai yang luar biasa kuat muncul diantara mereka.

Keduanya saling mempertahankan koneksinya masing-masing.

Sakura berusaha mendapatkan kesadarannya meski tubuhnya belum berhenti bergetar, meski kepalanya masih terasa mau pecah. Dia bisa melihat Profesor Sarutobi sedang melindunginya. Dia memandang berkeliling. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi dan juga beberapa orang lainnya sedang berusaha untuk membantu mereka.

Namun efeknya terlalu kuat. Orochimaru benar-benar tidak membiarkan orang lain mengganggu pertarungannya dengan Profesor Sarutobi. Merekapun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Berhenti Orochimaru, kau tidak akan bisa mengambilnya kau tahu itu.! Masih ada waktu untuk berubah." Ujar Profesor Sarutobi.

Tanah disekitar mereka bergetar. Orang tua itu memperkuat kontak mata mereka. Jauh di dalam sana mereka sedang berperang melawan satu sama lain dan itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dan melelahkan daripada luka fisik.

"Biarkan aku masuk, Orochimaru!" ujar Profesor Sarutobi setengah berbisik.

"Sudah terlambat, kau adalah dinding yang harus kuhancurkan." Balas Orochimaru.

Seketika itu cahaya di mata tegas sang Profesor meredup. Dia mengedipkan matanya. Tidak menyerah, tapi dia sudah tidak kuat lagi, sudah tidak sanggup lagi, dia lelah.

Sebuah gelombang kuat menjurus kearah Profesor Sarutobi.

_"__Selamanya kau adalah muridku."_

Itulah kata terakhir dari Profesor Sarutobi sebelum tubuhnya hilang begitu saja menjadi debu dan menyatu dengan udara malam yang dingin, menyisakan sebuah kursi roda kosong tak bertuan.

"PROFESOR!" mereka semua berteriak bersamaan.

Mata Sakura terbelalak.

"Tidak mungkin...tidak mungkin...tidak..." gadis itu terus berkomat-kamit seraya bangkit dari tanah.

Ini hanya mimpi—dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak mungkin nyata. Sakura melangkah maju menyentuh kursi roda itu memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak, sosok itu tidak ada disana. Sosok pria tua yang membawanya kemari telah hilang, sosok yang selalu berbicara hangat padanya telah lenyap.

"Kau..." Sakura hanya sanggup menatap Orochimaru.

Orochimaru berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakura.

"JANGAN DEKATI DIA!" Sasuke berusaha menerbos masuk tapi percuma, dia tidak bisa mendekat.

Semakin dekat jarak antara Sakura dan Orochimaru, angin berpusar semakin kencang di sekiling Sakura. Hingga akhirnya mereka saling berhadapan. Gadis itu hanya menatap Orochimaru tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Apa sulitnya Sakura? Ikutlah denganku, jika kau memberikannya padaku. Akan ku pastikan bahwa kau akan hidup layak seperti yang lainnya, kau akan hidup normal seperti yang kau ingin kan. Akan ku wujudkan semua mimpimu." Bisiknya.

Sesuatu berputar dikepala Sakura, dia bisa melihat dirinya dengan jelas sedang tertawa. Dia sedang bekerja disebuah perusahaan besar, mendapatkan uang, berbelanja, mempunyai kekasih, kehidupan yang selalu dia inginkan. Begitu nyata dan begitu memikat.

Orochimaru mengeggam kedua tangan Sakura.

"Ayo.." ujak Orochimaru mencoba menarik tangan Sakura. Tapi gadis itu menahannya. Orochimaru terkejut.

Semua benda yang ada disekeliling mereka melayang dan mulai bergetar tak beraturan. Sisa genangan air dari kolam yang sudah hancur berantakan itu naik melawan garavitasi dan membentuk bulir-bulir kecil di ketinggian. Tanah yang mereka pijak mulai bergetar. Mata Sakura menghitam dan suaranya terdengar tidak jelas seperti suara teriakan seekor binatang liar.

_"__Kau sangat menyedihkan dan kau tak pantas hidup!"_

Tangan Orochimaru yang menyentuh lengan Sakura tiba-tiba saja berubah berubah warna dan mendadak keriput serta membusuk. Mata Sakura yang menghitam tak lepas dari Orochimaru. Sebuah pedang tak kasat mata menyayat-nyayat dan menguliti tubuh Orochimaru, dalam sekejap tubuhnya penuh dengan luka. Mata pria itu membulat.

Tak hanya itu tapi mutan-mutan yang dibawa oleh Orochimaru juga mengalami hal yang sama. Tubuh mereka mulai tersayat perlahan membuat pekarangan X mansion tiba-tiba saja diramaikan dengan suara teriakan. Tak lama kemudian tubuh mereka mulai berterbangan ke angkasa dan terkikis seperti abu kertas yang dibakar. Para mutan itu menggeliat kesakitan merasakan tubuh mereka seolah dicincang.

Sang Phoenix sedang kehausan dengan kematian Orochimaru. Dia bukanlah Sakura, tapi Phoenix yang sedang mengamuk.

"ARGGHHHHH..."

"HENTIKANN..."

"ARRGGGHHH..!"

Orochimaru sadar saat tanah yang ia pijak bergetar semakin keras, malaikat pencabut nyawa sudah bersiap mencabut nyawanya. Dia harus segera pergi.

'KABUTO!'

Kabuto muncul tiba-tiba menyentuh bahu Orochimaru dan mereka hilang begitu saja. Tepat sebelum para mutan jahat yang lain itu meledak menjadi abu diangkasa seperti yang terjadi pada Profesor Sarutobi.

Seketika jeritan-jeritan maut itu berhenti dan menyisakan malam yang sunyi seolah waktu telah menelan kejadian barusan hingga tak berbekas.

Hal terakkhir yang Sakura lihat adalah ketika Sasuke dan yang lain berlari kearahnya lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

**A/N : Wow, ini chapter yang panjang Guys, ya bisa dibilang disini titik baliknya. Mungkin next chapter malam minggu nanti.. So, Ada komentar? Keep review guys :) salam Author..**


	13. Duka dan Luka

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

* * *

Chapter 13

Samar-samar. Semuanya samar-samar

Tubuh ini begitu hangat, siapa yang menyentuhnya? Harum ini, siapa yang sedang memeluknya? Kenapa dia memeluknya begitu kuat.

"Bawa dia...cepat!"

"Ya ampun!"

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah.."

Kenapa semua orang berteriak. Dia lelah tolong jangan berisik, dia ingin tidur, dia hanya ingin berbaring. Kenpa lampu-lampu itu berkedip-kedip? Atau mungkin dialah yang setengah sadar?

Gadis itu menggerakkan jarinya, meraba-raba tangan yang menyentuhnya. Tangan itu tampak sadar akan sentuhan dari gadis itu.

"Sakura.." bisiknya begitu pelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar.

Sasuke? Gadis itu membuka matanya. Ia melihat onyx itu begitu memancarkan kekhawatiran. Sasuke sedang menggendongnya ke suatu tempat. Begitu juga dengan yang lain, mereka mengikutinya ke suatu tempat. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang begitu terang sehingga membuat mata Sakura sakit.

Sasuke membaringkannya di sebuah kasur keras. Semuanya mengelilinginya. Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, Asuma, Kurenai, dan para X-Men yang lain. Sakura ingat, ini adalah tempat saat dia pertama kali terbangun.

"Ambilkan obat bius!" Ujar Kurenai. Sebuah jarum hampir saja menembus kulitnya ketika Sakura mulai memberontak.

"Ada apa? Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian tidak perlu melakukan ini." Ujar Sakura berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Tenang Sakura, ini hanya biusan kecil. Kau harus beristirahat." Jawab Kakashi.

"Kenapa kalian semua berada disini, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi denganku? Lepas!" teriak Sakura. Dia mulai menjerit. Semuanya harus segera diselesaikan sebelum Sakura kembali kehilangan kesadarannya dan mengamuk seperti tadi.

"Tidak!"

Jarum itu menembus kulitnya, ia menjadi lemas dan tidak bisa bergerak. Perlahan dia mulai menutup kedua matanya. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu merasa lega.

* * *

Dua sosok berjubah itu muncul begitu saja dari lantai dan mulai masuk ke sebuah ruangan gelap di Hotel terbengkalai yang merupakan markas Akatsuki.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Pain.

"Hampir saja, tapi kami berhasil memberitahu gadis itu," kata Zetsu. "Itachi bekerja dengan baik, dia menyadari kalau ada mutan asing masuk kedalam X mansion, dia hampi saja menyerang kami."

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan mutan sembarangan, meski kau tidak bisa dirasakan oleh mutan yang lain tapi dia bisa menyadari kehadiranmu." Ujar Pain. Matanya yang berwarna ungu itu beralih pada Itachi.

"Profesor Sarutobi meninggal, dia dibunuh oleh Orochimaru." Itachi memberitahu. Pain tampak sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Itachi.

"Wah...wah...sampai mana kemampuan si Orochimaru itu? Tak kusangka dia bisa melenyapkan Profesor Sarutobi." Komentar Pain.

"Tapi, Haruno Sakura telah mengalahkan Orochimaru, semua pasukannya terbunuh dengan sekali serang dan itu membuat Orochimaru kehilangan sebagian besar pengikutnya. Belum lagi, sepertinya ia terluka parah." Jelas Itachi lagi.

"Sudah kuduga." Ujar Pain penuh kemenangan.

"Itachi, sekarang semuanya bergantung padamu." Pain melanjutkan dan dibalas oleh tatapan Itachi.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku harus melakukan beberapa hal lain terlebih dahulu." Balas Itachi sambil berlalu pergi dari ruangan.

* * *

Pagi itu menjadi pagi yang berbeda diantara pagi-pagi yang lain. Langitpun sepertinya ikut merasakan atmosfir perbedaannya. Pagi ini seperti masuk kedalam alam mimpi yang paling suram dalam tidur mereka. Bukan karena mimpi buruk atau sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Seperti terbangun dipagi buta namun tidak ada matahari yang menyambut. Saat melihat ke jendela hanya awan hitam menutupi angkasa dan perlahan-lahan mulai hujan. Tidak deras, hanya rintik-rintik kecil hampir menyerupai salju di awal musim dingin. Begitu lembut, sehingga kau tidak merasakan kalau ada air hujan yang menyentuh kulit. Mungkin seperti inilah suasana yang pantas untuk kematian seseorang yang paling disayangi. Cuacanya tidak cerah karena sama sekali tidak pantas untuk yang berduka, akan tetapi juga tidak hujan deras seolah tidak menerima kepergian yang disayangi. Pagi ini mendung, dan hujan begitu lembut. Mereka semua bersedih karena ditinggalkan, namun hujan ini juga meninggalkan perasaan yang nyaman seolah mengingatkan mereka akan kenangan bersama orang yang disayangi. _Bersama Profesor Sarutobi._

_"__...dan selamanya akan selalu berada di hati kita. Selalu menjadi pengingat tentang sosok yang lembut dan juga bijaksana."_

Sudah seeminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Semua kerusakan sudah diperbaiki meskipun masih terlihat sisa-sia pertempuran disana. Sebuah monumen kecil dibangun di halaman X mansion sebagai penghormatan terakhir dan setinggi-tingginya untuk Profesor Sarutobi. Tak ada yang tak bersedih. Masing-masing dari mereka meletakkan karangan bunga di monumen itu. Sekarang Profesor Sarutobi yang ramah telah tenang di alam sana. Takdir tidak bisa di tipu, mungkin lebih baik seperti itu.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu memandangi kerumunan orang itu dari balik pepohonan. Gadis itu merasakan hal yang sama, mungkin lebih menyakitkan daripada yang mereka rasakan. Karena kehadirannyalah membuat Profesor Sarutobi harus mengorbankannya. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak mau menangis. Pengorbanan Profesor Sarutobi terlau berharga untuk ditangisi—atau mungkin dia sudah terlalu muak dengan semua kesakitannya.

"Naruto...ayo." Ajak seorang perempuan berambut lavender itu. Namun yang di ajak tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Dia hanya diam disana memandangi monumen itu. Seorang gadis yang lain baru saja tiba dan menyentuh bahu Hinata. Ia berbalik dan gadis bermahkota pink itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Hinata mengerti diapun pergi meninggalkan Naruto berdua dengan Sakura.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan dia menyimpan beberapa kelopak bunga melati kecil disana. Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiaran Sakura.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Lukamu ..."

"Tidak penting, ini tidak cukup sakit dibandingkan dengan kehilangan kakek tua itu, kan?" potong Sakura, tampak beberapa luka yang hampir mengering di wajahnya yang pucat. Sakura memandangi Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Seharusnya kau marah padaku, seharusnya kau meluapkan semuanya padaku." Kata Sakura datar.

"Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kau mengerti Sakura, aku tahu kalau Profesor Sarutobi tidak mengorbankan nyawanya percuma untuk mu. Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan." Jelas Naruto, tatapannya tampak sendu dan iba disaat yang bersamaan. Dia tahu apa yang Sakura rasakan.

Mereka berdua diam memandangi monumen itu seakan masih belum rela akan kehilangan mereka.

"Mau berbagi kesedihan?" tawar Naruto. Tanpa menunggu lama Sakura berhambur memeluk pemuda di sampingnya itu dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku...aku tak pernah berharap siapapun dari kalian berkorban untuk ku." Bisik Sakura. Naruto tidak tahu apa gadis ini menangis atau tidak, mungkin air matanya tersamarkan oleh hujan.

"...dan kami semua tidak pernah keberatan berkorban untukmu. Kita hanya perlu lebih kuat lagi Sakura, hanya itu. Aku tahu ini tidak mudah, kadang masa-masa sulit harus kita lewati agar lebih dewasa." Naruto mengelus lembut punggung Sakura yang gemetar.

"Aku merasa sangat kecil dan sangat tidak pantas berada di tengah kalian." Isak Sakura.

"Sttt... jangan bicara seperti itu. Cukup hari ini kita bersedih, aku yakin Profesor tidak akan suka kalau kepergiannya diiringi dengan kesedihan dan penyesalan terus menerus."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pergilah pada Sasuke, dia membutuhkan mu." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura membuka pintu kayu itu dengan perlahan. Sepi, kamar itu begitu sunyi. Tak ada yang menjawab ketika dia masuk. Begitu ia masuk dia bisa melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di tepi ranjang memunggungunya. Ia menunduk begitu dalam. Sasuke mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, tapi Sakura tidak melihatnya tadi. Sasuke tidak datang.

Ia tahu kalau Sakura datang, tapi dia tidak menoleh atau berbicara sepatah katapun. Sakura naik ke atas ranjang, menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang. Lelaki itu tidak menolaknya, bahkan dia seakan memberi isyarat agar Sakura memeluknya lebih erat lagi dengan menggenggam tangan Sakura. Gadis itu tahu sekali dengan apa yang dirasakan Sasuke. Semua orang disini menganggap Profesor Sarutobi adalah ayah dan keluarga mereka yang paling berharga. Karena hampir semuanya di selamatkan oleh Profesor Sarutobi ketika mereka sudah putus asa dengan hidup mereka yang tak bisa diterima oleh orang lain. Mereka yang tak diberi tempat diluar sana, Profesor Sarutobi memberikan mereka rumah dan keluarga. Sesuatu yang berat dan sangat berharga.

Sakura sengaja sengaja memeluknya dari belakang karena ia tidak mau melihat keadaan Sasuke. Sakura tahu kalau pemuda itu sangat kelelahan dan sangat kacau. Sakura mengecup pundak Sasuke. Berusaha memberikannya kekuatan seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu padanya. Sakura mengelus tangan Sasuke perlahan. Tak perlu cenayang untuk menenangkan seorang laki-laki yang sedang bersedih. Karena mereka juga sama dengan perempuan. Hanya butuh sandaran dan naungan ketika mereka sedang kacau.

"Sasuke, kau pasti lelah. Aku tahu kau tidak tidur selama berhari-hari. Tidurlah!" Ujar Sakura. Sasuke tidak mau mendengarkannya.

"Istirahatlah, aku disini." Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura mengarahkan pemuda itu untuk berbaring. Tak sedetikpun Sasuke melepaskan tangan detik kemudian mereka berdua sudah terbaring di ranjang. Sakura menciumi tangan Sasuke.

"Tidurlah," dan iapun membiarkannya terlelap setelah hari-hari yang melelahkan ini. Tak perlu kata-kata bagi Sakura untuk mengerti Sasuke. Meski sangat sulit untuk membaca apa yang dipikirkan pemuda ini tapi sangat mudah untuk mengerti dirinya. Sakura memeluk lembut tubuh tegap itu, lalu tangan kanannya menyentuh pelipis Sasuke. Membiarkannya tenang dalam pelukan Sakura.

* * *

Sementara itu di markas Brotherhood, Orochimaru terluka parah, ia telah kehilangan kedua tangannya. Tangannya telah membusuk dan tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Ia mengerang dan mengamuk. Ia menyerang semua orang yang berani mendekatinya. Kabuto selaku orang kepercayaannya dan juga seorang yang ahli dalam medis mencoba untuk menemukan penawar untuk penyembuhan tangan Orochimaru.

"Obat ini hanya akan bekerja sebagai penahan rasa sakit, aku tidak bisa mengembalikan sel-sel ditanganmu yang telah membusuk tapi aku bisa memperbaiki luka-luka yang lainnya." Ujar Kabuto setelah menyuntikan sesuatu kedalam tubuh Orochimaru.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padaku?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Haruno...dia telah mengehentikan regenerasi selmu dan kedua tanganmu tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh." Jawab Kabuto takut-takut.

"ARRRGGGHH!" Dia berteriak marah.

"Perkiraan anda salah Tuan, Haruno mungkin mudah dikalahkan, tapi ternyata mahluk yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, Phoenix, lebih ganas dari yang kita kira." Jelas Kabuto.

Orochimaru terdiam tampak berpikir, sesekali tangannya yang telah menghitam itu gemetar menahan sakit.

_"Jika Haruno tidak bisa dimiliki maka dia...harus dihancurkan."_

* * *

_'__Lemah...'_

_'__Kau lemah...'_

_'__Kau tidak pantas berada disana, kau tidak bisa melindungi siapapun...'_

_'__Kau lemah...'_

"TIDAK!"

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin, dia lupa dia ada dimana dan apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tidur. Yang ia ingat hanya bola mata berwarna semerah darah yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Selang beberapa detik, ia sadar sepenuhnya ketika ia mendengar sebuah tarikan napas teratur di disebelahnya dan dia menemukan Sakura sedang terlelap disampingnya. Gadis itu masih menggenggam tangannya dengan erat

_—__perempuan ini._

Bahkan luka-lukanya belum mengering sempurna.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Hn"

"Apa dia? Dia kakakmu?" tanya Sakura mulai membuka matanya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat. Jelas Sakura dengan mudah tahu apa yang Sasuke impikan barusan.

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan atau yang harus ia katakan. Dia hanya menyentuh tangan Sasuke mencoba menenangkannya kembali.

"Apa sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura.

"Baguslah." Untuk saat ini sepertinya Sasuke sudah jauh merasa lebih baik, sebenarnya Sakura ingin membicarakan sesuatu tentang Itachi Uchiha dengan Sasuke, tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan saat yang tepat.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Sekali lagi Sakura mengecup pundak Sasuke lalu berlalu pergi dari kamar Sasuke.

Sementara itu sang pemuda yang ditinggalkan kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Semua yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini begitu berat. Kembali dia teringat dengan mimpinya barusan. Kematian Profesor Sarutobi begitu membuat semua orang terpukul, termasuk dirinya. Kalau saja dia bisa melindungi semuanya, hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Apa benar dia masih begitu lemah? Bahkan sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan yang dulu. Apa dia sama sekali tidak mendekati kakaknya? Tangan kekar itu mengepal kuat, meluapkan semua kemarahannya.

_"__Itachi..."_

* * *

**A/N ; Sesuai janji saya Update hari ini, gimana guys moment Sasusaku-nya? engga tau kenapa Pairing ini tuh bikin gereget. Saya tidak ingin membuat Sasusakunya terlalu roman karena saya ingin mengambil suasana aslinya seperti Jean Grey dan Logan dalam film aslinya. Buat contekan chapter depan peran akatsuki mungkin akan lebih banyak, dan buat next chapter juga akan di update mungkin sekitar hari Selasa atau Rabu. Jadi, trims banyak buat commentnya. Keep review,fav, and follow :) Salam Author**


	14. Pergi

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

* * *

_Chapter 14 _

Hampir dua minggu setelah kejadian itu dan berita kematian Profesor Sarutobi telah diketahui oleh Dewan Perwakilan Mutan dan juga semua lima negara aliansi dan itu menjadi sebuah berita yang mengejutkan untuk semua orang. Tapi Kakashi meminta agar kabar ini tidak disebarkan lewat media karena itu akan mengejutkan semua orang atau lebih tepatnya memancing berbagai opini sehingga membuat semua orang panik. Hari itu Danzou datang ke X mansion untuk berbicara secara pribadi denganKakashi dan para anggota X-Men senior.

"Berita kematian Profesor Sarutobi begitu mengejutkan kami semua, tidak kusangka kalau Brotherhood telah berbuat sejauh itu." Ujar Danzou.

"Ya ini memang sangat mengejutkan." Kakashi mengiyakan.

"Kalian tahu apa artinya ini? sekarang siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas Konoha Gifted Youngster School? Aku sedang membicarakan tentang pemindahan tanggung jawab sekolah ini terhadap dewan karena kalian bisa lihat sendiri kalau para orang tua murid sudah mulai mencemaskan keamanan mereka terlebih lagi setelah sepeninggalnya Profesor Sarutobi." Ujar Danzou.

Mereka semua tidak dapat memungkiri kalau memang para orang tua mulai mencemaskan keselamatan anak-anak mereka yang bersekolah disini dan tidak bukan mungkin kalau sekolah ini akan ditutup.

"Ya, kami tahu soal itu, tapi jika memikirkan itu sekarang kurasa kau terlalu terburu-buru." Balas Asuma.

"Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain memberikan tanggung jawab sekolah ini pada kami." Kata Danzou.

Kakashi terdiam tampak berpikir beberapa saat. Otak jeniusnya sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya agar bisa menolak tawaran Danzou.

"Dengan memberikanmu tanggung jawab sekolah ini maka kau bisa menggunakan para murid unuk kepentingan negara,kan? Apa kau masih berniat untuk menjadikan Sakura senjata?" tanya Kakashi intens, tatapan itu begitu tajam seperti memberikan satu tatapan skak matt.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Orochimaru dan Brotherhood yang lain. Kau tidak akan bisa!" lanjutnya.

Danzou terdiam, sepertinya ia merasa dikalahkan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan kedepannya?" tanya Danzou.

"Kami akan mempertimbangkan tentang kepala sekolah yang baru, kami akan meneruskan apa yang Profesor Sarutobi perjuangkan." Jawab Guy, kali ini pandangannya tampak serius.

"Baiklah jika begitu, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Semoga berhasil tapi dunia tidak semakin damai di luar sana." Ujar Danzou bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti dengan Kakashi.

Tepat dikoridor mereka berpapasan dengan Sakura, dia sedang berjalan sambil membawa beberapa buku. Danzou menatapnya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

_'__Kau kalah!'_

Sekarang semua orang tahu kalau mutan kelas Omega itu adalah Sakura. Gadis itupun tidak mau memungkirinya atau mencoba menolak itu lagi. Dia adalah mutan kelas Omega dan ia tahu itu. Sejak dia menerima kenyataan itu Sakura sudah tidak memiliki rasa takut terhadap siapapun lagi. Hatinya sudah kebal dengan ketakutan. Hanya satu hal yang paling dia takutkan, ialah keselamatan teman-temannya. Sakura sudah bisa lebih tenang dalam menerima dan mengambil keputusaan atau mengatur emosinya sekarang tapi satu yang selalu terbesit dibenaknya. Adalah bagaimana caranya melindungi teman-temannya ini dari orang lain dan juga dirinya sendiri.

Sakura sadar betul kalau dia bisa melenyapkan satu pasukan Brotherhood begitu saja, ia tidak mau sampai dia menyakiti teman-temannya. Saat ia memikirkan itu tak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

"Whoa, Sakura ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ou,tidak. Maaf." Ujar Sakura cepat-cepat.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak," ujar Sakura berdusta. Mata sayu Kakashi menyipit, ia tahu kalau Sakura sedang berbohong, ia harus segera menemukan alasan yang bagus untuk ini.

"Ya, aku sedang berpikir tentang orang yang akan menggantikan Profesor Sarutobi. Kurasa kau orang yang tepat." Tambah Sakura.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Siapa lagi? Kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Profesor dan juga paling ia percaya." Jawab Sakura.

"Entahlah, kita semua juga sedang memikirkan itu." Ujar Kakashi menerawang.

"Apapun keputusannya, kuharap kalian tidak pernah berpikir untuk menutup sekolah ini, banyak sekali yang membutuhkan sekolah ini." Kata Sakura.

"Ya, aku tahu."

* * *

Malam itu dia pergi ke ruangannya Profesor Sarutobi hanya sekedar untuk menenangkan diri. Seperti biasa ruangan itu selalu hangat. Perapiannya menyala memberikan warna lembut pada ruangan itu. Dia berjalan ke meja Profesor Sarutobi dan memandangi meja ini dengan seksama. Begitu tangan Sakura menyentuhnya dia langsung tahu kalau meja ini sudah berada disini lama sekali. Mungkin semenjak beberapa generasi. Disini Profesor Sarutobi membuat semuanya, memikirkan semuanya.

Benda-benda itu terlihat sama, memang sepertinya tidak ada yang menyentuh benda-benda ini sepeninggal Profesor Sarutobi. Sakura duduk disalah satu kursi disana dan memandangi langit malam lewat jendela besar yang berada diruangan itu. Kalau saja Profesor Sarutobi masih ada dia ingin berbincang panjang lebar dengannya malam ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura tersentak dia merasakan sebuah hawa mutan di ruangan itu. Hawa mutan yang sama seperti di malam sebelum terjadi penyerangan.

"Bernostalgia?" tanya sebuah suara di belakangnya. Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan berbalik. Dia menemukan seseorang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menyilang kakinya. Seorang pria dengan jubah bercorak awan merah.

—wajah itu..

Mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, dia..

_"Itachi Uchiha?"_

Sakura harus sangat waspada dengan orang ini. Begitu melihatnya saja Sakura langsung tahu kalau pria ini adalah mutan kelas tinggi, lebih hebat dari Kakashi bahkan juga Kabuto. Dia adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang mengincarnya.

"Ruangan ini masih sama hangatnya seperti ketika pertama kali kesini," Suara beratnya begitu tenang. "Akan sangat menyenangkan jika tinggal disini." Sambungnya.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasakan hal yang aneh. Seharusnya dia merasa terancam didekat orang ini. Tapi tidak, ia tidak merasa terancam sama sekali. Dia merasa kalau pria ini tidak . . . _berbahaya_.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hanya berkunjung, sama seperti yang dilakukan Danzou tadi siang," jawabnya. "Kenapa? Lagipula aku juga ingin mengunjungi adik ku?"

Mata Sakura menyipit dan berkilat keemasan, mencoba menembus pikiran pria dihadapannya. Pria itu menyadarinya.

"Itu tidak sopan Nona, aku memang tidak bisa memblokir pikiranmu, tapi kau tidak perlu melihat-lihat isi kepalaku." Ujar Itachi.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya, _Dear..."_ jawab Itachi. Tak lama kemudian Sakura merasakan hawa mutan yang lain datang dari arah pintu. –ini, dia Sasuke. Sakura hampir saja bisa menahan pintu itu, tapi terlambat. Pintu itu telah terbuka dan menampakkan Sasuke yang sudah dipenuhi dengan aura kemarahan.

"Kau..." ujar Sasuke dengan suara tertahan.

Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu kalau Itachi berada disini? Atau semua ini memang sudah direncanakan? Apa mungkin jebakan? Pikir Sakura.

"Ah,.." gumam Itachi.

Tak peru waktu lama, tangan Sasuke sudah dipenuhi dengan listrik bertegangan tinggi. Satu ruangan bersamanya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk merinding akibat efek dari listriknya. Seketika kedua bola matanya berubah menjadi merah, begitu juga dengan Itachi. Mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

_"__Halo, Kakak."_ Ujar Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan.

Itachi mendengus, dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke mendekati Itachi dan hampir saja sengatan listrik yang besar itu mengenai Itachi. Sakura sudah mengangkat tangannya hendak menghentikan Itachi tapi.

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke.

"Kau masih lemah rupanya." Bisik Itachi.

"Aku sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk saat-saat seperti ini." Balas Sasuke.

Sang kakak hanya menyeringai meremehkan. Dia masih memegangi lengan Sasuke,tangan Itachi sudah sedikit terbakar. Dingin, auranya dingin seketika. Sakura bisa merasakan itu, seketika ia bisa merasakan kalau pria ini sangat berbahaya. Tidak seperti yang tadi, mungkin dia sengaja. Entahlah Sakura tidak mengerti, pria ini sama sulitnya untuk dibaca seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke menyerangnya bertubi-tubi namun Itachi hanya menghindarinya seolah hanya ingin melihat kemampuannya, membuat beberapa perabot jatuh dari tempatnya.

"Cukup...! Kau tetap lemah dan tak akan pernah berubah!"

Tangan Itachi yang dibubuhi cat kuku berwarna hitam itu mencengkram leher Sasuke dengan kuat sehingga ia tak berkutik. Sehingga kini terlihat jelas perbedaan kekuatan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke!" pekik Sakura, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"INI URUSANKU !" teriak Sasuke, bahkan dalam keadaan tercekik seperti itupun dia tetap keras kepala. Sasuke mengerti kalau kemarahan Sasuke tidak bisa dibendung sekarang ini tapi dia sedang ridak berpikir jernih sekarang.

"Sasuke apa yang kau pikirkan?" jerit Sakura, dia harus menghentikannya.

"Kau sudah dengar? Kau jangan ikut campur. Biarkan dia menyelesaikan urusannya." Ujar Itachi.

Tiga titik hitam yang ada di matanya itu berputar perlahan, dan Itachipun mencengkran leher Sasuke semakin kencang sehingga hampir saja Sasuke terangkat dari lantai.

"Dulu kau bilang kalau mataku ini adalah mata yang terkutuk dan sekarang kau sudah berani menggunakan mata ini padaku?" tanyanya mengejek.

"Maaf tapi ini takkan mempan padaku, bercerminlah Sasuke!" katanya lagi. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu dan kejadiannya begitu cepat. Sasuke berteriak begitu keras. Dia mencengkram tangan Itachi sampai tangan pucat itu berdarah.

"BERHENTI!" Sakura berlari kearah mereka. Seketika tubuh Itachi terlempar begitu saja ke menabrak rak buku. Pakaiannya sudah compang camping terkena serangan listrik dari Sasuke begitu juga dengan tangannya yang sengaja menerima serangan Sasuke itu sudah menghitam karena terbakar. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak tampak kesakitan sedikitpun. Matanya masih sama tajam dan sama dinginnya seperti tadi.

"Sasuke?" Sakura memegangi Sasuke yang sudah terbaring lemas di lantai. Matanya kosong, segera Sakura mencari denyut nadi dari pemuda yang berada dihadapannya ini takut kalau denyutnya itu hilang. Tapi tidak, denyut itu masih ada namun tak beraturan. Berbanding terbalik dengan kedua matanya yang kosong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Sakura.

"Kau akan tahu." Itachi bangkit seiringan dengan terdengarnya suara langkah kaki dari luar.

"Sakura-chan...ada apa?" naruto muncul dari balik pintu bersama Kakashi, Sai, dan Shikamari.

"Aku mendengar terikan dari sini." Sambung Sai.

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang cepat bantu aku membawa Sasuke." Kata Sakura.

Mereka semua menggotong tubuh Sasuke yang tak berdaya menuju rumah sakit sekolah.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Tenang dulu Naruto, kita dengarkan Sakura dulu." Ujar Shikamaru.

Sakura memandangi tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Apa dia?" tanya Kakashi ragu-ragu.

"Ya, dia datang kemari. _Itachi Uchiha_." Jawab Sakura.

Mata Kakashi membulat heran. Sedangkan Naruto sudah tersulut lebih dulu emosinya.

"Kenapa orang itu bisa berada disini?" kata Naruto.

"Tenang Naruto." Sai memegangi bahu Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin. Dia bilang hanya ingin..._berkunjung_." Jawab Sakura lagi.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak, dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Dia hanya..." Sakura teringat dengan tatapan dingin itu, _"...hanya bicara denganku."_

Entah kenapa Sakura merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tatapannya tak henti berpaling dari Sasuke. Wajah pucat itu bahkan memancarkan aura yang kuat saat ia sedang tak sadarkan diri. Aura apa itu, Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti. Seperti sesuatu yang tertahan dan akan meledak kapanpun dia mau.

"Sakura?" panggil Kakashi. Sakura menoleh.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Kakashi. Pandangannya terlihat tak yakin.

"Tidak, kurasa tidak ada."

Itachi Uchiha telah berhasil masuk kedalam X Mansion tanpa diketahui dan itu membuat penghuni X mansion geger untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah tiga hari dan Sasuke belum sadar juga. Hari itu Sakura menjenguk Sasuke. Ia melihat Ino, Chouji, dan Lee baru saja keluar dari disana. Ia memasuki ruangan yang itu dan menemukan Sasuke masih menutup matanya. Beberapa luka kecil hampir mengering.

Sakura berdiri disana, Itachi tidak memberikan luka fisik yang berarti pada Sasuke. Tapi dia sudah mengacaukan psikisnya. Sakura ingat bagaimana mata Sasuke tidak menerima respon sama sekali, dan bagaiman ia berteriak saat mereka bertemu pandang. Tangan Sakura bergerak terulur menyentuh kening Sasuke dan gadis itu mulai memejamkan matanya.

Pikirannya telah terhubung dengan Sasuke sekarang. Ia merasa sedang berada diruangan gelap, dingin, dan juga kotor. Sangat menjijikan, Sakura bertanya-tanya mahluk apa yang mau tinggal disini. Ia berjalan di ruangan gelap itu dan menemukan secercah cahaya kecil. Sakura berjalan kesana dan menemukan Sasuke sedang meringkuk disudut ruangan itu dengan seberkas cahaya lilin yang lemah dan hampir padam.

_'Sasuke?'_ panggil Sakura.

Matanya menyala merah di ruangan gelap itu. Wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan dan kacau. Tangannya mengepal keras dan aura kemarah terpancar jelas dari tubuh itu.

_'Sasuke!'_ Kaki Sakura melangkah hendak mendekati Sasuke, tapi seolah ada yang menghalanginya dia tidak bisa mendekati Sasuke sedikitpun.

_'Sasuke biarkan aku masuk!'_ jerit Sakura. Sepasang mata merah itu hanya memandangi Sakura tidak membiarkannya masuk.

_'SASUKE DENGARKAN AKU!'_ Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya, sementara itu nyala lilinya hampir padam.

_'Sasuke...?'_ bisik Sakura.

Tangan kekar itu bergerak dan menggenggam sumbu lilinnya sampai padam, dan semuanya...gelap.

Sakura kembali pada kesadarannya, ia menarik tangannya dari Sasuke dan seketika perasaan tak mengenakan menjalar sampai ke sela-sela jari kakinya. Ini tidak akan bagus.

Malam ini Sakura tidak bisa tidur, dia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Hatinya sedang tak menentu kali ini. Dalam hati ia berpikir, apakah Profesor Sarutobi juga sering mengalami hal ini. Sudah lama sekali semenjak Sakura tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Selalu ada saja yang menganggu pikirannya. Tapi perasaanya benar-benar tidak enak saat ini.

Lagi-lagi dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan di koridor gela X mansion. Sakura mulai menyadari sesuatu saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup.

_"Tidak mungkin..."_

Tanpa menunggu lama Sakura berlari menuju pintu depan X mansion dan saat ia sampai dipekarangan ia melihat sosok itu berjalan hendak keluar melewati gerbang X Mansion yang sudah terlampau jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Tidak mungkin..." Ia berlari ke pintu gerbang, dan untunglah masih sempat terkerjar. Sosok itu sudah berdiri di ambang gerbang.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Sakura.

Sosok itu berhenti namun tak berbalik atau menjawab panggilannya sama sekali. Mereka hanya ditemani oleh sinar rembulan dan juga semilir angin dingin yang menggerakkan surai mereka.

"Mau kemana kau...Sasuke?" tanya suara itu begitu lirih.

"Bukan urusan mu!" suara itu begitu dingin sampai-sampai Sakura merasa telah dijatuhkan kedalam air es dan tidak bisa bernapas.

Mereka masih terdiam dan menikmati udara malam dalam ketegangan.

"Balas dendam...? Apa itu yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sakura perlahan, " kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dengan membalaskan dendammu itu. Apa kau mau membuang semuanya begitu saja?"

Sasuke masih terdiam dan enggan berbalik sedikitpun.

"Apa kau tidak menghormati pengorbanan Profesor Sarutobi?"

"..."

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"..."

"Apa yang akan kau dapatkan?"

"..."

"SASUKE JAWAB AKU!" Sakura sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak. Mau tidak mau sosok itu berbalik dan menatap Sakura yang sudah marah.

"Kau tidak tahu apapa tentangku, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Itachi." lanjutnya.

"Cih, lalu apa-apaan kau waktu itu meyakinkanku kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Apa itu hanya omong kosong? Sejak kapan kau menjadi bodoh seperti ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara panjang lebar denganmu!" Sasuke kembali berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

—"Hei mau kemana kau, Sasuke?" terdengar suara orang lain di belakang mereka, dan ternyata Naruto muncul. Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Sakura, sejak kapan kau menjadi orang tolol seperti ini? Kemana perginya Sasuke yang jenius dan sering menyebutku bodoh?" Naruto menatap nanar sahabatnya itu. Kini Sakura dan Naruto sama-sama sedang menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke berharap mereka bisa menghentikan perbuatan bodohnya.

"ADA APA DENGANMU SASUKE?!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang itu frustasi. Sedangkan yang diteriaki kembali terdiam tanpa berbalik menatap mereka berdua.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Naruto nadanya telah merendah. "Mungkin Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa tapi dia benar. Kalau kau pergi, kau adalah manusia yang sangat bodoh Sasuke. Aku tahu segalanya tentang dirimu, kau mungkin menyimpan dendam yang besar pada Itachi, tapi dengan meninggalkan kami semua kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun."

"Kau tidak tahu!" dengan tegas Sasuke menyangkalnya. Terlihat jelas kalau Naruto sedang menahan tinjunya dari kedua tangannya yang mengepal kencang. Naruto dan Sakura tidak tahu setan apa yang sudah meracuni pikiran Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi Sasuke..." pinta Sakura.

Ia tak mengatakan apapun. Kedua kakinya kembali berjalan, keputusannya sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat dan sepertinya Naruto sudah tidak bisa membendung kekesalannya.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto berlari kearah Sasuke diiringi dengan angin kencang disekelilingnya. Urat-urat ditangan Naruto sudah terlihat. Sasuke berbalik dan tinju yang sangat keras tepat mengenai rahangnya sehingga memunculkan noda darah yang mengalir disana. Naruto mengenggam kerah baju Sasuke dan berniat untuk memukulnya kembali, namun sekali lagi Naruto berusaha untuk menahannya. Sepasang mata biru safir dan sepasang mata kelam itu bertemu. Ia juga mengerti kalau amarah dan keinginan untuk membalas dendamnya itu sudah tak tertahankan, tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

Tubuh itu tetap tak bergeming seolah memang sengaja menerima pukulan itu, wajah itu juga tetap datar dan sama sekali tak berubah atau menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti. Detik kemudian sebuah petir menyilaukan muncul dan ketika mereka sadar, Sasuke telah memberikan sebuah serangan telak di dada kiri Naruto dan tanpa komando darah muncul begitu saja dari mulut Naruto.

"NARUTO!" jerit Sakura. Naruto jatuh seketika dan tanpa berpikir Sakura berlari kearah Naruto. Dada kirinya terluka parah dan meninggalkan sebuah luka yang masih segar. Sakura merengkuh tubuh Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mata Sakura membulat sempurna, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Sebelah tangan Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto dan yang satunya menekan luka di dadanya.

Sasuke hanya memandangi mereka. Masih dengan wajah datar, tapi bagi Sakura yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah tatapan merasa bersalah dan juga terluka. Namun tak lama kemudian tatapan itu berganti menjadi sebuah tatapan dingin. Nyatanya Sasuke sudah bulat dengan keputusannya. _Dia membuang semuanya. _

"Aku bisa saja menghentikanmu, atau membunuhmu sekarang juga," wajah Sakura sudah memanas, ia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya sekarang. "...tapi tidak, silakan jika kau mau pergi. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa bersembunyi... _Tidak akan pernah._" Rengkuhan Sakura semakin kuat memeluk tubuh lemas Naruto. Merasakan detak jantung Naruto yang semakin melemah, air matanya mulai meleleh.

"Sa...suke..." Bahkan dalam keadaannya yang sekarat dia masih memanggil nama Sasuke.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

_"__Sial!"_

* * *

**_A/N; Ya ampun, maaf karena sudah telat update. Ujian praktek dan waktu kritis menjelang UN bikin enggak fokus. Chapter ini benar-benar menguras isi kepala saya, soalnya menurut saya ini chapter yang susah. Tapi makasih buat segala apresiasinya. Segala komen saya terima, beberapa pertanyaan pasti akan terjawab di cerita selanjutnya. Jadi keep follow, review, and fav :) salam Author.._**


	15. Mulai saat ini

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

* * *

_Chapter 15 _

Pria berwajah hiu itu masu ke ruangannya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Ruangan itu seperti biasa hanya di terangi cahaya temaram yang redup. Membuat ruangan itu begitu lembut sekaligus menyeramkan untuk dihuni. Pria yang lain sedang duduk dan sedang mengamati sebuah lilin kecil.

"Hei Itachi? Apa kau tahu Pain sudah marah-marah karena kau belum memulainya, jadi kapan?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku tidak perlu melakukan apapun Kisame." Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Sebentar lagi."

* * *

Kakashi terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah kenapa ia terbangun begitu saja seolah ada seseorang yang berteriak di kupingnya dan membuatnya terbangun. Ia menegakkan dirinya di ranjang dan memasang telingan baik-baik. Sunyi. Masih sama sunyinya seperti sebelum dia tidur. Semenjak kepergian Profesor Sarutobi entah kenapa ia merasa tidurnya selalu tidak tenang. Mungkin karena ia merasa kalau sekarang tanggung jawabnya untuk menjaga anak-anak lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak ingin kejadian seperti saat penyerangan terjadi lagi dan hal itu membuatnya harus lebih waspada lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar samar-samar sebuah suara dietengah kesunyian. Kakashi sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan hal itu tapi toh pada akhirnya dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia memperhatikan tidak ada yang aneh dengan koridor dimana dia berdiri sekarang. Kepalanya menegadah ke arah jendela dan juga pintu masuk tapi tidak ada yang terbuka. Akan tetapi saat dia melangkahkan kakinya dia merasa menginjak sesuatu. Seperti sebuah cairan di lantai. Ia tidak bisa melihatnya jelas karena keadaan koridor yang gelap. Namun saat dia menyentuh cairan itu dan menciumnya dia terlonjak kaget.

"Darah?"

Lalu iapun menyalakan semua lampu koridor dan menemukan bercak-bercak kecil berwarna merah sepanjangan koridor. Ia pun bergegas mengikuti bercak-bercak itu dan ternyata darah itu berhenti di ruang perawatan yang pintunya tertutup rapat. Kakashi membuka pintu itu dan dia sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan.

Dia menemukan Sakura sedang mondar-mandir memasangkan alat-alat ke tubuh Naruto yang terbaring penuh darah dengan sebuah luka menganga besar di dadanya. Sebuah monitor plasma di samping tempat tidur menunjukan detak jantung Naruto yang sangat lemah.

"Sakura? Ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Kakashi panik. Gadis itu terlihat sangat kacau sekali. Dia tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kakashi sama sekali. Dia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya, terlihat sekarang Sakura sedang merobek kasar sisa-sisa pakaian Naruto sehingga meninggalkannya dengan telanjang dada. Darah di tangan Sakura juga meninggalkan banyak noda darah di banyak tempat.

"Sakura, ada apa dengan Naruto!" ia berteriak.

Terdengar sesekali Naruto merintih lemah.

"Shhh...sshhh. S-sebentar lagi." Jawab Sakura seraya tangannya yang gemetaran terus menekan pendarahan di dada Naruto.

"Bius...obat biusnya, DIMANA OBAT BIUSNYA?!" Teriak Sakura pada Kakashi. Tanpa tunggu lama Kakashi membuka sebuah laci dan mengambil sebuah suntikan yang sudah berisi obat bius. Lalu Kakashi menyutikkannya pada lengan Naruto yang membuat pemuda itu memejamkan matanya seketika.

Sementara detak jantung Naruto semakin melemah Sakura menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh luka di dada Naruto.

"Bertahanlah.." Ia memejamkan kepalanya merasakan semua otot dan urat jantung Naruto yang putus dan hampir berhenti bekerja. Perlahan tapi pasti satu persatu Sakura membuat jaringan-jaringan sel yang sudah terbelah akibat dari serangan Sasuke menyatu kembali. Ia menghentikan pendarahan dan menutup semua luka-luka kecil. Perlahan-lahan semua otot-otot yang hampir putus disekitar jantung kembali tersambung. Tak lama kemudian detak jantung Naruto berangsur-angsur kembali normal. Sakurapun melepaskan tangannya dari dada Naruto. Tubuhnya merosot, ia terduduk begitu saja di samping ranjang Naruto.

"Sakura, Sakura lihat aku!" Kakashi menangkap kepala Sakura dan mengarahkannya untuk menatapnya. "Ada apa dengan Naruto? Siapa yang melakukan ini padanya?" tanyanya lagi. Sulit dielaskan betapa kacaunya Sakura sekarang. Kakashi tahu ini bukanlah saat yang tepat, tapi ia harus tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi.

"Luka itu? Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Ia telah mengira tapi tak mau menebak-nebak. Membayangkannyapun tak mau.

"Sasuke." Jawab sakura singkat. Kakashi melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura, ia tidak percaya kalau Sasuke yang melakukan ini. "Kemana dia?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura hanya menggeleng lalu diapun bangkit dan meninggalkan Kakashi dan Naruto diruangan itu.

Sisa malam itu dipakai Kakashi untuk membersihkan semua noda darah ditubuh Naruto dalam diam. Dia membalut lukanya dengan telaten. Sakura sudah menyembuhkan Naruto dengan kemampuan Biokinesisnya dengan sempurna. Setengah hatinya masih tidak percaya kalau Sasuke yang melakukan hal ini. Dia pergi. Untuk membalas dendam. Bohong kalau Kakashi tidak tahu apa permasalahan antara kedua pemuda Uchiha bersaudara itu. Tapi Kakashi telah melihat bagaimana Naruto dan Sasuke tumbuh dan dia mengira kalau balas dendam adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Tapi ternyata tidak, keingingan membalas dendam itu selalu ada bahkan telah bersarang begitu dalam hingga berkerak hitam tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu. Ia kira kalau Naruto adalah orang yang bisa mengisi kekosongan di hatinya sebagai seorang sahabat dan juga saudara. Tapi ternyata tidak, keinginan balas dendamnya lebih besar.

Itachi telah membunuh semua anggota keluarga Uchiha yang saat itu adalah anggota penting dari Dewan Perwakilan Mutan. Ia hanya menyisakan Sasuke yang saat itu berusia enam tahun. Tak ada yang tahu pasti apa alasan dibalik pembantaian itu, kecuali mungkin Profesor Sarutobi dan hal itulah yang sampai saat ini tidak Sasuke mengerti. Meskipun sebenarnya memang tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu. Kasus itu ditutup dan tak pernah diungkit lagi setelah Itachi pergi. Kini setelah kepergian Profesor Sarutobi, hanya Itachi yang tahu alasan di balik pembantaian itu.

Pikiran Kakashi melayang ke beberapa waktu lalu sesaat setelah Profesor Sarutobi memberitahu Sakura tentang kebenaran bahwa ia adalah mutan kelas Omega yang diincar.

_'__Kakashi, aku ingin kau menjaga mereka semua. Terutama Sasuke.'_

_'__Kenapa?'_

_'__Kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Sakura dan akan mengincar mutan yang lain. Jangan sampai Itachi mempengaruhi Sasuke.'_

Kemungkinan besar tindakan Sasuke ini karena pertemuannya dengan Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu, sehingga ia nekat meninggalkan X mansion dan meneruskan niat balas dendamnya. Ia yakin kalau sebenarnya Profesor tahu lebih banyak tentang mereka berdua atau bahkan hal-hal yang memang sengaja tidak diberitahu pada mereka semua.

Sementara itu Sakura menghabiskan waktunya membasuh dirinya dibawah pancuran air selama berjam-jam. Membiarkan semua noda darah mengalir. Ia tidak peduli meski tubuhnya sudah mengigil atau jemarinya sudah mengkriput karena kedinginan. Otaknya berpikir keras tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Perasaan ini...

—muncul lagi.

Rasa bersalah ini menggerogoti tubuhnya seperti sebuah penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Belum lagi, ia juga sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Sasuke. Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka yang ditinggalkan.

* * *

"Sakura! Dimana Sakura! Aku ingin bertemu dia!"

"Tenanglah Ino, sikapmu ini kekanak-kanakan!"

"Diam Shikamaru! Kalau tidak ada dia semua ini tidak akan terjadi!"

"Shikamaru benar, kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Kita semua tahu kalau Sasuke mempunyai urusannya sendiri."

"Tidak, guru Asuma. Ini semua salahnya! Sakura!"

Shikamaru dan Asuma masih berusaha menahan Ino saat Sakura muncul begitu saja didepan mereka sambil membawa segelas air dingin. Sejak pagi Ino berteriak-teriak mencari Sakura dan baru sekarang gadis bersurai merah muda itu terlihat batang hidungnya. Ia tampak kacau, kedua matanya tampak sayu dan ada lingkaran hitam yang jelas sekali disekeliling matanya. Jelas kalau semalaman Sakura tidak tidur.

Gadis itu tidak bereaksi sedikitpun. Dia hanya menatap Ino yang masih ditahan oleh Asuma dan Shikamaru.

"Kau!" Tubuh Ino terlepas dari genggaman kedua pria itu dan melesat dengan cepat kearah Sakura.

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan panas mendarat di pipi Sakura. Membuat sedikit noda kemerahan di ujung bibirnya.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau, Sasuke jadi pergi dan Naruto jadi terluka! Ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi kalau kau tidak pernah datang kemari!" jerit Ino tanpa ampun. Ino meneriaki Sakura di depan semua anggota X Men.

"Ino hentikan.."

"Tidak Shikamaru! Perempuan ini adalah penyebab semua kekacauan yang terjadi. Kematian Profesor Sarutobi, kepergian Sasuke, dan juga Naruto. Semua karena dia!" wajahnya memerah karena marah. "sekarang siapa lagi yang akan kau buat celaka, huh?"

Shikamaru dan Asuma masih mencoba menahan Ino sebelum berbuat lebih jauh. Sedangkan Sakura masih tidak bereaksi apapun.

PRANGG!

Tiba-tiba saja gelas di genggaman Sakura pecah. Kakashi yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya sadar betul kalau Sakura sedang menahan emosinya di balik wajah datarnya itu. Semenjak kejadian akhir-akhir ini Sakura menjadi pintar menyembunyikan emosinya. Kakashi mendekati Sakura dan menyentuh bahunya kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Aku tahu..." Sakura angkat bicara. "...dan aku tidak pernah menginginkan siapapun dari kalian mati atau terluka untuk ku. Tapi jika kalian berpikir ini adalah salahku, aku minta maaf." Lanjutnya. Tak lama kemudian Sakura berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

* * *

Gadis berdiri disamping tubuh Naruto yang masih terbalut perban. X mansion kini begitu sunyi, hanya ada beberapa suara yang berasal dari alat-alat kesehatan yang melekat di badan Naruto. Dia memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang bahkan terlihat sedih dalam tidurnya.

"Sakura..."

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang mata itu terbuka dan menampakkan kedua safir yang redup.

"Mau kemana dengan pakaian seperti itu? Ini kan sudah malam." Suaranya terdengar parau.

Sakura mengencangkan sarung tangannya dan duduk di kursi untuk penunggu. Ia tersenyum.

"Hei, kau ini bagaimana. Jangan banyak bicara! Mau cepat sembuh atau tidak?" Ia berkata dengan nada seperti biasa saat memarahinya. Tapi Naruto merasa ada yang janggal. Sepasang safir itu menatapnya serius.

"Iya-iya...aku tidak akan kemana-mana kok, cuma kedinginan. Jadi aku memakai mantel." Jawab Sakura sedikit tertawa.

"Untuk apa kau memakai sarung tangan?" tanyanya lagi penuh selidik dan sedikit memaksakan suaranya yang parau.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini kedinginan, bodoh!" ejek Sakura. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan serius, sedangkan Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Beristirahatlah Naruto, sebentar lagi kau juga akan sembuh." Sakura mulai bicara lagi, "Kalau kau sudah sembuh kau jangan terlalu banyak makan ramen instan, itu tidak baik untuk pencernaanmu."

Ini mulai terasa _aneh_.

"Kau jangan sering bertengkar dengan Sai, yahh..aku tahu kalau dia sedikit tidak sopan tapi kau harus mengendalikan emosimu. Kau tidak mau kan kalau emosimu mengendalikan dirimu seperti yang terjadi padaku." Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Kau juga harus bersikap sopan pada Kakashi, dia itu kan gurumu juga meski kadang dia menyebalkan..." Sakura mulai memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sakura..." panggil Naruto.

"Kau harus..." gadis itu tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tenggorokkannya sudah tercekat dan tangisannya akan pecah jika melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...menjaga dirimu baik-baik."

Air mata itu tumpah. Gadis itu menarik napasnya menguatkan diri.

"Kita akan menjadi kuat, aku yakin itu." Katanya masih menggenggam tangan Naruto. Naruto bukannya tidak mengerti, dia sangat mengerti situsainya saat ini. Tentang dirinya, tentang Sakura, dan tentang semua yang terjadi. Dia sangat mengerti keadaan ini. Tak terasa air mata Naruto juga tiba-tiba saja memberontak ingin tumpah saat itu juga.

"Mau berbagi kesedihan?" tawar Naruto, dan tak lama kemudian tangisanpun pecah diruangan itu. Tangisan dari dua orang yang kehilangan. Dua orang yang ditinggalkan. Untuk beberapa menit mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu. Menumpahkan segala emosinya, meluapkan segalanya.

"A-aku tidak menghentikannya, kalau saat itu aku menghentikanya semuanya percuma." Dia terisak, "...aku bisa saja membuat Sasuke melupakan dendamnya, ta-tapi kita akan hidup dalam kebohongan. Maafkan aku jika keputusanku salah, maafkan aku karena sudah membiarkannya pergi."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Sakura-chan." Naruto menghapus air mata Sakura. "kita memang tidak bisa membolak-balik hati manusia begitu saja, aku mengerti. Mungkin memang harus seperti ini." Kini Naruto mencoba menguatkan Sakura. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Berjanjilah untuk membawa Sasuke kembali, hanya kau yang bisa melakukan itu."

"Aku berjanji." Naruto mengangguk. Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan mengencangkan mantelnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto dan lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum. "Aku hanya mau jalan-jalan." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau mau membohongiku ya?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya marah. "Setelah Sasuke, kau juga mau meninggalkan aku?" suaranya berubah dingin.

"Aku mau memberikan sebuah hadiah untukmu. Kuharap kau bisa terhibur dan memaafkanku karena ... aku harus pergi dari sini." Sakura kembali mendekap tangan Naruto dan seketika itu sebuah kenangan muncul di benak Naruto. Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sedang tersenyum kearahnya sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu tidur lalu di sebelahnya ada seorang pria berambut kuning tampan sangat mirip dengannya juga sedang tersenyum padanya seolah sedang menimang.

Setelah beberapa menit Sakura melepaskan koneksinya. Setetes air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata Naruto.

"Kau belum pernah melihat kedua orang tuamu kan? Sekarang kau tahu. Otakmu yang kadang susah berpikir itu mempunyai ingatan tentang orang tuamu meskipun kau tidak mengingatnya." Ujar Sakura.

"Waktuku tidak banyak Naruto, aku harus segera pergi." Kata Sakura lagi tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengenggam lengannya begitu kuat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi Sakura!" Balas Naruto dingin. Sakura menghela napas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sekarang kau lebih baik tidur, dan saat kau bangun besok semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Sakura. Tak lama kemudian Naruto mulai menutup matanya dan mulai tertidur.

"Maaf Naruto...Sampai jumpa lagi." Sakura melepaskan tangan Naruto dari lengannya.

Untuk terakhir ia menatap lekat wajah Naruto yang tertidur sebelum dia melenggang pergi. Namun baru saja dia keluar dari klinik dia menemukan Kakashi sedang bersandar pada salah satu dinding. Sakura kembali berhenti.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku hanya mencoba menjadi lebih kuat." Jawab Sakura.

"Dengan pergi dari sini?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Ya, untuk melindungi kalian semua. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat kau tidak bisa menghalangiku!" Ujar Sakura tegas. Kakashi hanya menatap lekat Sakura yang sudah siap dengan mantel berpergiannya. " Tenang saja, aku berjanji akan menjadi anak baik. Menjadi bagian dari kalian tidak akan pernah aku lupakan."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku perbuat." Kata Kakashi, mutan elit itu tidak berdaya jika berhadapan dengan Sakura karena dia yakin Sakura tidak akan membiarkan Kakashi menghalanginya.

"Aku sangat bersyukur karena kalian yang menemukanku...dan berjanjilah jika ada kesempatan lain aku ingin kau yang menemukanku." Sakura berjalan menghampiri Kakashi dan memeluknya dengan erat, perlahan Kakashi membalasnya.

"Maaf untuk semuanya," dia berbisik "Aku menyayangimu..._Guru_ Kakashi." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya " sebaiknya kau mulai mencari wanita, menikah dan memiliki anak. Itu akan sangat menyenangkan...Sampai jumpa." dan melenggang pergi dengan senyuman meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Sakura..." pria itu hendak berlari menyusul Sakura tapi tubuhnya mati rasa dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Jelas kalau Sakura yang membuatnya begitu.

_"__Semoga kau menemukan hidup yang lebih baik."_

Dan Sakurapun pergi dari X mansion. Tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke dia pergi namun tidak membuang semuanya. Dia pergi untuk melindungi semuanya. Hanya untuk sekarang Sakura tidak mau menghapus air matanya. Ia ingin membiarkan air matanya terhapus angin malam. Mulai detik ini dia akan menjadi lebih kuat. Ia akan menetukan jalan hidupnya sendiri. _Seperti seharusnya_.

* * *

_Pria itu telah menunggu Sakura dalam keremangan sudut kota yang temaram dengan sepasang mata merahnya yang menyala._

_Sang gadis Omega datang dari kejauhan._

_"__Mulai saat ini?" tanya pria itu._

_"__Mulai saat ini." Jawab sang gadis dengan dingin_

_"__Selamat datang di rumah baru mu."_

* * *

**A/N : haloo, terima kasih reviewnya. Maaf updatenya agak lama. Chapter ini menguras sedikit emosi saya. Oh ya, Banyak banget yang penasaran sama Itachi ya.**

**_Itachi disini sama seperti Itachi yang kalian kenal._**

**Jadi gimana? ditunggu reviewnya..keep follow oke:) Salam Author.**


	16. Bergabung

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

_Chapter 16 _

* * *

Pemuda itu berjalan melewati malam yang dingin, ini sudah hari kelima dia mengembara masih tanpa tujuan. Malam ini dia berencana menghabiskan malam di sebuah bar kecil di salah satu sudut distrik tertinggal.

Duk!

Gelas beer ke sembilan yang ia minum. Seorang laki-laki kurus di meja bar melihat pemuda itu dan memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Akhirnya laki-laki kurus itu menghampiri sang pemuda.

"Ini sudah hampir pagi, apa kau tak berniat pulang?" tanya laki-laki kurus dengan gigi setajam hiu itu. Pemuda yang ditanya hanya menatapnya sinis, menimbulkan aura tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak ada tempat untuk kembali." Ujar sang pemuda. Laki-laki kurus itu tampak berpikir.

"Mmm...kalau begitu ikutlah denganku. Aku akan membawamu pada seseorang, mungkin kami bisa membantumu." Kata si pria kurus dengan tatapan yang meyakinkan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sang pemuda.

"Suigetsu." Jawabnya. "Kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

* * *

Naruto bangun keesokan harinya. Saat itu matahari sudah berada diatas menunjukan bahwa hari sudah siang. Begitu ia membuka mata ingatannya langsung kembali ke memori tadi malam. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia sendiri lupa bagaimana ia bisa tertidur, tapi satu hal yang ia yakini. Kalau Sakura Haruno telah pergi. Gadis yang baru-baru ini menempati sebuah ruang khusus di hatinya sebagai seorang sahabat perempuan yang paling pengertian. Yang memberinya sebuah pengalaman dan hadiah paling barharga dalam hidupnya. Sakura telah memberikan kesempatan kepada Naruto untuk bisa melihat wajah orang tuanya yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Tapi sebuah harga mahal untuk membayarnya yaitu dengan kepergian Sakura sendiri.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke kini Sakura juga meninggalkannya, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kalian tega sekali meninggalkanku seperti ini." Gumamnya sedih.

Naruto meraba dada kirinya yang sekarang telah ditambah lebih dari sekedar luka fisik. Bekasnya masih ada disana tapi anehnya luka itu sudah tidak sakit sama sekali. Sepertinya Sakura juga menyembuhkannya tadi malam.

Sekarang pemuda itu terdiam, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Semua kejadian ini membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir.

_'__...Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.'_

Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalanya seperti sebuah dentuman keras. Meski sangat berat, inilah kenyataan yang harus dihadapi. Dia tidak mau membuat Sakura kecewa. Maka Narutopun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, melepaskan semua peralatan yang ada ditubuhnya dengan sedikit kasar dan pergi meninggalkan klinik.

Sementara itu diruangan lain Kakashi memaksakan diri untuk memberitahu para anggota X-Men yang lain tentang kepergian Sakura dari X mansion.

"...tapi kenapa?" tanya Kurenai.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya." Jawab Kakashi.

"Bagaimanapun Sakura bukan lawan kita." Kata Guy realistis.

"Kuharap dia benar-benar bisa menjaga dirinya dari mutan yang lain. Itu sangat berbahaya." Komentar Asuma. Kakashi mengangguk.

"Aku tidak percaya Sakura pergi dari sini? Dia mau pergi kemana?" tanya Rock Lee yang tampak sangat kecewa.

"Entahlah, dia tidak bisa melawan takdir." Jawab Neji.

"Baguslah, semuanya lebih baik jika dia tidak ada disini." Ujar Ino pedas sehingga menyita seluruh perhatian.

"Ino..." tahan Shikamaru. Sepertinya Ino sangat puas dengan kepergian Sakura. Keadaannya semakin memburuk setelah Ino dengan terang-terangan memarahi Sakura kemarin.

"Sakura sudah pergi. Aku kira dia akan menjadi teman baik denganmu." Naruto muncul dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Naruto badanmu masih..."

"Aku sudah sembuh!." Kakashi hendak bicara "Sakura yang menyembuhkanku. Hei Ino, kau puas? Aku mendengarmu berteriak kemarin..." pandangannya beralih pada gadis berambut pirang itu. "Sebenarnya Sakura sangat ingin menjadi teman baikmu." Dia memberi tahu.

"Apa kau bodoh? Karena dia semua kekacauan ini terjadi. Profesor Sarutobi dan Sasuke..."

"KEMATIAN PROFESOR SARUTOBI DAN KEPERGIAN SASUKE BUKAN SALAHNYA!" jerit Naruto. Ia sangat marah dan serius, mereka belum pernah melihat Naruto semarah ini. "Sakura pergi karena dia tidak mau seorangpun dari kita celaka! Dan selama ini Profesor Sarutobi melindunginya. Profesor melindungi sesuatu yang sangat besar sampai dia mengorbankan nyawanya. Apa kalian tidak mengerti itu? Dan sekarang Sakura pergi."

Semuanya hening, reaksi Naruto yang tidak pernah diduga ini membuat semuanya bungkam.

"Lebih baik kalian semua bersiap, setelah ini pasti akan banyak sekali yang terjadi." Naruto berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Tidak berguna!" Itulah kata terakhir yang terdengar sebelum Naruto benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

Kakashi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Naruto merasa iba, tersirat rasa kecewa, marah, dan kesedihan yang dalam di mata Naruto. Mungkin Kakashi adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti itu. Tapi disisi lain dia merasa kalau Naruto sedang menata dirinya untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi seakan Sakura telah memberikan sebuah kekuatan lewat perpisahannya. Tapi bagaimanapun mereka semua hanya bisa mengikuti skenario yang memang harus mereka jalankan. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti.

**KANTOR DEWAN TINGI MUTAN**

_Tok...tok...tok..._

"Masuk."

"Tuan Danzou, aku ingin memberikan kabar pada anda." Ujar seorang staff yang diketahui bernama Iruka itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kami baru saja mendapat kabar dari X Men kalau Sakura Haruno telah meninggalkan X mansion."

Pria paruh baya itu terbelalak tak percaya.

"Ini...aku ingin semua penjagaan dan semua petugas tetap bersiap dan perketat semuanya. Aku tidak ingin tidak ada kesalahan sama sekali." Bentak Danzou tegas.

"Baik, Tuan." Dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ini buruk, Profesor Sarutobi sudah tiada. Masalah ini benar-benar serius."

Danzou menghubungi semua dewan perwakilan dari semua negara aliansi untuk segera memberitahukan kabar ini. Semuanya kaget dengan berita kepergian Sakura Haruno dari X mansion karena berarti ini adalah sebuah berita buruk. Mereka semua menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk mencari Sakura Haruno yang hilang agar tidak ada yang menyalahgunakan kekuatannya, dan itu berhasil dilakukan oleh Profesor Sarutobi. Tapi sekarang Profesor Sarutobi telah tiada dan Sakura meninggalkan X mansion, tempat teraman yang bisa dia temukan. Berarti kemungkinan besar jika berita ini bocor keluar akan terjadi kehebohan dan mutan-mutan akan mulai melakukan pemberontakan lagi karena tahu Mutan Omega tidak lagi berada di tangan pemerintah.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi di X mansion. Di tengah suasana yang masih tidak sangat menyenangkan mereka juga harus bersiap karena mereka tahu kalau sesuatu yang buruk cepat atau lambat pasti akan datang. Sementara itu Naruto lebih sering terlihat melamun.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan Profesor Sarutobi jika dia masih hidup?" tanya Sai pada suatu ketika pada Naruto.

"Dia akan percaya pada kita semua." Jawab Naruto.

"Aku punya perasaan buruk tentang apa yang terjadi." Ujar Sai.

"Hal yang buruk akan selalu datang Sai yang penting kita harus siap."

Dewan Tinggi Mutan telah menyembunyikan semua kabar tentang kepergian Sakura dari dunia luar. Tapi ternyata itu tak berhasil, isu tentang mutan Omega yang sudah tidak berada di tangan Dewan telah sampai ke telinga masyarakat. Hal itu menimbulkan kekecauan terjadi dimana-mana. Para kaum mutan yang menuntut kesetaraan kini mulai bertindak kembali. Berita ini juga sudah sampai ke telinga Orochimaru.

"...Tuan?" tanya Kabuto setelah dia menyampaikan berita itu.

"Aku sudah tahu." Jawabnya.

"Apa anda tahu kemana dia?" tanya Kabuto.

"Tidak, dia telah memblokir pikiranku. Kita hanya perlu bersiap, tapi tidak sekarang. Belum saatnya." Jawab Orochimaru. "Bagaimanapun dia harus membayar apa yang telah dia lakukan pada tanganku. Kita akan temukan cara untuk menghancurkan gadis Omega itu. Pasti!." Orochimaru menatap kedua lengannya yang terbalut perban.

* * *

Di tempat lain yang diketahui markas Akatsuki, semuanya sedang dalam suasana yang berbeda dengan orang lain diluar sana. Mereka juga sedang bersiap-siap tapi tidak diliputi rasa cemas tentang sesuatu yang akan terjadi, karena merekalah pihak yang paling kuat saat ini.

"Aku terkesan." Ujar Pain. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kedua matamu itu bisa membuat gadis Omega itu takluk."

"Itu tidak penting, dia sudah ditangan kita sekarang. Apa langkah kita selanjutnya?" tanya Itachi.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru, kita lakukan perlahan." Jawab Pain. Sementara itu Itachi hanya menatapnya dan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi ada satu hal," katanya menatap serius pemimpin organisasi itu "Aku harus terus mengawasi Sakura, aku tidak tahu ini akan bertahan sampai kapan."

"Lakukan yang harus kau lakukan."

Terlihat Pain keluar dari sebuah ruangan bersama Itachi. Mereka bergabung dengan anggota Akatsuki yang lain di ruangan yang terlihat lebih bersih dan nyaman dari sebelumnya.

"Hei Itachi! Sampai kapan kau mau menyembunyikan gadis Omega itu, aku juga ingin melihatnya !" Seru seorang pria dengan rambut yang tersisir rapi.

Sepertinya semua anggota Akatsuki sangat tertarik dengan Sakura.

"Hidan benar, kau jangan serakah Itachi." Deidara menyetujui.

"Aku akan membawa dia kemari." Itachi bergegas keluar dari sana. Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi datang serta merta sang gadis Omega turut mengekor di belakangnya. Dia memakai sweater berwarna hitam dan celana hitam senada. Rambut merah mudanya yang sudah terlanjur memanjang dia biarkan terurai berantakan, dia menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke telinga. Wajahnya yang putih dan tirus tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, persis seperti Itachi yang berjalan didepannya. Mereka sudah tidak aneh dengan ekspresi itu karena bahkan lebih banyak anggota Akatsuki yang jarang berekspresi. Akan tetapi badan mereka sedikir menegang kala iris hijau Sakura menatap mereka satu persatu seolah sedang membaca pikiran mereka.

Pain maju selangkah. Dialah orang pertama yang berani membalas tatapan Sakura.

"Selamat datang, Sakura." Sapanya. Sakura tidak menjawab. "Bagaimana? Kurasa kau tidur cukup nyenyak disini."

"Cukup nyenyak." Jawab Sakura masih tetap datar.

"Sudah saatnya kau keuar dari duniamu dan mengenal kami," ujarnya. " Oh, aku lupa. Kau pasti sudah mengenal kamu lebih dulu, apalagi kau dulu bersama Profesor Sarutobi."

"Aku tahu kalian semua." Balas Sakura.

"Hahaha..." Hidan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. " Aku suka sekali dengan gadis ini, buatlah dirimu senyaman mungki, Dear!" Hidan berjalan kehadapan Sakura dan menyentuh dagu tirusnya. "Kau sangat menggemaskan." Tambahnya lagi dengan wajah nakal.

"Hentikan Hidan!" seru Kakuzu. "Kau jangan menggoda anak kecil!"

"Dasar pemarah!" balas Hidan menjauh dari Sakura. Suasana masih terasa canggung karena mungkin ini adalah efek berhadapan dengan mutan kelas Omega. Meski dalam tubuh gadis berumur sembilan belas tahun tapi tetap saja aura berbahaya menguar dari tubuh Sakura begitu kental. Pembantaian beberapa waktu lalu yang dilakukan Orochimaru telah membuat Sakura kehilangan kendali saat itu dan Orochimaru berakhir dengan kehilang pasukannya dan kedua tangannya. Sakura melihat Zetsu yang sedang duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Kau yang malam itu datang ke mansion." Ujar Sakura. Zetsu hanya menelan ludahnya ketika menerima tatapan tajam dari Sakura, semnetara itu yang lainnya juga masih memperhatikan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bersedia untuk bergabung dengan kami?" tanya satu-satu wanita didalam anggota Akatsuki. Semuanya tampak lebih tegang sekarang karena Konan telah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat berbahaya untuk ditanyakan. Tapi baik Sakura, Itachi, atau Pain tidak menunjukan perubahan ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Karena, aku sudah tidak punya urusan lagi disana." Ujar Sakura mantap. Beberapa dari mereka menyeringai puas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Pain hendak berbalik tapi Sakura menahan lengannya.

"Pain," panggilnya. Semuanya menahan napas, karena baru kali ini ada yang berani memanggil Pain begitu dingin dan menantang seperti itu. "Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian? Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu."

Anggota yang lainnya mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya masing-masing, takut kalau-kalau sesuatu yang tidak dihaharapkan terjadi. Pain masih terdiam, namun perlahan dia berbalik dan mendekatkan tubuhnya yang tinggi pada Sakura.

"Tujuannya untuk," ia menjawab dengan perlahan, "mengatur peperangan. Kita tidak perlu para penegak hukum itu karena semuanya sama saja, mereka tidak berguna. Tidak akan lagi para kaum Ekualis yang menuntut kesetaraan atau Dewan yang ingin mengendalikan para mutan. Kita tidak perlu mereka semua.

"Lalu setelah itu..." Pain mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura seolah ingin memastikan kalau Sakura bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Jika mereka sudah tunduk pada kita, kitalah yang akan mengatur semuanya. Di tangan kita. Bayangkan itu Sakura !" Pain mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura.

"_Hanya kita."_

* * *

**A/N : Maaf updatenya lama, dan mungkin beberapa minggu kedepan updatenya juga bakalan telat karena ini waktu kritis menjelang ujian Nasional. Untuk beberapa request, akan saya pertimbangkan lagi. Makasih buat apresiasinya. Keep review, fav, and follow :) salam Author.**


	17. Runtuhnya kedudukan Dewan

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

* * *

_Chapter 17_

_'Tetap waspada!'_  
_'Aku tahu.'_

Kedua pemuda itu sedang duduk bersantai disebuah lounge di hotel berbintang dipinggiran kota. Tempat itu cukup nyaman untuk bersantai namun teralu sepi untuk sebuah hotel berbintang. Mungkin karena memang letaknya yang berada di tempat terpencil. Lima jam yang lalu Sasuke dan Suigetsu sampai di hotel ini. Sebagian besar yang menginap di hotel ini adalah mutan. Suigetsu sudah memperkenalkan sebagian besar dari para penghuni hotel ini, tapi dia belum melihat batang hidung dari orang yang akan membantu Sasuke.

"Mana dia?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Tunggu saja Sasuke," dia menenggak gelas vodkanya yang ke dua. "Perempuan itu memang sedikit manja, tapi dia bisa membantumu."

Dua menit kemudian seseorang muncul dari lift. Sesosok gadis seksi berkacamata datang dari sana dan mendekati mereka.

"Ouh, jadi ini orang baru itu?" tanyanya. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap wanita seksi berbaju merah itu. Mendapat tatapan dari pemuda tampan sepeti Sasuke Uchiha membuat perempuan itu sedikit terkejut dan tentu saja ia terpesona pada pandangan pertama. Semburat merah tipis muncul dipipi putih perempuan itu.

"Aku Karin. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya tersenyum nakal.

"Sasuke." Jawabnya dingin. Karin tersentak ketika ia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dan aura yang kuat dari pemuda yang berada dihadapannya. Hal itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Karin lagi dia ragu tetapi tatapannya ikut tertantang. Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Karin.

"Aku ingin kekuatan. Beri aku kekuatan." Bisiknya. Seringaian terukir dibibir si perempuan. Bisikan itu seperti angin segar yang datang menghembusnya. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang Karin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh lengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu sedikit enggan tapi dia menerima uluran itu dan lagi-lagi senyuman merekah dibibir sang gadis.

Karin mengajak Sasuke menaiki lift, Mereka berhenti di lantai delapan belas dan memasuki sebuah kamar mewah. Kamar itu sangat luas dan dipenuhi dengan barang-barang yang berkelas. Sepertinya perempuan ini adalah salah satu mutan yang menggunakan kemampuannya untuk berbuat jahat. Sasuke berspekulasi seperti itu, tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit." Bisik Karin masih dengan nada menggoda.

"Lakukan saja!" Ujar Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru?" dia membenarkan kaca matanya yang merosot. Perlahan dia berjalan mengitari tubuh Sasuke dan menyentuh bahunya manja. Pandangannya menyipit mengerling wajah tampan Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak mau tahu siapa aku? Darimana asalku? Apa kekuatanku?" bujuknya. Gelagatnya menunjukan kalau ia tertarik pada Sasuke.

Mata itu kembali memandang Karin dengan tajam. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi entah kenapa Karin malah tidak mau kalah darinya.

"Aku adalah salah satu percobaan yang berhasil dari Orochimaru,"ujarnya bangga, tapi justru yang dikatakan perempuan itu malah membuat Sasuke terkejut. Sekilas matanya membulat. "Aku menyerap energi dan mengubahnya menjadi apapun yang kumau. Jika kau ingin, aku akan membuatmu menjadi jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Aku bisa melipat gandakan kemampuan seseorang."

"Lakukan saja!"

"Baik, kau boleh menggigitku sekarang." Titanhnya, Sasuke sedikit heran dengan pernyataan itu. Tapi rasa herannya itu terjawab ketika Karin membuka sarung tangannya yang panjang dan memperlihatkan lengan putihnya yang di penuhi beberapa bekas gigitan disana. Jadi, persyaratannya adalah menggigit bagian tubuh Karin agar bisa mentransfer energi yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

"Kenapa? Jika kau tidak mau menggigit lenganku, kau boleh menggigit leherku." Seringainya tanpa digubris oleh Sasuke. Tak lama kemudia Sasuke menggenggam lengan Karin dan mengarahkannya ke mulutnya.

"Bersiaplah, kau akan merasa tersiksa selama beberapa waktu." Ujarnya. Lalu Sasuke menggigit lengan Karin.

1...

2...

7...

12...

37...

"Ugh !"

Sasuke melepaskan gigitannya, dia sudah tidak tahan. Tenggorokannya terasa panas, tiba-tiba saja tangannya bergetar tak karuan juga degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kulitnya panas, sangat perih dan kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopang bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Seperti ada yang mengalir begitu cepat dalam darahnya.

"Arrgghh!"

Teriakan Sasuke terdengar sampai keluar kamarnya. Menimbulkan beberapa kepala keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Huh, selalu mencari kesempatan! Dasar jalang!" gumam Suigetsu yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan kamar Karin, dan tak lama kemudian terdengar...

"SUIGETSU!"

* * *

Pagi itu cuaca jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya dan matahari enggan menampakkan sinarnya sehingga seluruh kota dinaungi oleh langit gelap diawal musim dingin. Jelas saja karena sudah beberapa hari ini memasuki awal bulan Desember. Semalam salju turun dan pagi ini jalanan sudah dihiasi beberapa gumpalan putih. Tapi di ruangan itu begitu hangat oleh api perapian yang sudah membara sejak semalam.

Sakura duduk disalah satu sofa disana. Seseorang memberikan teh panas dipagi hari, tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Tak lama kemudian anggota Akatsuki masuk satu persatu dan yang pertama kali masuk adalah Konan dan Zetsu. Mereka duduk tak jauh dari Sakura.

"Rambutmu yang cerah sedikit membuatku risih," kata Konan. Sakura anggap itu adalah ucapan selamat pagi, Sakura mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan dari mereka yang tidak membedakan satu sama lain. "Berbanding terbalik dengan matamu, padahal warna matamu indah. Tapi sayang..." wanita itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting."Tukas Zetsu. Tapi toh nyatanya Sakura mengikat rambutnya yang terurai. Dia mengikatnya sedikit berantakan seperti biasa yang dia lakukan seperti saat di mansion. Zetsu menyalakan televisi dan ternyata saat itu telah disiarkan berita nasional pagi ini. Seketika itu semua anggota Akatsuki masuk kedalam ruangan dan mendengarkan berita itu dengan seksama.

Saat ini Danzou telah mengumumkan sesuatu secara langsung di depan gedung Dewan yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh massa dan juga wartawan dari luar dan dalam negeri.

_"Pagi ini aku akan mengumumkan, kalau Dewan akan memperketat keamanan negara. Kebijakan ini diambil atas keputusan dari semua perwakilan Dewan Mutan dari seluruh negara aliansi. Bagi mereka, mutan yang tidak memiliki tanda pengenal dan data yang lengkap akan kami periksa lebih lanjut!" _

_"WUUU!"_

_"Omong kosong!"_

_ "Peraturan tersebut akan diberlakukan mulai hari ini...dan bagi kalian yang hendak menentang Dewan, kami ingatkan sekali lagi. Kalau Dewan Perwakilan Tinggi bisa menahan kalian dan akan memberikan sanksi yang berat. Dewan masih memiliki pertahanan yang kuat !"_

Danzou mengakhiri pengumumannya dan berbalik meninggalkan mimbar dan juga massa yang mulai mengamuk karena tidak setuju dengan kebijakan itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Ketus Kiba setelah melihat tayangan berita Nasional tersebut. Hari itu orang-orang di X mansion dekejutkan dengan kebijakan baru dari Dewan Tinggi yang begitu mendadak.

"Danzou telah membuat tindakan yang salah," komentar Kakashi. Dia mengusap dagunya berpikir. "dengan mengumumkan hal itu dia dengan terang-terangan telah menyatakan perang pada mereka yang menentang dewan. Itu akan memicu kemarahan dimana-mana."

"Dia mempunyai dukungan dari semua perwakilan negara aliansi." Kata Kurenai.

"Sepertinya Dewan benar-benar tidak menganggap X Men lagi seteleh kematian Profesor Sarutobi." Sambung Guy.

"Kita harus segara bertindak, secepatnya." Saran Asuma, yang bahkan kali ini tidak menghisap rokok seperti biasanya.

Naruto yang berada disanapun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dia tahu kalau cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi. Sudah lewat satu bulan Sakura pergi dari X mansion terkadang dia bertanya-tanya dimana Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang?

"Naruto?" Sai menyadarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh.

"Sudah saatnya." Ujar Sai. Naruto memandang Kakashi.

"Aku dan Guy akan pergi ke Kantor Dewan, kalian bersiaplah disini. Kemungkinan perundingan ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus. Kami akan menghubungi kalian jika kami membutuhkan bantuan." Ujar Kakashi.

Sementara itu Akatsukipun sepertinya akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ha? Orang tua itu mulai sombong! Pain, kita benar-benar harus memberinya pelajaran." Kata Deidara yang nampaknya sudah naik pitam.

"Kenapa dia dengan tolol menyatakan hal seperti itu? Dia pikir dia siapa?" sambung Hidan.

"Pain, biarkan aku dan Deidara pergi kesana. Bukankah sudah saatnya?" Tanya Sasori sedang memainkan sebuah boneka kayu menyeramkan ditangannya. Pain tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah." Jawab Pain akhirnya.

"Kenapa? Aku juga ingin kesana, akan kuberi pelajaran si keparat itu! Seenaknya saja!" tukas Hidan.

"Hidan! Tenanglah. Kita akan bergerak perlahan, biarkan mereka yang pergi." Tahan Kakuzu dan seperti biasa Hidan hanya mendengus sebal karena lagi-lagi permintaannya tidak dituruti.

"Aku ikut." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat semua orang mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Itachi sudah bergerak untuk menyentuh bahu Sakura tapi Pain menahannya.

"Tidak Itachi, biarkan dia pergi." Pain merangkul leher Sakura dari belakang dan berbisik ditelinganya. "Pergilah, dan sampaikan pada mereka kalau kau berada disini. Akatsuki tidak perlu lagi bergerak diam-diam."

"Akan kupastikan mereka semua tahu kalau aku berada disini." Ujar Sakura lantang. Pain menyeringai senang.

"Pakai ini, kau adalah bagian dari kami sekarang." Kisame melemparkan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah khas yang menjadi ciri anggota Akatsuki. Ia sudah benar-benar diakui sekarang.

"Ayo, Dear kita pergi." Ujar Sasori pada Sakura. Sekilas gadis itu menatap Itachi lalu melenggang pergi dari ruangan itu bersama Sasori dan Deidara.

* * *

Kakashi dan Guy sudah hampir di depan gedung Kantor Dewan. Massa yang berunjuk rasa masih ramai berkumpul disana untuk menentang kebijkan dari Dewan. Bahkan untuk berjalan ke pintu masuk saja sangat sulit.

"Tuan, Tuan, apa anda akan masuk kesana? Tolong tuan jangan biarkan mereka melakukan itu, kami tidak mau ditangkap. Kami mohon, kami tidak bersalah." Ujar seorang wanita yang menggendong bayinya pada Kakashi. Sebelah matanya berwarna kuning cerah dan satunya berwarna hitam. Kemungkinan besar dia adalah mutan kelas rendah. Kakashi tahu betul, banyak sekali mutan pelarian yang tidak memiliki data yang lengkap di Konoha. Itu kerena sebagian besar mereka semua tidak diterima dilingkungannya masing-masing dan mereka mengadu nasib untuk mendapatkan kesejahteraan di Konoha yang menjunjung tinggi kesetaraan hak asasi disini. Akan tetapi kebijakan baru yang dibuat Dewan sangat memberatkan mereka dan secara tak langsung mengatakan kalau mereka adalah mutan yang berbahaya.

Kakashi dan Guy sekarang berada di pusat informasi dan sedang meminta izin untuk bertemu Danzou.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi saat ini Tuan Danzou sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Ia sedang bersama perwakilan Dewan yang lain." Kata petugas yang berjaga disana. Kebijakan baru ini membuat mereka menjadi sibuk rupanya. Karena sejak tadi Pusat informasi diramaikan dengan dering telepon.

"Apa kau bilang?" Guy menggebrak meja informasi dengan keras sehingga menyebabkan sedikit retakan disana. "Apa kau tidak lihat?! didepan sana orang-orang sedang berdemo dan kalian masih mengatakan kalau Danzou sedang sibuk!"

"Tapi Tuan,"

"Bilang padanya kalau perwakilan dari X Men ingin bertemu. Atas nama Profesor Sarutobi." Ujar Kakashi tegas.

Sang petugas mengangguk dan dia melakukan panggilan langsung ke ruangan Danzou untuk mememberitahukan hal ini.

"Baik, Tuan," katanya si petugas menutup teleponnya. Lalu ia menegadah ke arah Guy dan Kakashi. "Anda bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Danzou."

Mereka menysuri kantor besar itu dan naik ke lantai atas tepat dimana Danzou dan semua perwakilan dari Negara.

"Ah...Kakashi, Guy. Apa kalian mau menentangku juga seperti yang mereka lakukan dibawah?" tanya Danzou. Terlihat di ruangan bundar itu sudah ada lima orang Wakil Dewan dan pengawalnya, yang sedikit mengherankan adalah wajah dari semua anggota Dewan terlihat begitu pasrah. Tentu saja karena keadaan ini sangat genting, sepertinya mereka juga sudah putus karena kedudukan Dewan tidak lagi kuat. Sementara kekacauan diluar sana semakin merajalela

"Ya, keputusan kalian mengenai kebijakan baru itu salah! Kalian telah menantang para pemberontak dengan mengeluarkan kebijakan itu, lagipula itu tidak objektif sama sekali. Kalian akan memenjarakan banyak mutan yang sama sekali tidak bersalah hanya karena mereka tidak memiliki data yang lengkap." Cerocos Guy tak sabar.

"Tapi Guy, ini untuk kepentingan kita semua. Dengan ini tidak akan ada yang bisa melawan Dewan." Balas Danzou.

"Kau hanya ketakutan Danzou. Kau ketakutan karena Mutan kelas Omega kini sudah tidak lagi berada ditanganmu. Kau takut kalau kekuasaanmu diruntuhkan." Tukas Kakashi tajam. "Sudah cukup perdebatan mutan dan manusia yang terjadi selama bertahun-tahun. Kita semua sudah mencapai kesetaraan meski sangat sulit dan sekarang kau mau memecah belahkan para mutan juga? Dimana pikiranmu? Ini akan memicu perang antar mutan!" tatapnya sengit.

"Harus selalu ada resiko yang ditanggung, Kakashi. Kami yakin kalau ini adalah keputusan yang paling tepat." Balas Danzou tak kalah tajam.

"Tapi kebijakan ini sama sekali tidak sah, karena kami tidak mengetahui peraturan baru ini. Kau harus ingat Danzou kalau X Men juga masih mempunyai peran yang penting dilembaga ini." Ucap Guy tajam.

"Setelah kematian Profesor Sarutobi? Bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan sekolah kalian. Lagipula ini adalah keputusan bersama." Seru Danzou tak mau kalah.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang laki-laki berambut merah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kurasa kau salah Tuan Danzou, keputusan ini sebenarnya di ambil oleh kau sendiri," ujar pemuda itu dengan tatapan datar tapi penuh keyakinan. "Kau terlalu memaksakan kehendakmu sendiri, dan mungkin kau tidak berpikir jernih sama sekali."

"Gaara?!" Danzou menatapnya heran. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Apa aku kurang jelas? kau memutuskan keputusan ini sendiri. Karena kita semua tidak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ini dan kau mengatas namakan semua negara aliansi. Terima saja, kalau sekarang Dewan sedang diambang keruntuhan." Katanya sangat tegas. "Setelah mendengar mereka," Gaara menatap Guy dan Kakashi. "...aku sadar kalau akibatnya tidak hanya terjadi di Konoha tapi hal ini juga akan berimbas pada seluruh negara."

"Aku akan mendukung X Men!" Kata Gaara.

Sedang berada ditengah ketegangan seperti ini, seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan kencang dan tanpa menunggu jawaban ia langsung membuka pintunya.

"Tuan! Para mutan mulai mengamuk diluar !" Ujar Pria itu. Semua orang yang ada berada disana terkejut. Mereka tidak menduga kalau reaksinya akan secepat ini. Danzou berjalan ke jendela dan memandang ke depan gedung kantor Dewan. Kemarahan massa semakin menjadi dan bahkan kerumunan semakin banyak sehingga menutupi sebagian besar badan jalan. Diantara mereka ada yang hanya melempari gedung dengan bebatuan atau merusak pagar pintu masuk, dan yang sebagian lagi ada yang berusuaha menutupi gedung dengan menumbuhkan tumbuhan menjalar di sekitar area gedung.

"Kau sudah lihat Danzou? Kau harus mencabut kebijakan ini. Kalau tidak mereka akan semakin mengamuk!" ujar Kakashi.

"Tidak, tidak akan ada yang diubah sama sekali! Mereka harus merasakan akibatnya karena menentang dewan!" Pikiran Danzou sudah tertutup ternyata. "URUS MEREKA SEMUA! JIKA TETAP MELAWAN PAKAI KEKERASAN!" Titah Danzou pata petugas.

"Danzou !"

"Apa kau akan berencana melakukan kekerasan pada warga sipil?! Kau sudah kelewatan Danzou!" Gaara angkat bicara.

Sementara itu diluar kadaan semakin ricuh, petugas menyemprot massa dengan air yang sangat besar agar mereka bisa mundur dan hal itu menyebabkan wanita dan anak-anak menjadi terinjak dan terseret kerumunan.

"MUNDUR KALIAN SEMUA! KALAU TIDAK KAMI AKAN MEMAKAI KEKERASAN!" Teriak salah seorang petugas dengan pengeras suara.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah rantai besi panjang dan memiliki ujung seperti tombak melesat begitu saja melewati para kerumunan. Benda itu melesat dan menancap tepat di leher petugas yang tadi berteriak. Seketika itu suasana menjadi hening, dan orang-orangpun mulai menoleh mencari tahu darimana rantai besi itu berasal. Ternyata tiga sosok tengah berdiri di barisan kerumunan paling belakang. Salah satunya berambut pirang, mata kirinya ditutupi oleh sebuah alat seperti kamera. Ia menyembunyikan kedua telapak tangannya di balik jubah dan dia sedang menyeringai begitu puas. Di yang paling kanan ada seorang pria berambut merah dari balik jubah tangan kananya keluar rantai yang terhubung ke depan. Dialah yang telah menyerang petugas Dewan.

Sedangkan yang berada ditengah terlihat lebih pendek di antara dua orang yang mengapitnya. Dia menurunkan tudungnya dan terlihatlah seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah muda tapi pandangannya paling dingin diantara dua orang disebelahnya. Satu hal lagi yang menjadi penyebab mereka menahan napas mereka saat itu juga. Mereka memakai jubah bercorak awan merah. Mereka adalah Akatsuki

"SIAPA YANG MAU MENGHAJAR KETUA DEWAN YANG SOMBONG ITU?" teriak Deidara penuh semangat. Lalu dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Yang mau menghajarnya, kalian boleh ikut aku!" Ia menjentikan jarinya.

DUARRR!

Bagian depan gedung meledak seolah ada bom yang sengaja disimpan disana, membuat petugas yang berjaga didepan ikut terkena ledakan dan seketika itu massa menjadi ricuh dan membuat bagian depan gedung porak poranda. Sebagian ada yang melarikan diri dan sebagian lagi ada yang bertahan disana dan mendukung penyerangan yang dilakukan Akatsuki. Para wartawan menyembunyikan diri mereka di tempat paling aman dan strategis untuk merekam peristiwa ini.

Deidara, Sasori, dan Sakura berjalan melewati badan jalan dan menuju kentor Dewan. Sakura menyingkirkan puing-puing yang menghalangi mereka tanpa menggerakkan tangannya sama sekali.

Sementara itu mendengar keributan para anggota Dewan yang sedang berdebat di ruagan atas mengintip dari jendela dan mereka begitu terkejut karena mendapat serangan yang begitu besar.

"Ada apa ini? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Killer Bee.

Tiba-tiba seorang petugas membuka pintu ruangan begitu kasar. Telinga kanannya sudah berdarah dan pakaiannya tampak kotor. Napasnya juga tersengal.

"Mereka datang ! Akatsuki! Ada tiga orang, mereka dibawah." Katanya.

"Akatsuki?" Seisi ruangan menjadi panik.

"Guy!" Teriak Kakashi. Guy yang sudah mengerti segera mengirim sinyal bantuan kepada para X Men.

* * *

"Cepat ! Cepat semuanya, Dewan telah diserang!" Teriak Kurenai.

Mereka bergegas ke sebuah garasi yang sangat besar di salah satu ruangan rahasia X mansion. Disana terparkir sebuah pesawat jet yang sangat besar.

"Apa kita akan pergi dengan Supersonik?" tanya Chouji.

"Ya, itu berarti keadaannya sangat genting disana." Jawab Shikamaru.

Merekapun masuk ke pesawat. Asuma, Kurenai, dan Yamato memegang kendali pesawat dan anggota yang lain juga sudah siap di tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Semuanya Siap? Kita berangkat sekarang!" Yamato memberi aba-aba dan Pesawat mulai bergerak keluar dari sarangnya. Kecepatan yang luar biasa dalam waktu sepuluh menit mereka sudah bisa melihat gedung kantor Dewan yang sudah berantakkan.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Naruto.

"Yang melakukan ini adalah Akatsuki, mereka sudah mulai bergerak terang-terangan!" Jawab Asuma memicu kekagetan semua orang.

Pesawat Supersonik mendarat dengan mulus di tengah jalan dan semua anggota X Men segera keluar untuk memberikan bala bantuan pada Kakashi dan Guy.

Sementara itu keadaan diruang pertemuan semakin tidak terkendali. Masing-masing dari anggora Dewan segera pergi menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Aku akan membantu kalian!" Ujar Gaara.

"Aku juga." Sambung Killer Bee.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kita harus menyelamatkan semua orang yang berada di gedung ini." Ujar Kakashi. Tanpa tunggu lama mereka langsung bergerak mengevakuasi semua orang yang ada di dalam gedung. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Guy, mereka mencari tiga orang Akatsuki yang sudah memasuki gedung. Ketika sampai di lobby mereka berdua menemukan anggota X Men yang sudah datang.

"Kakashi bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Yamato.

"Orang-orang sedang dievakuasi, mereka ada tiga orang. Tapi aku belum tahu siapa saja. Kemungkinan besar dari ledakan besar yang terjadi tadi salah satunya adalah Deidara." Jawab Kakashi.

"Siapa yang mereka incar?" Naruto.

"Sepertinya Danzou." Jawab Guy.

"Kiba, aku ingin kau menuntun kami untuk mencari mereka. Untuk sekarang kita tidak boleh berpencar. Mereka bukan mutan biasa, kalau berpencar kemungkinan kita yang akan kalah." Kata Kakashi.

Lalu Kibapun mulai mengendus keberadaan para Anggota Akatsuki.

Sementara itu Danzou sedang berada di sebuah ruangan meeting yang besar dan diiringi oleh banyak mutan penjaga. Mereka hendak pergi darisana melewati jalan rahasia yang ada di dalam ruangan meeting itu. Namun saat mereka memasuki ruangan, alangkah terkejutnya karena Deidara dan juga Sasori sudah berada disana menunggu mereka.

"Akhirnya kau bisa bertemu denganmu yang katanya terkenal itu!." Deidara menyeringai sangat lebar, saking lebarnya membuat wajahnya menjadi menyeramkan.

"B-bagaimana?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawa pengawal, itu tak akan berpengaruh." Kata Sasori. Satu persatu pengawal Danzou menyerang mereka. Salahsatunya melemparkan akar pohon tajam dari tubuhnya. Namun dengan mudah dihalau oleh rantai besi yang secara otomatis melindugi Sasori. Salah satu akar tajam itu mengenai jubah Deidara sampai sobek.

"Beraninya kau merusak pakaianku! Tak akan ku ampuni! Sasori bawa dia padaku!" teriak Deidara.

Rantai milik Sasori melilit salah satu pengawal Danzou dan melemparkannya pada Deidara. Di kedua telapak tangan Deidara terdapat sebuah mulut tambahan dan tak lama kemudiam dari mulut ditelapak tangannnya itu muncul sesuatu yang kenyal berwarna putih. Ia memainkan tangannya dan benda putih itu berubah bentuk menjadi seperti apel.

"Hei lihat, aku punya apel untuk mu! Sekarang makanlah!" Dia tersenyum lalu memaksa pengawal itu untuk menelan benda putih yang tadi di buatnya. Sedangkan si pengawal menggeliat karena tidak bisa bernapas. Deidara mundur beberapa langkah dan tak lama kemudian tubuh pengawal yang tadi meledak dan menyisakan tubuh yang hancur berserakan dimana-mana.

"Hahaha...ada yang mau apel buatanku?" Dia tertawa begitu puas seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak penting. Kini ekspresi horror sudah terukir jelas dimasing-masing pengawal Danzou. Satu persatu dari mereka berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan Danzou.

"A-ah.. sudah terlambat." Sasori berkata pelan. Rantai yang terulur dari balik jubah Sasori melesat menangkap semua pengawal yang hendak melarikan diri. Rantai itu tampak seperti cambuk raksasa yang melempar semua pengawal itu hingga sekarat dan yang terakhir Sasori melilitkan rantainya pada pengawal Danzou yang tersisa seperti ular yang melilit mangsanya. Darah tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mulut orang itu sampai akhirnya dia mati. Bisa dipastikan kalau lilitan itu membuat sekujur tulangnya remuk.

"Sekarang tinggal kau sendiri? Danzou." Deidara mulai melangkah maju diantara ruangan meeting yang sekarang sudah berantakan.

"Teroris seperti kalian tidak berguna bagi negara!" ujar Danzou yang berusaha memberanikan diri.

"Kau juga tidak berguna bagi kami!" Balas Deidara.

Danzou mengulurkan tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja suhu diruangan itu menjadi dingin sekali. Perlahan-lahan benda-benda disana memutih tertutup oleh butiran es. Lalu tak lama kemudian sebuah sosok raksasa terbuat dari es muncul. Sosok itu berlari hendak menyerang mereka. Tapi ternyata rantai milik Sasori jauh lebih kuat sehingga bisa menghancurkan raksasa itu dengan mudah.

Tap...tap...tap...

Anggota Akatsuki yang lain akhirnya muncul dan bergabung dengan Deidara dan Sasori.

"Kukira kau akan melewatkan bagian yang seru." Ujar Deidara.

Mata Danzou membelalak tak percaya. Gadis itu...

"Sakura Haruno?" katanya. "Tidak mungkin"

"Ayo kita lakukan sekarang!" Rantai besi milik Sasori melilit tubuh Danzou seperti pengawalnya tadi. Tapi sepertinya ia ingin menyiksa Danzou terlebih dulu. Ujung rantai besinya yang tajam menusuk bahu kanan Danzou sangat perlahan seolah ingin Danzou merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" Teriak Danzou.

"PENGHIANAT!" jeritnya lagi.

"Bukankah kau juga ingin menjadikanku senjata Danzou?" ujar Sakura datar meski dia menyaksikan penyiksakan yang terjadi di depan matanya ini. Rantai itu bergerak semakin dalam. Sedangkan Sakura berjalan medekati Danzou.

"Apa itu sakit?" tanya Sakura pada Danzou yang sekarat. "Akan kubuat penderitaanmu berakhir." Bisiknya. Sakura mengarahkan tangannya ke dada kiri Danzou dan membuat gerakan solah menggenggam jantungnya. Ketika Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Saat itu juga detak jantung Danzou ikut berhenti. Dia sudah berhenti bernapas.

"MEREKA DISINI!" teriak seseorang dari luar.

Sasori menjatuhkan Danzou.

Para X Men masuk kedalam ruangan meeting yang sudah hancur itu. Bau amis mulai memenuhi ruangan meskipun lantai, dinding, dan benda-benda disana ditutupi oleh es. Namun ternyata yang mereka temukan disana lebih mengejutkan dari apapun.

_"Sakura?"_

* * *

_**A/N : Chapter ini panjang bangeeettt...Do'ain ya saya mau UN, uyuhan ini juga udah update. Tapi thanks buat reviewnya, saya gak janji update cepet. keep fav, follow, and review :) salam Author.**  
_


	18. Percakapan dua malaikat

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

Chapter18

* * *

_"__Siapa kau? Siapa kita?"_

_"__Kita hanya manusia yang berusaha jadi lebih kuat."_

Mata mereka bekerja dengan baik, masih sehat, dan mereka masih waras. Sama sekali tidak kehilangan kesadaran mereka. Tapi meski begitu apa yang mereka lihat dihadapan mereka begitu membuat mereka tidak percaya. Lebih tepatnya tidak ingin percaya. Mereka sadar, tapi logikanya mengingkari itu.

"Tidak mungkin...Tidak mungkin..."

Mulutnya terus bergumam melafalkan kata yang sama. Ini hanya mimpi—batinnya. Tapi tidak, rambutnya yang berwarna cerah seperti bunga musim semi, kedua maniknya yang berwarna senada dengan rumput hijau yang segar kini tampak begitu kelam tak memancarkan kemilau seperti sebelumnya dan sekarang sepasang mata itu menatap mereka dingin.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto masih tidak percaya. Gadis itu tidak menjawabnya.

"Tidak...kau bukan...kau bukan Sakura!" teriaknya.

Terlihat yang lainnya juga terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka. Sakura berdiri bersama dua buronan paling diburu dan dia memakai jubah Akatsuki dengan mayat Danzou tergeletak di depannya. Bahkan Ino yang menganggap Sakura sebagai pengacau tidak menyangka kalau Sakura akan bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

Disisi lain Sakura masih memandang mereka dengan dingin. Mata kiri Kakashi yang biasanya tertutup rapat kini telah terbuka dan menampakan iris matanya yang berwarna merah. Mata kiri Kakashi menatap tepat kearah mata Sakura begitu intens.

"Kakashi apa dia benar-benar Sakura?" tanya Sai. Kakashi diam sejanak.

"Ya, dia benar-benar Sakura." Jawab Kakashi, ia sendiri tidak percaya kalau Sakura bersama Akatsuki. Kenapa? Ia bertanya. Semua orang juga bertanya seperti itu. Ia tidak seperti Sakura yang Kakashi kenal selama ini. Mungkin dulu ia hitam karena kehidupannya yang sangat berat dijalanan. Tapi selama di Mansion ia menjadi gadis normal yang menyenangkan, perhatian, dan penuh kasih sayang. Itu terlihat jelas, bahkan di saat-saat terakhirnya bersama Naruto. Ia masih punya hati, Kakashi yakin itu. Tapi sekarang binar mata penuh keyakinan itu sudah hilang, bahkan Kakashi tidak tahu kalau Sakura bisa menatap mereka sedingin itu.

_'Kenapa? Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali dimatanya.' _batin Kakashi.

"Kakashi dia pasti bukan Sakura, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga berharap begitu, tapi dia benar-benar Sakura." jawab Kakashi.

Setelah dua menit ketegangan itu, akhirnya Sasori maju kedepan dan berdiri disamping Sakura.

"Ah, teman-teman lamamu rupanya." gumam Sasori tanpa dibalas oleh Sakura.

"Haha, kebetulan sekali. Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan Profesor Sarutobi yang katanya terkenal itu. Tapi sayang..." ujar Deidara dengan nada sedih. Hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi geram.

"DIAM KAU, KEPARAT!" teriak Naruto.

"Wah...wah dia emosian juga ya." komentar Deidara. "Ayo Sakura bicaralah sedikit, mereka pasti merindukanmu."

"Kita sudah membunuh Danzou, kan? Kurasa kita sudah tidak ada urusan lagi disini." ujar Sakura.

Kata-kata itu begitu menusuk terutama bagi Naruto. Seolah Sakura tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan? Kau pasti sudah dipengaruhi oleh mereka!" teriak Naruto, "Sakura, ayo kita pulang!" Naruto hendak berlari untuk menghampiri Sakura.

"NARUTO!"

Rantai besi milik Sasori melesat dengan sendirinya untuk menghalangi Naruto mendekati Sakura.

"Kalau kau tidak mau rantaiku ini meremukkan tulangmu lebih baik kau mundur." Sasori memperingatkan.

Sementara yang lain juga untuk saat ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Terlalu berbahaya jika saat ini mereka menyerang tanpa mempunyai strategi. Satu anggota Akatsuki saja sudah membuat mereka kerepotan, apalagi ada tiga dan salah satunya adalah mutan kelas Omega. Segala pergerakan mereka akan diketahui oleh Sakura bahkan sebelum mereka melakukan apapun.

"Jangan gegabah Naruto! Saat ini kita tidak mempunyai rencana apapun." ujar Kakashi. "Tak ada pilihan lain selain membiarkan mereka pergi." tambah Kakashi.

"APA KAU GILA! SAKURA ADA DISANA!" teriak Naruto. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura pergi apapun yang terjadi."

Selang beberapa detik, pupil mata Naruto berubah menjadi satu garis dan kukunya bertambah panjang secara drastis. Ia bersiap melesat kearah Sakura. Tapi Sasori dan Deidara dengan cekatan hendak menghalangi Naruto. Namun sayang gerakan mereka terbaca oleh Shikamaru yang langsung menghentikan mereka. Shikamaru telah mengikat bayangan mereka dan bayangannya sendiri sehingga mereka tidak bisa bergerak. Naruto tiba-tiba saja ada dihadapan Sakura dan mencapai lehernya. Kuku tajam Naruto menusuk leher putih Sakura sehigga menimbulkan luka disana. Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan marah dan kecewa. Sedangkan Sakura tak menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti, atau mengedipkan matanya. Ia membiarkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau harus kembali ke Mansion Sakura." geramnya.

"Naruto hentikan!" teriak Yamato. Semua orang tahu kalau sebenarnya Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat mencelakakan Sakura. Tapi kini tindakkan Naruto diluar kendalinya sendiri.

Tangan Sakura begerak menggenggam tangan Naruto yang mencekiknya. Perlahan Sakura melepaskan cengkraman Naruto yang kuat. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak mau mengalah.

"Kau kehilangan dirimu sendiri." Ujar Sakura singkat sebelum melempar Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menghantam dinding sehingga menimbulkan retakan. Bayangan Shikamaru yang menahan Sasori dan Deidara juga terlepas. Kedua anggota Akatsuki itu menyeringai puas. Dia detik kemudian terdengar suara sirine berdatangan. Sepertinya para polisi sudah tiba. Akan rumit urusannya jika lawan mereka bertambah.

Sakura berbalik meninggalkan mereka diikuti dengan dua pria lainnya. Namun Naruto kembali berdiri dan kembali mengejar Sakura. Namun tanpa ia duga Sakura berbalik mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tubuh Naruto secara mendadak berhenti dan tak bisa digerakkan.

Masih dalam keadaan menahan Naruto, Sakura mengangkat tangannya yang lain. Ia menghempaskan tangannya dan...

BRUAKKKK!

Bagian kanan ruangan hancur, Sakura melubangi dinding itu dan langsung menampakkan jalan raya yang sepi. Karena memang itu adalah bagian belakang gedung.

Naruto masih tidak bisa bergerak saat Sakura, Sasori, dan Deidara mulai berjalan keluar dari sana. Sementara yang lain memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Sakura..." ujar Naruto begitu lirih. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi..Haha." Teriak Deidara sebelum mereka benar-benar hilang dari pandangan dan saat itu juga keadaan kembali seperti semula.

* * *

Sakura masuk kedalam kamarnya. Masih jelas terdengar suara tawa Deidara yang sedang menceritakan kematian Danzou pada semuanya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk bergabung dengan mereka semua. Sakura nemegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Namun dibandingkan sakit kepalanya, ia tersiksa jauh lebih dalam yang tidak pernah bisa orang lain rasakan. Beku, dan mati rasa.

Terdengar helaan napas tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Sakura tersadar kalau ada orang lain di kamarnya. Itachi ada disana. Bagaimana ia tidak menyadarinya? Mungkin ia terlalu lelah. Sakura membuang napas berat, wajah putih yang hampir kehilangan warnanya itu menampakkan suatu ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Namun hal itu terlihat jelas didepan Itachi. Gadis yang ia bawa kemari semenjak sebulan yang lalu, wajah yang semakin pucat dan semakin kurus setiap harinya. Satu hal yang dapat Itachi simpulkan. Gadis itu begitu...terluka.

"Tolong bunuh aku Itachi!" Pintanya. Pandangannya menatap kosong salah satu sudut ruangan. Mati-matian dia menahan kedua kakinya agar cukup kuat menopang berat tubuhnya. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan bibir dan kedua tangannya agar tidak bergetar.

"Akan kulakukan dengan senang hati," jawab Itachi mendekati Sakura. "...jika semua tujuanmu sudah tercapai." Lanjutnya.

Gelas yang ada di atas meja mulai bergerak, menyusul dengan perabot lain yang ikut bergerak.

"Sakura!" bentak Itachi sebelum Sakura kehilangan kontrolnya. Kedua manik Jade itu bertemu pandang dengan mata kelam Itachi.

"Bagaimana kau melewati semua ini?"

* * *

-Flashback-

_Pertama kali Sakura bertemu dengan Itachi Uchiha di ruangan Profesor Sarutobi dia sedang duduk begitu tenang di sofa. Sedang menikmati hangatnya ruangan itu. Sakura bahkan bisa melihat mata Itachi terpejam begitu damai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya._

_"__Ruangan ini masih sama hangatnya seperti ketika pertama kali kesini," Suara beratnya begitu tenang. "Akan sangat menyenangkan jika tinggal disini." Sambungnya. Itachi jujur mengatakan itu semua. Sakura tahu itu dan saat itu juga ia tahu kalau pria ini tidak itu bukanlah mengada-ngada, Itachi tidak akan menyakitinya_

_Tapi kenapa? Seharusnya Itachi adalah musuhnya dan seharunya Itachi melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang dan Sasuke menyerang Itachi disana. Sebenarnya saat itu juga ia ingin menghentikan Itachi yang melawan Sasuke. Tapi ada suatu hal yang menghentikannya. Suara Itachi seperti berdengung dikepalanya. _

_'__Tidak, Sakura. Jangan hentikan kami, aku mohon!'_

_Sakura hampir saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Namun itu benar-benar suara Itachi, dia berkomunikasi dengan Sakura lewat pikirannya karena Itachi tahu kalau Sakura bisa mendengarnya. Seorang Itachi Uchiha, mutan kelas Alpha yang setara dengan Profesor Sarutobi, buronan negara dan seorang anggota Akatsuki...memohon padanya. Ia tidak ingin menduga tapi perasaannya tidak bisa menyangkal itu._

_Ketika iris merah Itachi memandangnya, Sakura seolah tertarik, ia merasa diberitahu oleh Itachi, dan saat itu juga ia tahu kalau Itachi adalah orang yang baik._

_Sasuke terluka, dan semunya menyalahkan Itachi Uchiha atas hal ini. Kakashi bertanya pada Sakura untuk apa dia datang ke Mansion._

_"__...Hanya berkunjung." Itulah yang Sakura jawab. Meski begitu, setengah hatinya masih ragu. Tapi ia yakin kalau ia harus menyimpan hal ini sendiri. Semalaman Sakura berpikir keras, dalam diam dia memejamkan matanya dan dia tersadar akan sesuatu. Kalau malam dimana Orochimaru menyerang mereka Itachi Uchiha juga ada disana. Dia yang membangunkan Sakura dan menuntun Sakura untuk menggunakan Cerebro agar ia tahu kalau Orochimaru sedang menuju Mansion._

_Tak lama kemudian Sasuke pergi dari mansion, menyisakan luka di hati Sakura dan Naruto dan keadaan di Mansion juga semakin kacau. Keselamatan mereka terancam karena keberadaan Sakura yang semakin lama semakin diincar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi dari sana dan ia tahu kalau Itachi Uchiha adalah tempatnya untuk pergi. Begitu berat memang meninggalkan semuanya tapi dia harus melakukan hal ini. Kala ia melihat Itachi menunggunya di ujung jalan, dia tahu seperti inilah takdirnya. Mulai saat itu dia akan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Mulai saat itu._

_Pada hari itu ia memutuskan untuk menjadi anggota Akatsuki._

_Pernah suatu ketika mereka berbincang. Itachi mengajaknya minum kopi di sebuah kedai kecil tak jauh dari markas Akatsuki. Setelah Sakura yakin kalau tidak ada siapapun mengawasinya ia mulai membuka pembicaraan._

_"__Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura menatap sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke._

_"__Aku adalah seperti yang kau lihat saat ini. Tak ada yang bisa ku sembunyikan darimu." Itachi terlihat sangat dewasa. Sesekali ia menyesap kopinya dan memejamkan matanya begitu menikmati acara minum kopinya. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak perlu melakukan semua ini untuk mencari tahu tujuan Itachi, tapi rasanya lebih mudah jika seperti ini. Lagipula sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia duduk santai seperti ini._

_"__Kenapa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Sakura langsung ke intinya. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya tak langsung menjawabnya melainkan dia menutup matanya sejenak, menghirup aroma kopi yang dia pegang._

_"__Karena aku ingin tujuanmu terwujud."Matanya terbuka dan menampakan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Begitu banyak emosi disana, begitu banyak makna dalam ucapannya. "Karena aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa membantuku." Itachi mengucapkannya begitu tenang tapi Sakura bisa merasa kepiluan di balik ketenangannya itu sejelas saat Sakura menatap sepasang mata kelam milik Itachi._

_"__Aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk saat ini." Ujar Sakura yang sebenarnya memaksa Itachi untuk bicara. Pria itu lagi-lagi diam, namun tidak menyesap kopinya lagi. Ucapan Sakura mau tak mau memaksanya membuka kembali kenangan kelam yang sangat ingin Itachi lupakan._

_"__Ayah kami adalah seorang mutan kelas Alpha, sebelum Danzou menjabat menjadi ketua Dewan Tinggi Mutan ayah kamilah yang berada diposisi itu Danzou adalah wakil ketuanya. Kericuhan dua belas tahun yang lalu adalah sejarah hitam untuk semua negara aliansi. Banyak korban tewas akibat pertentangan antara pemerintah manusia dan mutan. Manusia yang bersikeras tidak mau menerima keberadaan mutan dan para mutan yang menuntut keadilan dan kesetaraan hak. Itu adalah peristiwa yang sangat tragis." Itachi menggoyangkan cangkirnya perlahan, lalu memandang ke luar jendela._

_"__Hampir semua negara mengalami krisis dan kerusakan akibat dari kericuhan besar-besaran itu. Saat itu aku adalah muridnya Profesor Sarutobi, aku tinggal di mansion. Peperangan membuat anak-anak menjadi trauma, semua teman-temanku kehilangan orang tuanya, itulah adalah masa paling buruk yang pernah ku alami dan satu-satunya yang bisa menolong hanyalah Profesor Sarutobi. Dia mendirikan X Men dan juga mendukung persamaan hak tanpa adanya peperangan. Profesor Sarutobi berhasil mewujudkan perdamaian dengan membuat perjanjian tertulis dengan Presiden saat itu. Tapi, Ayah kami tidak menyetujuinya dan dia berniat untuk membunuh presiden." Air muka Itachi mengeras dan dia masih memandang keluar jendela._

_"__Profesor Sarutobi dan aku adalah orang yang pertama Sarutobi langsung memberitahuku. Aku sendiri sadar kalau tindakan Ayahku itu adalah kesalahan yang sangat besar, ia tidak bisa dihentikan karena bagaimanapun dia sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan, satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikannya adalah membunuhnya," Suara Itachi terdengar bergetar kali ini._

_"__Apa? Apa Profesor menyuruhmu untuk membunuhnya?" tanya Sakura._

_"__Tidak, dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Itu adalah keputusanku sendiri."_

_"__...dan akhirnya malam itu aku membunuh Ayah dan Ibuku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melukai Sasuke..."_

_Penyesalan luar biasa terlihat jelas diwajah pria dewasa itu. Sakura bisa merasakan saat tangan Itachi bergetar ketika ia membunuh Ayah dan Ibunya. Ketika dia berbisik meminta maaf di telinga Ibunya dan Ibunya membalasnya dengan senyuman, ketika ibunya bilang kalau Itachi melakukan hal yang benar. Sakura bisa merasakan Itachi hancur ketika Sasuke melihat kejadian tragis itu. Ia mengerti betapa Itachi ingin mati dengan cara yang paling buruk malam itu juga karena sudah menghancurkan keluarganya untuk melindungi sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting._

_"__...aku harus melakukan itu, jika tidak perang akan pecah dan semuanya akan jauh lebih buruk. Aku harus mengorbankan segalanya."_

_Mau tak mau air mata Sakura mengalir deras meski kedua mata dan hatinya mengecam keras untuk menahan tangisannya. Membuka kenangan hitam Itachi membuatnya ikut merasakan setiap kesakitan yang dialaminya, itulah kenapa kenapa seorang Telekinesis seperti Sakura dan Profesor Sarutobi adalah orang yang paling mengerti perasaan orang lain. Karena mereka dapat merasakan hal yang sama dengan sangat jelas._

_"__Aku menitipkan Sasuke pada Profesor Sarutobi, satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya untuk menjaga Sasuke dan aku sendiri bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Dengan ini aku bisa terus memberikan informasi pada Profesor Sarutobi dan memantau adikku."Beban yang Itachi pikul sangatlah berat menjadi agen ganda disaat yang bersamaan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya setiap hari._

_"__Aku mendengar Sasuke tumbuh dengan dendam dihatinya, aku tidak keberatan soal itu. Aku menerimanya." Sakura merasa hatinya di peras kuat-kuat, begitu perih, begitu—nyeri._

_"__Profesor Sarutobi telah menjaganya untuk ku, Sasuke tumbuh menjadi anak yang jenius dan hebat. Lalu kau datang..." Itachi menatap Sakura, pandangannya sekarang melembut. "...dan semuanya terjadi."_

_"__Kenapa kau ingin impianku terwujud?" tanya Sakura akhirnya setelah sekian lama._

_"__Kau mempunyai hati yang baik Sakura, Profesor Sarutobi telah mengamatimu sejak lama. Dia yakin jika ada yang bisa merubah dunia ini, kaulah orangnya. Kau adalah satu dari milyaran dan kau adalan satu dari banyak masa. Bahkan Profesor telah mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu. Hanya kau atau tidak selamanya." Jawab Itachi._

_"__Kau ingin semua orang yang kau cintai bahagia, kan? Kau ingin memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Inilah caranya Sakura! Dan aku terkejut saat kau memutuskan datang padaku." Lanjut Itachi. Kini giliran Sakura yang terdiam, dia yang kini berpikir. Hanya ini, memang hanya ini caranya._

_"__Apa ada pilihan yang lain? Tidak ada kan" Sakura tersenyum kecut, meratapi takdirnya. "Itachi, Sasuke akan datang untuk menuntut balas! Apa kau tidak masalah dengan itu? Kenapa, hidup begitu kejam?Apa kau tidak hancur? Aku sudah merasakan tubuhku hancur pelan-pelan, Itachi!" _

_"__Aku tahu itu, jika kau tanya apakah aku hancur? Aku sudah hancur sehingga tidak bisa dihancurkan lagi." Jawab Itachi. Sakura kembali menangis, dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis tapi merasakan apa yang Itachi rasakan jauh lebih berat dari yang ia bayangkan. Melihat wajahnya yang selalu tenang, dan sikapnya yang selalu tegar membuat Sakura tidak tahu mahkluk apa yang ada di hadapannya ini. Apakah manusia yang ingin jadi malaikat atau malaikat yang sedang menyamar menjadi manusia._

_"__Siapa kau? Siapa kita?" pertanyaan ini meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya._

_"__Kita hanya manusia yang berusaha jadi lebih kuat."_

_-_Flashback off-

* * *

"Kau mengalami hari yang berat." Itachi memngisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk. "Beristirahatlah."

Sakura berjalan ke tepi ranjang dan mendudukan diri disana. Ia melepas jubah Aktsukinya dengan kasar dan kembali lagi ia memegang kepalanya yang pening.

"Aku merasa sangat kotor dan sangat jahat." Ujar Sakura tanpa menatap Itachi. "Aku benar-benar ingin mati saat itu juga." Itachi hanya terdiam mendengarkan Sakura.

"Apa lagi Naruto," lanjutnya "dia sudah kehilangan Sasuke, dan aku yakin dia sangat kecewa padaku." Itachi mengerti, dia sangat mengerti hal itu dan sekarang perasaan yang pernah ia alami terjadi pada Sakura. Tak lama kemudian terdengar isakan teredam dari bibir Sakura. Itachi berjalan menuju hadapan Sakura dan berdiri didepannya.

"Berhenti, Pain bisa mendengarmu!" Itachi memberinya waktu selama beberapa detik dan setelah itu Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Itachi. Jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat dipipinya, tapi dengan cekatan Sakura menghapusnya dan menampakan ekspresi datar seperti Sakura yang biasa dia tunjukan didepan anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Aku tahu." Katanya. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir Itachi selama beberapa detik.

"UHUKK!" Namun tiba-tiba saja Itachi terbatuk.

"Itachi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura sambil memegangi dada Itachi. Sakura meraasakan sesuatu, dia merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuh Itachi.

Setelah beberapa lama batuknya berhenti.

"Itachi," Sakura menatap Itachi khawatir.

_"__Kau sakit!"_

* * *

Sasuke terlelap begitu pulas. Hangat, lembut, ia begitu damai saat ini. Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke tersadar dari tidurnya. Dia merasaka sebuah tangan halus memegangi lengannya saat ini. Akan tetapi Sasuke belum mau membuka matanya sekarang. Tangan itu membelainya lembut, sentuhannya begitu hangat dan akan membuat semua orang kecanduan. Pemuda itu menghirup aroma tubuh seseorang disampingnya. Aroma yang sangat menenangkan dan begitu ia rindukan. Ia sudah tak tahan untuk tidak membuka matanya.

"Sakura?" gumamnya.

"Kau tidur begitu pulas Sasuke." Tampak Sakura sedang berbaring disebelahnya sambil menghadap kearanganya. Tangan Sakura bergerak memainkan jari-jari tangan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tersenyum, rasanya ia sangat rindu sekali pada perempuan ini. Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam dekapannya, menghirup aroma tubuh gadis ini. Sakura menegadah dan diapun mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat.

"Jangan diteruskan Sasuke, berhentilah dan kembali sekarang juga." Ujar Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan teruskan niat balas dendammu. Itu takkan merubah apapun." Jawab Sakura.

Entah kenapa amarahnya tersulut mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Sasukepun bangkit dari tidurnya, suasana hatinya sudah berubah. Ia marah. Ia merasakan tangan Sakura melingkar diperutnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Sasuke, kembalilah." Ujar Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Tidak!"

"Jangan pergi, Sasuke. Hentikan semua ini."

"TIDAK!"

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dengan listrik menyala di tangan kirinya.

"Sasuke!" Pekik seorang wanita lain disebelahnya. Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan perempuan berambut merah dengan pakaian minim duduk disebelahnya. Untuk apa Karin berada diranjangnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke geram. Karin yang ketakutan sekaligus terkejutpun tidak berani menjawabnya.

"Pergi!" teriak Sasuke.

"T-tapi..."

"PERGI!"

Sebelum Karin bisa menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang Sasuke terdegar teriakan lain dari luar kamar.

"KARIN! SASUKE!"

Mereka berdua bergegas keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tamu, dan menemukan Suigetsu berdiri di depan layar televisi dengan tegang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin.

"Lihat!" Suigetsu menunjuk layar televisi. "Beritanya muncul pagi ini, dia...dia Mutan Omega...telah bergabung dengan Akatsuki."

Sebuah video berputar dilayar TV menampakkan tiga sosok berjubah Akatsuki yang berdiri ditengah kerumunan massa saat Danzou selesai mengumumkan kebijakan baru untuk seluruh mutan kemarin. Sepertinya gambar itu di ambil diam-diam oleh wartawan karena keadaan yang sangat tegang dan berbahaya. Ketiga mutan itu telah menyerang salah satu petugas Dewan dan juga meledakkan gedung Dewan. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Melainkan matanya tertuju pada salah satu anggota Akatsuki berambut merah muda yang terlibat disana.

_"__Tidak mungkin!"_

* * *

**_A/N : H-3 UN sempet update...AKU AUTHOOR HEBATT...! Thanks buat komentarnya . Keep fav, review, &amp; follow :) salam Author._**


	19. Perang Batin

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

_chapter 19 _

* * *

"Itachi, buka jubahmu dan berbaringlah!" titah Sakura.

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Itachi.

"Kau harus, ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu. Tubuhmu sangat kacau! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat tubuhmu rusak seperti ini?" tanya Sakura masih memaksa Itachi.

"Tidak perlu Sakura!" balas Itachi. Sakura terdiam dia menatap pria itu lekat-lekat.

"Keras kepala," ujarnya. "Kau jarang tidur, kan? Setidaknya kali ini kau harus tidur." Kata Sakura. Akhrinya Itachipun menyerah dan melepaskan jubahnya menyisakan kaus hitam panjang yang agak tipis.

"Kau keras kepala seperti Sasuke!" Ujar Sakura lagi. Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Itachi yang sudah berbaring di ranjang Sakura. Mendengar itu Itachi malah tersenyum.

"Sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan adikku?" tanya Itachi. Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Seharusnya Profesor Sarutobi sudah memberitahumu bukan?" balas Sakura, wajahnya melembut meski tidak tersenyum.

"Ya, dia memberitahuku kalau kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya setelah pemuda pirang itu. Tapi seberapa dekat aku tidak tahu." Jawab Itachi.

"Yah...dia egois, dan menyebalkan." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Itachi. Sakura tidak menjawabnya sama sekali, bahkan ia tidak menatap mata Itachi seolah takut kalau pikirannya terbaca oleh pria yang berada dihadapannya.

"Cara kau menatapnya, dan cara kau mengkhawatirkannya." Ujar Itachi. "Kau bisa mengakuinya padaku."

"Tidurlah!" Balas Sakura tanpa membalas Itachi . Itachi tersenyum dan menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura sekilas.

"Kau membuatku merasa mempunyai adik." Kata Itachi. Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia mengulurkan lengannya dan menyentuh pelipis Itachi. Perlahan-lahan pria itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan tak butuh waktu lama untuknya terlelap.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Itachi apa kau didalam?" ujar seseorang dari luar. Dari suaranya dia adalah Kisame. Sakura berjalan ke pintu, tapi tidak membukanya.

"Ada apa?" suaranya kembali dingin.

"Ah, Sakura apa Itachi ada di dalam?" tanya Kisame.

"Dia...sedang tidur." Jawab Sakura.

"Ou, jika dia bangun, bilang padanya kalau Pain mencarinya."

"Aku mengerti."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh dari pintu.

"Pain..." gumam Sakura.

* * *

Sehari setelah itu, pemberitaan tentang penyerangan yang terjadi dan runtuhnya kekuasaan Dewan Tinggi Mutan sudah menjadi perbincangan semua orang. Bahkan Presiden telah mengerahkan semua polisi dan tentara untuk menjaga keamanan rakyat. Saat ini keselamatan mereka telah terancam. Perang antar mutan bisa pecah kapan saja. Akatsuki telah menunjukan keberadaan mereka setelah sekian lama bergerak dalam diam dengan penyerangan yang terjadi tempo hari. Kini Brotherhood tidak diketahui kabarnya, tapi tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa Brotherhood juga telah bersiap untuk menyerang. Perang akan pecah tak lama lagi.

"Karin? Apa kau benar-benar berniat untuk membawa kita padanya?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Ya, aku sudah memutuskannya. Kita harus bergabung disalah satu pihak dan tak ada yang lain selain dia." Jawab Karin tajam.

Mereka berdua berjalan di sebuah lorong gelap diikuti puluhan mutan lainnya yang berjalan di belakang mereka. Tak jauh di belakang Karin dan Suigetsu, Sasuke dan seorang laki-laki tinggi besar berambut pirang berjalan tanpa suara. Lorong itu begitu gelap dan juga lembab. Beberapa genangan air memenuhi lorong itu, karena dindingnya juga terlihat basah dan rembesan air menetes dari pipa-pipa sepannjang lorong. Lorong sunyi itu kini hanya dipenuhi dengan puluhan pasang kaki yang melangkah suatu tempat.

Setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh, lorong gelap itu mulai diterangi oleh nyala lampu dan mereka mulai menemukan mutan-mutan lain yang sedang berjaga di sisi lorong tersebut. Diantara mereka banyak yang berwujud aneh. Seperti berwajah menyerupai anjing, atau laki-laki yang memiliki delapan lengan, atau dua kepala yang tumbuh dibadan mereka dan itu terlihat menjijikan.

Mereka sampai didepan sebuah pintu besi dan seorang mutan tinggi besar dan berambut panjang menghadang mereka.

"Biarkan kami masuk, kami sudah ada janji." Ujar Karin.

_'__Biarkan mereka masuk!'_

Tanpa tunggu lama dia membuka pintunya dan nampaklah sebuah ruangan besar yang kosong. Hanya ada dua orang disana. Mereka adalah Orochimaru dan Kabuto.

"Ah...Karin...sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Kemana saja kau?" tanya Orochimaru seperti seorang paman yang menyapa keponakannnya. Itu sedikit menyeramkan sebenarnya karena wajah itu tidak memancarkan kehangatan sama sekali.

Karin tidak menjawabnya sama sekali karena ia sendiri harus bicara apa pada Orochimaru.

"Karin...Karin, lihat siapa yang kau bawa?" tanya Orochimaru, pandangannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang tertunduk di belakang mereka. "Kau membawa sesuatu yang bagus."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan mata mereka bertemu. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke melangkahkan kakiknya dan berjalan menuju Orochimaru. Dengan cepat Karin mengulurkan tangannya menggapai tangan Sasuke .

"Sasuke...Aww.." Karin melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sasuke. Lengan itu terasa sangat panas, rasanya ia telah menyentuh lempengan besi yang dibakar. Bahkan panasnya tubuh Sasuke terasa sampai radius dua meter, mereka seperti berada di dekat api unggun. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke bereaksi seperti itu, yang pasti wajahnya datar seperti biasa tapi aura tidak menyenangkan menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Selamat bergabung dengan Brotherhood." Ujar Orochimaru sambil sedikit terkekeh. "Karena kau sudah mau bergabung denganku, akan kuberi imbalannya. Aku akan membukakan jalanmu untuk membunuh Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

Sementara itu Di X Mansion keadaan juga sedang sangat tidak karuan. Berita tentang Sakura yang bergabung dengan Akatsuki juga berimbas pada para X Men. Beberapa hari ini wartawan terus mendatangi X Mansion untuk dimintai keterangan karena sebelumnya Sakura Haruno, sang Mutan kelas Omega berada ditangan para X Men namun sekarang malah berpindah mendukung Akatsuki. Kakashi bahkan harus mengunci gerbang X Mansion dan tidak memperbolehkan seorangpun keluar dari sekolah selama keadaan ini masih terus berlangsung.

"Aku tidak percaya." Ujar Naruto sambil menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan berita tentang keruntuhan Dewan. Sudah puluhan kali dia melihat rekaman saat Akatsuki meledakkan gedung Dewan. Namun rasanya ia juga belum juga percaya tentang apa yang dia lihat.

"Naruto makanlah dulu, sudah dua hari ini kau tidak menyentuh makanan. Setidaknya minumlah ini." Kata Hinata yang menyodorkan segelas susu. Namun sayang sekali Naruto sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Sakura tidak mungkin bergabung dengan Akatsuki begitu saja, pasti ada yang salah." Kata Naruto lagi. Sejak penyerangan itu Naruto masih yakin kalau Sakura tidak jahat, sebuah kenyataan miris yang harus dihadapinya. Sekarang hilang sudah Naruto yang ceria dan ramah. Kecewa? Tentu saja Naruto kecewa dengan apa yang dia lihat, tapi dia sering terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Dia seperti orang lain sekarang. Tatapannya, ekspresinya, cara bicaranya, Naruto yang dulu sudah lenyap. Sekarang hanya ada Naruto yang berusaha mencari cara agar Sakura dan Sasuke bisa kembali lagi.

"Naruto, kau harus terima kenyataanya." Ujar Ino memecahkan lamunannya. "Kau tidak bisa terus menerus berpura-pura kalau Sakura adalah orang baik." Pemuda itu menegadah, Hinata langsung memegang tangan Naruto takut kalau ia meledak.

"Ini bukan tentangku Ino, dia bisa menjadi ancaman yang besar untuk semua orang." Balas Naruto. "Apa kau tahu seberapa berbahayanya dia?"

Semua orang terdiam, mereka semua tahu kalau Sakura sangat berbahaya jika berada di pihak yang salah. Kakashi sendiri sadar betul dengan hal itu, dia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menenangkan Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Kiba dan juga Kurenai datang, semua orang mendongak kearah mereka.

"Keberadaan Sakura sudah ditemukan, dia berada di Distrik delapan. Di kawasan pabrik terpencil dekat perbatasan Konoha-Kirigakure. Kemungkinan besar markas Akatsuki juga berada disana." Kata Kurenai.

"Kerja yang bagus Kiba." Kata Asuma. Sehari setelah penyerangan Kiba segera mencari keberadaan Sakura dan baru hari ini dia menemukannya. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto bangkit dari kursinya hendak berjalan keluar ruangan dengan terburu-buru.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto?" dengan cepat Kakashi menahan bahu Naruto.

"Aku akan menemui Sakura." Balasnya.

"Jangan gegabah!" Bentak Kakashi "Kita semua menghadapi Sakura sendirian saja tidak mungkin menang, apalagi jika kau pergi kesana sendiri. Apa kau mau mati?"

"Kalian terlalu yakin dengan hal yang belum tentu terjadi." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, satu taringnya sudah terlihat menandakan kalau dia tengah marah dan berusaha untuk tidak meledak.

"Sakura sudah memilih, Naruto." Ino angkat bicara lagi. "Jangan bawa perasaanmu dalam hal ini Naruto. Akuilah kau menyukainya,kan?" Naruto diam, tak menjawab dan tak pula pergi dari sana.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan teman lagi. Aku akan membuatnya sadar."

Naruto menghempaskan tangan Kakashi dengan keras dan pergi dari sana.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Neji.

"Naruto juga seorang mutan yang kuat, tapi aku khawatir dengannya. Kukira Akatsuki tidak akan menyerang dalam waktu yang dekat. Ikuti dia, jika ada apa-apa segera pergi dari sana." Ujar Kakashi

Naruto benar-benar pergi dari mansion sore itu. Setelah membawa beberapa barang dia pergi dengan motor besar miliknya. Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji mengikutinya. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar bernafsu untuk pergi menemui Sakura karena dia memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Butuh waktu dua jam untuk sampai disana.

Sementara itu Sakura yang sedang berada dikamarnya menunggu Itachi yang sedang beristirahat mulai sadar kalau ada Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan ke markas Akatsuki.

_"__Bodoh!"_ Umpat Sakura. Gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju balkon. Ia hendak bertemu Pain. Benar saja, Pain ada disana sedang memperhatikan keadaan kota dari kejauhan.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Itachi?" tanya Sakura. Pain menoleh dan mendapati Sakura berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sebenarnya aku hendak menemuimu, tapi berhubung kau sudah berada disini aku akan langsung memintamu." Ujar Pain, dia berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untuk ku." Ia berhenti lagi.

"Cari tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan Brotherhood!" Bisiknya.

Mudah saja bagi Sakura untuk melakukan hal itu. Dia memfokuskan pikirannya dan menjadikannya sebagai transmitter yang menghubungkan pikirannya dengan semua orang.

_Daun, air, pepohonan, dan bebatuan. Pipa...Sebuah bendungan. Markas rahasia tak jauh dari bendungan dari tepian muara samudra yang tenang. Ribuan mutan berada di markas dibawah tanah, mereka sedang menunggu perintah dari Orochimaru. Sebuah rombongan yang lumayan besar baru saja datang dan menyerahkan diri untuk bergabung pada Brotherhood. Diantaranya, diantara mereka, Sakura melihat Sasuke—SASUKE?!_

Sakura mengedipkan matanya. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar meski ada emosi lain dimatanya.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Pain.

"Disuatu tempat tak jauh dari bendungan." Jawab Sakura. Sang Pain pun tersenyum.

"Kerja bagus."

Naruto telah menghentikan motornya jauh disebuah restoran kecil sebelum ia mencapai markas Akatsuki. Jika benar ini tempatnya, maka saat itu juga dia siap untuk mati. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura menjadi ancaman untuk semua orang. Naruto mulai berjalan memasuki distrik delapan yang sangat sepi itu. Tidak banyak orang yang tinggal disana karena daerahnya terpencil. Dimana dia harus mulai mencari? Jadi Narutopun menyusuri sepanjang jalan di distrik delapan. Ia memang tidak tahu dimana Sakura tapi Naruto merasakan hawa mutan yang besar tak jauh dari sana. Siapapun akan bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka dan bergidik ngeri jika berada dekat dengan mutan-mutan berbahaya sekelas Akatsuki.

_Dimana...?_

_Dimana...?_

_Sudah dekat! Ini pasti sudah dekat! Aku bisa merasakannya._

Naruto berbelok di persimpangan dan menemukan gadis itu. Menemukan gadis yang dia cari. Dia menemukan Sakura sedang berdiri sendirian di tengah jalanan sepi.

"Sakura..." Pemuda itu berhenti berlari. Sakura hanya berdiam diri disana seolah sengaja menunggunya.

"Kembali!" Teriak Sakura dari kejauhan. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya. Dia hanya meneriakan kata itu begitu saja.

–_kembali?_ —pikir Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu Sakura!" balas Naruto, tubuhnya sudah rileks dan tidak tegang seperti tadi. Entah kenapa ketika melihat sakura kelegaan luar biasa menyeruak keseluruh tubuhnya. "Kali ini aku tidak akan mundur!" teriaknya lantang.

Sementara itu diseberang sana Sakura masih diam menatap Naruto yang sebenarnya dia sangat merindukan wajah itu. Di balik wajahnya yang datar dia sangat merindukan tawa dan gurauan dari sahabatnya itu. Tapi yang dilakukan Naruto itu salah! Sangat salah! Datang kemari sendirian, berarti dia telah mendatangi kematiannya sediri. Sakura sendiri tahu kalau Naruto sudah sangat menderita dan kali ini dia tidak akan mudur. Sorot matanya yang penuh dengan keyakinan bahkan bisa dilihat tanpa menggunakan cenayang.

"Aku yakin kalau aku belum kehilangan Sakura yang selama ini ku kenal." Ujarnya.

Hati Sakura mencelos, sebegitu yakinnya Naruto kalau dia tidak jahat disaat semua orang sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai musuh semua Negara.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu!" Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sakura.

Nyeri! Sakit luar biasa. Naruto tersentak, ia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura akan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Sekuat tenaga Naruto berusaha menelan ludahnya sendiri mencoba untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Ini bukan tentang kau Sakura! Ini bukan tentang ku! Ini tentang sesuatu yang lebih besar. Jika kau terus seperti ini kau akan membahayakan semua orang!" Teriak Naruto terengah-engah. Seolah butuh tenaga yang besar untuk mengucapkan semua kalimat itu.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, kemana Sakura yang ku kenal?" Ujar Naruto lagi. "Profesor Sarutobi menaruh harapan terbesarnya padamu!"

_Hentikan!_

"Dia membawamu ke Mansion berharap kalau kau bisa memperbaiki semuanya..."

_Hentikan! Kumohon!_

"...berharap kalau kau bisa membuka era baru bagi para mutan..."

_Hentikan!_

"...berharap yang terbaik untukmu..."

"HENTIKAN! AKU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH MUAK DENGANMU NARUTO!" Mata sakura berkilat dan Naruto terlempar seketika menabrak sebuah tiang lampu jalanan.

_'__Tolong Naruto, pergilah dari sini dan biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya sendiri!'_

Namun sebuah reaksi yang tidak pernah dibayangkan Sakura. Naruto tertawa, dia tertawa. Seolah barusan Sakura sedang bergurau dengannya.

"Aku tahu, kalau aku tidak kehilangan dirimu...Sakura." Ucapnya tenang. Sosok itu berusaha bangkit setelah tubuhnya menghantam tiang. Ketika ia telah sepenuhnya berdiri Naruto kembali menatap Sakura.

"Tidak perlu kembali ke Mansion jika kau memang tidak mau, kau boleh pergi ke tempat yang lain. Memulai hidup baru hidup yang jauh lebih baik seperti yang kau inginkan... Yang aku butuhkan hanya kau keluar dari Akatsuki."

Bibir Sakura sedikit bergetar, lebih baik dia mati dari pada berada diposisinya sekarang ini. Sekuat tenaga dia mempertahankan ekspresi dan segala bahasa tubuhnya. Tidak boleh, dia tidak boleh terlihat sedih. Dia adalah anggota Akatsuki. Semua orang harus percaya kalau dia adalah pembawa kehancuran dunia. Semua orang harus percaya kalau Sakura adalah mutan tak berperasaan.

Sakura harus melakukan sesuatu, dia harus membuatnya pergi dari sini sekarang juga dan membuatnya menyerah untuk menyadarkannya.

"Apa aku harus membunuhmu sekarang juga Naruto?" tanya Sakura dingin. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Sebelum dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu tubuhnya sudah terangkat dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah terlempar kembali. Tubuhnya terseret beberapa meter namun berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Pandangan Sakura menyipit melihat Naruto lebih jelas. Ternyata Naruto menancapkan kukunya ke aspal untuk menghentikan tubuhnya. Ketika dia mendongak, Sakura bisa melihat jelas kedua taringnya yang sudah muncul. Tak lama kemudian angin besar membentuk sebuah pusaran berkumpul di sekitar Naruto.

"Jika itu maumu Sakura, lakukan!"

Naruto melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sakura, mungkin jika orang biasa mereka tidak akan bisa melihat Naruto yang sedang berlari saking cepatnya. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura, dia menyadarinya dan tidak akan dia biarkan Naruto mendekat. Naruto harus pergi dari sana sebelum anggota Akatsuki yang lain tahu kalau dia ada disini.

Dengan cekatan Sakura menahan Naruto yang sekarang tinggal beberapa meter darinya. Naruto tertahan dan tidak bergerak ditempatnya. Tapi angin yang begitu kencang disekitar mereka membuat rambut dan jubah Sakura tersibak kemana-mana. Gadis itu merasa kalau ada hawa mutan yang lain yang mendekat kearah mereka. Sakura menatap kedua iris Naruto yang sudah memerah. Sekali lagi dan untuk yang terakhir Sakura mengangkat tubuh Naruto tinggi-tinggi dan melemparkannya. Sakura yakin kalau Naruto akan terluka parah kali ini. Tapi sebelum tubuh Naruto menyentuh tanah sebuah tangan besar menangkapnya.

Mereka datang di saat yang tepat. Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, dan Asuma muncul dari persimpangan jalan.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Shikamaru berlari paling cepat diantara mereka dan meraih bahu Naruto. Pakaian Naruto sobek disana-sini karena bertabrakan dengan aspal ketika Sakura melemparnya tadi.

Asuma menatap Sakura yang masih berada ditempatnya.

"Apa disini markas Akatsuki?" tanya Asuma.

"Ya, sepertinya tidak jauh dari sini." Jawab Naruto.

Sakura menatap mereka dingin. Tidak ada cara lain untuk membuat mereka pergi selain dengan memanipulasi pikiran mereka. Jujur hal itu adalah cara terakhir yang diinginkan Sakura. Karena memang dia tidak pernah mau memanipulasi pikiran teman-temannya sendiri dan untuk memanipulasi pikiran orang lain membutuhkan tenaga yang sangat besar. Jika Sakura terus melakukan itu maka semakin lama tubuhnya akan benar-benar rusak.

Sakura sudah bersiap mengangkat tangannya untuk memanipulasi pikiran mereka. Sedangkan mereka yang berada diseberang sana sudah waswas dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura selanjutnya.

"Ah...ada apa ini?"

Sakura tersentak. Terlambat, sudah terlambat. Hidan dan Kakuzu muncul dari sebuah gang kecil tak jauh di belakang Sakura. Sakura menurunkan tangannya.

"Lihat siapa yang datang?" ujar Kakuzu menatap Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji,dan Asuma.

"Whoaa...kau mau melewatkannya sendiri Sakura? Seharusnya jika kau mau bersenang-senang beritahu aku." Ujar Hidan terlihat kegirangan. "Mau apa mereka datang kemari?" tanya Hidan masih dengan cengirannya yang menyeramkan.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terjebak ditengah-tengah suasana yang menegangkan.

"Asuma, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru. Pria itu tampak berpikir, memutuskan langkah yang paling tepat.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, Kakashi memerintahkan kita untuk tidak gagabah. Tahan mereka sebisa mungkin agar kita bisa pergi." Kata Asuma.

"Bagaimana caranya? Apa kau berpikir pergi dari sini dengan berlari?" tanya Shikamaru ketus.

"Aku akan mengirim sinyal bahaya, dan Yamato akan menjemput kita dengan teleportasinya." Bisik Asuma. Lalu ia pun menekan tombol merah yang ada di arloji miliknya yang tak lain adalah properti yang digunakan oleh para X Men untuk mengirimkan sinyal bantuan.

"Tunggu..." gumam Naruto. "...urusanku belum selesai." Dia berdiri dan balas menatap Hidan juga Kakuzu. Kedua taringnya masih terlihat dan kedua iris mata Naruto masih memerah menandakan kalau dia benar-benar belum ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Semua luka-lukanya juga sudah mulai menutup.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Ino.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino, entah bagaimana caranya dengan cepat sekali Naruto kembali melesat ke arah Sakura dan menonjoknya tepat dirahang mulusnya. Membuat sebuah goresan yang cukup dalam dibibir Sakura. Kecepatannya bertambah puluhan kali lipat. Bahkan Hidan dan Kakuzupun tidak melihat Naruto mendekat.

Sakura sedikit terhuyung, dia bukan tidak menyadarinya tapi Sakura sengaja menerima tinju Naruto karena setidaknya itu membuat perasaan bersalahnya berkurang.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Hidan menatap Naruto yang sudah berada didekat mereka. Tanpa mengulur waktu Hidan mencekik leher Naruto dan mengangkatnya sampai kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah. Naruto seperti anak kucing yang diangkat dari permukaan. Kuku-kuku Hidan yang panjang mencengkramnya begitu kuat. Sebelum kuku-kuku itu menembus kulit Naruto, tiba-tiba cengkaraman Hidan berhenti dan tubuhnya menegang. Sedetik kemudian Naruto telah terjatuh ke tanah.

"Oi, ada apa denganmu Hidan?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Ino!" jerit Shikamaru.

Seketika pandangan Kakuzu menjadi kosong. Tubuhnya seperti dikuasai orang lain. Ternyata Shikamaru telah mengikat tubuh Hidan dengan bayangan sehingga apapun yang dilakukan Shikamaru Hidan akan menirunya. Sedangkan tubuh Kakuzu sudah dikuasai oleh Ino.

Asuma berlari untuk menghentikan Naruto, sementara Ino dan Shikamaru masih menahan Kakuzu dan Hidan.

"Naruto?" Asuma menyentuh bahu Naruto. Tapi ketika Naruto menoleh ekspresinya sudah berubah. Matanya telah memerah sempurna, dan beberapa urat halus menonjol keluar disekitar keningnya. Naruto sudah kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Alih-alih menuruti perintah Asuma, dia malah menyerang Hidan. Sebuah sayatan melintang tertoreh di dada Hidan akibat dari cakaran Naruto. Hidan tidak bisa bergerak dan wajahnya menunjukan keterkejutan. Tapi tak ada ekspresi kesakitan sama sekali.

"Itu sakit sekali..." Komentarnya ringan. Hidan berusaha menggerakan tangannya dan di sisi lain Shikamaru hampir tidak kuat menahan bayangannya.

"Cepat Asuma!"

Asuma melempar Naruto dan langsung ditangkap oleh Chouji namun Naruto tak sadarkan diri. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi, bayangan Shikamaru terlepas membuat Hidan bisa bergerak leluasa. Dengan sigap dia mencengkram lengan Asuma sehingga meninggalakan bekas cakaran yang berdarah, tapi Asuma menghindar dan mundur menuju Shikamaru. Tak lama kemudian Yamato muncul begitu saja diantara mereka.

"Shikamaru, ada apa?" tanya Yamato.

"Nanti saja."

Asuma berlari menuju yang langkahnya terhenti.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Asuma berhenti?" tanya Chouji.

Asuma mencengkram dada kirinya dan berbalik menghadap para Akatsuki. Terlihat Hidan menusuk dadanya sendiri dengan sebilah pisau besar sambil menjilat jari-jarinya. Dia sedang menjilati darah yang berada ditangannya. Darah itu darah Asuma yang tertinggal ketika dia mencakarnya tadi.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh asuma roboh meninggalkannya tengah berlutut.

"Bagaimana Sakit,kan?" tanya Hidan menyeringai. Dia mencabut pisau itu dengan kasar dan Asuma menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya .

"ASUMA!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Kadang menjadi boneka Voodoo itu menyenangkan juga." Ujar Hidan menoleh pada Kakuzu, tapi tubuh Kakuzu masih dikuasai oleh Ino.

Asuma masih bisa bernapas meski di sudah yakin kalau ajal benar-benar sudah didepan mata. Dia tidak yakin kalau dia akan selamat kali ini. Detak jantungnya sudah benar-benar lambat dan tinggal menunggu berhenti berdetak. Sorot mata itu tertuju pada Sakura yang berada di belakang Hidan dan Kakuzu. Asuma bisa melihat kalau pandangan Sakura sama sekali tidak terlepas darinya atau tangan Sakura yang terkepal erat. Asuma kembali menatap mata Sakura sambil mendengarkan teriakan Shikamaru dan Chouji dibelakangnya dengan seksama.

"Yah, kalau begitu selamat tinggal..." Kata Hidan, dan sekali lagi dia menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan pisau itu. Asuma-pun ambruk.

"ASUMA!"

Mereka semua berlari kearah Asuma dan menyentuh Yamato. Seketika mereka hilang dari pandangan.

Kakuzu mulai bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi.

"Bocah sialan!" umpat Kakuzu.

"Kau seharusnya lebih cepat, haha! Teleportasi ya, aku tidak suka teleportasi. Hei Sakura mau kemana kau?" tanya Hidan yang melihat Sakura sudah berbalik.

"Aku mau menemui Pain."

Dia bergerak cepat menuju markas Akatsuki. Diapun bergegas ke balkon dimana biasa Pain berada disana.

"X Men? Mereka pasti menyusahkanmu." Ujar Pain.

"Orochimaru akan bergerak, mereka sudah menyiapkan pasukan. Tak lama lagi mereka akan menampakkan diri mereka." Ujar Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kita akan berada disana, sebagai orang pertama yang menyambut mereka."

* * *

Lima belas menit yang lalu Yamato telah kembali dengan Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Naruto, dan...mayat Asuma. Asuma dibawa ke ruang unit gawat darurat mansion. Dia terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Cepat pasangkan semua alatnya.." seru Kakashi.

"Percuma, Kakashi. Dia sudah tak ada, aku sudah memeriksanya berkali-kali. Hidan menusuknya tepat di jantungnya." Uar Yamato.

"Tapi tak ada bekas luka disini." Ujar Kurenai yang suaranya bergetar hebat.

"Memang tidak ada, karena dia, Hidan mempunyai kekuatan menyerupai boneka Voodoo. Dia menusuk dirinya sendiri dan efeknya dialami Asuma setelah dia menjilat darahnya." Jawab Yamato.

Ino sudah sesenggukan sejak tadi, sementara Chouji dan Shikamaru sekuat tenaga menahan tangisan mereka. Sai dan yang lainnya baru saja datang.

"Ini semua gara-gara Naruto..." geram Shikamaru. Dia hendak berbalik tapi tangannya dihentikan oleh Sai.

"Jangan, dia baru siuman dan dia sedang mengamuk di ruang isolasi. Dia sedang kehilangan kendali saat ini kau bisa mati jika menemuinya." Ujar Sai.

Hening. Mereka semua sangat berduka. Pertama Profesor Sarutobi, sekarang Asuma.

_"__Aku...masih...hidup..."_

Mereka semua tersentak dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Asuma?! Bagaimana mungkin..." kata Yamato. "Aku sudah memeriksamu dan jantungmu benar-benar berhenti."

Asuma bangkit dari tidurnya, Kurenai membantunya.

_"__Sakura...dia yang melindungiku."_

* * *

_A/N : Akhirnya ... setelah UN berlalu. Makasih buat do'anya. Chapter ini agak pajang karena saya updatenya lama. So thanks..keep review, follow, and fav :) salam Author.._


	20. Perang di mulai

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

_chapter 20 _

* * *

Hening. Mereka semua sangat berduka. Pertama Profesor Sarutobi, sekarang Asuma.

_"Aku...masih...hidup..."_

Mereka semua tersentak dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Asuma?! Bagaimana mungkin..." kata Yamato. "Aku sudah memeriksamu dan jantungmu benar-benar berhenti."

Asuma bangkit dari tidurnya, Kurenai membantunya.

_"Sakura...dia yang melindungiku."_

* * *

Sakura masuk kedalam kamarnya yang sama kelamnya seperti biasa. Itachi masih berada disana tapi di sudah terbangun, dia sedang bersandar di punggung ranjang. Baru saja dia menutup pintu tubuhnya ambruk. Hal itu membuat Itachi kaget dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura?" tanya Itachi. Sakura memegangi kepalanya, reaksinya sama seperti waktu setelah mereka menyerang kantor dewan waktu itu. Itachi meraih bahu Sakura dan menuntunnya perlahan untuk duduk di ranjang.

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu lagi?" tanya Itachi ketika Sakura menegadah dan mendapati hidungnya sudah mengeluarkan darah dan luka kecil di bibirnya. "Aku mendengar suara teriakan Hidan dibawah."

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya. Mereka semua..."

Suara sakura terdengar sangat aneh dan ekspresinya sangat menyeramkan, ekspresinya sangat jahat seperti seorang psikopat. Itachi baru sadar kalau wajah Sakura sangat pucat dan juga terlihat sangat letih. Lingkarang hitam terlihat jelas disekeliling matanya dan kedua bola matanya pun mulai menghitam, memakan semua warna emerald disana. Satu hal yang pasti, kalau saat ini Sakura mulai kehilangan kendalinya...lagi.

"Sakura, lihat aku...Sakura!"

Itachi menangkap kedua sisi wajah Sakura, memaksanya untuk menatapnya. Kedua mata yang hampir menghitam itu beradu dengan mata Itachi yang sudah berubah merah.

"Tenanglah..."

Perlahan-lahan kedua mata Sakura kembali cerah dan dia mendapatkan kembali fokusnya. Namun begitu ia sadar ia malah terkulai lemas. Kepala Sakura menunduk di bahu Itachi. Mata pria itu kembali seperti semula.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka kesini? Para X Men?" Sakura mengangguk lemah.

Itachi menatap puncak kepala yang tertunduk di bahunya itu. Kasihan. Itachi sangat kasihan padanya. Sepanjang waktu Sakura mengontrol pikirannya. Dia memainkan peran yang sangat sulit. Menjadi seorang gadis Omega yang tak punya hati dan berdarah dingin. Dia memanipulasi pikiran semua orang dan tidak membiarkan seorangpun membaca hatinya. Seperti harus memerankan tokoh antagonis di film yang ia sukai. Itu adalah hal yang sulit. Sama halnya seperti Itachi. Sebenarnya Sakura adalah agen ganda yang memikul semuanya sendirian dan mengorbankan hidupnya setiap hari. Itulah kenapa Itachi sangat mengerti perasaan Sakura.

Itachi mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke tempat tidur. Ia sudah memejamkan matanya. Bekas darah dihidungnya masih terlihat. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Sakura rusak karena menanggung banyak tekanan mental dan beban fisik. Dia semakin sering kehilangan kendali saat emosinya tersulut.

Setelah memastikan Sakura benar-benar tertidur, Itachi keluar dari kamarnya.

Sementara itu di X mansion semua orang masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana Asuma masih hidup setelah diserang oleh Hidan. Mereka sangat gembira tentu saja, tapi mereka tetap tidak mengerti bagaimana itu bisa terjadi sementara mereka melihat Asuma ambruk didepan mata mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa Asuma?" tanya Kakashi.

Pria itu terdiam sebentar tampak berpikir.

"Dia, Sakura...saat Hidan mulai mencengkram tanganku Sakura tidak pernah melepaskan pandanganya dariku. Dia seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan yang dilakukannya dan ketika Hidan menusukkan pisaunya pada dirinya sendiri aku memang merasakan sesuatu..." Asuma memegang dada kirinya.

"...aku merasa sesuatu menekan dadaku tapi tidak terasa sakit, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Tubuhku terjatuh begitu saja tanpa perintah, dan saat Hidan mencabut pisau itu dari tubuhnya darah keluar begitu saja. Tapi tak terjadi apa-apa padaku. Lalu aku terjatuh, aku sangat sadar tapi tak bisa membuka mataku dan menggerakkan tubuhku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan ketika kita berpindah dengan teleportasi atau ketika Yamato memeriksa denyut nadiku." Ia menghela napas. " Aku masih hidup dan baik-baik saja."

Hening kemudian. Ruangan itu diliputi dengan kesunyian, tak perlu diberitahu karena mereka semua sedang memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Dia memanipulasi pikiran Hidan dan Kakuzu, dan juga kita semua agar mengira aku sudah mati." Asuma menegaskan kalimatnya.

Sepertinya mereka semua mendapatkan titik terang dari apa yang telah terjadi. Kelegaan luar biasa muncul diwajah Kakashi.

"Apa ini berarti selama ini Sakura masih berada di pihak kita?" ujar Kakashi. Tidak ada yang menjawab, tapi mereka semua tahu jawabannya. "Aku harus bertemu dengan Naruto."

Kakashi berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju ruang isolasi yang tak jauh dari ruang perawatan. Menurut petugas yang berjaga Naruto sudah tidak mengamuk lagi tapi ia harus berhati-hati jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Naruto?" Kakashi masuk melewati pintu besi setebal 10 inci itu dengan tenang. Naruto terlihat sedang tertunduk di pojok ruangan sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan Asuma?" tanya Naruto datar. Ternyata saat Asuma diserang oleh Hidan ia masih sadar.

"Dia hidup, dan baik-baik saja." jawab Kakashi.

Pemuda itu mendongak dan mendapati Kakashi tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sakura telah menyelamatkan nyawa Asuma" dan Kakashipun menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Sebuah senyuman yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat diwajah Narutopun muncul. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat gembira sehingga wajahnya yang terlihat kusut kembali cerah.

"Sudah kuduga, aku sudah bilang kalau Sakura tidak akan pernah mengkhianati kita. Aku tahu itu." kata Naruto. "Seharusnya jika dia mau membuatku menyerah dia tinggal memanipulasi pikiranku, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan itu. Selain itu ketika aku memukulnya tadi seharusnya dia sudah tahu, tapi dia menerima pukulan itu." Ujarnya menggebu-gebu

"Kau benar Naruto, maaf kami meragukan mu." ujar Kakashi.

"Tapi Kakashi..." Kakashi mendongak "...aku punya firasat buruk."

* * *

Malam harinya ketika Naruto tidur dia bermimpi Sakura mendatanginya. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya kurus. Tapi kedua matanya sama seperti dulu. Masih cerah meski terlihat sangat lelah.

"Sakura?" tanya Naruto, dalam keadaan setengah sadar dia tahu kalau dia sedang bermimpi.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto." gadis itu tersenyum, sekilas dia mendekat dan memeluknya. Naruto membalas pelukannya. Mereka berpelukan seolah tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan pernah mengkhianati kami." Ujar Naruto lagi.

"Kalian sudah tahu semuanya. Aku mohon jangan bertindak gegabah. Tetaplah bersikaplah seperti biasa." kata Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Seharusnya tidak seperti ini Naruto, seharusnya kau mengerti semuanya." Kata Sakura.

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti?" tanya Naruto yang memang benar tidak mengerti. Sakura memandagi sahabatnya itu. Pandangannya melembut.

"Dasar bodoh!" katanya. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Untuk apa aku melemparmu sampai kau kehilangan kesadaranmu tadi siang? Untuk apa aku menyembunyikan kematian Asuma? Aku sedang merencanakan sesuatu Naruto." Ujar Sakura tidak sabar. Naruto masih terdiam tapi nampaknya dia menemukan sesuatu.

"Jadi, selama ini kau sengaja menipu kami semua dengan menjadi bagian dari Akatsuki, untuk melakukan rancanamu?" tanya Naruto. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi Sakura,"

"Naruto!" potong Sakura. "Ini satu-satunya cara. Aku tahu kau pasti akan melarangku, tapi kau harus tau kalau ini adalah rencana yang sempurna. Aku tidak akan membiarkan rencanaku itu gagal meskipun aku harus manipulasi pikiran kalian."

Naruto sudah membuka mulutnya tapi tak ada satupun kata yang keluar. Dia bingung, adu mulut dengan Sakura selalu membuatnya kehabisan akal.

"Dengar Naruto, aku tahu kalian terutama _kau_ akan menentang rencana ku ini. Maka dari itu aku datang kemari untuk memberitahumu secara langsung, dan memang harus begitu. Aku tidak bisa membohongi teman-temanku. Mengertilah Naruto!" Pinta Sakura. Melihat raut wajahnya yang memelas dan juga kesungguhan hatinya Naruto tidak bisa mengelak. Jika benar rencana yang dilakukan oleh Sakura benar-benar akan berhasil dia harus bisa menerima rencana dari Sakura itu. Sekarang hatinya terbagi pada dua pilihan antara sahabatnya dan kepentingan negara.

"Tapi," suara Naruto menjadi rendah "..seharusnya kau tidak menanggungnya sendirian." Naruto tahu kalau mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala, jadi tidak ada gunanya menolak rencana Sakura karena itu akan menimbulkan perdebatan. Ia bingung harus bagaimana.

"Hei..." gumam Sakura. "Mana Naruto-ku yang selalu optimis? Apa yang kau takutkan?" Sakura menatap lekat-lekat wajah Naruto yang tertunduk. Gadis itu tersenyum, "Kalian terlalu yakin dengan hal yang belum tentu terjadi." Pemuda itu mendongak membalas tatapan Sakura. Itu adalah kata-katanya yang dia ucapkan sebelum pergi mendatangi markas Akatsuki.

"Kau adalah orang yang paling mempercayaiku disaat semua orang menganggapku penjahat dan sekarang aku butuhkau untuk mempercayaiku sekali lagi. Percayalah kalau ini memang satu-satunya jalan dan percayalah kalau aku juga akan baik-baik saja."

Pemuda itu terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa atau menanggapi apa, yang ia inginkan hanya membantu Sakura. Tapi rasanya jika seperti ini caranya akan sulit. Ia mengecam dalam hati. Kenapa dia bisa begitu kekakanak-kanakan?.

"Baiklah jika itu bisa membantumu. Aku tidak akan menentang." Balas Naruto akhirnya. Gadis itu tersenyum cerah.

"Itu Naruto-ku. Terima kasih..." Kata Sakura mengenggam tangan Naruto. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah membantuku dalam keadaan apapun." Kalimat Sakura membuat Naruto menjadi tidak karuan, ini benar-benar permintaan yang berat.

"Ya, aku berjanji."

Sakura tersenyum lagi dan sebelum mereka berpisah ia memeluk Naruto singkat. Lalu dia bangkit dari ranjang Naruto.

"Satu hal lagi," katanya "Sasuke telah bergabung dengan Brotherhood untuk membunuh Itachi Uchiha. Dia berada di sebuah markas bawah tanah di dekat bendungan Konoha. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Aku akan melindungi kalian. Hanya untuk kali ini Naruto..." Ujarnya sebelum bayangan Sakura kabur.

Naruto tersentak terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sakura..."lirihnya.

Naruto sudah siap-siap pagi sekali. Dia menuju ruang tengah namun masih belum ada siapapun disana. Iapun mencari Kakashi ke kamarnya namun tak menemukannya. Saat ia melewati ruangan Profesor Sarutobi ia melihat pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menemukan Kakashi disana sedang memandangi foto-foto lama yang tergantung di dinding.

"Ah, ada apa Naruto. Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali sudah bangun?" tanya Kakashi begitu dia menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Naruto mendekati Kakashi.

"Ada hal yang harus ku bicarakan denganmu."

* * *

_Dalam waktu dekat perang akan pecah. Umat manusia sudah siap untuk mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Pemerintah dari juga sudah menyiapkan pasukan yang sangat besar untuk perang ini. Konoha telah dievakuasi, sebisa mungkin mereka memindahkan orang-orang untuk mengungsi ke negara lain. Negara itu telah dikosongkan seolah ada sebuah wabah yang menyebar sehingga menyebabkan negara itu mati. Dewan memang telah runtuh dibawah kepemimpinan Danzou. Tapi Dewan tetap ada dan mereka mempercayakan kepemimpinannya pada Kakashi yang merupakan tangan kanan dari mendiang Profesor Sarutobi._

_Para Dewan yang tersisa, Kakashi sebagai pemimpin, Gaara, Killer Bee, Mei Terumi, dan juga yang lainnya membentuk organisasi darurat dan mengadakan rapat rahasia dengan pemerintah. _

_"__Kami sudah memberitahu semua yang kami tahu dan kami menunggu keputasan anda Tuan Presiden." Ujar Kakashi pada rapat rahasia negara yang saat ini berlangsung._

_Sang presiden tampak sedang berpikir._

_"__Buatlah keputusan yang bijak, untuk kepentingan semua orang. Untuk kepentingan mutan dan manusia..." lanjut Kakashi._

_"__Baiklah. Kita akan bergabung. Apa rencana kalian?" dan akhirnya mereka membentuk kerja sama._

_Sementara Akatsuki sudah memprediksi hal ini sejak awal. Mereka tahu kalau pada akhirnya para X Men, Dewan, dan juga pemerintah akan bersatu untuk melawan mereka. Pain sudah tahu kalau cepat-atau lambat mereka akan berkoalisi. Sedangkan untuk sekarang Sakura masih belum sadar dari tidurnya sejak pertempuran melawan Naruto dan Asuma kala itu. Dia masih terbaring lemah. Beberapa anggota Akatsuki mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura. Namun dengan tegas Itachi menjawab bahwa Sakura tidak apa-apa._

_"__Dia sedang bersiap untuk pertarungan yang besar." Katanya._

_Itachi tak pernah beranjak dari kamar Sakura siang dan malam. Dia terus menungguinya, dan para anggota Akatsuki percaya kalau hanya dia yang mampu menjinakkan Phoenix yang liar dalam tubuh Sakura. Mereka sama sekali tidak curiga. Namun keadaan yang sebenarnya adalah bahwa Sakura tengah sekarat karena terlalu banyak menggunakan kemampuannya. Kini otaknya sedang dalam fase mengistirahatkan diri. Kemampuan psikokinesis tidak menggunakan perantara fisik sebagai media. Namun Psikokinesis adalah kemampuan dimana manusia yang menggunakan kemampuan otaknya lebih daripada manusia lain. Jika biasanya orang biasa hanya menggunakan kemampuan otaknya 2-8%. Seorang Telepath seperti Sakura bisa menggunakan kemampuan otakanya hingga 20-30%, maka dari itu dia bisa menggerakan benda-benda atau memanipulasi otak lawan hanya dengan menatapnya saja. Namun disisi lain kemampuan seorang telepath adalah pedang bermata dua. Disatu sisi sangat luar biasa dan satu sisi membunuh si penggunanya sendiri._

_Sakura sedang dalam keadaan sekarat karena ia tak henti-hentinya menggunakan pikirannya demi menjalankan rencananya itu. Itachi adalah orang yang paling tahu dan mengerti. Tubuh Sakura semakin kurus dan wajahnya yang cantik tampak sangat mengenaskan. Seolah paras Sakura yang anggun itu memudar perlahan-lahan. Ia tak ayalnya seperti boneka manekin menyeramkan dengan cekungan hitam dimatanya._

_"__Sebentar lagi Sakura..." lirih Itachi._

Hari itu para X Men bergerak menuju bendungan yang diberitahu Naruto. Mereka akan mengintai terlebih dahulu sebelum menyerang. Kakashi beserta robongan juga disertai dengan sekelompok penembak jitu dari satuan militer pemerintah untuk berjaga-jaga. Mereka mengintai tak jauh dari jalanan dalam radius satu kilo meter. Beberapa puluh meter dari bendungan ada sebuah gedung kecil seperti sebuah gedung penelitian lama yang dijaga beberapa orang disana. Sudah jelas kalau itu adalah pintu masuknya. Gedung itu terhubung dengan terowongan bawah tanah yang didalamnya pasti ada para Brotherhood.

"Apa menurutmu mereka tahu?" tanya Kiba pada Kakashi.

"Kurasa tidak, karena jika mereka tahu seharusnya mereka sudah menyerang kita lebih dulu." Jawabnya. "Tapi kita tetap harus berhati-hati karena Orochimaru mempunyai telepati yang sama dengan Sakura."

"Naruto, apa kau yakin Sasuke berada disana?" tanya Sai.

"Ya, dia ada disana. Bagaimanapun kita harus melakukan ini. Dia sudah buta dengan dendamnya."

Sementara itu didalam markas Brotherhood...

Gadis berambut merah muda itu muncul begitu saja dari permukaan lantai bersama seorang pria yang memiliki dua warna di tubuhnya.

"Kita sudah sampai Sakura." Kata pria itu.

"Bagus Zetsu, sekarang tunggulah di tempat yang aman samapi aku memanggilmu." Balas gadis itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau datang sekarang? sekarang bukanlah saatnya. Pain tidak tahu kau disini." Ujar Zetsu.

"Hanya melakukan sedikit hal. Aku tidak membutuhkan persetujuan Pain untuk pergi kemanapun. Aku bisa saja menghabisi semuanya dalam sekejap. Tapi untuk apa bersusah payah kalau kita bisa melakukan hal yang lebih mudah?" Gadis itu menyeringai menyeramkan sampai Zetsu kembali tenggelam ke permukaan lantai.

"Aku datang Orochimaru..." gumamnya.

Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap dan lembap itu. Dua jam yang lalu di terbangun dari tidurnya dan orang pertama yang ia temukan adalah Itachi.

"Sakura akhirnya kau sadar." Ujar Itachi. Sakura berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mencoba untuk berdiri meski badannya sedikit limbung. Alhasil Itachi menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura?" tanya Pria dewasa itu.

"Aku harus melakukan beberapa hal." Jawab Sakura.

"Hal apa? Kau baru saja siuman." Itachi menatapnya serius.

"Aku harus pergi ke tempat Orochimaru. Jangan halangi aku Itachi!"

Ada beberapa hal yang harus di lakukan sebelum perang ini terjadi. Mereka tidak pernah menang jika Orochimaru masih mempunyai kemampuan telepatinya. Maka dari itu Sakura datang untuk menemui Orochimaru.

Sakura masih berajalan disana. Beberapa mutan yang berpapasan dengannya tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura karena Sakura telah memanipulasi pikiran mereka. Sekarang dia memasuki sebuah lorong yang depenuhi dengan sel dan beberapa pintu besi di kanan-kirinya. Terdapat banyak suara disana. Seperti suara orang memukul tembok atau suara-suara rintihan dari dalam sel. Sakura menduga kalau mereka adalah para mutan hasil percobaan Orochimaru yang gagal dan terlalu berbahaya untuk di lepaskan, maka dari itu mereka di tahan disini.

Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Orochimaru memperlakukan mereka seperti binatang. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Hei kau!" Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendengar sebuah suara berat dari salah satu sel yang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei kau Nona, tolonglah aku." Ujar suara itu lagi.

Bagaimana bisa? seharusnya tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui keberadaanya. Sakura berajalan kearah sumber suara. Sebuah sel besi yang terdapat goresan besar disana-sini. Sepertinya penghuninya berusaha keras untuk keluar dari sel ini dengan menggunakan benda tajam. Sakura berhenti tepat di depan sel itu. Sel itu cukup gelap namun Sakura masih bisa melihat bagaimana wujud dari penghuninya itu.

Di pojokan sel sedang meringkuk seorang pemuda yang keadaannya sangat mengenaskan. Dia berambut putih dan tubuhnya sangat kurus. Tidak. Sebenarnya tubuhnya kekar namun seperti orang yang tidak diberi makan oleh berhari-hari. Ada lingkaran merah disekeliling matanya. Wajahnya cukup tampan, tapi sangat kusut dan dekil. Lehernya dibelenggu oleh kalung besi yang terhubung langsung ke dinding.

"Tolong berikan air yang ada disana, aku tidak bisa mencapainya." Kata pemuda itu parau. Sakura menunduk, ternyata ada sebuah baki berisi makanan dan air yang berada di dekat sel. Kelihatannya makanan itu sudah berhari-hari disana. Pemuda itu meminta Sakura untuk menggesernya agar pemuda itu bisa mencapainya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau lewat?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, aku hanya meminta tolong." Katanya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaanku." Balas Sakura lagi.

Tanpa diduga sebuah benda seperti tombak melesat kearah Sakura. Namun tombok itu berhenti tepat beberapa senti di depan wajah Sakura. Laki-laki itu terperangah kaget. Ternyata benda itu bukanlah tombak melainkan sebuah tulang yang keluar dari lengan sang pemuda. Gadis itu diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa menahannya? Siapa kau?" tanya laki-laki itu. Sakura tidak menjawabnya.

"Namamu Kimimaro?" tanya Sakura, "banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui diluar. Jika ada kesempatan untuk keluar pergilah sejauh mungkin, carilah kehidupan yang lebih baik. Jadilah orang yang baik!" Sakura beranjak pergi. Sampai menghilang dari pandangan. Sedangkan baki makanan yang tadinya ada di dekat sel bergeser sendiri sampai sang pemuda bisa mengambilnya dengan mudah.

Sementara itu Orochimaru sedang duduk diam di ruangannya. Saat dia sedang merasakan hawa mutan yang berada disekelilingnya dia merasakan hawa mutan yang tak biasa. Mutan dengan kekuatan yang sangat tinggi tengah mendekat ke arahya.

"Lama tak jumpa Orochimaru? Bagaimana keadaan lenganmu?" tanya sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangnya. Suara itu begitu meremehkan dan sangat dan menyebalkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Orochimaru berbalik dan menemukan gadis berambut merah jambu yang sama pucatnya dengan dirinya. Gadis itu menyeringai.

"Oh jadi Akatsuki sudah mulai menyerang markasku ini? Aku tidak heran. Meski kau sudah memblokir pikiranmu dariku aku sudah bisa menebaknya jauh-jauh hari." Kata Orochimaru menantang. Dia membalas seringaian sang gadis dengan senyuman kemenangan. Sang gadis masih diam di tempatnya dan masih menyeringai seakan kata-kata Orochimaru tadi sama sekali tak berpengaruh.

"Aku tidak peduli bahkan jika kau mengetahui semua rencanaku. Karena bukan hal itulah yang aku sembunyikan darimu." Jawab sang gadis. Senyuman itu hilang dari bibir Orochiamaru.

"Orochimaru..." gumam Sakura begitu lembut seolah berkata pada seorang anak kecil. "Sampai saat ini bahkan kau sama sekali tidak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa? Akulah monster yang sebenarnya, akulah kehancuranmu. Orochimaru...akulah kehancuranmu!"

Orochimaru terdiam tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia hanya menatap ke arah Sakura, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

_Sasuke Uchiha!_

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu ruangan terbuka lebar dengan suara berdebam dengan sangat keras. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ya, itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Mata kelam itu melebar ketika ia menemukan Sakura Haruno sedang berdiri di ruangan itu. Gadis itu, gadis yang selalu menghantui malamnya, yang selalu mengaggu tidurnya. Gadis itu yang selalu membuatnya...ragu. Namun seketika rasa sesak menyeruak di dadanya menjalar ke perutnya dan membuat sang pemuda itu menjadi mual. Rasa benci muncul ketika ia sadar kalau sang gadis mengenakan jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. Yang berarti Sakura satu komplotan dengannya, dengan Itachi Uchiha. Manusia yang paling dia benci. Manusia yang selalu ia kutuk setiap detiknya.

Sementara itu Sakura yang sedari tadi menatap Orochimaru tak pernah sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya. Bahkan ketika Sasuke datang. Sakura sama sekali tak menggubris atau bereaksi seakan ia menyadari kehadiaran Sasuka.

"Senjatamu itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku Orochimaru. Aku akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya tidak kau miliki!" Sakura mendekati Orochimaru. Sedangkan Pria paruh baya tuba-tiba saja ambruk dan sekarang tengah berlutut tak jauh dari hadapan Sakura. Ia bersusah payah untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya namun sama sekali tak berhasil. Semakin dia menggerakan badannya semakin sesak dadanya seolah ada tali tak kasat mata yang menjerat tubuhnya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Sakura mendekati Orochimaru. Saat itu juga sebuah tangan kekar mencengkram leher Sakura dan siap untuk membunuhnya kapanpun.

BUMMM!

Terdengar dentuman keras di luar. Permukaan lantai sedikit bergetar ketika dentuman itu terdengar. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu di luar.

"Tunggu apa lagi Sasuke? Bukankah kau ingin membunuhku?" Ujar Sakura tanpa memandangnya. Wajah sang pemuda mengeras. Dia merasa diremehkan dan dia tidak suka itu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan berani menghabisimu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Cengkraman di leher Sakura semakin mengeras dan Sakura masih tetap membiarkannya.

"...dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku akan berhenti?" balas Sakura tak kalah tajam meski sangat jelas suara sedikit terputus karena kekurangan napas. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Orochimaru yang sudah panik. Ia tidak peduli meski ia sudah tidak bernapas lagi, yang pasti dia tidak akan mati sekarang. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura masih bisa berjalan padahal ia sudah menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga belum lagi sekarang ia tengah mencekiknya. Apa ini kekuatan mutan Omega yang sesungguhnya.

Tangan Sakura meraih kepala Orochimaru. Ketika jemari Sakura menyentuh kepala Orochimaru sebuah aliran listrik mengalir dari tangan Sasuke dan mengenai tepat leher Sakura. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke terpental begitu saja. Ia sedikit meringis kesakitan. Cengkraman Sasuke meninggalkan bekas hitam di leher jenjang Sakura.

"AARRGGGHHH!" Orochimaru berteriak begitu keras ketika Sakura menekan kepalanya. Kedua bola mata Sakura berkilat keemasan seiring dengan lolongan Orochimaru yang semakin keras. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai para Brotherhood berdatangan.

"Tuan Orochimaru!" Pekik Kabuto begitu ia memasuki ruangan. Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya dan Orochimaru ambruk seketika. Tak lama setelah itu Zetsu muncul di sebelah Sakura. Mata gadis itu menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke seakan sedang mengatakan sesuatu. Namun mereka menghilang sebelum siapapun bisa menyerang mereka.

"Tuan.." Kabuto menghampiri Orochimaru yang terkulai lemas.

"Mereka disini!" kata Orochimaru.

"BUNUH MEREKA! BUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!"

* * *

**_A/N : Ampuni saya karena updetnya luar biasa lama. Tapi ya, ada beberapa urusan dunia yang harus di kerjakan terlebih dahulu jadi saya benar-benar minta maaf. Jadi inilah chapter 20. Keep follow, review, and fav :) salam Author._**


	21. Medan perang dan permohonan kematian

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

chapter 21

* * *

Matahari sudah condong ke barat ketika mereka memulai penyerangan. Mereka tidak bisa merencanakan apapun jika Orochimaru masih berada disana, jadi saat itu juga mereka melakukan gencatan senjata dan hal itu sontak membuat para mutan yang berjaga di luar markas menjadi kalangkabut. Jumlah pasukan mereka memang besar. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berasal dari mutan kelas Alpha kecuali Orochimaru. Jadi bagi Kakashi hal ini sangat menguntungkan. Penyerangan pertama dilakukan dari udara. Sedangkan yang di darat masih menunggu kode dari Kakashi.

"Kenapa? Apa Orochimaru sama sekali tidak menyadari penyerangan ini?" tanya Kakashi bingung karena belum ada serangan balasan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin mereka merencanakan sesuatu. Jangan lupa kalau disana ada Kabuto, dan kudengar para mutan pelarian juga telah bergabung dengan Brotherhood. Selain itu, jika benar Sasuke bergabung dengan mereka kita harus lebih berhati-hati." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Ya, dan dia sudah mulai bergerak." Ujar Naruto memandang ke arah pintu masuk markas Akatsuki.

Sasuke muncul disana dan mulai memberikan intruksi pada mutan yang lain. Beberapa Helikopter dan pesawat tempur melayang tak jauh dari langit bendungan. Seorang pria tinggi besar mengubah tangannya menjadi baja dan mengangkat sebuah batu besar dari tepian, lalu ia lemparkan batu itu ke salah satu helikopter hingga helikopter itu terjatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping diikuti dengan ledakan keras.

Kemudian satu-persatu para Brotherhood keluar dari markas mereka dan jumlah mereka sangat banyak. Banyak sekali.

"Astaga—bagaimanapun pasukan militer kita tak sebanding dengan mereka." Ujar Kakashi terkesiap ketika melihat anggota Brotherhood yang sangat banyak. Mereka bermunculan layaknya kumpulan semut yang keluar dari sarangnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kita harus turun, kalau tidak akan banyak yang gugur. Ujar Kakashi tajam. "Beritahu Yamato! Suruh dia membawa bala bantuan. Kita akan berada di garis depan."

Setelah di hubungi, tak lama kemudian bala bantuan datang. Mereka datang dengan Supersonic, pesawat paling cepat yang mereka rancang sendiri. Supersonic mendarat tak jauh dari markas Akatsuki dan mereka langsung di sambut oleh para Brotherhood yang menyerang mereka dengan membabi buta.

"Bersiaplah!" Teriak Yamato. Lalu ia dan para X Men keluar dari Supersonic. Baru saja Yamato melompat keluar dari pesawat seorang wanita yang penuh dengan tindikan menghujaninya dengan kristal-kristal tajam namun dengan mudah Yamato membuat sebuah dinding pelindung dari kayu yang sangat tebal. Disisi lain seorang pria dengan dua kepala menghadang Ino dan hendak menyerangnya dengan kukunya yang panjang. Namun sesosok mahluk tinggi besar dengan kulit setebal baja muncul dan menghalau kuku-kuku panjang si penyerang.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya Sai yang muncul entah dari mana. Sosok itu adalah mahluk ilusi buatan Sai.

"Terima kasih." Balas Ino.

Tak jauh dari sana Rock Lee sedang kerepotan melawan beberapa mutan diantara mutan kerempeng dengan wujud menjijikan yang mempunya delapan tangan. Masing-masing tangannya mengeluarkan jaring laba-laba yang lengket. Tapi untunglah Rock Lee yang gesit mampu menghindar dengan mudah. Di meninju lawan-lawannya hingga terpental. Kecepatannya setara dengan mutan yang memiliki kemampuan teleportasi.

"Aku butuh bantuan disini!" Teriak Rock Lee yang sudah mulai kewalahan.

"Bertahanlah Lee! Kapten Yamato!" Teriak Neji.

Yamato menoleh dia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Seketika itu kayu-kayu panjang bak akar pohon yang tumbuh muncul begitu saja dari tanah dan menyingkirkan semua mutan yang menghadang mereka dengan sekali serang. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk markas Akatsuki. Tak lama kemudian Kakashi, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Sai bergabung dengan para X Men. Mereka kini berada di garis depan. Perlahan tapi pasti para penembak jitu dari pasukan militer pemerintah menyusul para X Men dan mereka mulai bersiap mengunci sasaran mereka masing-masing.

Sekarang mereka berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke dan juga para Brotherhood yang lain.

"Sasuke..."gumam Naruto. Kedua mata mereka beradu pandang. Namun saling memancarkan hawa dingin yang sama.

_"__Sasuke andai kau tahu semuanya, andai kau tahu apa yang telah Sakura tanggung..."_

"Hanya mereka? Apa mereka sedang bercanda?" Gadis muda berkacamata di belakang Sasuke berteriak begitu keras agar mereka semuanya bisa mendengarnya.

"Mereka tidak akan bis..."

"Hentikan Karin!" Bentak Sasuke. Bagaimanapun yang mereka hadapi adalah para mutan yang terpilih. Kabuto menyuruhnya untuk merahasiakan apa yang terjadi pada Orochimaru. Jika mereka tahu kalau kemapuan Telekinesinnya di ambil mereka semua akan kabur karena ketakutan.

"Dimana Orochimaru?" Tanya Kakashi. "Neji!"

Neji menyadari perintah Kakashi. Tak lama kemudian di sekitar mata indigonya muncul urat-urat halus dan Ia pun mulai mencari keberadaan Orochimaru di dalam markas. Pengelihatannya menembus dinding memasuki markas Brotherhood. Tak lama kemudian setelah pengelihatannya menyusuri lorong-lorong bawah tanah itu, ia menemukan Orochimaru berada di sebuah ruangan bersama seseorang disana. Dia adalah Kabuto. Kabuto sedang berusaha menyuntikkan beberapa obat-obatan kedalam tubuh Orchimaru.

"Bagaimana Neji?" tanya Kakashi. Urat-urat halus di sekitar mata Neji menghilang.

"Dia ada di dalam markas, namun sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi padanya. Dia tampaknya tengah kesakitan, Kabuto sedang memberinya sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu." Jawab Neji.

"Jadi begitu rupanya." Gumam Kakashi.

Sementara itu di lain kubu pasukan Brotherhood sudah tidak sabar untuk menyerang. Terlihat dari wajah sangar mereka yang sangat bergairah untuk menghadapi para X Men. Sepertinya sebagian besar dari mereka tidak mengetahui seberapa besar kemampuan para X Men, jadi kebanyakan dari mereka meremehkan kemampuan anak-anak asuhan Profesor Sarutobi.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan Sasuke?" tanya seorang pria tinggi besar berambut pirang di sebelah Sasuke.

"Suruh mereka menyerang, Juugo. Ulur waktu mereka selama mungkin." Bisik Sasuke. Pria yang di panggil Juugo itu mengangguk. Juugo maju beberapa langkah kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat pada seluruh pasukan untuk menyerang.

"SERANGG!"

Para Brotherhood berhamburan menuju barikade yang di buat oleh para X Men. Sedangkan Sasuke Juugo, Karin, dan Suigetsu sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempat mereka.

Malam hampir tiba, namun langit sudah lebih dulu kehilangan cahayanya. Seakan langitpun ingin menonton peperangan ini. Barisan barikade paling depan adalah para X Men dan juga para relawan yang bersedia membantu mereka. Lalu di belakangnya ada barisan para tentara yang sudah dengan segala perlengkapan senjatanya. Di atas mereka beberapa Helikopter dan pesawat tempur berterbangan, disana juga sudah ada regu penembak yang sudah mengunci sasaran mereka. Lalu jika dilihat dari arah barat ada sebuah pos kecil yang jauh dari medan pertempuran tepatnya di sebelah selatan bendugan. Pos itu di jaga ketat di sekelilingnya, dan untuk berjaga-jaga Tenten ada disana untuk melindungi mereka. Mereka adalah tim penghubung antara medan pertempuran dan markas pusat pemerintah yang berada di Sunagakure. Gaara sebagai perwakilan mutan berada bersama Presiden disana untuk menjaga dan juga mengawasi keputusan presiden.

'Kolonel Tuan Presiden ingin berbicara dengan anda!' Panggil salah seorang tentara. Pria yang di panggil Kolonel itu mengambil teleponnya.

"Siap, Tuan Presiden." Katanya tegas.

"Bagaimana keadaan disana? Aku ingin kau menjelaskannya secara rinci padaku." Kata suara Presiden di seberang sana. Sang Kolonel berjalan cepat menuju jendela dan memperhatikan medan pertempuran.

"Jumlah Brotherhood sangat jauh dari perkiraan kita. Mereka sangat banyak. Sekarang kita sedang membuat barikade utuk melawan mereka. Para X Men berada di garis paling depan, bala bantuan baru saja datang dengan Supersonic."

"Bagaimana dengan Orochimaru?" tanya Presiden.

"Sampai saat ini kami belum melihat pergerakan dari Orchimaru." Jawab Kolonel.

"Baiklah, laporkan kejadian apapun padaku."

"Siap, Sir!"

Sementara itu di medan peperangan Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, dan Suigetsu masih belum bergerak dari pijakannya.

"Juugo, aku ingin kau melawan Kakashi Hatake. Kau adalah salah satu orang yang tak bisa di tiru olehnya karena kau adalah hasil dari percobaan dari Orochimaru. Berhati-hatilah dengannya." Bisik Sasuke pada Juugo. Pria tinggi besar itu mengangguk dan mulai menuruni lembah menuju medan pertempuran. Tanpa menunggu lama Ia langsung menghampiri Kakashi. Kakashi yang sedang menyerang dua orang sekaligus tidak sadar dengan kedatangan Juugo. Juugo mengepalkan tangannya dan menghadiahi Kakashi dengan sebuah tinju besar di kepalanya. Pria berambut perak itu terhuyung. Sebuah kilatan tajam dari mata sang Hatake terlihat begitu jelas ketika ia melihat siapa yang telah memukulnya. Tak lama kemudian setengah dari tubuh Juugo mulai menghitam dan tangan kanannya membesar. Juugo meninju tanah dan membuat sebuah retakan besar disana.

Mata kelabu Kakashi menyipit, ia sadar kalau dia tak akan bisa meniru Juugo. Kakashi membuka penutup mata kirinya dan ia melirik Yamato yang tengah melawan yang lainnya. Untuk sepersekian detik mata kirinya menyala lalu kemudian dengan sekali gerakan tangan sebuah batang kayu tebal muncul seperti sulur tanaman dari dalam tanah. Kayu itu melesat cepat dan mengarah langsung pada dadanya Juugo dan membuatnya terlempar sangat jauh.

Disisi lain Karin dan Suigetsu juga sudah mulai bergerak. Karin bergerak menghampiri Hinata yang sudah hampir kewalahan dan ia menendang kakinya sampai Hinata terjatuh. Dengan segera ia menindih tubuhnya agar Hinata tak bisa bergerak.

"Seharusnya Tuan putri seperti mu diam saja dirumah." Ejek Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu menaburkan pasir di beberapa luka yang ada di wajah Hinata sehingga membuat Hinata beteriak. Tangan Karin bergerak menyentuh kening Hinata dan kejadiannya seolah begitu cepat. Perlahan-lahan Hinata mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Ya, Karin telah menyerap energi dari Hinata. Gadis itu berteriak kegirangan.

"HINATA!" Karin menoleh dan sebuah tendangan keras di wajahnya membuatnya terlempar dari tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rock Lee yang baru saja tiba. Perlahan Hinata mulai mendapatkan fokusnya kembali.

"Ya, aku tidak...LEE AWAS!" Hinata melempar tubuh Lee ke sebelahnya dan ia dengan cekatan Hinata berdiri menghadang Karin yang hampir saja menyerang Lee dari belakang. Di tangan kanan Karin terdapat sebuah cahaya berwarna keemasan, bukan api bukan juga gas. Dia mampu mengubah energi yang dia serap menjadi apapun dan bisa meledakkannya kapanpun. Karin menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Hinata dan Lee nampak ngeri. Namun ketika ia hendak berlari menyerang mereka berdua Neji muncul di belakang Karin. Ia mencengkram punggung kiri Karin dan darah keluar dengan tiba-tiba dari mulut perempuan itu. Seketika ia ambruk.

"Terima kasih Neji." Ujar Lee.

* * *

Namun suasana lain di markas Akatsuki. Tempat itu begitu tenang dan damai. Seolah penghuninya adalah sebuah keluarga harmonis yang tinggal di pinggiran kota. Mereka sedang melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Namun detak jarum pada jam seolah memompa semangat mereka yang semakin lama bisa meledak begitu saja. Semalam mereka sudah berkumpul membicarakan tentang apa yang akan terjadi hari ini dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Semuanya sudah sangat tidak sabar menunggu saatnya.

Pain, sang pemimpin Akatsuki itu tengah berdiri di balkon kesukaannya. Ia berdiri disana sambil menikmati pemandangan kota. Matanya berpendar keseluruh penjuru cakrawala. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat tipis tersirat di wajah manekin itu menandakan si empunya sedang merasa senang. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghirup napas dalam-dalam seolah ia baru saja terbangun di pagi hari yang cerah lalu menikmati pemandangan kota yang indah. Namun tidak, keadaannya berbanding terbalik dengan semua yang Pain rasakan. Udara di Konoha tidak lah sejuk seperti angin musim semi. Melainkan dingin, seolah sebentar lagi salju akan turun. Pemadangan di Konoha tidaklah indah, melainkan sekarang tempat itu seperti sebuah kota mati tanpa ada satu pun orang yang berjalan di jalanan. Bahkan burungpun enggan melintas di langit. Sangat menyedihkan. Namun bagi Pain ini adalah awal dari revolusi yang akan ia ciptakan. Awal dari sebuah impian. Awal dari sebuah perubahan.

Seorang wanita datang dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ah, Konan!" Pria itu terdadar. "Kemarilah, aku ingin berbagi kegembiraan ini dengan mu." Pain mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum pada Konan. Sebuah pemandangan yang langka dari seorang Pain. Konan maju beberapa langkah dan mengsejajarkan diriya dengan Pain. Perempuan itu menyambut uluran tangannya. Merekapun memandangi 'keindahan' kota itu bersama.

Konan bisa melihat sebuah kepulan asap diujung cakrawala dan juga suara gaduh samar-samar yang mebelah langit. Mereka masih setia disana ketika langit mulai menggelap.

"Sebentar lagi Konan," katanya. " akan kutunjukan pada mereka apa itu keadilan, akan aku tunjukan bagaimana kita tumbuh di tengah-tengah 'keadilan' yang mereka buat. Akan ku ingatkan mereka rasa sakit yang mereka berikan pada kita. _Bahkan anak yang paling suci pun akan tumbuh sebagaimana mereka belajar dari rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya_."

Konan mengeratkan dekapannya pada tangan Pain dan saat itu juga dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan meninggakan Pain apapun yang terjadi.

"Ya, sebentar lagi." Ujarnya.

Sementara itu di ruangan lainnya di markas Akatsuki. Ketegangan sedang meliputi ruangan itu. Anggota perempuan lainnya tengah berdiri di depan cermin dengan pandangan yang menyedihkan. Ia sedang mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Ceklek!

Seseorang masuk ke kamar itu dan sudah di pastikan kalau yang masuk adalah Itachi. Pria itu berdiri di belakang Sakura dan mengikutinya memandangi cermin.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah siap sejak aku bergabung dengan Akatsuki." Itachi tersenyum tulus. Sakura mendengus.

"Hentikan senyuman itu! Bahkan ketika di depanku pun kau tidak benar-benar melepas topengmu." Ujar Sakura kasar. Sedangkan Itachi masih tersenyum. Jauh di dalam hati Sakura ia ingin menangis dan meringkuk dalam-dalam. Namun entah kenapa rasanya air matanya sudah habis.

"Ini...—apa kita akan mati dalam beberapa jam?" tanya Sakura, tenggorokkannya terasa tercekat.

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Jawab Itachi enteng.

"Ini tidak benar," Sakura berbalik. " Ini tidak adil untukmu! Dengar, aku yakin kalau Sasuke akan..."

"Kau bertemu dengannya kan?" potong Itachi. Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di markas Brotherhood."

"Kau sudah lihat kan seberapa gelap hatinya?" tanya Itachi. "Dia tidak akan percaya dengan semua yang kau atau aku katakan. Dia tidak akan mengerti!."

"Jadi kau pikir dengan mati di tangannya adalah jalan terbaik? Tapi apa yang kau lakukan di masa lalu itu benar. Yang kau lakukan itu adalah perbuatan yang mulia. Dia pasti akan mengerti." Jelas Sakura.

"Kau mungkin bisa mengerti tapi kau tidak tahu rasanya. Aku telah merenggut hidup Sasuke dalam waktu satu malam dan membuatnya menderita seumur hidupnya. Dia sangat membenciku." Kata Itachi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada seluruh dunia kalau kau tidak bersalah. Semua orang harus tahu. Tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua kebenarannya dari seluruh dunia?" tanya Sakura tidak sabar.

Itachi menatapnya lembut seperti seorang kakak yang sedang mendengarkan keluh kesah adiknya. Pria itu maju dan menyentuh pundak Sakura.

"Kau adalah orang yang paling berani yang pernah ku temui. Kau juga sangat pintar. Kau rela berkorban untuk semuanya. Namun tetap saja ada beberapa hal yang tidak kau mengerti Sakura. Aku hidup lebih lama dari mu dan aku mengerti hal-hal yang tidak kau mengerti. Saat itu keadaannya sangat sulit. Alasanku mengorbankan diriku sendiri tak ada bedanya seperti kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri. Kau hanya perlu mengerti Sakura." Jelas Itachi tenang.

Sakura terdiam tak bergerak tentu saja dia ingat, dia tahu karena Itachi sudah menceritakan semua kebenarannya padanya. Dia membantai seluruh keluarganya untuk menghindari perang antar mutan dan manusia kala itu. Untuk melindungi Presiden yang hendak dibunuh saat itu. Dia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri lalu bergabung dengan Akatsuki untuk menjadi agen ganda untuk memberikan informasi pada Profesor Sarutobi. Jika dia membeberkannya maka seluruh dunia akan tahu bahwa Dewan Perwakilan Mutan tak lebih dari sebuah organisasi kotor yang haus kekuasaan dan pemerintah akan mencabut hak-hak asasi mutan. Lalu mutan dan manusia akan kembali berperang. Apa bedanya dengan sekarang? Dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi...Sasuke. Sakura bertanya-tanya, lalu dimana akhir bahagia yang sering diceritakan orang-orang? Sakura bisa menahan penderitaan yang dia rasakan. Tapi dia tidak bisa melihat orang baik seperti Itachi berkorban seperti ini. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa mengerti.

"Sakura...berjanjilah untuk tidak menghentikanku atau Sasuke jika memang sudah saatnya. Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Jika aku hidup maka itulah takdirku, tapi jika aku mati. Aku akan membawa semua kebenarannya denganku." Ucap Itachi. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mau berjanji hal yang tak bisa ia lakukan. Ia tak mau.

"Sakura...berjanjilah!" Sakura masih tidak bergeming. Gadis itu melirik Itachi, setetes air mata yang ia kira sudah mengering itu jatuh. Permintaan Itachi begitu tulus hingga Sakura tidak bisa menolak. Akhirnya Sakurapun mengangguk. Dia mengabulkan permintaan seseorang yang memohon akan kematiannya. _Sungguh miris._

* * *

**_A/N : Sebenernya saya sedikit bingung dengan apa yang harus saya tulis dan kedepannya jadi kayak gimana. Mungkin rekan-rekan ada saran? But, Hope you like it. Terima kasih buat semua reviewers. Keep fav, follow, and review :) salam Author_**


	22. Pertarungan terakhir

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

Chapter 22

* * *

_Apa kau melihat mereka pergi berjuang?_

_Anak-anak dari barikade yang tak bertahan malam itu._

_Apakah kau melihat mereka terbaring di tempat mereka mati?_

_Seseorang pernah menggendong dan mencium mereka ketika menangis._

_Apakah kau melihat mereka terbaring berdampingan?_

_-Les Miserables-_

* * *

Bau anyir bercampur rumput basah tercium begitu kentara malam itu. Sebagian dari mereka yang mati masih terlihat jasadnya meski banyak juga yang sudah tak berbentuk. Sebagian lagi malah telah berubah menjadi butiran debu atau sudah berwujud tanah menjijikan. Kekuatan dari kedua kubu telah jauh berkurang. Namun Orochimaru masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Lukamu parah Neji." Ujar Hinata. Ketika Hinata hendak membetulkan beberapa tulang bahu Neji yang bergeser, pemuda itu tersentak.

"Ada yang datang." Wajah Neji nampak pucat. "Akatsuki. Itu Itachi Uchiha dan..._Sakura_"

Naruto menoleh pada tempat yang ditunjukkan Neji. Tepat di pintu masuk markas yang bentuknya sudah tak beraturan dua sosok berjubah hitam barusaja menghilang dari pandangan. Mungkin tak ada yang menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Kita harus memberitahu ini pada yang lain!" Kata Hinata. Tapi Naruto menahan lengannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggeleng. Neji menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan." Katanya. _Sakura sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?_

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka sedari tadi pemuda berambut raven yang berdiri jauh dari mereka berhasil menangkap pembicaraan mereka. Wajahnya tampak lebih mengeras dari sebelumnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, rasanya kemarahan sudah siap meledak dari ujung kepalanya. Dengan kepalan tangan _dia_ pergi dari sana dan masuk kedalam markas untuk mengikuti Sakura dan Itachi, kakaknya.

Sementara itu Sakura dan Itachi masuk kedalam markas Brotherhood. Dinding dan langit-langit disekeliling mereka tampak sudah retak dan terlihat hampir runtuh. Kedua mutan itu berjalan cepat di sepanjang koridor.

"Orochimaru tak ada disana. Dimana dia?" tanya Itachi tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"Dia telah dikhianati...oleh Kabuto."

Setelah berbelok cukup lama dikoridor, akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah pintu besi bundar yang sangat besar. Pintu itu mirip seperti pintu masuk _bunker_ untuk menahan serangan nuklir. Permukaannya sangat kokoh walaupun ada beberapa bagian yang sudah berkarat. Sebuah kenop berbentuk bulat seperti kemudi nahkoda. Orang awam pasti akan berpikir bahwa tidak mungkin pintu itu bisa dibuka meskipun sudah meledakkan bom di depan pintu. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara kosong. Perlahan tapi pasti sebuah suara berdenging yang keras terdengar dan kenop pintu besi yang luar biasa besar itu mulai bergerak. Beberapa butiran besi berkarat yang sudah rapuh berjatuhan. Tak lama pintu itu berderak dan mulai terbuka.

Sakura dan Itachi masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Sama seperti ruangan-ruangan yang lainnya kotor dan suram. Hanya saja ruangan ini jauh lebih besar dengan beberapa kursi berlengan dan juga beberapa meja. Selain itu ada banyak komputer model lama yang tersimpan disana. Namun yang paling menakjubkan adalah lambang besar Konoha yang berbentuk daun abstrak terpampang di dinding bunker. Serta bertuliskan ' NEGARA API.'. Jelas sekali kalau dulu ruangan ini dugunakan untuk mengungsikan orang-orang penting Konoha.

Entah kenapa ruangan itu jauh lebih mengerikan daripada sekedar bunker tua yang tidak terurus. Hawa dingin menusuk dan membuat siapapun yang masuk kedalam langsung lemas karena auranya yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah tarikan napas berat dari sudut gelap ruangan. Tak lama setelah mereka melangkah masuk, ruangan itu menjadi terang benderang dengan penerang dari lampu tua yang sepertinya sudah sangat lama tidak digunakan.

Lalu Itachi dan Sakura menemukan sebuah pemandangan menjijikan yang berada di ruangan itu. Seseorang—jika memang bisa disebut seperti itu—sedang berdiri membelakangi mereka. Ia menghadap ke sebuah meja dan tampak seseorang juga tengah terbaring di meja dihadapannya. Mereka hanya bisa melihat kakinya. Kaki itu sangat pucat seperti mayat. Namun yang lebih menjijikan adalah orang yang berdiri membelakangi mereka itu. Tubuhnya juga tak kalah pucat dengan mayat yang berbaring dimeja, bahkan lebih berburuk. Seperti mayat manusia yang membusuk di dalam air.

Ia berbalik, menampakkan sosok pria berkacamata dengan mata ular berwarna kuning. Urat-urat berwarna biru keunguan nampak di sekitar wajah dan tubuhnya yang telanjang dada itu. Begitu ia melihat Sakura dan Itachi, ia menyeringai lebar seakan baru saja mendapat makanan lezat. Pria itu adalah Kabuto Yakushi

"Dua anggota Akatsuki?" tanya Kabuto, "kemana yang lainnya? Apa mereka sedang menunggu waktu yang cepat untuk menyerang Brotherhood?" ejeknya. Mereka berdua bisa melihat kalau mayat yang ada di belakangnya adalah mayat Orochimaru itu sendiri. Sangat mengenaskan, kepala dan badannya tampak terbuka seakan Kabuto mengoyak isinya.

"Menjijikan!" Komentar Itachi dingin.

"Hahaha...meskipun menjijikan tapi percobaanku kini berhasil." Balas Kabuto.

"Kau mengkhianati Orochimaru." Ujar Sakura.

"Dia itu hanya orang yang selalu mengikuti nafsunya saja. Apa yang dia kerjakan sama sekali tak berarti. Semua rencananya tidak matang dan dia tidak mau mendengarkanku. Akibatnya Brotherhood kehilangan banyak pasukan. Dia memang jenius tapi tak cukup cerdik." Katanya. Ia maju beberapa langkah meninggalkan jejak-jejak berlendir di lantai.

"Aku sudah lelah diperintah oleh orang seperti Orochimaru dan lihat aku sekarang, aku berhasil." Ia membanggakan dirinya sendiri. "Tubuhku akan terus beregenerasi setiap ada sel yang rusak dan artinya kalian tidak akan bisa membunuhku. Inilah yang namanya pengembangan dari teknologi _Biokinesis_. Sekarang semua orang bisa menjadi mutan kelas Omega Sakura."

"Sial!" Umpat Itachi.

"Nah, Nyonya dan Tuan. Sekarang habisi saja para tentara dan pasukan Brotherhood sesuka kalian. Aku tahu sejak awal kalau Akatsuki pasti akan datang kemari. Jadi sepertinya ini bukan _waktuku._ Selamat bersenang-senang," Tubuh Kabuto hancur dan jatuh menjadi ratusan ular kecil berwarna putih yang bergerak sangat cepat mencari celah untuk kabur dari sana, hingga Itachi dan Sakurapun tidak sempat meghentikannya.

"Kita harus pergi sebelum Pain tahu." Ujar Sakura. Namun ketika mereka berbalik alangkah kagetnya mereka mendapati Sasuke ada disana. Sakura benar-benar tidak menyadarinya karena ia tadi benar-benar hanya fokus pada Kabuto yang sudah bertransformasi sedemikian rupa. Namun alih-alih kaget Itachi nampak tersenyum.

Sakura sangat mengerti dengan apa yang Itachi rasakan saat ini. Dia sangat bahagia sekarang, namun semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja detak jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan, dan keringat dingin langsung mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia sangat takut. Apa sudah saatnya?

"Ah, sudah saatnya ya?" Itachi bergumam seolah menanyakan sesuatu yang indah. Ia berkedip dan kedua mata sewarna darah itu muncul lagi, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sasuke juga sudah bersiap dengan apa yang akan ia hadapi. Ia sudah menunggu saat ini seumur hidupnya. Sorot matanya begitu dipenuhi dengan kebencian, berbeda dengan Itachi. Mungkin ia sudah lelah untuk bersikap dingin dan kali ini ia melepaskan topengnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu, brengsek!" Bentak Sasuke. Itachi menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura.

_'__Ini yang terakhir Sakura, terima kasih.'_

Sakit, hatinya sangat sakit ketika Itachi mengatakan itu padanya. Ia seperti seperti akan ditinggal oleh Itachi sangat jauh. Kembali ia berpikir apa harus seperti ini? Sempat ia berpikir untuk melanggar janji yang ia buat pada Itachi. Tapi rasanya tubuhnya tak mau bergerak. Ia tidak bisa melanggar janjinya. Itachi dan Sasuke telah lama menantikan saat ini. Tapi kenapa untuk saling membunuh. Hidup itu pahit, dan akan selalu begitu.

"Halo adikku, aku yakin kau sudah jauh lebih kuat dari terakhir kali kita bertemu. Bergabung dengan Orochimaru? Sekarang tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita." Ujar Itachi dengan seringaiannya.

"Beraninya kau menganggapku adik, tidak akan ada yang sudi menjadi adikmu." Ujarnya. Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengar cacian adiknya. Ia tersenyum sangat tulus, namun sayang Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai ejekan.

"Sebentar lagi ayah dan ibu akan tenang di alam sana karena aku akan membalaskan dendam mereka!" Seketika disekeliling Sasuke muncul sebuah pelindung transparan berwarna keunguan. Pelindung itu samar-samar berbentuk sebuah tubuh dari kepala sampai pinggang. Dengan kecepatan tinggi sebuah tinju dari tangan pelindung milik Sasuke menghempas Itachi sampai terpental menabrak dinding. Hempasannya membuat perabot dan dinding yang ditabrak oleh Itachi hancur dan retak. Memar dan noda darah langsung terlihat di tubuh bagian kiri Itachi.

"Hanya itu?" Tantangnya dan hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin geram. Satu lagi tinju besar mengarah kearah Itachi dan lagi-lagi sang Uchiha sulung tak bergerak. Ia dengan sengaja menerima pukulan itu.

OHOKK!

Darah menyembur keluar dari mulut Itachi. Serangan yang begitu keras membuat beberapa tulang dan organ vital Itachi hancur. Sakura juga tahu kalau Itachi hanya akan bisa bertahan tak lama lagi. Gadis itu menahan mati-matian air mata dan tubuhnya agar ia tidak menghentikan mereka berdua. Sesekali Sasuke juga melirik Sakura kalau-kalau ia menyerangnya saat ia lemah. Dalam hati pemuda itu juga bertanya-tanya kenapa Sakura sama sekali tak membantu Itachi dan hanya memasang wajah dingin disana.

Sekali lagi tinju dari tangan pelindung Sasuke menghantam Itachi, namun kali ini ada sesuatu yang besar yang menhan tinju itu. Ternyata itu adalah pelindung milik Itachi yang jauh lebih besar dan kuat. Pelindung Itachi juga berbentuk tubuh manusia hanya saja pelindung itu berwarna kemerahan.

"Giliranku Sasuke."

Layaknya tangan Itachi sendiri, pelindung itu bertindak sesuai keinginan tuannya. Sebuah tinju yang jauh lebih besar dari milik Sasuke menerjangnya bertubi-tubi hingga membuat Sasuke tak berdaya. Sakura sampai harus muncur beberapa langkah agar ia tidak terkena puing-puing yang berterbangan.

"Tak ada bedanya!" Komentar Itachi. Ia berjalan mendekati adiknya yang sedang bersusah payah untuk bangkit. Itachi sendiri sudah tertatih-tatih dibuatnya. Jelas sekali kalau ekspresinya sedang menahan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

"Kau memang sudah sangat hebat, tapi kau masih melewatkan satu hal yang paling penting dalam proses. Kau masih belum mengerti Sasuke. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Kau hanya bertindak apa yang menurutmu benar. Kau masih belum bisa membaca isi hati orang lain." Jelas Itachi.

"Banyak bicara!" teriak Sasuke. Pelindung miliknya muncul lagi dan menerjang Itachi. Ia membalasnya tanpa ampun. Terlihat kalau kepala Itachi membentur dinding dengan sangat keras lalu tangan pelindung Sasuke membanting tubuh Itachi ke lantai sampai lantainya retak.

"Itachi!" lirih Sakura.

Tubuh itu diam tak bergerak. Napas sakura tersengal. Apa dia mati? Sakura sendiri tak mau membayangkan hal itu. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Itachi. Sementara itu Sasuke sendiri masih berdiri disana menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Itachi?" lirihnya lagi. Matanya masih terbuka menampakkan kedua bola mata yang sudah menghitam. Sangat redup dan hampir kehilangan cahayanya. Namun sangat damai disaat yang bersamaan. Sakura sudah tidak tahu lagi keluar dari mana saja darah yang melekat pada tubuh dan kepala Itachi. Gadis itu turun dan menggapai tubuh Itachi, menidurkannya dalam pangkuannya. Membiarkan darah menetes menodai pakaiannya. Seluruh organ vital Itachi sudah hancur dan sudah tak mungkin lagi untuk disembuhkan meskipun dengan kemampuan _Biokinesis_-nya.

"A-ak-u bahkan belum sempat mem-beritahunya kalau..." Ucapannya begitu lirih dan terbata "...kalau aku sangat menyayanginya."

Sasuke yang berdiri disana sama sekali tidak mengerti apa masksud dari perkataan tadi. Sakura sendiri tak mampu berkata-kata, pelupuknya sudah dipenuhi air mata. Itachi tersenyum. Lalu ia menangis, air mata itu meluncur dari matanya. Ia belum pernah melihat Itachi menangis seperti ini.

"Terima kasih. Selesaikan tugasmu Sakura. Maaf, ini y-yang terakhir..." Itachi menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke. "...Sasuke."

Jantunganya berhenti berdetak.

Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Air matanya tumpah menyisakan isakan tertahan dari bibirnya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan? Ia sangat senang Itachi mati tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tidak karuan, ia gelisah. Kenapa Sakura begitu tersedu saat Itachi mati? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka?

Dengan sisa tenaganya Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Tangannya yang halus bergerak untuk menutup kedua mata Itachi. Ia bahkan masih ingin melihat Sasuke dikematiannya.

"Selamat malam, dan selamat beristirahat Itachi." Ia mencium kening Itachi.

Sakura bangkit, saatnya ia mengakhiri tugasnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun sebelum ia melangkah keluar, ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Kali ini ia tak berusaha untuk tampak tegar, mata Sakura memancarkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Sasuke sekarang. Apa ia harus memberitahu semua kebenarannya? Tapi jika ia memberitahunya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana kecewanya Sasuke nantinya. Ia tidak mau Sasuke melakukan hal yang gegabah. Jika ia mati maka percuma saja pengorbanan Itachi.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan dan apa yang akan Sakura lakukan. Melihat matanya yang memancarkan kesedihan membuatnya bingung. Setaunya Sakura yang ia kenal sudah berubah sejak ia masuk Akatsuki. Namun tatapannya kini mengingatkannya pada Sakura yang dulu pernah ia peluk, yang dulu pernah ia tinggalkan sambil menangis, Sakura yang selalu menguatkan dirinya.

"Lihatlah dia, Sasuke." Ujar Sakura menoleh pada tubuh Itachi. "Aku tak pernah melihatnya sedamai itu." Lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Selama ini dialah penjagamu yang sebenarnya, dialah yang diam-diam selalu menyayangimu." Kata Sakura lagi.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu. Dialah yang telah menghancurkan hidupku. Kau seorang telepath, seharusnya kau tahu."

"Karena aku seorang telepath maka dari itu aku tahu, Sasuke." Bentak Sakura.

Hati Sasuke mencelos, sebenarnya apa yang Sakura tahu? Namun dengan satu gerakan Sakura menarik wajah Sasuke lalu menciumnya. Bersamaan dengan itu Sakura memberikan semua ingatnnya tentang Itachi. Ia memberitahu semua pada Sasuke, meskipun itu adalah hal yang paling pahit sekalipun. Sasuke harus tahu, kalau tidak ia tidak akan pernah bisa menghormati pengorbanan Itachi.

Seiring ingatan itu mengalir di benak Sasuke, tubuh pemuda itu menegang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kecupan Sakura begitu hangat sekaligus dingin dan rasa dingin itu menjalar dihati Sasuke. Sakura menarik wajahnya.

"Pikirkan itu Sasuke. Aku sepenuhnya jujur kepadamu." Iapun meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung.

Sekelebatan kenangan melintas dan berputar-putar dikepalanya. Ingatan Sakura tentang Itachi. Sasuke bisa melihat saat pertama kali Itachi datang ke X Mansion untuk menyerangnya. Ketika Sakura melihatnya, ia tahu kalau Itachi bukanlah orang jahat. Lalu saat Itachi menjemput Sakura dan membawanya ke markas Akatsuki untuk menjadikannya anggota yang baru. Kemudian bagaimana Sakura dan Itachi membuat kesepakatan untuk rencana mereka berdua. Ketika Itachi menceritakan semua kebenarannya pada Sakura dan ketika Itachi dan Sakura bertengkar tentang keputusan Itachi untuk mati di tangan Sasuke sendiri.

"T-tidak." Bantahnya.

Tapi tidak berhenti sampai situ. Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura yang berusaha tergar dan bisa merasakan bagaimana kesedihan yang ia rasakan. Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana selama ini perlakuan Itachi yang begitu baik kepada Sakura. Sasuke sempat berpikir bahwa ada suatu hubungan istimewa antara Sakura dan Itachi, dan ternyata hubungan itu memang sangat istimewa. Sakura menganggap Itachi sebagai seorang kakak dan pelindung disaat ia menyamar sebagai anggota Akatsuki, Sakura menganggap Itachi sebagai penyangganya disaat ia sendirian. Sementara Itachi menganggap Sakura sebagai seorang adik untuk menggantikan dirinya. Untuk menggantikan Sasuke.

Pemuda berjalan dengan lemas menuju tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Meski tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan noda darah dan juga memar wajah Itachi masih sama tampannya seperti saat mereka masih berkumpul bersama dulu. Wajah itu masih tampak berwibawa dan juga masih memancarkan kasih sayang yang sama. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, wajah itu begitu damai. Jika benar apa yang Sakura beritahu padanya, maka dia benar-benar tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Jika benar itu adanya, maka ia manusia paling bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat pengorbanan Itachi.

"Kakak..."

* * *

Sakura keluar dari _bunker_ itu dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia mendapati anggota Akatsuki yang lain sudah berada disana. Puluhan atau mungkin ratusan Zetsu putih sedang mengepung mereka seperti sebuah pasukan pasukan perompak. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar, namun yang pasti ada rencana Pain yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Ah, Sakura. Bagaimana dengan urusanmu? Apa...Itachi sudah mati?" Terlihat Pain sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan penuh kemenangan. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana Pain tahu soal itu. Iapun mencoba untuk masuk kedalam pikiran Pain, namun entah kenapa seperti ada suatu penghalang yang tidak membiarkannya masuk. Hal ini persis seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Profesor Sarutobi. Sakura tidak mengerti, ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Tak usah repot-repot Sakura."

Bagaimana bisa Pain tahu kalau Itachi telah mati?

"Kau penasaran Sakura? Seharusnya akulah yang penasaran dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Bagaimana kau bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu yang begitu besar didepan batang hidungku sendiri?"

Sementara itu yang lainnya memperhatikan pemandangan yang begitu langka dihadapan mereka. Dua orang anggota Akatsuki terkuat sedang bersitegang saat ini. Namun diantara mereka yang paling tegang saat ini adalah Naruto. Entah bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu kalau saat ini keadaan Sakura sedang sangat terjepit. Ia tahu kalau Pain mengetahui semua rencana Sakura.

"Tentang Itachi, aku sudah tahu bahkan ketika ia belum masuk Akatsuki. Aku tidak peduli dengan rencananya untuk mati di tangan adiknya, selama dia masih berguna untuk Akatsuki itu tidak masalah. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir kalau bisa-bisanya kau menggunakan kemampuanmu untuk mengelabuhi kami semua dan Itachi membantumu."

Sakura tidak bisa membalas perkataan Pain, saat ini sedang berpikir keras, setidaknya ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengehentikan Pain. Sakura sangat tidak mengerti kenapa? Tidak ada satupun dari anggota Akatsuki yang bisa ia baca saat ini. Sesuatu berubah saat ia meninggalkan markas.

"Sasori, kurasa aku butuh batuanmu." Ujar Pain tenang.

Belum sempat Sakura menoleh sebuah rantai panjang menerjangnya dan melilit seluruh tubuhnya sampai ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tubuh Sakura ambruk ke tanah menggeliat seperti ulat.

"Sakura!" Terdengar beberapa pekikan diantara pasukan.

Tak lama kemudian tubuh Sakura yang terlilit rantai milik Sasori terangkat keudara dengan sendirinya. Sakura sudah tidak aneh dengan hal ini. Pain memanglah bukan seorang psikokinesis seperti dirinya, dan dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kemampuannya sebelumnya. Tapi Sakura tahu kalau Pain bisa mengendalikan elemen dan sepertinya dia telah bisa mengembangkan kemampuannya itu.

"Aku sudah menemukan kelemahanmu _Omega_, dan kelemahanmu adalah ini!" Ujar Pain sembari menujuk lempengan-lempengan besi hitam yang tertanam di sekitar wajahnya.

"Besi hitam ini bisa menghalau gelombang otakmu, dan aku sudah menanamkan besi ini pada masing-masing dari mereka hingga kau tidak akan bisa mengendalikan pikiran kami." Katanya.

* * *

Sementara itu pos pengawasan yang berada didekat bendungan sibuk memberikan informasi untuk markas pusat.

"Tuan Presiden, Akatsuki telah menyerang."

"Astaga! Lalu bagaimana lagi keadaan disana?"

"Kami tidak bisa mengetahui dengan jelas, tapi yang kami tahu ada sebuah pertikaian diantara anggota Akatsuki. Pain telah menyerang Sakura Haruno. Sepertinya sebentar lagi Pain akan menyerang kita semua." Ujar sang Kolonel.

"..."

"Tuan Presiden?" Tenten dengan was-was mendengarkan percakapan Kolonel dan Presiden. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Bagaiamana? Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Tenten pada sang Kolonel. Pria tegap itu menggeleng bingung. Kemudian mata Tenten membulat. Dengan segera ia merebut telepon itu dari tangan Kolonel.

"Tuan Presiden! Jangan katakan kalau anda akan menghancurkan tempat ini!" teriak Tenten. Tidak hanya sang Kolonel, tapi semua orang yang berada disana ikut terkejut dengan teriakan Tenten. Untuk saat ini, mereka rasa memang keputusan itulah yang akan diambil Presiden.

"Tuan Presiden!" Teriak Tenten lagi, terdengar suara-suara berisik diseberang sana. Sepertinya mereka semua sedang berdebat dengan keputusan ini.

"Maaf," akhirnya. "ini adalah keputusan terbaik, suatu kehormatan bisa bekerja sama dengan kalian."

"Tidak! Tapi, disini masih banyak orang. Kau tak bisa mengorbankan mereka semua!" Tak ada jawaban.

"Tuan Presiden! Tuan Presiden!"

Tenten membanting telepon itu kuat-kuat hingga sisinya terbelah. Sekarang semua mata tertuju padanya.

* * *

Jauh dibawah sana, Sakura yang saat ini sudah diambang kehancuran tahu kalau Presiden akan menghancurkan tempat ini. Kemungkinan terbesar mereka akan mengirimkan rudal dari Sunagakure. Jika Akatsuki tidak bisa diberantas, maka mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghancurkan seluruh Konoha sekalipun. Terlihat wajah para pasukan sudah menegang luar biasa, begitu juga dengan para X Men. Sepertinya berita penghancuran itu sudah sampai ke telinga mereka.

Lalu tak lama kemudian Zetsu muncul di sebelah Pain dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"Ouh.."Kata Pain. " Jadi Presiden akan menghancurkan tempat ini? Dasar bodoh? Apa dia pikir kita akan mati dengan cara itu. Kalau begitu akan kupercepat kematian kalian!" Teriak Pain.

Seketika tanah yang mereka injak berhamburan meledak-ledak seperti sebuah tanah longsor dan menimpa para pasukan dan Brotherhood yang tersisa. Batuan-batuan yang berada di tanah terangkat dan menghantam mereka semua. Sakura bisa mendengar suara teriakan Ino yang sangat keras. Ia mengintip dari sudut matanya dan bisa melihat kalau teman-temannya sedang berusaha untuk menghindari serang-serang itu. Terihat juga Ino yang kakinya terjepit sebuah batu besar. Lee, Neji, dan yang lainnya sedang berusaha membantu Ino.

Sedangkan Hidan tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah ia sedang menonton sirkus. Begitu juga dengan Deidara yang terlihat sangat puas.

Tidak boleh! Tidak bisa seperti ini!

'_Naruto, kau bisa mendengarku.'_

Naruto berhenti dari kegiatannya dan diam sejenak.

'_Naruto, kau harus bisa membawa semua orang pergi dari sini. Yamato harus bisa menggunakan kemampuan teleportasinya untuk membawa pergi orang sebanyak mungkin."_

_'__Sakura? Tapi tidak mungkin, terlalu banyak orang.'_

_'__Kakashi bisa meniru Yamato dan Sai bisa membawa mereka juga. Lakukan apapun untuk pergi darisini. Aku percaya kalian bisa.'_

_'__Lalu bagaimana denganmu?' Tanya Naruto._

_'__Aku akan baik-baik saja!'_

_'__Baiklah!'_

Naruto yang langsung menangkap maksud dari Sakura langsung memberitahu semuanya. Kakashi meniru kemampuan teleportasi milik Yamato dan mereka berdua bergegas membawa orang-orang pergi darisana. Sai membuat seekor burung raksasa dan juga mengangkut orang-orang sebanyak mungkin. Sedangkan Chouji memperbesar tubuhnya dan memakai punggungnya sebagai tameng dari serangan Pain.

"Ahh...Kerja sama tim ya?" Ujar Pain, namun kemudian serangan itu semakin besar selain itu diikuti oleh ledakan-ledakan keras dari bom milik Deidara. Jeritan-jeritan itu semakin kencang.

Sakura tidak tahan, dia benar-benar tidak tahan.

"BERHENTI! PAIN BERHENTI!" Sakura berteriak sekuat tenaga sampai suaranya serak. Namun Pain sama sekali tak mendengarkannya.

"NAGATO!"

Sang Pain terkejut, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura.

"Kenapa? Apa kau lupa pada namamu sendiri?" tanya Sakura. Sedangkan Pain melihat Sakura dengan tatapan yang aneh. Perlahan serangan-serangan Pain melemah.

"Nagato? Apa tujuanmu menciptakan Akatsuki? Untuk perdamaian dunia bukan? Apa perdamaian seperti ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan menciptakan keadilan dengan cara apapun juga." Balas Pain.

"Keadilan seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Tak ada yang menginginkan keadilan yang seperti ini."

'_Kau tidak mengerti, Sakura.'_

_'__Ada luka? Iya kan?' _Pain tersentak kaget bagaimana bisa dia menembus pikirannya?

'_Bagian mana yang tidak kumengerti Nagato?Mereka juga membunuh orang tuaku sama seperti mereka membunuh orang tuamu. Mereka juga merenggut hidupku sama seperti mereka merenggut hidupmu. Aku tahu rasanya. Hanya pandangan kita saja yang berbeda tentang perdamaian. Siapa yang akan bahagia dengan perdamaianmu?'_

Pain sama sekali tak berkata apapun.

_'__Aku juga mempunyai luka, tapi aku menutupnya Pain. Bekasnya memang ada tapi itu sudah tidak sakit. Tapi kau membiarkan lukamu terbuka. Apa karena kematiannya?Kematian sahabatmu...Yahiko?'_

Kedua mata Pain membulat.

_'__Bagaimana?'_

_'__Aku tahu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Aku selalu membaca setiap orang yang baru pertama kali ku temui. Kalau tidak bagaimana aku bisa sampai sejauh ini?'_

_'__Mereka membunuh Yahiko dan menghancurkan mimpinya.' _Kedua mata hitam itu menajam.

_'__Tidak, bukan mereka yang membunuh Yahiko. Tapi dia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi kalian, untuk melindungi impian kalian. Untuk melindungi impian Akatsuki yang sebenarnya. Sama seperti yang Itachi lakukan saat ia membantai seluruh keluarganya. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu Pain?'_

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, namun ia kemudian ia menegadah.

"Mungkin aku akan mengerti..." ujarnya lemah "...mungkin jika kita semua sudah mati!"

Lalu terjadi ledakkan besar. Tanah dan debu berhamburan keudara bahkan ledakan ini lebih besar dari ledakan yang diciptakan Deidara.

"TIDAK!"

Otomatis para X Men yang sedang melakukan penyelamatan ikut terpental dan beberapa diantara mereka terluka parah. Lalu Pain mengangkat kedua tangannya seketika itu tubuh Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Yamato, Shikamaru, dan yang lainnya berhenti bergerak. Tubuh mereka terperangkap oleh tanah yang membelenggu tangan dan kaki mereka. Sementara itu, rudal telah diluncurkan dari menara tertinggi Sunagakure dan mereka hanya memiliki waktu 16 menit sebelum rudal itu sampai dan meluluhlantakan Konoha.

Yamato berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari tanah itu, ia mencoba untuk berteleportasi namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada yang terjadi. Chouji juga berusaha untuk membesarkan bagian tubuhnya namun tanah yang membelenggu tubuhnya begitu kokoh hingga tak bisa bergeser barang sedikit. Untunglah sudah sebagian besar pasukan mereka bawa pergi darisana.

Kakashi sudah tertunduk ditempatnya, ia sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah Pain, dan sepertinya anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya juga sudah menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Sang pemimpin Akaktsuki itu mengangkat kedua tangannya bersiap untuk mengeksekusi para X Men yang menjadi penghalan tujuannya selama ini.

_'__Tidak!'_

_'__Selamat tinggal.'_

_"__TIDAK!"_

BRUAGH! BLARRRR!

Sebuah ledakan besar entah darimana datangnya. Semua orang tanpa terkecuali terhuyung membuat mereka bertahan untuk tidak terlempar, semua belenggu tanah yang menahan tubuh para X Men hancur. Sisa-sisa ledakan dan puing-puing bahkan pohon yang tidak bersalah berserakan terhempas jauh sekali sehingga kini medan perang yang semula berantakan tampak seperti sebuah lapangan bola yang sangat luas. Terlihat Sasuke keluar dari markas dengan wajah yang sangat berantakan. Namun tak menyembunyikan sedikitpun ekspresi keterkejutannya melihat keadaan yang sudah berubah total.

"Sakura?" gumam Sasuke melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Sakura melayang beberapa meter diudara masih dengan rantai yang melilit tubuhnya. Namun pandangannya kosong dan matanya berkilat tajam keemasan.

"SAKURAAA!" teriak Naruto berusaha menyadarkannya. Tapi tidak terjadi apapun. Mereka semua tahu. Inilah salah satu kemungkinan paling buruk. Dia bukanlah Sakura. Dia adalah _Phoenix _yang siap mengamuk.

Kesadaran Sakura sudah sampai batasnya.

AARRRGGGHHHHHHHH!

Lengkingan panjang membelah langit Konoha malam itu. Angin bertiup kencang secara tiba-tiba dan cahaya bulan menghilang tertutup awan hitam yang bergerak karena pergerakan angin yang sangat cepat.

13.04—13.03—13.02...

Waktu mereka semakin sempit, dan rudal semakin mendekat.

"SAKURAA!"

"Naruto! Kau bisa mati jika kesana!" Teriak Kakashi.

"Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura!"

"Kau harus ingat, Akatsuki masih ada disini."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

09.36—09.35—09.34...

Pain mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanya untuk menahan Sakura. Ia membuat sebuah belenggu tinggi dati tanah untuk memasung tubuh Sakura dibantu dengan yang lain, Sasori mengikatkan rantainya pada belenggu itu. Sebelum belenggunya menutup Deidara melemparkan tanah liat bomnya kedalam. Tepat ketika belenggu itu menutup sebuah ledakan teredam terdengar dari dalam. Membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya berteriak kencang sekali.

Namun tak lama kemudian belenggu dari tanah itu meledak dan menampakkan sosok Sakura yang masih tegak berdiri. Sekuruh tubuhnya hampir terbakar dan ia hampir telanjang karena bajunya yang terbakar akibat dari ledakan yang terjadi. Tapi perlahan semua luka ditubuhnya menutup dengan cepat mengembalikannya seperti sediakala.

"ARGGHH!"

Tak lama kemudian satu-persatu dari anggota Akatsuki saling berteriak memegangi kepalanya. Teriakan mereka begitu memilukan seperti orang yang sedang disiksa. Namun teriakan itu tak berlangsung lama beberapa detik kemudian teriakan itu hilang dan semua anggota Akatsuki mulai berjatuhan ketanah. Mereka semua mati dan menyisakan Pain sendirian. Pain sendiri tidak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya membalas pandangan sakura yang juga menatapnya.

"Haruno Sakura." Panggil Pain sangat pelan.

'_Selamatkan aku...Haruno Sakura.'_

Dialam bawah sadarnya Pain melihat sosok Sakura sedang berjalan sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk membantu Pain, dan ketika jemari Pain menyentuh jari Sakura. Ia kembali kekesadarannya. Pain bisa merasakan darah segar mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Lalu Ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dikepalanya.

"ARRGGHHH!"

Pain berteriak, dan tak lama kemudian Pain terjatuh. Ia mati.

"SAKURA! SADARLAH!" Teriak Naruto.

Sedangkan Sakura yang masih dalam kendali _Phoenix_ berjalan perlahan menuju mayat Pain. Sisa-sisa pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya berkibar diterpa angin. Semakin ia mendekati tubuh Pain mayat-mayat yang ia lewati tiba-tiba hancur begitu saja seperti abu. Perlahan mayat dari para anggota Akatsuki juga berterbangan seperti debu yang ditiup ke udara. Tepat ketika ia berdiri dihadapan Pain, tubuh Pain hancur tak berbekas melayang keudara.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya!"

"Naruto, kau bisa mati!" Teriak Kakashi.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Tangannya tergelincir dari tangan Kakashi dan dengan segera Naruto berlari kearah Sakura.

"NARUTO!"

Berbarengan dengan itu Sasuke yang sudah sadar dengan semuanya juga ikut berlari bersama Naruto. Sasuke bukannya tidak melihat nanar Naruto yang seakan berkata 'Baru sadar,eh?', dan dia juga bukannya tidak melihat Naruto yang sedang menahan tangisnya. Saat ini mereka memang tak saling bicara tapi kini mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama yaitu, untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

Mereka sudah hampir mencapai Sakura namun ketika mereka berlari lebih jauh, tubuh mereka merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa. Perlahan-lahan tubuh mereka mulai terluka. Dengan segera Sasuke menahan Naruto untuk bergerak lebih jauh. Hal ini sama persis seperti kejadian ketika malam Profesor Sarutobi meninggal. Sakura tak membiarkan siapapun mendekatinya. Maka Sasukepun mengaktifkan pelindungnya, ia dan Naruto terus mendekati Sakura dari balik pelindung milik Sasuke.

KRRAAKKK!

Sautu hal yang tidak terduga, sebuah retakan besar muncul dari dinding bendungan. Sebuah pancuran air yang luar biasa besar mulai menembus dinding dan membuat banjir dimana-mana.

KRRAAKKK!

Retakan lain kini muncul namun kali ini berasal dari pelindung milik Sasuke. Bahkan pelindung milik Sasukepun hampir tidak mampu menahan kekuatan Sakura.

"SAKURA! SADARLAH!" Teriak Naruto. Mereka hampir mencapai Sakura.

_'__Apa sampai disini Sakura? Setelah kau memberitahuku semuanya, kau akan pergi begitu saja?'_

Kedua pemuda itu terus berusaha untuk menyadarkan Sakura dengan cara mereka sendiri, sampai akhirnya mereka mencapai tubuh Sakura. Begitu pelindung milik Sasuke menyentuh bagian tubuh Sakura, gadis itu ambruk ke tanah. Dengan cekatan kedua pemuda itu menangkap tubuh sang gadis. Meski begitu angin yang bertiup kencang dan juga retakan-retakan di sekitar bendungan belum berhenti.

Pelahan-lahan kilatan di mata Sakura menghilang menampakan kedua iris mata Sakura yang sewarna daun di musim semi namun mata itu kembali menghitam. Sakura sedang mati-matian melawan dirinya sendiri. Ia sedang berusaha meraih kesadaranya, tapi _Phoenix _dalam dirinya juga tidak mau kalah. Kini ia berada di pangkuan Sasuke dan Naruto. Kedua pemudanya.

"Sakura? Apa kau mendengarku? Sadarlah Sakura, aku mohon." Pinta Naruto.

"Naruto...?" Sakura menoleh.

"Sasuke...?"

Kedua iris mata itu masih berubah-rubah tak beraturan berusaha untuk memperebutkan kesadaran Saskura.

_'__Selamatkan aku...'_

ARRGGHHH!

Sakura meronta kesakitan dalam pangkuan mereka berdua. Angin disekeliling mereka semakin kencang dan retakan di bendungan semakin besar, dalam hitungan detik mereka akan tenggelam.

"LAKUKAN SESUATU SASUKE!" jerit Naruto.

Saat ini pikiran Sasuke melayang ke hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia memeluk Sakura. Saat itu Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk menyelamatkanya, walaupun harus membunuhnya.

_'__Berjanjilah untuk menyelamatkanku jika itu terjadi...sekalipun harus mengambil nyawaku.'_

_'__Apa hal ini yang kau maksud? Apa sekarang?'—_batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto, meminta sebuah jawaban. Awalnya Naruto tidak mengerti, kemudian kedua mata itu tampak kaget. Mulutnya terbuka berusaha untuk menolak keputusan Sasuke. Tapi ia sendiri tahu kalau tak ada pilihan lagi selain...membunuh Sakura.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak mau melihat apapun itu yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada Sakura. Tak lama kemudian sebuah listrik bertegangan tinggi muncul di tangan Sasuke. Mata _onyx_-nya sangat enggan, namun tangan itu bergerak cepat menembus dada kiri Sakura. Tepat dijantungnya.

Masih ada beberapa detakan lemah saat Sasuke dan Naruto melihat mulut Sakura sudah dipenuhi darah itu tersenyum damai.

Naruto dan Sasuke merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh bahu mereka dan sedetik kemudian mereka menghilang dari sana.

_'__Terima kasih.'_

* * *

**_A/N : This is Very Loooooong chapter... Maaf karena lama ga update. Urusan masuk universitas bikin penat..ampun deh. Yah, this is the last. Sangat banyak kesalahan dan juga kekurangan di fic ini. Tapi guys saya sangat suka sama fict ini. Thaks a lot untuk semua apresiasinya dan saya juga masih harus banyak belajar. Next is Epilogue. Saya sengaja update dua chapter sekaligus. Jadi terima kasih sudah menemani perjalanan saya. _****_:) _****_Salam Author_**


	23. EPILOG

Disclamire  
Nor Even Wish  
Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
Alternative Universe

X-MEN : THE OMEGA

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

_EPILOG_

* * *

_Malam itu,mereka semua mati berdampingan. Bendungan Konoha yang kokoh hancur. Dalam waktu beberapa menit sebuah bom menghancurkan seluruh kota. Atas nama keadilan dan perdamaian, malam itu kami kehilangan saudara-saudara kami, kehilangan teman, kehilangan prajurit-prjurit terbaik kami, kehilangan kota kami, dan kami kehilangan Sakura._

_Setelah malam itu, Sasuke tidak bilang apapun pada kami. Ia hanya meminta maaf. Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya sebelum ia kembali menghilang. Namun kuyakikan dirinya kalau kami akan selalu menjadi rumah untuknya sampai kapanpun._

_Tiga buah monumen didirikan setelahnya. Tiga pahlawan yang sangat berjasa untuk kelangsungan umat manusia dan mutan. Profesor Sarutobi, Itachi Uchiha, dan Sakura Haruno_

_Kami semua belajar. Kami belajar dari mereka yang meninggal. Kami belajar dari Profesor Sarutobi, selama masih ada rasa percaya dan cinta di hati kami. Maka masalah sebesar apapun akan selalu bisa dihadapi. Selama masih bersama dan saling menghargai. Menurutnya cinta adalah dasar dari sebuah perdamaian._

_Kami belajar dari Itachi Uchiha. Kami belajar sebuah bakti. Bakti kepada keluarganya dan juga negaranya. Ia mencegah orang tuanya melakukan kesalahan yang besar, meski ia tahu jalan yang ia tempuh sangatlah salah. Namun bakti pada negaranya membuat orang lain tersenyum bahagia tanpa tahu apa yang telah ia alami. Rasa cinta pada adiknya, membuat pria itu menjadi sesosok malaikat. Mungkin hatinya terbuat dari cahaya. Ia memberitahu kami kalau sebuah pengorbanan tidak pernah berakhir sia-sia. Bagi kami Itachi adalah sebuah benteng yang kokoh dibawah naungan langit yang cerah._

_Dan kami berlajar dari Sakura. Gadis yang hatinya pernah hancur, yang pernah merasakan pahitnya kehidupan diusia belia. Bahwa tak ada yang paling mulia selain memaafkan, dia belajar untuk percaya, dia belajar untuk mengerti rasa sakit orang lain, hingga ia bisa menghormati orang lain dan memang seharusnya seperti itulah manusia. Terus belajar dan terus belajar untuk mengerti. Sebuah pencapaian untuk orang yang besar bukan kedudukanya melainkan kerendahan hati dan bagaimana ia membimbing._

* * *

"Tuan, anda mau kemana?" tanya sang pengawal.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Kejadian akhir-akhir ini benar-benar membuat kepalaku penat." Ujarnya.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda berambut merah itu keluar dari ruangannya. Ia keluar dari gedung bertingkat itu lalu menaiki mobilnya. Mobil itu melaju selama beberapa menit lalu berhenti di sebuah sungai. Sudah sejak lama sungai ini menjadi salah satu sumber mata air untuk negeri yang ia pijak ini. Sungai ini sudah ada bahkan sebelum negeri ini terbentuk. Sungai ini terhubung dengan samudra dan juga beberapa negera terdekat. Tapi bukan itu intinya. Pemuda itu hanya sedang ingin menikmati pemandangan.

Angin yang sedikit kencang membuat rambut merahnya bergoyang. Lalu ia menegadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Mendung. Sangat jarang sekali ia melihat langit mendung seperti ini. Di negerinya yang sangat panas pemandangan ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat langka. Ia bersyukur karena bisa keluar disaat seperti ini. Kemudian ia melihat sungai itu kembali.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu membuat ia memfokuskan matanya. Ia melihat sesuatu berwarna putih mengambang dan terbawa arus ketepian. Pemuda itu berlari ketepi sungai untuk mencari tahu benda apa itu. Ketika ia dekati ia sangat kaget bahwa benda itu adalah sebuah tumpukan tulang belulang yang terbentuk seperti sebuah kepompong. Sangat kokoh dan rapat. Pemuda itu merasa kalau ada sesuatu di dalam peti tulang belulang itu. Lalu sang pemuda mengangkat tangan kananya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah pusaran pasir yang cukup besar muncul membentuk seperti palu dan begitu pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya palu yang terbuat dari pasir menghantam peti itu sampai bagian atasnya hancur.

Hujan. Tiba-tiba saja hujan.

Ia sangat kaget ketika ia menemukan seorang gadis yang hampir telanjang berada di dalam peti tulang belulang itu. Ia tak sadarkan diri dan dia bukanlah gadis biasa.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Sang pemuda dengan tergesa-gesa mencari ponselnya namun sebuah tangan dingin menahan lengannya.

_'__Jangan beritahu siapapun.'_

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_A/N : Boleh dibaca juga fic saya yang lain :) Terlalu awal untuk menentukan sebuah akhir, jadi...Tunggu aja Sekuel nya ya...:) Salam Author and Longlive Author Indonesia  
_**


End file.
